Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: The Beginning
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Ben is betrayed by everyone he cares for, except his grandfather, cousin, and best friend. Azmuth destroys the Omnitrix. And Kami has chosen Ben to be her avatar, and to wield her creation... The Kaminatrix! [Ben T. x Harem]
1. Prologue

_**You know guys, in all my years of reading fanfictions I've never come across one where Ben was betrayed by all of those he held closest to his heart. Well, everyone except his cousin Gwen, his grandpa Max, and his best friend/rival Kevin. Azmuth also destroys the Omnitrix while it is still on Ben's arm, and Ben runs away. But as he's running, Ben meets a divine being that gifts him with a device that is far greater than what Azmuth could ever hope to create. She also sends him on a journey to obtain power, and fill the device with DNA that Azmuth could only DREAM of finding for the Codon Stream.**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes; Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, Dragonball Z, MLP FIM, The Halo Series, Leroy and Stitch, and Lion King 1 ½. I may add more later, but please note that I'm going to do more than just one, or a few chapters for certain parts of the story. Xiaolin Showdown, for example.**_

_**Pairing: Undecided! Accepting Requests!**_

_**I am accepting requests for alien forms that will be added to the Codon Stream of the device given to Ben by the divine being. Hope you all enjoy this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, or any other copyrighted shows/movies/comics/video games used in this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Speaking Through A Mental Link"

'_Thinking'_

"_Songs"_

"**Yelling"**

"**Shen Gong Wu Description"**

"_**Alien Index"**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

'_Those no good TRAITORS!'_ Ben thought to himself in anger.

It had not been a very good day for Ben. It had started out good. He woke up, was called to the Plumbers base for a mission, he kicked some alien butt with the help of Kevin and Gwen, and no civilians got hurt. But that's when it all went bad.

Azmuth had shown up with his former science partner Albedo saying that Ben was no longer fit to use the Omnitrix. When asked why he thought this, instead of answering, Azmuth did something else entirely. He activated the instantaneous self-destruct system on the Omnitrix causing it to explode while still attached to Ben's arm! The Galvan's last words before leaving were 'it is for the good of the Codon Stream.'

To make matters worse, when Ben got home, he overheard his parents talking about how they weren't really his parents. They also spoke of how the other Plumbers, minus Max, Gwen, and Kevin, helped them get into contact with Azmuth so that they could convince him to destroy the Omnitrix. Having heard enough, Ben silently moved up to his room, grabbed the picture of himself, Gwen, and his grandpa when they were on that road trip four years ago, and left out the window. He managed to make it out of Bellwood without detection, but now had nowhere to go.

"Why do you desire power, young man?" asked a feminine voice that sounded like a thousand violins played by angels.

Ben started looking around in an attempt to find the source of the voice. However, there was no one around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Ben demanded as he got into a makeshift fighting stance.

"Very well, young man."

In a flash of gold, a woman appeared in front of Ben. She was fairly tall standing at about five feet, eleven inches. She had long golden hair that reached the back of her knees, emerald green eyes with no pupils in them, skin that looked as pure as the first snowfall, and a figure that any woman would kill for. She was wearing a royal purple ceremonial kimono with gold trim and pink cherry blossom designs on it, and black Geta Sandals. But the strangest thing about her, Ben noted, was that she had a total of eight wings. The four top ones had white feathers, and the four bottom ones had black feathers.

"Greetings Ben." the woman said in greeting.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!" Ben asked, not lowering his guard.

The woman gave a small giggle at this. She had expected him to have his guard up like this, but it was still entertaining.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, Ben. You may know me by the Japanese god of light." explained the woman.

Ben dropped his guard at this proclamation. He knew of only one being that fit that description.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I am Kami. And you, Benjamin, have been chosen to be my avatar of the multiverse." the now named Kami proclaimed as she pulled a pod out of her sleeve. The pod was roughly the size of a basketball. "You have also been chosen to be the bearer of my own creation… The Kaminatrix!"

The pod opened revealing gold colored light concealing the device. Ben got closer and got a good look at it.

* * *

_**Okay, I require your assistance with a few things.**_

_**1\. The pairing for this story. (The girl(s) that Ben will be paired with.)**_

_**2\. The design for the Kaminatrix.**_

_**3\. The aliens Ben should acquire for it.**_

_**4\. Which world Ben should go to first.**_

_**If you all could help me with the things listed above, it would be very helpful for the story. I promise to take every idea into account. That was the prologue, next comes the first chapter! Also, Ben will be gaining some powers of his own in addition to the Kaminatrix. they will come from the worlds I've listed, so count on Ben being very powerful.**_


	2. Leroy, Stitch, and Ben!

_**Well everyone, here we are with Ben's first adventure in the multiverse! But before we get to that, I'd like to thank fellow author duskrider for sending in the design of the Kaminatrix, and the aliens that are going to be Ben's base aliens. Plus two that I think complete the set. I'd also like to thank all of the other reviewers for sending me alien ideas that are used in this story, and sending a new function for the Kaminatrix. Here's a list of what they are.**_

_**Na'vi**_

_**Cybertronian**_

_**Space Godzilla**_

_**Xenomorph**_

_**Waybig**_

_**Alien X**_

_**Dragon**_

_**Namekian**_

_**Wargreymon**_

_**Metalgarurumon**_

_**I'd also like to let everyone know that this story will be a harem pairing between Ben and girls from the different worlds that Ben will be traveling to. With that out of the way, READ AND ENJOY!**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes; Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, Dragonball Z, MLP FIM: Equestria Girls, The Halo Series, Leroy and Stitch, Teen Titans, and Lion King 1 ½. I may add more later, but please note that I'm going to do more than just one, or a few chapters for certain parts of the story. Xiaolin Showdown, for example.**_

_**Current pairing for the harem: Older Lilo(How that happens will be explained later.), Wuya, Blackfire.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, or any other copyrighted shows/movies/comics/video games used in this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Speaking Through A Mental Link, or Kaminatrix A.I. Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Songs"_

"**Yelling"**

"**Shen Gong Wu Description"**

"_**Alien Index"**_

* * *

_**The Kaminatrix! Ben's Quest Begins!**_

* * *

The device inside the pod looked similar to the Omnitrix, but there were significant differences. Instead of having the appearance of a wristwatch, the Kaminatrix had the form of a golden choker with sapphire tribal markings on it. Unlike the Omnitrix which had a mark that looked like a green hourglass, the Kaminatrix had a small circular pendant with a golden colored closed eye against a black background. The pendant that held the mark was attached to a small chain, making it easy to conceal.

"Whoa... Its beautiful!" Ben said as he looked at the Kaminatrix in awe.

Kami smiled warmly at this proclamation. Most men would've been a bit apprehensive about wearing something that looked like it should be worn by a girl, but Ben appreciated the true beauty of her invention. Kami took the device out of the pod, and put it around Ben's neck. The Kaminatrix welded itself onto Ben's neck, and attached to his spine and Cerebral Cortex.

"There, a perfect fit!" Kami said in satisfaction.

Ben definitely liked the feel of the Kaminatrix. It felt almost like a second skin, so it was very comfortable. He could also feel no loss of mobility in his neck.

"So tell me, how do I activate the Kaminatrix? And how do I choose which alien I want to use if I can't see them?" Ben asked.

Kami had a feeling that Ben would ask that question. But she knew that he would need to learn how to use the Kaminatrix to its full potential. She placed her index finger on the Kaminatrix, and began to explain.

"The Kaminatrix is linked to your nervous system. You are able to send mental commands to it to aid in activation. It will then create a HUD, or Heads Up Display that only you can see. It will show you the different aliens that you can become, and you can mentally shift them around so that you can select the alien you want. When you've chosen an alien, all you have to do is close your eyes, and you will transform into the alien of your choosing." Kami explained.

Ben was amazed at this. It was so much more ingenious than the Omnitrix, but he saw a design flaw.

"But what if I blink when choosing an alien? Won't that make me turn into the wrong alien?" Ben asked.

Kami smirked at that. Ben was certainly smarter than he let on.

"I thought of that. See the Kaminatrix has a built-in fail safe that won't let you transform if you blink. This will prevent you from accidentally transforming into something you don't want." Kami explained.

Ben sighed in relief at that. Now he didn't have to worry about transforming into the wrong alien by accident. But there were two more things he needed to know about the device.

"Just two more questions. Does this thing have the Ultimate feature? Or maybe the ability to change between aliens?" Ben asked.

"Both, actually. Albedo wasn't the only one to think of the Ultimate Function. However, There is a function in the Kaminatrix that gives your aliens far more power than the ultimate function. And that function is known only as… The Alpha function. When an alien uses its Alpha form, they will reach the pinnacle of their evolutionary line! In some cases, they even remain in that form permanently. Like a Celestialsapien for example. Now, you must begin your quest." Kami explained as she opened a portal.

The portal lead to a place where a little girl, a strange yellowish brown koala dog thing, and a giant alien that looked kinda like a cross between a human, a shark, and a whale were surrounded by red things that looked similar to the brown one.

"You are to go to the world of a little girl by the name of Lilo who turned from bad to good all six hundred and twenty six of Jumba Jookiba's genetic mutations. However, Jumba's old science partner, doctor Shak Von Hamsterviel has forced him to create experiment number six two eight. Using six two eight, A.K.A. Leroy, Hamsterviel captured the other six hundred and twenty four experiments, and plans to annihilate them all! This is where you come in. You are to go there, and assist them with defeating Hamsterviel and his army of Leroy clones." Kami explained.

Ben nodded as he accepted his mission. He was about to walk through the portal, but Kami stopped him.

"Wait. Before you go, there is something I must give you." Kami said.

She took out a small golden cube, and placed it on the pendant of the Kaminatrix. The eye symbol opened to reveal a gold colored sclera with a sapphire blue cross in the middle of the eye. The pendant absorbed the cube, and lit up with a holy golden color.

"DNA samples have been successfully downloaded. Ten different alien species are now available for use." The Kaminatrix said in a woman's voice.

"Those will help you with your second mission. You are to grow stronger in your human form by training in the worlds that you will be visiting, and collect samples from other aliens for the Kaminatrix's Codon Stream." Kami explained. She then used her holy powers to heal the burns on Ben's arm from when the Ultimatrix exploded. "That should help. You wouldn't want to be impaired in some way due to injury."

"Thank you, Kami! I promise, I won't let you down!" Ben declared.

He then turned around, and entered the portal. Kami smiled as the portal closed.

"Good luck to you, Ben. I know that you will make me proud." Kami said to herself as she faded in a flash of light going back to heaven.

* * *

_*****With Lilo, Gantu, and Reuben*****_

* * *

This was not good. Gantu turned to the side of good and broke Lilo and Reuben out of the prison cell, but now they were surrounded by six Leroy clones each armed with a plasma blaster. It seemed pretty bleak... Until a strange vortex appeared in front of Lilo and a teen stepped out.

"Are you guys okay?" Ben asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but who are you? And how did you get here?" Gantu asked.

"My name is Ben, and I'll explain how I got here later! Right now, I've got a bunch of clones to fight." Ben said.

He activated the Kaminatrix, and his HUD showed itself to Ben. On the screen, it showed a silhouette of a tall humanoid with what appeared to be antennae similar to those of a gastropod. Ben closed his eyes, and in a flash of gold he transformed.

His skin started to turn a dark shade of emerald green, and his muscles started to bulge until he had the build of a martial arts champion. On his forearms, and upper arms Ben got these strange pinkish ovals that appeared to be segmented. Two slug antennae grew out of Ben's head, and his hair receded into his scalp. His nails turned long and sharp, and he grew sharp fangs in his mouth. His clothing was replaced by white GI pants, strange looking brown shoes, and this odd cloth collar around his neck. He wore no shirt, showing that he had more of that segmented pink skin where his abs would be. Ben opened his eyes to reveal that they were the same golden color that the Kaminatrix was, and the open eye symbol appeared to be attached to the center of Ben's chest.

**"NAMEKRON!" **Ben yelled as his transformation finished.

* * *

_**Namekian: A species of relatively peaceful aliens that are adept at hand to hand combat. Namekians are capable of flying at hypersonic speeds, and surviving in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time, and they can utilize a powerful inner energy called Ki for long range attacks. They are never without a weapon! In addition to their raw power, Namekians possess the ability to regenerate lost body parts. There are also some that possess great magical powers, and are capable of creating magical spheres that can grant wishes known as 'Dragon Balls'.**_

* * *

Namikron looked menacingly at the Leroy clones, and charged towards them at speeds that easily dwarfed a Kineceleran. With a few well placed punches to the temples, the Leroy clones were defeated. Namekron would've kept attacking, but something flew out of a small vortex, and hit a Leroy clone on the head before stopping at Lilo's feet.

"Hey," said Lilo as she picked up the rock. "This looks like Pleakley's rock! With a bite out of it..."

That's when another portal opened up, and a ship that looked like a carpool van flew through, and landed in front of our heroes. The side door opened up, and a small blue alien that looked kinda like Reuben ran out and hugged Lilo. _**(For the record, everyone looks like they did in the movie, so if you need a reference for their appearances, just watch the movie Leroy and Stitch.)**_

"Jumba! Pleakley! Stitch! What are you guys doing here!?" Lilo asked in happiness.

"No time explaining!" Jumba said.

"Get in! Hurry!" Pleakley said, wanting to escape as quickly as possible.

Stitch, Reuben, and Lilo all started to climb into the carpool van. But as soon as Namekron and Gantu tried to get in, Pleakley started to freak out.

"**Waugh! Gantu?! And a Namekian?!"** Pleakley asked.

"No time explaining! We have to get back to Hawaii, and save the cousins!" Lilo said with boundless confidence.

"I like your attitude, Lilo." Namekron said as he changed back into Ben. "But how will we all fit?"

"I can ride in the backity back!" Gantu suggested.

Everyone clambered in, and began to fly off for Hawaii. Once the ship made it outside of the docking bay, Jumba engaged the Hyperdrive, and they flew back to Hawaii as fast as alienly possible.

* * *

_*****With Stitch's Cousins*****_

* * *

In an arena of some sort, an evil, red furred version of Stitch was laughing menacingly at his prey. All of the other six hundred and twenty four experiments had been rounded up by Leroy earlier that day, and gathered them all in the arena so that Hamsterviel could destroy them. All of them looked like they had their fair share of worries.

"I wonder what they got in store for us…" Bonnie said to her partner, Clyde.

"I heard Hamsterviel has taken over the galaxy, and he brought us all here to get rid of us!" Nosey said, sharing the bit of info that he managed to gather.

"It's okay," a little girl with red hair, and blue rimmed glasses named Myrtle said in denial. "We're just having a nightmare!"

"Youknow, Ihadanightmareonce. Iwassupposedtostudyforatestaboutspagetti,butIdidn'tstudyspagetti,Istudiedrigatoni. AndIwaslateforclass,andIwasnaked,IfelloffacliffandItriedtoscream,butIcouldn't-" said a chatterbox experiment really fast. He was quickly shut up when Leroy fired a plasma blast in front of his feet. _**(Translation: You know, I had a nightmare once. I was supposed to study for a test about spaghetti, but I didn't study spaghetti, I studied rigatoni. And I was late for class, and I was naked, I fell off a cliff and I tried to scream, but I couldn't-)**_

"Choobi cheeba!" Leroy said.

That's when everyone saw the Big Red Battleship fly over the stadium. Experiment zero zero seven started barking at the ship. A podium extended from the front of the ship, and Hamsterviel walked onto it. He started to laugh his annoying evil laugh.

"FINALLY! It is an evil dream come true. ALL OF YOU RIDICULOUS SIX HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE-"

"Actually, six hundred and twenty FOUR." Nosey said, cutting off the gloating rodent. "'Cause you subtract Stitch, and-"

"WHATEVER!" Hamsterviel said cutting off Nosey. "**Lock cannon on target!"**

The Leroy clones that were working at the controls of the ship started pushing a few buttons that made a cannon start to come out of the ship. But this particular cannon was much larger than any other. It was big enough to destroy all of the enemy experiments in just one blast.

"Not happening! Not happening!" Myrtle chanted in denial.

The cannon started to charge up power, and Stitch's cousins could only watch helplessly as they awaited their untimely doom.

"ALOHA! As in… Goodbye!" Hamsterviel said, thinking that nothing could stop him.

Suddenly, the transport of our heroes exited hyperspace right on que. Its plasma cannon was armed, and ready for action.

"**COWABUNGAAAAA!" **Stitch yelled as he fired at the cannon Hamsterviel was using.

The blast hit its mark, and knocked the cannon right off of its mount! Hamsterviel fell from the podium he was standing on, and would've landed on the original Leroy… If Leroy didn't sidestep the falling Gerbil. Leroy laughed at his master's misfortune, until the cannon landed on them. The van door opened up, and our heroes stepped up into the open.

"Heh Heh! Who knew carpool vans had such sophisticated weapon systems?" Jumba asked in a gleeful manner.

Leroy busted down a part of the cannon so he and Hamsterviel could get out. The caped Gerbil looked pretty upset by the damage.

"My cannon! **AND YOU! **How did you escape my imprisoning?!" Hamsterviel asked.

"Gantu turned from bad to good! We also had a little help from Ben here." Lilo answered.

"Speaking of Gantu, where is he anyway?" Ben asked.

Oh! Eh heh, he is still in backity back." Jumba answered sheepishly.

Jumba pushed a button on the keys to the van, and opened up the trunk so Gantu could get out. It was pretty cramped in there for him.

"Thanks…" Gantu said in a strained voice.

"**VHAT?!"** Hamsterviel asked, shocked that his former henchman had joined the side of good.

"He's on the Aloha team now!" Lilo said with pride.

"You never did understand the meaning of Aloha, did you?" Gantu asked as he strode up to stand next to Lilo.

"Vell, I think it means-"

"Ah, that was a rhetorical question." Gantu said, giving his old boss a taste of his own medicine.

"GRRRR! Vell, you aren't the only one with a team you know." Hamsterviel said. He started to gloat, and Leroy copied his movements. "Vhat you forget is that I have my OWN army! And I have them riding... **IN THE FRONTITY FRONT!"**

The bottom panel at the front of the Big Red Battleship detached, and started to lower itself to the ground using rocket propulsion. On that panel were hundreds of Leroy clones, each as strong and as smart as the original. It touched down, and it fully dawned on our heroes just how much the odds were stacked against them.

"This... Is bad." Lilo said.

"Am calculating our odds of victory at ehhh... Zero." Jumba said bluntly.

All of Stitch's cousins looked a little on the hopeless side. With all of these clones of Leroy, there seemed to be no way they could win. But Stitch didn't give up hope. Neither did Ben. Ben activated his Kaminatrix, and found an alien he was very familiar with.

"Well here's an old friend I haven't seen in a while." Ben said, as he closed his eyes and transformed.

Ben's body grew to be about seven feet tall, and resembled a male bodybuilder with a body made out of the very galaxy itself. His eyes were a solar yellow color, and he had three horns sticking upwards to form a crest of sorts. The Kaminatrix symbol was located in the center of his chest as well.

**"ALIEN X!"** Ben yelled in a voice that sounded like his own with two other voices mixed in.

* * *

_**Celestialsapien: A most unusual species of alien. They are capable of bending reality to their will, and can even create worlds if they wish. But there is a catch to using these abilities. Celestialsapiens have at least two separate personalities all in one body. Sometimes even three personalities. To use their powers, the majority of the personalities must agree on a course of action. This can sometimes lead to their own destruction if they're not careful. And as such, Ben has been quite apprehensive about using Alien X in the past due to the risks being too great.**_

* * *

"I don't care if I die trying! We must stop Hamsterviel's reign of terror! Seconded...motion carried." Alien X declared.

Stitch decided to help Ben, and started talking to his cousins in their native language.

"Tooki ba waba! Achi Baba! Maka maka mimichi! Banaba, **IKKY BOBO!"**

The speech had the desired effect. Stitch's cousins followed him and Alien X into battle. The Leroy clones also charged at the other experiments fully intent on ripping them to shreds. All of Stitch's cousins started using their own unique abilities to fight off the Leroy clones. Cannonball was bouncing on his Texas sized butt to flatten any clones that were unlucky enough to be in the way. An experiment that appeared to be made entirely of ice used his frosty breath to freeze some of the clones in a solid sheet of ice.

There were a lot more, but one experiment that looked like a court jester and was made of rubber used his elastic body to trap some of the clones, while another experiment used his cannon like snout to shoot plasma bursts at a group of Leroys. This caused that group to form a neat stack of balls on a bench. Then there was a purple experiment that looked like a stegosaurus with a flat tail that slammed his tail on the ground to create a fissure that caused more of the clones to fall in. A magma shooting experiment shot hot magma from the humps on his back, while an experiment that looked like an octopus sprayed water from his tentacles. This made the lava rapidly cool into rock, thus trapping more enemies.

Three Leroy clones shot plasma blasts from their guns, but an experiment that looked like a pteranodon with a baseball bat for a tail batted the blasts right back at them. This made the clones duck for cover. A small experiment that resembled a tapir blew air from her trunk that formed a hurricane, sucking in any and all clones that were too close. Some clones surrounded a muscular experiment with four bulky arms. They leapt at him, but he spun around to deflect the clones. One of the clones went through the goal thingy at football games scoring a touchdown.

One clone was chasing Myrtle who was running away screaming with Gigi/007 clutched firmly in her arms. She ran over Yang**_(the magma shooter.)_** and when the Leroy clone made it halfway across Yang's back, Yang blasted him with magma! One experiment who looked like a French chef distracted a Leroy clone with a spatula. He bent the spatula back, and slapped the Leroy in the face with it. Houdini, an experiment that had the power to turn invisible, was trying to avoid fighting. But he got surrounded by four clones. He disappeared, making them hit their heads against each other. It knocked them out in the process.

Alien X was forgoing his reality distorting powers, and using hand to hand combat. The Leroys may have numbers on their side, but Ben has experience on his side. Yin_**(the water shooting octopus)**_ was running low on water. A clone grabbed his tentacle, so Yin spun around to dislodge him, and ended up getting his tentacles tied in a knot. Poor guy...

Stitch had his hands full with a few clones, and ended up surrounded by four of them that were armed with plasma blasters. Angel, a pink female experiment with long antennae saw this, and gasped in fear for her boyfriend.

"Boojiboo!" Angel cried in fear.

Just as the Leroys were about to shoot, Angel attacked. She was surprisingly adept at martial arts combat, and dispatched the clones quickly. When she was done, she faced Stitch, and blew him a kiss.

"Taka boojiboo! **RAWR!**" Stitch thanked before rushing back into battle.

Hamsterviel peeked out from the chairs he was hiding behind so he could watch the fight without getting caught in the crossfire. Three of Stitch's cousins who were not made for combat were running from a large group of clones. They ran past Reuben who was tossing sandwiches on the ground like banana peels. They served their purpose in tripping up a few clones, and a few clones got their heads/butts stuck in mustard barrels.

An experiment that looked like a cross between a porcupine and a raccoon shot some of his quills at a Leroy clone. The quills stabbed him in the butt, and turned him stupid in the process. Another Leroy threw an experiment that had a boomerang for a head, but when he turned around he got hit in the back of the head by the little boomeranger. Another experiment that had a long tail with a baby rattle at the end shook the end of his tail releasing a pink dust cloud over three Leroys. The dust actually reversed their age until they were babies. _**(D'awwww!)**_

An electrical experiment shot a blast of lightning at some of the Leroys. One clone was about to attack Gigi and Myrtle, but an experiment that looked like yellow hairball with long, scissor like claws appeared next to him. Faster than you can blink, the little hairball had cut off most of that Leroy's fur! It left the bottom half looking like a pair of boxer shorts. The clone covered himself up, and scooted off the screen as he laughed in embarrassment.

"Nice one, cousin!" Gigi said.

"You... Can talk?!" Myrtle asked.

A clone shot a plasma blast right in Myrtle's direction.

**"Look out!"** Gigi yelled, pushing her owner out of the way.

Unfortunately, the blast hit another one of Stitch's cousins.

**"Clyde!"** Bonnie cried in worry.

"There's too many of 'em!" Clyde said in pain and hopelessness.

One by one, Stitch's cousins were being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers that the Leroy clones had on their side. Alien X had to retreat and meet up with the others, but Stitch was now facing off against the original Leroy.

"Choobi cheeba!" Stitch said in challenge.

"Nala queesta!" Leroy responded as he and Stitch began their fight.

Since Leroy was pretty much an evil version of Stitch, the two were having a hard time trying to overpower each other. They ripped bits of fur out of each other from their fight, but Stitch finally managed to grab Leroy by his foot, and throw him right into a nearby outhouse. Leroy came out of there soaking wet. Most likely from toilet water. Stitch started to laugh his stubby tail off, until he noticed he was surrounded by at least fifty Leroy clones. And each one was armed with a loaded plasma blaster.

"Uh oh!" Stitch said.

The Leroys opened fire on Stitch, and the resulting explosion sent him flying all the way to the other side of the stadium. He hit his head on the wall, landing right where Lilo and the others had regrouped. Ben had changed back to his human form, and was recovering from his own fight.

"Ow, my head!" Stitch whined, holding his noggin.

Lilo looked out from their hiding place to see that all of the other experiments were still fighting. However, they were now losing this fight.

"Jumba, a little evil genius help here?" Lilo asked.

"FEH! If Jumba was REAL evil genius, he would've programmed shut off switch into original Leroy. WAIT! Jumba IS evil genius! Hawaiian folksy folk music is tied into synapse matrix. If Leroy is hearing Aloha OE, he is shutting down like a car wash in a rain storm!" Jumba explained.

"Will it shut 'em ALL down?" Ben asked.

"Ha ha... I don't know." Jumba said bluntly.

Suddenly, a ghostly experiment flew past them with a Leroy clone shooting at him. But when Stitch looked in the direction his cousin flew off in, he got an idea.

"Aaahhhh. IH! IH!" Stitch said, pointing at a nearby concert stage.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Lilo asked Stitch and Ben.

"Oh yeah! What about you, Stitch?" Ben answered/asked.

"Rock n' Roll, baby!" Stitch replied, doing a windmill on an air guitar.

While backstage, everyone was getting ready to put their plan into action. Lilo had turned on some equipment, and was giving out assignments.

**"Jumba, SOUND!"** Lilo ordered.

"Cranking up to evil eleven!" Jumba informed.

**"Pleakley, LIGHTS!" **Lilo ordered.

Pleakley turned on an LED light, but it was facing backwards and shone in his face.

"BRIGHT! Very bright!" Pleakley said, temporarily blinded by such harsh light.

**"GANTU!"** Lilo said.

Gantu stood awaiting orders, and Lilo managed to come up with something.

"Uhhhh... Fireworks?" Lilo asked, pointing at Gantu's plasma gun.

Gantu took his gun out of its holster, and aimed at the sky.

"Gladly!" Gantu replied.

The other experiments were still locked in heated combat, when suddenly bright green plasma blasts exploded in the air taking the shape of hibiscus flowers before dissipating. These explosions caught the attention of the experiments, and the clones, causing the fighting to cease. The lights shone on the stage, and Stitch was raised up on a podium to the center stage. He was dressed up like Elvis Presley, complete with wig and electric guitar.

"*Ahem* **ALOHA COUSINS!"** Stitch yelled.

He took out his guitar, and started strumming a little. It was all going well... Until a string snapped.

"Choota!" Stitch said.

He quickly replaced the broken guitar string with a new one, and started to play again.

_Opening Instrumental From Leroy and Stitch Aloha OE_

**Stitch: **_Aloha OE, Aloha OE, E ke onaona noho i ka lipo!_

_One fond embrace, ahoi ae au! Until we meet again! Ah ha ha ha!_

As Stitch sang, the Leroys were beginning to give off electrical sparks showing that their systems were shutting down. Soon Lilo, Reuben, and Ben were raised up to the stage as they joined in on the song. Lilo was playing an ukulele, Reuben had a saxophone, and Ben was backing them up on an electric bass guitar.

**Lilo: **_Aloha OE~_

**Reuben: **_Aloha OE~_

**Ben: **_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo!_

**All four: **_One fond embrace, ahoi ae au! Until we meet again!_

_Awesome Rock n' Roll Saxophone Solo_

The song was doing its job perfectly. As they sang more and more Leroy clones fell to the ground having been shut down.

"It's working! Aloha totally rocks!" Lilo said, still playing her ukulele.

"You can say that again, Lilo!" Ben agreed.

Our heroes continued to play their song, and more of the clones shut down from the song. Soon they all fell until only the original was left standing. The original's eyes glowed green, and he was shocked by the fail safe system, until he fell on his back shut down.

**"Not my original Leroy!"** Hamsterviel yelled.

That's when he saw something very scary. All six hundred and twenty four other experiments gathered in front of him. And boy did they look PISSED. The curtains on the stage rose to reveal some of Stitch's other cousins playing various instruments as our heroes finished up the song.

**Ben, Stitch, Reuben, and Lilo: **_Aloha OE, Aloha OE. E ke onaona noho i ka lipo._

**(Hamsterviel: **I am not beachball like, I am HAMSTER like!)

**Ben, Stitch, Reuben, and Lilo: **_One fond embrace, ahoi ae au! Until we meet again!~_

**Stitch: **Tooki ba waba!

**All four: **_Until we meet again!~_

**Reuben: Yeah! Sing it, cousin!**

**All four: **_Until we meet again!~~~_

**Stitch: **ALOHA!

_Ending Instrumental_

When they finished the song, the crowd was going absolutely nuts! Gantu lit the sky up with a finale of fireworks, and the experiments were returned to their homes. But Ben and the gang had been called before the galactic council. The grand council woman now stood at her rightful place.

"It is with great joy that I retake my title as grand council woman. And with even greater joy that we once again honor our greatest heroes! As well as a new hero who aided them in this most fearsome of battles!" The grand council woman announced.

This announcement was met with thunderous applause from the many aliens that had gathered there.

"How can we ever repay you all? Especially you, Lilo. And captain Stitch." The grand council woman asked.

"No captain... Just Stitch." Stitch requested.

"Am I correct in assuming that you wish to resign from being captain of the Galactic Armada?" The grand council woman asked in surprise.

"Yes please. Stitch has found one place he truly belongs. On Earth... With Lilo!" Stitch explained.

Lilo smiled brightly, and hugged her long time friend. Ben smiled at the heartwarming scene, as did Jumba and Pleakley.

"That being the case," said the grand council woman. "Mister Gantu, would you be interested in resuming your position as captain of the Galactic Armada?"

Gantu could barely believe his ears. Ever since he'd been retired six years ago, he's wanted to get his old job back. And now he was being offered a chance.

**"WOULD I?!** *Ahem* Uh, I mean, yes. On one condition." Gantu said.

"Condition?" The grand council woman asked.

"I'd like to request to have experiment number 625, *ahem*, I mean Reuben, as my galley officer." Gantu requested.

"No foolin'?" Reuben asked.

"I've grown rather fond of your egg salad." Gantu said to the experiment.

"Granted. And the rest of you?" She asked Jumba and Pleakley.

"Ehhh, Jumba is also wishing to return to Earth as well." Jumba said while handing the grand council woman the key to his lab.

"You would?! But what about your lab?" Pleakley asked, astonished by what his friend had said.

"Jumba is finally realizing… Ohana is more important than evil genius laboratory." Jumba explained.

Pleakley removed the graduates cap he was wearing.

"Well I suppose I don't need a non-teaching teaching job…" Pleakley said.

"CRAZY HEAD! I WANNA GO HOME!" Pleakley said.

"That's all I want too. To go home. With my ohana." Lilo agreed.

The grand council woman smiled at them. But suddenly in a flash of light, Kami appeared. The guards all aimed their plasma cannons at her thinking that she was hostile, but Ben stopped them.

"**Don't shoot! She's not an enemy!"** Ben yelled.

The grand council woman waved off her guards. Reluctantly, they obeyed the command.

"Well done, Ben. You have completed your mission in this world." Kami said.

Lilo and the others weren't all that surprised. Ben had told them about what happened in his world, and they were both shocked and upset. Benhad their full support for this mission.

"It is time to move on to the next world that you will be traversing to." Kami said.

"Before I go," Ben looked at Lilo and the others. "There's just one more thing I have to take care of."

* * *

_*****At Lilo's House*****_

* * *

"Bigger smile, Stitch." Lilo said, as she got ready to take a picture for her log book. "A little closer to Nani, David. Stand a little straighter, Ben."

Myrtle and Gigi walked up to where Lilo had positioned her camera.

"Myrtle?" Lilo asked, wondering why she was here.

"I still think you're weird, but… Gigi said she likes being part of an ohana." Myrtle said, walking over to the others so she and Gigi could be in the picture.

But before Lilo could set the timer on her camera, the eye mark on the Kaminatrix opened up and started glowing.

"Multiple unidentified species detected. Acquiring samples." The Kaminatrix shot golden light beams at Stitch and seven of his cousins. When the scan was complete the light died down, and the eye closed. "Samples acquired. Eight new alien species available for use."

While surprised by this, no one let it get in the way of taking the picture. Lilo set the timer, and ran over to stand in front of Ben, and next to Stitch.

"Okay everybody! The last picture in my log book… A group shot! The whole ohana!" Lilo called.

It was revealed that all six hundred and twenty six experiments, plus Gantu, were gonna be in this picture.

"Everybody say… ALO-HA!" Lilo instructed.

"ALO-HA!" said everyone as the picture was taken.

* * *

_**And this chapter is officially done! I hope everyone likes it! But now I have another problem. I plan on having the girls that Ben is paired with become avatars to some of the other Japanese gods and goddesses, but I don't know which ones to do for which. Also, I wanna give them each a device like Ben's Kaminatrix. This is where you all come in. Here are the requirements.**_

_**1\. Which girl will be the avatar for which god/goddess.**_

_**2\. The name of the device they will be given.**_

_**3\. What that device looks like.**_

_**4\. The aliens that will be on that device.**_

_**5\. The functions of the device. Switching between aliens while already an alien, going ultimate, etcetera.**_

_**6\. Whether or not they should travel with Ben right away.**_

_**So with your assignment given, should you choose to accept the challenge, I wish you all good luck. And here's a list of Ben's new aliens.**_

_**Experiment 626: Stitch**_

_**Experiment 221: Sparky**_

_**Experiment 033: Hammerface**_

_**Experiment 627: Name unknown**_

_**Experiment 000: Cyber**_

_**Experiment 544: Thresher**_

_**Experiment 610: Heat**_

_**Experiment 617: Plasmoid**_

_**Well, I plan on keeping most of these guys names the same, but I do need a new name for Stitch(Kaminatrix version), 627, and Cyber(Kaminatrix version).**_


	3. Mastering New Powers!

_**Well guys, this chapter is still in the Leroy and Stitch universe, but some time will be passing so Ben can learn some new abilities, and how to use his new aliens. So, this chapter will be centered mainly around that. Next chapter will take place in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Well, I'd say I've kept you long enough. Enjoy the chapter! Also, here's a list of alien forms that Lilo will be able to use.**_

_**Sakuyamon**_

_**Xenomorph Queen**_

_**Twilek**_

_**Experiment 624**_

_**Anodite**_

_**Vulpimancer**_

_**Pryonite**_

_**Tamaranian**_

_**Blade Liger**_

_**Toa of Water**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes: Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, DBZ, MLP FIM: Equestria Girls, the Halo series, Leroy and Stitch, Teen Titans, and The Lion King 1 1/2.**_

_**Current harem: Older Lilo, Blackfire, Wuya, Twilight Sparkle(Equestria Girls Version), the Dazzlings(maybe), and Sunset Shimmer(Equestria Girls Version)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows, video games, or comics in this crossover!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mental Link/Kaminatrix A.I."

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Mastering New Powers!**_

* * *

_*****On Planet Vilgaxia*****_

* * *

The evil space warlord Vilgax was sitting on his throne. He had recently heard about how that Galvan, Azmuth, foolishly destroyed the Ultimatrix. While angered that he wouldn't have the firepower he needed for his galactic conquest, he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that Ben Tennyson would no longer be a threat to him any longer. As he took a sip of the wine he was drinking, a dark portal opened up in front of him. Vilgax stood from his throne, and readied his sword for battle. Someone stepped through the portal, and it closed behind the newcomer.

This guy was wearing a black, hooded cloak over his body, and his hood was casting a shadow over his face. Dragon wings that appeared to be made of bone stuck out of the cloak and folded against his back, and he had a long tail with a black skull at the end. Although his face wasn't visible, there were two horns sticking out of his forehead. He gave off much demonic energy from his mere presence.

"Who are you?" Vilgax asked. "State your business here, or be prepared to face my wrath!"

The specter merely tilted his head, and flared about zero point five percent of his power. It was more than enough to bring Vilgax to his knees. It took every ounce of willpower that he possessed to not pass out from the power of the individual before him.

"I am not here to fight, Vilgax." The specter informed.

"How do you know my name?!" Vilgax asked.

"All will be revealed in due time. But I have a proposition for you. One that will aid both of us in our endeavors." The specter said.

This piqued the warlord's interest. If someone as powerful as this guy wanted Vilgax's help, then his endeavor must be of the utmost importance.

"What is this proposition?" Vilgax asked.

"It is a plan that will get us both what we want. For you, it is the power you need for your conquest of the galaxy, as well as the permanent destruction of Benjamin Tennyson. And for myself... A galaxy of eternal darkness!" The specter declared.

* * *

_*****Back On Hawaii*****_

* * *

Ben was walking along one of the island's many beaches with Lilo and Stitch. They had asked him if he could help them with something called 'rounds time', and he decided to help. There was just one question.

"What exactly is rounds time anyway?" Ben asked.

"It's a survey we do for the experiments. I always do it with Stitch, but we thought you could help too. We just check to make sure each of Stitch's cousins is still happy in the one place they belong." Lilo explained.

"IH!" Stitch said in agreement.

"Well okay! Let's get to work!" Ben said.

First they all climbed on a surfboard and checked up on Cannonball. He seemed to be enjoying making waves for the surfers, and was more than happy to make a wave for his three cousins. As Lilo, Stitch, and Ben rode the wave, they passed by Yin and Yang who were currently using their combined powers to make a new island. Once they were done there, they stopped by the park where Slugger was helping out with coaching Hawaii's baseball team. After that, they made a stop at French Fry's restaurant where they grabbed a bite to eat.

When they finished there, our heroes stopped at the hair salon to see Clip doing what she loved most. Styling people's hair. Ben decided to get himself a haircut, and was very pleased with the results. _**(His hair now looks like Tarble's.)**_ They checked up on Morph, who still loved working at the costume parlor. They later checked on Splodyhead, then Slushy, even Richter. And all of them still loved the one place they belonged.

It was three in the afternoon when they got back home, and when they got inside, Kami was waiting for them with someone else. It was a tall man that appeared to be of Japanese origins. He dressed like an olden day samurai. His clothing consisted of dark green hakama pants, a battle kimono top, and a katana strapped to his hip. The also wore a black wolf pelt like a cloak with the top of the head acting like a hood.

"Kami! Is there something wrong? And who is this man?" Ben asked.

"Remain calm, Ben. There is nothing wrong. This is Ryujin, the Japanese god of the sea, and he wishes to speak with Lilo." Kami explained.

Ryujin walked up to Lilo, and crouched down so he was looking her in the eye. He spoke in a voice that was serious, yet kind and gentle at the same time.

"Lilo, I have spoken with Kami and she has agreed with me. Ben is going to need plenty of backup in his journey through the multiverse. Therefore I have decided to make you my avatar." Ryujin explained.

Lilo was in shocked from this. But at the same time she was unsure of this.

"Why would you pick me? Aren't there others out there who are more worthy of being your avatar?" Lilo asked.

Ryujin chuckled, and placed a hand on Lilo's shoulder.

"It is because you are most worthy of being my avatar. Despite your age, you are braver than most other warriors in any world. Your kindness knows no bounds, and despite all that you have been through in your life due to bullies like Myrtle, you have not given in to your hatred. I can think of no one better to wield my own invention… The Ryutrix." Ryujin explained.

Lilo had listened to everything the god of the seas had to say. Despite the reasonings he had provided, Lilo still felt unsure about all of this. Ryujin saw this, and backed up until he was next to Kami.

"Perhaps you would like some time to think about it. I shall return with Kami in six months time. This is how long we have decided to give Ben to train in this world. I trust you will make the right decision." Ryujin informed as he and Kami disappeared in a flash of light.

When they were gone, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani walked into the room.

"We heard the whole conversation, Lilo. And we all agreed on something. Ben needs to start training in this world." Nani explained.

"And we have the perfect regimen!" Pleakley added.

From that day on, Ben started a rigorous training regimen with Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Gantu, and the other six hundred and twenty six experiments. Jumba taught Ben all he would need to know about alien technology. As it turns out, Jumba is actually four times smarter than Azmuth and Albedo combined, so learning from him is like being under the tutelage of both Albert Einstein, and Stephen Hawking! Ben even learned how to create his own genetic mutations, and would be making some of his own. With the approval of the Galactic Council of course.

Pleakley taught Ben about the different alien culture's as well as diplomacy skills. This would prepare him should he ever go to an alien planet to act as an ambassador. Despite being an airhead at times, Pleakley was actually quite knowledgeable about the different universal cultures.

Nani would have Ben dive to some of the deepest depths in order to increase his swimming speed, lung capacity, and increase the amount of water pressure he could withstand.

As luck would have it, Ben also developed elemental powers of his own. Sparky taught him how to use his electrical powers to fly, short out stuff, and to stun his enemies. Yin and Yang taught Ben how to control his powers over water and magma, and Slushy helped Ben learn how to use the power of ice to his advantage.

Being a master at hand to hand combat, Kixx taught Ben every style of martial arts he knew. He also had Ben workout in order to increase his physical strength so he could handle the strain of some of those martial arts.

Ben and Slugger would often play Baseball in order to increase Ben's precision with long range weaponry, and sometimes just for the fun of it.

Gantu taught Ben how to use the different weapons of the Galactic Armada. He taught Ben about the different rules and regulations of the Galactic Armada, and showed him the in's and out's of driving a Federation Police Cruiser. Ben turned out to be a natural at it, and was gifted with a Police Cruiser of his own, as well as a Plasma Cannon.

Ben would often go surfing with David when he had time off.

Reuben taught Ben everything he would need to know about cooking. And I don't mean just sandwiches. It turns out that Reuben was a master in the kitchen, and could cook up a five star meal if he wanted to.

Soon, Ben's six days of training were over. All of Ben's friends were gathered in front of Lilo's house to see him off.

**Gantu: **"Well, it's been a wild ride, Ben!"

**Jumba: **"Be taking care when in other worlds! And call when having made first experiment!"

**Pleakley: **"Remember what I taught you about diplomacy Ben! It may save your life one of these days."

**Nani and David:** "Aloha, Ben!"

**Reuben: **"We're gonna miss you, buddy!"

**The other 624 experiments: **"ALOHA!"

In a flash of light, Kami and Ryujin appeared before the group. The first to speak was Ryujin.

"Aloha, Lilo. Have you finally made your choice?" Ryujin asked.

Lilo stepped forward with confidence etched on her face. She remembered the talk she had with her sister a month back.

* * *

_*****Flashback Start*****_

* * *

Lilo was sitting in her room feeling a myriad of emotions. Among those emotions were sadness, depression, confusion, and a strange emotion that she didn't know how to describe. She was just sitting in her bed alone with her homemade doll, Skrump next to her. Why was Lilo so upset you may ask? Because she can't decide on what to do about Ryujin's offer. It had been five months already, and Lilo was torn about what to do. On one hand, she would be able to travel between worlds and become stronger. But on another hand, Lilo didn't want to leave her ohana behind.

"What do you think I should do, Skrump?" Lilo asked her doll.

Skrump usually had an answer for all of Lilo's questions, but this time even the ever wise Skrump didn't have an answer to this question. Nani came into her little sister's room, looking very concerned.

"Lilo, is everything okay?" Nani asked, sitting next to her sister.

"I don't know what to do, Nani. I want to accept Ryujin's offer, but if I do I'll be leaving everyone behind! I don't want our family to be broken again!" Lilo explained, as she started to cry.

Nani pulled Lilo into a hug, and let her cry out her frustrations. She understood that she didn't want to put Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, or herself through what Lilo went through. But at the same time, Lilo needed to do this in order to get stronger to protect everyone, and that couldn't happen here.

"Lilo, I understand that you're scared. I would be too if I had to make this choice. But I want you to know that you shouldn't make such a big choice with your mind. You have to use your heart." Nani explained.

Lilo looked up at her big sister looking confused by that statement.

"No matter what you decide to do, we'll always support you. You remember what ohana means, right?" Nani asked.

"Nobody gets left behind..." Lilo answered.

"Or forgotten." Nani finished. "Even if you're far away from home, we'll always be with you in your heart."

Having said her piece, Nani got up, and went back down to the first floor. Lilo started to think about what her sister had told her, and turned back to Skrump.

"Skrump... I know what to do." Lilo said, confidence flaring in her eyes like an ocean wave.

* * *

_*****End Flashback*****_

* * *

"I have thought long and hard about your offer, Ryujin. And I accept your offer to be your avatar!" Lilo said.

While everyone else was shocked by what Lilo had just said, Ryujin smiled at the little girl, and pulled out a capsule similar to the one that housed the Kaminatrix. It opened up, and Lilo was surprised by what she was seeing.

The Ryutrix was designed to have the form of a beautiful bracelet. It was emerald green as the base color, with sunset orange palm tree leaves as markings on it. The mark on the faceplate was a rising wave that was ocean blue against a sunset orange background. Like with the Omnitrix, the Ryutrix had the faceplate located on the top of where Lilo's wrist would be. Lilo extended her left arm, and the Ryutrix latched on, and sealed itself onto her wrist. It also keyed itself to her DNA so no one else could use its power.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Lilo said in awe.

Ryujin chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm. He knew that she would like it, but she needed to know how to work that thing.

"Yes it is quite the amazing piece of machinery. But you must learn how to use that, so pay attention." Ryujin said.

Lilo payed extra close attention to what the Japanese god of the seas was going to say. Lectures may not be Lilo's favorite thing in the world, but she knew that this was a very important lecture.

"Now, to transform you need to press those two buttons on the sides of the faceplate, and a dial will pop up. The dial will show a holographic display of the aliens that you can turn into. To choose, you turn the dial to scroll through the different DNA samples, and once you find the one you want, all you do is push down on the faceplate." Ryujin explained.

"Ahhh, quite fascinating. Are there any other functions that little girl must be aware of?" Jumba asked using Lilo's old nickname.

"Very astute, Jumba. Indeed, like the Kaminatrix, Lilo is capable of switching between different alien forms even if you've already transformed. Lilo can also access the Ultimate Function to give her aliens more power. Also, Lilo, when you cannot reach the Ryutrix, you are able to use voice activation to transform without touching the device." Ryujin explained.

Lilo looked like a toddler in a candy store. She now had a way of fighting enemies on her own.

Ryujin then took out a small blue cube, and pushed it against the faceplate of the Ryutrix. The cube was absorbed, and the faceplate started to glow.

"DNA samples acquired. Ten alien species now available for use." The Ryutrix informed.

"Now, the next world you two will be traveling to is a world known as Halloween Town. There you must aid the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington." Ryujin assigned.

"There is just one more thing that must happen before you two leave to the next dimension." Kami said.

Kami and Ryujin focused their holy energy into small orbs that fit into the palms of their hands. They gently thrust their arms forward, and the orbs were absorbed into Lilo. Her body began to glow, causing the little girl to panic.

"**What did you do? WHAT"S HAPPENING TO ME?!" **Lilo screamed in panic.

"Do not panic, little one. Your current body is simply too young to handle the strain of some of your alien forms. We needed to accelerate your physical aging process a little." Ryujin calmly explained.

Lilo was engulfed in a bright flash of light that forced everyone to cover their eyes, unless they wanted to go blind. When the light died down, all those gathered, including Ben, jaw dropped at what they were seeing.

* * *

_**Okay, so Lilo is now Ryujin's avatar and has a device similar to the Kaminatrix! Now, i need your help once again. I need someone to send in an idea for what Lilo will look like now that she's physically aged six years. I'd do it myself, but I'm drawing up a blank. Now, with this out of the way, Enjoy the story!**_


	4. Halloween Town!

_**Thanks for all of the reviews guys and gals out there! I really wouldn't be able to write my stories without any of your constructive criticism. Now we move on to the world of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and all sorts of holiday mayhem! And of course, Ben will gain a new alien form during this particular adventure. I hope you all like this story!**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes: Leroy and Stitch, The Nightmare Before Christmas, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, Zoids, Sonic The Hedgehog, Bionicle Web of Shadows, The Halo Series, and The Lion King 1 1/2!**_

_**Current Harem: Older Lilo, Wuya, Blackfire, Twilight Sparkle(Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer(Equestria Girls), The Dazzlings(maybe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is used in this story, except for the different matrix's used in this story! Minus the Omnitrix, and the Nemetrix.**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mental Link/A.I. Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**This Is Halloween!**_

* * *

Lilo had aged physically by about six years. She was a bit shorter than Ben by about two inches, her skin retained its tan color, and her hair grew to her mid waist while it retained its usual style. However, her body had definitely developed well. She now had curves in all the right places, and E-cup breasts. Her clothing had also changed. She was now wearing a beautiful kimono with a sakura tree and a storm over it. Overall, Lilo had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"Whoa. This feels kinda weird..." Lilo said to herself as she looked herself over.

Nani however was pinching the bridge of her nose. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to do this for quite some time, but it looks like she'll need to do this before her sister leaves.

Lilo felt something pulling at the bottom of her kimono. She looked down to see Stitch looking as sad as he did the day he left to become captain of the Big Red Battleship. Lilo knelt down, and hugged her longtime friend.

"I'll miss you too!" Lilo said through a few tears that started to fall. "But I need to do this. I can get stronger to help you protect our ohana. This isn't goodbye forever, it's just goodbye until next time."

"Stitch miss Lilo." Stitch said sadly, as he ended the hug.

Lilo stood back up and turned to leave, but before she could take a step towards the portal that Kami had opened, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Nani looking very serious about something.

"Lilo, come with me." Nani said, walking her not-so-little sister into the house. "It looks like its time you and I had...the talk."

"Well, while those two talk there is something that I must give to you, Ben." Kami said.

She pulled a small wristwatch out of her sleeve, and put it on Ben's wrist. The design of the faceplate looked similar to the container that used to hold the other six hundred and twenty five experiments.

"This is a portable container. Use it to contain any experiments that you create after dehydrating them for transport." Kami explained.

"Thank you, Kami! This will definitely come in handy later on." Ben said while bowing in gratitude.

When the two sisters came back out of the house, Lilo looked so grossed out you'd think she'd be ready to barf at any moment. And she started to blush like mad when she looked at Ben.

"Lilo, are you okay? You look kinda sick." Pleakley asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lilo said quickly.

Wordlessly, Lilo walked into the portal that lead to Halloween Town. While confused about the whole manner, Ben followed her to the next world, and the next adventure. But as Lilo went through the portal, she uttered a single word.

"Aloha…" Lilo said sadly.

"Aloha…" Stitch responded just as sad.

The two avatars went through the portal, and it closed behind them.

* * *

_*****Halloween Town*****_

* * *

Ben and Lilo appeared in a very creepy looking town that definitely held that Haloweeny vibe. Looking around, Ben could say only one thing.

"I got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, uncle Toto!" Ben said.

"Hey, when did we get into these weird costumes?" Lilo asked.

Ben looked down at himself, and then at Lilo to see that they had indeed gone through a costume change.

Ben was now dressed as a Vampire from ancient lore. He wore a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt with golden couplings and a black vest over it. He also had on a red scarf with golden buttons attached to golden chains holding the vest together, black dress shoes, and a cloak with a big, pointy collar.

Lilo was now wearing a black silk spaghetti strap dress that went down past her knees, purple and green striped leggings, black shoes, and a witches hat on her head. For some reason, Lilo also had a sword strapped to her back.

"I think that this is so we can blend in with the citizens here in halloween town." Ben guessed.

Both teens checked to make sure they still had their respective devices. Thankfully, they were still there. Ben and Lilo walked along the path until they came across a well that was filled with green water. this was very strange to them, but they were cut off from their thoughts when they began to hear… Music?

"Lilo, do you hear that?" Ben asked.

"If you mean that scary, yet oddly catchy music coming from nowhere, then yes." Lilo answered.

They had no time to ponder this, because the inhabitants of this world were beginning to sing a song that ALL Disney fans know and love.

_**Shadows: **__Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_**Siamese Shadow: **__Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!_

_**Pumpkin Patch Chorus: **__This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick or Treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

_**Ghosts: **__It's our town! Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!~_

_**Creature Under The Bed: **__I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing RED!_

_**Creature Under The Stairs:**_ _I am the one hiding under your stairs! Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair!_

_**Chorus: **__This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_**Vampire Quartet: **__In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

As Lilo and Ben listened to the song, they couldn't help but get caught up in all of the excitement. Lilo was a big fan of scary stuff, and was in horror movie paradise. Ben was just in it for the heck of it.

_**Mayor: **__In this town! Don't we love it now! Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_**Chorus:**_ '_Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can! Something's waiting now to pounce and howl, you'll…_

_**Harlequin:**_ _SCREAM!_

_**Werewolf: **__This is Halloween!_

_**Harlequin: **__Red n' Black!_

_**Melting Man: **__And slimy green!_

_**Werewolf:**_ _Aren't you scared?_

_**Witches: **__Well that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

_**Hanging Tree:**_ _Everybody scream! EVERYBODY SCREAM!_

_**Hanging Men: **__In our town called Halloween!~_

"Ben, I am LOVING this song!" Lilo said as she started to dance to the tune of the song.

Ben took her hands in his, and started to dance with her. The two of them were having so much fun, they felt like they were gonna explode.

_**Clown: **__I am the clown with the tear away face! (Rips his face off) HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!_

_**Voices:**_ _I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there'?_

_**Wind: **__I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

_**Oogie Boogie Shadow:**_ _I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

_**Chorus: **__This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_**Corpse Kid and Bat Demon: **__Tender lumplings everywhere! Life's no fun without a good scare!_

_**Zombie Dad: **__That's our job…_

_**Corpse Mom: **__But we're not mean!_

_**All Four: **__In our town of Halloween!_

_**Chorus: **__In this town…_

_**Mayor: **__Don't we love it now! Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

Lilo and Ben soon heard some lyrics that made them stop dancing, and look over to the gate. A man with an axe in the back of his head was pulling a straw horse with a crucified scarecrow riding it. The scarecrow sprang to life, and grabbed a torch from the audience. Ben hypothesized that the straw from the scarecrow was very dry, but when the scarecrow swallowed the torch, it burst into flames, did a flexible dance, then swan dived into the fountain.

_**Chorus: **__Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee! Make you jump. Out! Of! Your! SKIN! This is Halloween, everybody scream! _

_**Hanging Tree and Hanging Men: **__Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

_**Chorus:**_ _Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch! everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_**Corpse Kid and Mummy Kid: **__In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

_**Chorus: **__La-La-La! Lalala-La-La! Lalala-La-La! La la la! La la la! WHEEEE!_

As the song ended, a figure began to rise from the waters of the fountain. It was an eight foot tall skeleton wearing a black and white pinstripe suit, a pair of dress shoes, and a bat for a bow tie. This is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween!

"Lilo, I think our next adventure has just begun!" Ben said to Lilo.

Lilo however was blushing pretty badly. Why? Because Ben was still holding her in a warm embrace from when they were dancing earlier.

* * *

_**And this chapter has just been complete! the adventure continues in the next chapter! Now I need your help with something. I need some name ideas for Lilo's alien forms, and ideas for what the ultimate forms of some of Ben's aliens should be! Be specific about their looks and abilities when you send them in, please. Good luck to all of you, and enjoy the new chapter!**_


	5. EARWAX

_**This is not a new part of the Nightmare Before Christmas arc. This is a special chapter that will focus around Bellwood, and those who DIDN'T turn their backs on Ben. Also, after much thinking and writing, I've decided to add Helen Wheels, and Princess Looma Red Wind to Ben's harem. Helen is one of my all time favorite characters from alien force and ultimate alien! I just can't bring myself to bash her like all the others. And Looma is just so dang awesome! So, here we are! Happy reading, and enjoy!**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes; Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teen Titans, Dragonball Z, MLP Equestria Girls, The Halo Series, Leroy and Stitch, and Lion King 1 ½.**_

_**I am still accepting requests for alien forms that will be added to the Codon Stream of the device given to Ben by Kami. It can even be an alien that you design yourself. Just make sure to include the following. **_

_**1\. The alien's species name.**_

_**2\. A possible name for Ben to call the alien.**_

_**3\. What it looks like.**_

_**4\. Powers and abilities.**_

_**5\. What preys/preyed on it.**_

_**6\. Whether or not this alien is extinct.**_

_**Current Harem: Older Lilo, Blackfire, Wuya, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, The Humane Five, The Dazzlings, Helen Wheels, Looma Red Wind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, or any other copyrighted shows/movies/comics/video games used in this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link/Kaminatrix A.I."

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**Feelings of a Kineceleran! Verdona's E.A.R.W.A.X. Seminar!**_

* * *

Sitting at Mr. smoothies, one of Ben's favorite places in Bellwood, was a small group of people. There was an aura of sadness and depression emanating from them, and for a good reason too. But why should these people matter? Why am I talking about them? Well, allow me to be introducing them.

First off, we've got a teenage boy who looked to be about seventeen years old. He had neck length shaggy black hair, black eyes, a masculine build, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black tee shirt over a grey long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. This is Kevin Ethan Levin, member of the Alien Force and rival to Ben Tennyson.

Next was a girl who appeared to be sixteen years old. She had long reddish orange hair that reached her mid back and was tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a red collared shirt, a black skirt that ended above her knees, black tights, and brown shoes. This is Gwen Tennyson, member of the Alien Force and Ben's cousin.

Next was an elderly couple that seemed even more down in the dumps than they should be. _**(Max Tennyson and Verdona look the same as they did in the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Series. Verdona is also still wearing her disguise.)**_ This couple is known as Max and Verdona Tennyson, Ben and Gwen's grandparents.

Finally, we have a female Kineceleran. Like many of her species her skin is a light blue color, she has a black pointed helmet on her head, her body is a mix of a human and a velociraptor with a black ball on each foot, a long reptilian tail, white eyes, and black lips. She was wearing a skintight black jumpsuit with the pant legs ending halfway down her ankles, short sleeves, and a light green color on the front of the tunic. This is Helen Wheels, a human/Kineceleran hybrid.

"That no good Azmuth, when I get my hands on him..." Kevin left that statement hanging, but the others could only guess what he meant.

"This just doesn't add up." Gwen said. "Destroying the Ultimatrix, blacklisting Ben, this whole thing seems a bit too dark for Azmuth."

"You think someone might be pulling the strings?" Verdona asked.

"Yeah, but I have no way to pinpoint WHO exactly." Gwen replied.

Helen didn't say anything, she was too busy letting out silent sobs thinking about what happened to her secret crush. The fact that Manny and Pierce actually approved of what happened caused her to lash out in a fit of rage so great, not even Gwen and Verdona's Mana powers combined could restrain her.

"Are you the Alien Force?" asked a voice.

The group looked over to see Kami sitting at a table across from them. Feeling the power this woman had made the alien force go on the defensive. Kami put her hands up in a 'surrender' motion.

"Worry not, Alien Force. I'm not here to fight! I am merely here to deliver news about one Benjamin Tennyson." Kami explained.

Faster than anyone could blink, Helen was in front of Kami looking very worried for Ben's safety.

"You know where Ben is?! Is he okay?! Where is he?! **SPILL IT, WOMAN!"** Helen asked/demanded.

"WHOA! Helen, calm down!" ordered Gwen as she tried to pry Helen off of Kami.

Kami wasn't all that surprised or put off by Helen's behavior. She knew that the Kineceleran hybrid had feelings for Ben, and was one of the few who didn't turn their backs on him. Kami gently pried Helen off, and began to speak.

"Worry not, Helen. Ben's life is not in danger." Kami said gently.

"Wait a minute, how the heck do you know Ben? And more importantly, WHO the heck ARE you?!" Kevin asked.

Kami sat down closer to the group, and motioned for them to sit as well. While they were definitely confused by this, they just sat back down.

"To answer your second question, Kevin, I am the Japanese Goddess of life and light. Otherwise known as Kami." Kami explained.

Now this REALLY got the group's attention. A real goddess was sitting right in front of them! But things were about to get even more exciting.

"As for how I know Ben? It is because he is my chosen avatar!"

Kami began to explain about how she made Ben her avatar and sent him on a journey across the multiverse in order to grow stronger and wiser. She also explained how he had a mission to fill the Codon Stream for the Kaminatrix with DNA samples from the multiverse, and would later on regain the DNA samples from the Codon Stream of Ben's universe.

To say that everyone was surprised would be the understatement of the century. They were downright FLOORED by this new information! But before any questions could be asked, Kami took out seven small pods from the sleeve of her kimono. Each pod had big bold numbers written on them from 6-3-0, to 6-3-6.

"These are seven genetic mutations that Ben created during his training in one world of the multiverse. This is my assignment to all of you. You must turn these experiments from bad to good while using nonviolent methods. Fill these specially designed containers with water, drop an experiment pod in each one, and close the lid before they activate." Kami said while handing the Alien Force the equipment they would need.

In a flash of light, Kami was gone. The others looked a bit unsure about this, but Helen looked determined to perform this task.

"Come on! Let's get to the abandoned warehouse. We can safely activate the experiments there!" Helen said while walking into the Rustbucket.

Unknown to Helen, the others knew about her infatuation with Ben, but they just followed with sly smirks plastered on their faces.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, In Halloween Town*****_

* * *

The Porta-Container on Ben's wrist started beeping and flashing rapidly. Seeing this, Ben pressed the point of his index finger on the faceplate, and a hologram of one of his experiments popped up.

"**WARNING! Experiment 630 activated! Primary function; lie detector! Designed to play a rapid beat on his bongo drum whenever he hears someone tell a lie, but is still able to play his drum for fun."**

"Huh! I was wondering when any of my experiments would activate. And it looks like Bongo-Congo's the first to activate." Ben said as he examined the hologram.

And 630 is called Bongo-Congo for a good reason too! The experiment in question looked like a Capuchin Monkey with four arms that had normal monkey hands at the ends, two zigzagging antennae on his head, big black eyes with white fur around the outer part, a white furred underbelly, and jet black fur. He also had a long, prehensile tail, and was holding a bongo drum with his lower arms. Even his legs and nose looked like those of a normal Capuchin Monkey. But the container suddenly made another hologram pop up.

**"WARNING! Experiment 631 activated! Primary function; Intelligence gathering! Designed to spy on others, and find out all of their deepest, darkest secrets."**

"Two in one day? That's not good! Whoever finds Spyder is gonna have their hands full!" Ben said to himself.

"Why do you call him Spyder?" Lilo asked. That's when the hologram of 631 popped up. "Oh, that's why."

Spyder was literally designed to look like a giant tarantula with antennae. But instead of having venomous fangs, he had a mouth similar to what Stitch's looked like. Also, he was bright red instead of black and orange. Then the Porta-Container started to beep and flash once again!

**"WARNING! Experiment 632 activated! Primary function; ERROR! 632 was created for harmless therapy sessions."**

"Harmless therapy sessions?" Lilo asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember her! I needed someone who could help me deal with the emotional stress of the betrayal I went through, and that led up to the creation of Psychodactyl! She actually helped the Grand Council Woman when she needed a good therapist." Ben explained.

This experiment was obviously a female, as it had a more feminine body than most other experiments. In fact, her design was actually based off of Astrodactyl, one of Ben's older aliens. But along with having a jetpack on her back, she also had wing-like membranes on her arms. Her body was colored a forest green color, while her eyes, beak, and head crest were a hot pink color. She also had on a pair of reading glasses, and was holding a pen and clipboard.

"Wow, no wonder I didn't see you until way late during your training on Hawaii!" Lilo said in amazement at this experiment.

This time, the Porta-Container started to beep twice as fast, and two holograms popped up at once!

**"WARNING! Experiments 633, and 634 activated! Primary functions; Master thief, and Law enforcer! 633 was created to be the best thief in any world, while 634 was designed to be a greater officer of the law than anyone could hope to train."**

633 and 634 both look like anthropomorphic animals, except they both also have features from different aliens that Ben has faced in the past. 633 looked like a humanoid raccoon combined with a Pyronite that caught a cold meaning he had cryokinetic abilities. 634 looked like a humanoid red fox vixen combined with a Methanosian. Her arms were green, and had small holes in her palms that were meant to aid her use of Pyrokinesis.

"A THIEF AND A LAW ENFORCER?! WHY'D YA MAKE THOSE?!" Lilo asked remembering how she and Stitch were almost arrested from the fiasco with Bonnie and Clyde.

"We might be at a possible war soon, Lilo! Ringtail is a thief, and can easily steal supplies from the enemy should we need to. And Vulpa is a law enforcer, and is also therefore skilled in the ways of interrogation." Ben explained.

Lilo thought about these facts, and honestly? She couldn't find any flaw in his argument if she tried.

"Okay, Ben. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Lilo said with her head down in guilt.

Ben just put his arms around Lilo, and pulled her into a hug causing her to blush.

"It's alright, Lilo. I'm not mad at you, and you had every right to feel unsure about my experiments." Ben said.

The Porta-Container started beeping again causing the two teens to break their hug, and see what experiment had activated this time.

**"WARNING! Experiment 635 activated! Primary function; Truth Seeker! 635 is designed to inject a special truth serum into those that are stabbed by his stinger. This serum forces whoever was stung to tell the truth for a full hour."**

"Okay, now Scorpio is active. Kami must've put her 'Experiment Reformation' plan into action!" Ben mused.

"She must've found some very patient people to be moving along with the plan as fast as she is." Lilo said to herself.

635 is modeled after a scorpion the size of a full grown house cat with a white exoskeleton, black eyes, and a mouth that was also the same style as Stitch's. His claws are big enough to grab a full grown man's ankle, and the stinger at the end of his tail is the size of a softball. The Porta-Container began to beep again, and one las hologram popped up.

**"WARNING! Experiment 636 activated! Primary function; Living Armory! 636 is designed to be able to turn any part of his body into a living weapon."**

"Okay, bad idea to let Kami take Sarge for this plan of hers!" Ben said to himself.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna end well for anyone!" Lilo agreed.

636 is basically modeled after Stitch, but he's entirely made up of blue metal. He looked a lot like a cross between Stitch, a cybertronian, and a Galvanic Mechamorph. Let's hope that the Alien force can handle these guys, or we may have a big problem on our hands, readers!

* * *

_*****Back with Verdona*****_

* * *

Verdona was sitting with the experiments in the middle of Gwen's Livingroom while in her full Anodite form. She kept Scorpio in his container though. He had already managed to sting Helen, who was now hanging out with Gwen at the mall until the truth serum wore off. Kami had told them all about these experiments powers and abilities.

"It looks like we're all here, so let's begin. Using the textbooks on the coffee table, I've adapted Dr. Okra's theories into my own seminar entitled ' Evil Attitude Remodification and Wayward Anger eXtraction'. Or as I like to call it, E.A.R.W.A.X!" Verdona explained.

All of the experiments except for the therapy experiment, Psychodactyl, seemed to be bored out of their minds already. Ringtail had already slipped a family heirloom into his coat pocket when no one was looking, but a look from Vulpa made him put it back.

"We'll begin with level one; sharing. Bongo-Congo will rapidly beat his drum if you tell a lie, so please speak openly and honestly." Psychodactyl informed. "Does anyone have something that they'd like to share with the group?"

None of the others bothered to raise their hands. Either out of boredom, or because they had nothing to say.

"Anybody at all?" Verdona asked.

"Well, u-u-uh, I have something, but uhh…" Spyder stuttered raising a foreleg.

"Oh please, Spyder, there's no need to be shy! You'll feel much, much better if you just get it off your chest!" Verdona encouraged.

"Okay!" said Spyder.

Spyder walked up to stand next to the Anodite, and pointed at Verdona's hair.

"Her prehensile hair thingy? It isn't really pink." Spyder said getting gasps of shock from his fellow experiments, and a look of 'how the heck did he know that?!' from Verdona.

"NOW WAIT JUST A-"

"YUP! She's going prematurely white, but dyes it pink so no one will notice!" Spyder said cutting Verdona off.

"**No I don't!"** Verdona yelled in denial.

Bongo-Congo rapidly beat his bongo drum signifying that Verdona told a lie. She glared at him for that, and Spyder started to say other things.

"And that's not all! She waxes her unibrow-"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Verdona yelled covering Spyder's mouth. "**You're supposed to share something about YOURSELF! Not other people, especially ME!"**

"I'll share somethin' about myself. I'm BORED! I'm too smart for this thing!" Ringtail said as he crossed his arms.

Once again, Bongo-Congo beat his drum to show that Ringtail lied. The raccoon experiment that was made of frozen fire and cold magma tried to go and beat up the monkey experiment, but was intercepted by Vulpa.

"Hey Ringtail, if you're so smart how come we ended up in that containment unit?" Vulpa mockingly asked.

"Awww can it, Vulpa! It's YOUR fault we got put in there in the first place!" Ringtail said.

Yet again, Bongo-Congo beat his drum.

"**Why you rotten little so-and-so, I'll mangle ya-!"** Ringtail yelled as Vulpa held him back from possibly killing his fellow experiment.

"Okay, let's just move on to step five; AromaTherapy!" Verdona said as Psychodactyl pulled an old fish out from nowhere. The other experiments recoiled back from the stench.

"Where'd THAT come from?!" Ringtail asked, pinching his nose to try and block out the smell.

"None of YOUR business." Verdona replied.

"Now interestingly enough, AromaTherapy is the study of various smells and odors- Does anyone else smell frozen plants?" Psychodactyl asked.

It turns out that while Psychodactyl was talking, Ringtail began to use his Cryokinetic powers to freeze off Vulpa's hands. And they were LITERALLY frozen off. Vulpa was pissed off at this, and regrew her hands before shooting a fireball from them which was promptly deflected by Ringtail. Unfortunately, the blast hit the container holding Scorpio. This destroyed the container, but also royally pissed off Scorpio who readied his stinger to stab someone.

"Oh ho, now THIS is more like it!" Spyder said.

"Yeah, this is almost better than Tacos! Well, almost…" Sarge said, agreeing with his arachnoid cousin.

Most of the experiments were about to join in on this fight, but Verdona and Psychodactyl tried to diffuse the situation.

"No, no, no! Senseless violence won't lead to hugging and crying! You're doing it all wrong! **WHOA!"** Verdona said, having to duck to avoid getting hit in the head by a thrown desk.

"WHO THREW THAT?! That is supposed to be a chair!" Psychodactyl said before getting hit in the face by a flying couch cushion.

When she got back up, she narrowed her eyes, removed her reading glasses, and put away her clipboard.

"Forget professionalism! IT. IS. ON!" Psychodactyl said as the fight began.

While the fighting was going on, Bongo-Congo was just sitting on the couch watching the whole thing go down.

* * *

_*****With Gwen And Helen*****_

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Helen. Do these jeans make my butt look a little too big?" Gwen asked.

She and Helen were shopping at a clothing store at the mall as they waited for the truth serum to wear off. It had only been about fifteen minutes, and already Helen's constant speaking of the truth was grating on her nerves.

"I really wish I didn't have to tell you this Gwen, but yes. They do make your butt look too big." Helen replied.

"Stupid truth serum…" Gwen muttered as she went back into the changing room.

"I heard that!" Helen said.

While Gwen was out of sight, Helen took out a small, gold, heart shaped locket. She opened it and stared longingly at the one whose picture was in it.

"Who's picture is in that locket?" Gwen asked.

"Ben. Ben Tennyson." Helen replied.

Her head quickly snapped up as she realized who she just spoke to. Gwen had a smug look as Helen blushed in embarrassment. Gwen sat down next to Helen, and decided to start the interrogation.

"So… How long have you been in love with Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Since I first laid eyes on him." Helen replied, hating the fact that she couldn't lie right now.

"Why do you have feelings for him?" Gwen asked. She had to make sure that Helen loved her cousin for the right reasons.

"What's NOT to like about him? He's kind, brave, handsome. He never hesitates to put the safety of others before his own. Not to mention that he treats me like a person instead of a freak… Oh, there's just too many things about him that I love!" Helen explained.

Gwen smiled, and put a hand on the Kineceleran's shoulder.

"Well, if and when you two start dating… I'll support your relationship every step of the way!" Gwen said supportively.

"Thanks, Gwen," said Helen. "That means a lot! But right now I can't help but wonder how your Grandma is doing with the experiments."

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, Back At Gwen's House*****_

* * *

Everything was in complete, and utter CHAOS! The experiments were fighting and pretty much destroying the whole place. Spyder had ducked behind the table that Verdona and Bongo-Congo were hiding behind in order to avoid Scorpio's stinger.

"WHEW! I should be taking notes. This is great stuff! **WHOOOOOA!"** Spyder said before running away as Ringtail shot freezing flames at the ones who were hiding.

Fortunately, Verdona summoned an energy shield to protect the two of them. It stopped them from being frozen, but the Anodite had finally lost her temper.

"**THAT'S IT! Dr. Okra said that we're supposed to hug and cry? WE'RE GONNA HUG AND CRY!"** yelled Verdona.

Unfortunately, Scorpio noticed the Anodite, and readied his stinger.

"Oh boy. Me and my big mouth!" Verdona said before rushing into the kitchen.

The sounds of clanging metal could be heard from in there, and all of the experiments were wondering what Verdona was doing in there. When she came out, Verdona was wearing a makeshift armor made out of pots and pans. Scorpio gained a look that said 'WTF?', and his cousins all had similar looks on their faces. Verdona started to walk over to Scorpio.

"You're not a monster. I think you're Special! You just need a big hug!" Verdona said as she picked up Scorpio, and started to hug him.

At first, Scorpio started to struggle in an attempt to get away. But soon, his struggling ceased, and his eyes started to water before he hugged Verdona back, crying his eyes out as he did.

"Awwwwww!" cooed the other experiments before they also started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ringtail…" Vulpa cried as she hugged 633.

"I'm sorry, Vulpa!" Ringtail cried, returning the hug.

Soon, even Psychodactyl and sarge were hugging and crying, having been reformed like their cousins. Well, technically Psychodactyl just lost control of her anger, but you get the point.

"I'm not gonna cry… I'm not gonna cry… I'm not gonna cry!" Spyder said to himself.

Bongo-Congo beat his drum to signal the lie, even though he was crying himself. Spyder started to bawl his eyes out, and blew his nose with his lucky hanky.

"This is just so beautiful…" Spyder said to himself.

* * *

_**And this chapter is now DONE! If any of you can guess which episode of Lilo and Stitch The Series I based this chapter off of correctly, you get a cyber cookie! But now, I need more help! I still need names for Lilo's current aliens, and like the rules stated at the beginning of the chapter, Ben still needs more aliens. Just follow the rules stated above, and send in your ideas!**_


	6. Jack's Lament! Ultimate Heatblast!

_**Okay, here we are with the next chapter in The Nightmare Before Christmas saga of Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix! It took me a while to think of a good song for Lilo and Ben to sing in this chapter, but I finally figured out a good song that I can use! Also, I wanna thank a guest reviewer for sending in an ultimate alien form, which will appear in this chapter. Here it is...**_

_**Ultimate Heatblast**_

_**Appearance: the red parts of his body become charcoal black, and the flames that he generates become dark blue. He also gains a prehensile tail, his body becomes more muscular, and volcanoes grow on his shoulders.**_

_**Powers: Blue flame pyrokinesis, Energy Manipulation and Generation, greater strength, durability, and stamina, Lightning Manipulation, and greater Geokinesis. All other powers are enhanced as well.**_

_**Also, here are some names for a few of Lilo's aliens. They are...**_

_**Experiment 624: Siren**_

_**Xenomorph Queen: Empress**_

_**Pyronite: Peli (Named after the Hawaiian Volcano Goddess)**_

_**That's all for now. Enjoy the newest chapter of the story!**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes; Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teen Titans, Dragonball Z, MLP Equestria Girls, The Halo Series, Leroy and Stitch, and Lion King 1 ½.**_

_**I am still accepting requests for alien forms that will be added to the Codon Stream of the device given to Ben by Kami. It can even be an alien that you design yourself. Just make sure to include the following.**_

_**1\. The alien's species name.**_

_**2\. A possible name for Ben to call the alien.**_

_**3\. What it looks like.**_

_**4\. Powers and abilities.**_

_**5\. What preys/preyed on it.**_

_**6\. Whether or not this alien is extinct.**_

_**Current Harem: Older Lilo, Blackfire, Wuya, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, The Humane Five, The Dazzlings(All from Equestria Girls), Helen Wheels, Looma Red Wind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, or any other copyrighted shows/movies/comics/video games used in this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link/Kaminatrix A.I."

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**Jack's Lament! Binks' Sake, and Ultimate Heatblast!**_

* * *

Back in Halloween Town, Ben and Lilo watched as Jack Skellington had managed to evade the crowd of adoring fans with some unintentional help from the mayor. They kept to the shadows as they saw Jack walk past a zombie band playing smooth jazz on the street corner. There was one with a Saxophone, one had an Accordion, and one had a Bass. As Jack walked past them, he took a coin out of his suit pocket, and tossed it into the tin can that the band had. The Saxophone player perked up at this.

"Nice work, Bone Daddy!" said the Saxophone player.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like LAST year." said Jack in a depressed voice. "And the year before that… And the year before that…"

Ben took notice of Jack's depression, and could relate to the eight foot tall skeleton. In Bellwood, Ben was famous for being a hero, but at the same time it made Ben wish he was like everyone else.

"Let's follow him, Ben!" said Lilo as she ran after the skeleton

"Lilo, WAIT!" called Ben, running after the girl.

Ladies and gentlemen, it would appear that a miss Lilo Pelekai's inner fangirl has taken over temporarily. They followed Jack into a cemetery, and Ben managed to keep Lilo from blowing their cover. They had notice a living rag doll that was missing an arm was hiding behind the tombstones. The rag doll was a woman with red yarn for hair, a dress made of patches of fabric, and crude stitching all over her body. Ben and Lilo didn't know who she was, but they assumed that she was interested in Jack Skellington.

Music suddenly began to play out of nowhere once again. No one in Halloween Town really knows where this music comes from, but whenever they hear it, they ALWAYS take the opportunity to sing. Jack stopped by a tombstone that looked like a dog house, and tapped his leg twice before continuing on. A ghost dog that had long wavy ears, a long snout with a Jack-O-Lantern for a nose, and a wavy sheet for a body. This is Zero, Jack's pet ghost dog.

The music that was playing was a slow, and sad tune. Exactly how Jack was feeling right now. Jack stopped by a tombstone, and began to sing a song that he knew all too well.

_**Jack: **__There are few who'd deny at what I do, I am the best! For my talents are renowned far and wide! When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying!_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek! With a wave of my hand, and a well placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet!_

_Yet year after year It's the same routine. And I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I...__**JACK! **__The Pump-kin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing!_

_Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow!~_

_There's something out there far from my home! A longing that I've never known!~_

As Jack sang his song, Ben couldn't help but sympathize with the skeleton even more. But Lilo was just confused about the whole thing.

"Jack has all of this fame, and yet he' NOT HAPPY?! I don't get it!" said Lilo.

"Well Lilo, it's a well known fact that the most successful people in any world are often the most miserable. Trust me, I know. I may be a famous hero in Bellwood, but there are times when I wish that I wasn't so famous." Ben informed.

Hearing this made Lilo take out a comic book that featured Jack Skellington, and began to think about what Ben had told her. If what her crush had said was true, then poor Jack was miserable three hundred and sixty five days a year EVERY year!

"That's deep, Ben. Real deep…" Lilo said.

"I know…" Ben replied.

They sat there in awkward silence for a while, until Ben came up with an idea to help them get over it.

"Hey Lilo, why don't you tell me more about Jack Skellington?" Ben asked.

Lilo's face lit up like a christmas tree on christmas day.

"Can do, Ben!" Lilo said.

She started flipping through the pages in her comic book until she found the right page. Ironically, this page also had some more of the lyrics for the current song. Lilo cleared her throat, and began to sing.

_**Lilo: **__He's a master of fright, and a demon of light! And he'll scare you right out of your pants! To a guy in Kentucky he's mister unlucky, and he's known throughout England and France!_

_And since he is dead, he can take off his head to recite Shakespearean quotations! No animal nor man can scream like he can, with the fury of his recitations!_

"Man, he's got quite the rep!" Lilo said in amazement.

Ben had no time to ponder her words, as Jack started to finish up the song.

_**Jack: **__But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin, would tire of his crown? If they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could!~_

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones, that calls out for something unknown!_

_The fame and praise come year after year! Does nothing for these empty tears!~_

As Jack finished up the song, the hill he had walked up began to unfurl as he walked down the other side. He crossed the remainder of the cemetery with his ever faithful dog Zero following, and walked into the nearby woods.

With the coast being clear, Lilo and Ben walked out from their hiding place. Both of them looked a bit upset.

"Poor Jack. I feel bad for him." Lilo said in sadness.

"So do I, Lilo. So do I." said Ben as he agreed with the Hawaiian girl.

After standing there for a few minutes, Lilo decided to ask Ben a question that's been plaguing her mind since they arrived in this world.

"So what should we do now that we're here?" Lilo asked.

Ben smirked as he felt the need for adventure overtake him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling very adventurous today!" Ben said with a smirk.

He activated the Kaminatrix, and saw yet another alien that he was familiar with. Ben closed his eyes, and in a flash of gold, Ben started to transform. His body was engulfed in flames and looked to be made of red coals. Yellow flames were burning off of him, he had two toes on his feet, and like before the open eye mark of the Kaminatrix was located in the middle of his chest.

"**HEATBLAST!"** yelled Ben as the transformation was complete.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry: Species, Pyronite**_

_**A species of humanoid fire aliens that hail from the star-like planet Pyros. Like their name suggests, Pyronites are capable of controlling fire. They often use this ability for mid to long range fighting, but their pyrokinetic abilities are not limited to shooting fire. As their bodies are composed of fire and magma, a Pyronite is capable of absorbing fire, and using it for flight. Even though they prefer to use their fire in combat, Pyronites are no pushovers in close quarters combat either. Their strong enough and durable enough to go toe-to-toe with a Petrosapien.**_

_**Pyronites are also capable of limited terrakinesis, and limited shapeshifting. They are also immune to fire and ice based attacks. But wait, there's more! If a Pyronite is infected with a cold virus, their Pyrokinesis is changed into a powerful Cryokinesis. This allows them to shoot freezing cold blue fire at their enemies, which will freeze whatever it hits! Yet despite all of these amazing abilities, Pyronites are not invincible.**_

_**If hit with enough water or 'dousing' material, a Pyronites flames can be extinguished and they must wait until they warm up enough to reignite their fire. They are also unable to use their fire against the natural predators of the Pyronite, the Crabdozers. But their advantages definitely outweigh their disadvantages.**_

* * *

"But I'm not finished yet." said Heatblast as he raised an arm. "Time to go Ultimate!"

He slapped the dial on his chest, and eight sun flares popped out from the sides of the Kaminatrix. Gold light began to travel from the device, and change Heatblast. The coals that made up his body began to change from red to black, and the flames he was generating changed from yellow to blue. His body also became slightly more muscular, volcanoes grew out of his shoulders, and he grew a prehensile tail that was also made of black coals and blue fire.

"**ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!" **yelled Ultimate Heatblast.

Lilo was astounded by the transformation, but soon a huge grin found its way to her face.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" said Lilo.

"I know, right?" said Ben.

Suddenly, a cheerful tune began to play through the air, and Lilo looked at ben with a knowing smile.

"Hey Ben, I hear music! Are you going to sing?" asked Lilo.

"Yup!" replied Ben.

_**Ben: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea! Binks' sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze!~ _

_Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily! As the birds fly in the sky, as they sing out with glee!~_

_Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun! Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn, and singing out as one!~ _

_Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water's sprays! Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea!~_

As Lilo listened to the song, she ended up getting lost in the tune as she and Ben began to walk up Spiral Hill. Without even meaning to, she began to sing as well. It was like the lyrics were already preprogrammed into her brain.

_**Lilo: **__Making a delivery of Binks' sake through the sea! Let be shown that we are known as pirates sailing free!~_

_Time to raise the flag up high, of jolly roger in the sky! Raise the sails, and tell the tales that never pass you by!~_

_**Ben and Lilo: **__Somewhere in the endless sky a storm has started coming by! Waves a-dancing, sails a-prancing through the wind and rain!~_

_If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near! Even so tomorrow the sun will rise again!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

The two of them started to laugh as they finished the song. They stopped when they reached the entrance to the woods. Lilo looked over to the side and noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" Lilo asked.

She and Ben walked over and saw that it was a sign of some sort. Lilo got closer, and started to read the crude writing on the dead and rotting wood.

"It says, 'Welcome to the Hinterlands! Enter at own risk!'... Sounds like someone is adamant about keeping people out of these woods." mused Lilo.

"Aw, don't worry Lilo! they're just trying to scare us. Come on, we gotta catch up with Jack!" Ben said as he ran into the Hinterlands.

"**HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" **Lilo called as she ran after Ben.

The two of them proceeded onward completely unaware of the fact that in Ben's homeworld, there was trouble a-brewin'!

* * *

_**And we're done! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, even though it's shorter than what I usually type for this story. Anyway's I'm still accepting ideas for Aliens that Ben should unlock. Also, I am still accepting name requests for some of his current aliens, and names for Lilo's aliens. And if you have any ideas for ultimate forms for Ben and Lilo's Aliens, feel free to send those in too if you want! But you have to be very specific. Here are the rules for any Ultimate forms you send in.**_

_**1\. Must include what they look like. Color, size differences, any new powers, etcetera.**_

_**2\. Must be for an alien that is already unlocked at this time.**_

_**3\. Must have a very specific description!**_

_**Good luck with this mission, true believers!**_


	7. What's This?

_**I really like getting helpful reviews from all of you, and I really, really, REALLY want some more constructive reviews for this chapter! This chapter continues the Nightmare Before Christmas arc, and is loaded with even more singing and holiday mayhem! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! **_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes; Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teen Titans, Dragonball Z, MLP Equestria Girls, The Halo Series, Leroy and Stitch, and Lion King 1 ½.**_

_**I am still accepting requests for alien forms that will be added to the Codon Stream of the device given to Ben by Kami. It can even be an alien that you design yourself. Just make sure to include the following.**_

_**1\. The alien's species name.**_

_**2\. A possible name for Ben to call the alien.**_

_**3\. What it looks like.**_

_**4\. Powers and abilities.**_

_**5\. What preys/preyed on it.**_

_**6\. Whether or not this alien is extinct.**_

_**Current Harem: Older Lilo, Blackfire, Wuya, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, The Humane Five, The Dazzlings(All from Equestria Girls), Helen Wheels, Looma Red Wind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Zoids, Xiaolin Showdown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Sonic The Hedgehog, or any other copyrighted shows/movies/comics/video games used in this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link/Kaminatrix A.I."_**  
**__  
'Thoughts'  
__**  
**__Songs__**  
**_**  
"Yelling"**_**  
**__**  
Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**What's this?**_

* * *

At the break of dawn, the mayor drove up to Jack Skellington's home in his Ford model T car. The noise from the vehicle woke up the band that was sleeping on that particular part of the path. The mayor stepped out of his car carrying some paper in his arms, and tipped his hat to the slightly groggy musicians.

"Morning, gents!" greeted the mayor.

The mayor opened the gate to Jack's house, and started to walk up the stairs. All the while he was humming 'This is Halloween' to himself. when he made it to the front door, he pulled on a spider to ring the doorbell. Only the 'bell' was really a high pitched scream. He waited for a few seconds, waved to the band, then rang the bell again.

"Jack? You home?" asked the mayor.

When no response came, the mayor's smiley face switched to a pale white face that had sharp teeth, and looked very worried. He knocked on the door a few times, and switched back to happy.

"Jack, I've got the plans for next Halloween!~ I need to go over them with you so we can get started." said the mayor.

No response came however. This caused him to drop the plans, and switch back to his worrying face.

"Jack, please! I'm only an ELECTED official here, I CAN'T make decisions by myself!" called the Mayor in a whiny voice.

Once again there was no response. The mayor took out his megaphone, and started calling Jack by shouting into it.

"**Jack, answer me-YAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** cried the mayor as he leaned too far back, and ended up rolling down the stairs of Jack's house, and hit the gate.

The band walked up while the mayor groaned in obvious pain.

"He's not home." said the bass player.

"Where is he?" asked the mayor.

"He hasn't been home all night!" informed the saxophone player.

The mayor just put his head down, and groaned in both pain and defeat.

* * *

_*****Back in the Hinterlands*****_

* * *

It was now early morning in the Hinterlands, and the Jack-O-Lantern sun was rising up into the sky. Ben had changed back to his human form not wanting to ignite any of the dead trees, and start a forest fire. He and Lilo have been tailing Jack all night, and it seemed like he had fallen asleep while walking, which at first seemed totally impossible. Then they remembered that they were the avatars to a Japanese God and Goddess, so who were they to talk?

"How long have we been tailing him, exactly?" asked Ben in a hushed voice.

"About seven hours now." replied Lilo in a whisper.

The two of them heard a branch snap, and stiffened as they realized that one of them stepped on a twig. They looked down to see that Lilo had indeed stepped on a twig. When they looked up to see if Jack had noticed, they saw that he had disappeared!

"Where'd he go?!" asked Ben as he looked around.

"I don't know!" replied Lilo in a panicky voice.

As they looked around, they saw a clearing up ahead. Lilo ran on ahead to investigate with Ben following. When the two of them got to the clearing, Ben asked the million dollar question.

"What is this?" asked Ben to no one in particular.

He had a right to ask that question. He and Lilo were standing in the middle of seven trees that seemed to be standing in a ring formation. Each tree had a different door carved into it that seemed to resemble something. There was a Turkey, a Shamrock, a Firecracker, and a Jack-O-Lantern to name a few.

'_That one obviously leads to Halloween Town. So… Do these lead to the OTHER holidays?' _thought Lilo in amazement.

Suddenly, Ben gasped in shock at the sight of one particular tree. Lilo turned around quickly, thinking that they were under attack, but then she too gasped in shock. They were staring at a door that looked like a pine tree that was decorated with lots of colorful lights and ornaments. A big gold colored ornament was the knob of the door. This tree reminded them of a holiday that lots of people love. And that holiday is none other than, Christmas!

This reminded the two teens of their favorite parts of the holiday. For Lilo, it was opening presents with her ohana, and for Ben, it was spending time with his cousin and grandfather. Ben and Lilo subconsciously began to walk towards the door wanting to open it, and see the world that lay beyond. Ben grabbed the knob, gave it a gentle turn, and opened the door. But when they looked inside, all they found was black nothingness. They looked deeper into the abyss to see if they had missed something, but all they saw was dark. Lots and lots of dark.

Ben turned to Lilo and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, the two of them felt a chilling wind pulling them into the door. They tried to fight it, but in the end it was too strong for them to resist.

"**WHOA!"** they yelled as they slipped, and fell into the abyss with the door closing behind them.

The two of them could only feel that they were falling. Neither knew what was going on, but they did know that this was probably not going to end well. Soon, they felt something cold on their backs. Ben and Lilo opened their eyes to see that they had landed someplace with tons of snow and ice. They could hear a cheery tune playing from nowhere, and walked up to the top of a hill. What they saw when they got to the top made them smile in awe, and wonder.

It was a whole town that seemed to be decorated for Christmas! It was just beautiful! There were children out playing, a train hauling christmas items, penguins sledding all over the place, and happiness everywhere! Ben and Lilo looked at each other, and ran down to the bottom of the hill. When they reached the town, they started to sing what was in their hearts.

_**Ben:**__What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!_

_**Lilo: **__What's this? There's snowflakes in the air! What's this?_

_**Ben: **__I can't believe my eyes! I must be dreaming! Wake up Ben, this isn't fair! What's this?_

Ben and Lilo disguised themselves as snowmen when they saw a group of caroling elves heading past them on a wind up polar bear, but at the same time, they kept on singing.

_**Lilo: **__What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong! What's this? There's creatures singing songs! what's this?_

_**Ben: **__The streets are lined with little creatures laughing! everybody seems so happy! Have we possibly gone crazy? WHAT IS THIS?! What's this?_

Ben and Lilo soon start taking in the sights and see a group of elf children having a snowball fight. This compels them to sing yet again.

_**Lilo: **__There's children throwing snowballs…_

_**Ben: **__Instead of throwing heads!_

_**Lilo: **__They're busy building toys…_

_**Ben: **__And absolutely no one's dead!_

_**Lilo:**__There's frost in every window, oh I can't believe my eyes!_

_**Ben: **__And in my heart I feel the warmth that's coming from inside!~_

_Oh look, what's this? They're hanging mistletoe!_

_**Lilo: **__They kiss? Why that looks so unique! INSPIRED! They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts on a fire! What's this?_

Ben and Lilo soon look in the window of another house to find two elves hanging lights on a christmas tree. Ben soon starts to hop across the rooftops as the song, and his feelings, get the better of him.

_**Lilo: **__What's this, in here? They've got a little tree. How queer._

_**Ben: **__And who would ever think! And why?_

_**Lilo:**__They're covering it with tiny little things…_

_**Ben: **__They've got electric lights on strings, and there's a smile on everyone!_

_So now correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun! This looks like fun! Oh could it be? I got my wish? _

_What's this?!_

Ben crawled through a window, and into a room full of sleeping elf children, and began to sing at a quieter tone.

_**Ben:**__Oh my, what now? The kids are now asleep! But look, there's nothing underneath! No ghouls!_

_No witches here to scream and scare them, or ensnare them! _

_Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamlands!~_

_*Sigh*_

_(Loud) WHAT'S THIS?!_

Ben manages to get out of the room without being seen, and is soon back on the roof of the home where grown up elves can be seen working on different things.

_**Ben:**__The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found! And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around!_

_Instead of screams I swear I can hear music in the air! The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely... Everywhere!~_

Ben and Lilo continued to run around the strange town singing and dancing to their song. But as they did, they failed to notice that a certain skeleton had joined in on their song.

_**Lilo:**__The sights! The sounds! They're everywhere and all around!_

_**Ben: **__I've never felt so good before!_

_**Jack: **__This empty place inside of me is filling up! I simply can not get enough! I want it, oh I want it, oh I want it for my own!_

_**Jack, Ben, and Lilo: **__I've got to know! I've got to know! What is this place that I have found?_

_WHAT. IS. THIS?!_

Now it was either out of sheer bliss, or ignorance, but neither teen noticed the eight foot tall skeleton. Not even when one of them ran right next to him. Soon Ben and Lilo were standing in the center of the town laughing from how much fun they were having. Having regained control of his laughter, Ben was the first to speak.

"This place is AWESOME!" said Ben.

"Yeah, this place is so much fun!" agreed Lilo. "Where exactly IS here?"

Ben looked at a pole that was painted to look like a candy cane, and saw a sign at the top. He looked up at the sign, and read it aloud.

"Welcome to Christmas Town. Christmas Town? You mean that this place is a whole world revolving around Christmas?!" asked Ben.

"That does explain all of the elves." said Lilo.

Suddenly, Ben froze looking at something behind Lilo. Lilo was confused about this, and looked behind her only to see a black and white pinstripe suit. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see... Jack Skellington!

"Greetings, fellow Halloween creatures!" greeted Jack.

Lilo and Ben screamed in fright, while Lilo jumped into Ben's arms forcing him to hold her bridal style.

GEEZ! Don't scare us like that!" said Ben as his heart rate went back to normal.

"Sorry, but I kind of HAVE to! It's my job. Ah, but I didn't mean to interrupt your little date." said Jack.

That's when Ben and Lilo saw the position they were in, and immediately separated blushing like mad, and sputtering apologies.

"I'm very sorry about interrupting, but I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm..."

"We know. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." said Lilo, having finally gotten her blush under control.

"Wow! I'm famous!" exclaimed Jack.

He looked at our heroes expectantly. Like he was waiting for them to do something.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Ben.

"Aren't you going to tell me your names?" asked Jack.

Ben and Lilo felt kinda stupid about not introducing themselves.

"My name is Lilo Pelekai. And let me just say, it is a true honor to meet a Halloween legend such as yourself!" said Lilo as she went into a slight fangirl episode.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lilo. It's always nice to meet a fan!" said Jack. "And you are?"

"My name's Ben. Ben Tennyson." said Ben.

Ben honestly didn't know why, but even though Carl and Sandra aren't his real parents, he still felt like he was a Tennyson. He could feel it in his gut. Boy, if only he knew how close he was to the truth.

* * *

_**This chapter is done! I'm pretty sure you all are wondering what I mean by Ben still being a Tennyson. Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter, and find out! Also, here's a list of names for Ben's current aliens.**_

_**Namekian; Namekron**_

_**Cybertronian; Air Strike**_

_**Na'vi; Zorin**_

_**Wargreymon; Mechadragon**_

_**Metalgarurumon; Cyberwolf**_

_**Space Godzilla: Crystalbeast**_

_**To'kuster; Waybig**_

_**Celestialsapien; Alien X**_

_**Xenomorph Predalien; Carapace**_

_**Dragon; Darkwing**_

_**Pyronite; Heatblast**_

_**Experiment 626; Demon**_

_**Experiment 627; Nemesis**_

_**Experiment 000; Terminator**_

_**Experiment 610: Heat**_

_**Experiment 617: Plasmoid**_

_**Experiment 033: Hammerface**_

_**Experiment 544; Thresher**_

_**Experiment 221; Short Circuit**_

_**Also, I plan to give Ben the rest of the first ten aliens that he started with in the original series. I have some plans for some ultimate forms for some of them, but I need ideas for Alpha forms for Ben's first ten aliens that he started out with in the original series. For those of you who don't remember who I'm talking about, it includes these guys.**_

_**High Ten of the Omnitrix (Now High Ten of the Kaminatrix) Includes;**_

_**Heatblast**_

_**Ripjaws**_

_**XLR8**_

_**Four Arms**_

_**Upgrade**_

_**Greymatter**_

_**Wildmutt**_

_**Ghostfreak**_

_**Stinkfly**_

_**Diamondhead **_

_**Well anyways, with that out of the way, please read and review for this new chapter! And also if someone could get me the names of Gwen's mother and father, that would be most essential to the creation of the next chapter! But still, don't forget to send in Alpha forms for the guys under the list of 'high ten'!**_


	8. Parentage Revealed!

_**Okay, so far I have gotten only two ideas for an Alpha form for a member of the High Ten. And that's Heatblast, and Stinkfly. But I thank Ben10gobad for telling me the names of Gwen's parents. Now we move on to a new chapter, where we will learn of Ben's true parentage, and next chapter we'll see just how well the people of Halloween Town react to the introduction of Christmas! Now, I do hope that you all enjoy this new chapter that I have worked extra hard on! By the way, all of Lilo's current aliens have been named. Here they are!**_

_**Experiment 624; Siren**_

_**Xenomorph Queen; Empress**_

_**Pyronite; Peli**_

_**Blade Liger; Wildkatt**_

_**Vulpimancer; K9**_

_**Anodite; Manafest**_

_**Twilek; Blue Moon**_

_**Sakuyamon; Vixen**_

_**Tamaranian; Wildfire**_

_**Toa of Water; Aquarius**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes Zoids, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Leroy and Stitch, Xiaolin Showdown, MLP Equestria Girls, Bionicle Web of Shadows, The Halo series, Teen Titans, Sonic The Hedgehog, The Lion King 1 ½, and Dragonball Z!**_

_**Contains elements of; Zatch Bell, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, and BoBoBo-Bo-BoBoBo!**_

_**Final Harem (No More Suggestions!): Older Lilo, Blackfire, Wuya, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, The Humane Five, The Dazzlings(Equestria Girls), Helen Wheels, and princess Looma Red Wind.**_

_**I am still accepting requests for alien forms that will be added to the Codon Stream of the device given to Ben by Kami. It can even be an alien that you design yourself. Just make sure to include the following.**_

_**1\. The alien's species name.**_

_**2\. A possible name for Ben to call the alien.**_

_**3\. What it looks like.**_

_**4\. Powers and abilities.**_

_**5\. What preys/preyed on it.**_

_**6\. Whether or not this alien is extinct.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the shows, comics, games, etcetera that find their way into this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

"**Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_Opening(Zatch Bell Theme Song)_

_(Zatch...Zatch...Zatch Bell!)_

_You know who's got the power! You know who's got to cast that spell, if we're gonna take the day!_

_(Zatch Bell!)_

_Courage and heart can not be lost, torn apart!~ Together we will pull each other through!~~~_

_You know who's got the power!_

_(The power!)_

* * *

_**Parentage Revealed!**_

* * *

In Halloween Town, the citizens were beginning to gather in the town square. But this wasn't a casual gathering. No, all of the monsters in Halloween Town were panicking over something. And that would be Jack Skellington's disappearance.

"This has never happened before!" said Clown.

"It's suspicious!" declared the tall witch.

"It's peculiar!" added the small witch.

"It's scary!" finished the vampire brothers.

And it most certainly was a scary situation here! Jack has never been away from Halloween Town! At least, not without letting someone know where he was going, and for how long.

"Stand aside! Coming through!" said the mayor as he pushed aside the werewolf.

The werewolf growled at the mayor for pushing him out of the way. The mayor walked up to his car, climbed up the ladder, and tripped on the last step. He got back up, and began to speak into his megaphone.

**"We've got to find Jack! **There's only three hundred and sixty five days left till NEXT Halloween!" said the mayor in panic.

"Three sixty FOUR!" corrected the Werewolf.

"Is there ANYWHERE we've forgotten to check?" asked the mayor.

"I've looked in every mausoleum!" informed Clown.

"We opened the sarcophagi!" said the witch sisters.

"I tromped through the pumpkin patch!" said Mr. Hyde as he walked up with a pumpkin stuck to his foot.

"I peeked behind the cyclops eye!" said one of the vampire brothers as he pulled his eye out for emphasis. One of the witch's slapped his hand, causing his eye to go back into its socket. "I DID, but he wasn't there!"

**"It's time to sound the alarms!"** shouted the mayor.

The mummy kid started turning a lever which started to make a sound of a screeching cat. Everyone was totally unaware that Jack, as well as two certain avatars were on their way to town.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, In The Hinterlands*****_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack?" asked Lilo.

Jack had actually managed to talk her and Ben into helping Jack combine Christmas with Halloween. It sounded like a pretty good idea at the time, but now that they were riding back to Halloween Town, she wasn't so sure. Jack had filled a giant sack with lots of stuff from Christmas town so he could tell the citizens of his hometown about his findings, and hooked it up to a snowmobile which he was currently driving back to the town.

"Trust me, Lilo. This is one of the greatest ideas I've ever had! I'm certain that once I explain this holiday to the townspeople, everything will go off without a hitch!" said Jack from the driver's seat.

Lilo still looked pretty unsure about all of this, but she decided to go along with it for now. Ben had actually fallen asleep halfway through the ride to Halloween Town. However, he was not simply having a dream. Kami had actually pulled Ben into his mind scape to meet some people. Let's take a look in Ben's noggin, shall we?

* * *

_*****Ben's Mindscape*****_

* * *

Ben woke up to find himself in a beautiful meadow. There were small fields of flowers, a crystal clear pond, and a few small mammals running around. Ben had no idea where he was, or how he got there, but he did know that he felt at peace in this strange area.

"Where am I?" Ben asked himself.

"Ben?!" asked a voice that Ben hasn't heard in a long time.

Ben turned around to see... Gwen! His cousin was here with him right now! But she wasn't the only one. His uncle Frank, and aunt Natalie were there too!

"Gwen! Aunt Natalie! Uncle Frank! What are you guys doing here?!" asked Ben as he ran up and hugged his 'cousin'.

Although surprised by this, Gwen returned the hug just as hard. She was so happy to see her 'cousin' alive and well. When they broke the hug, Ben heard something else coming into the clearing. The four of them looked to see ten figures coming out of various parts of the meadow.

One figure was a humanoid that looked to be made of burning charcoals. The flames generating from his body were a bright yellow color, while the coals were dark red. He had two toes, and a masculine frame.

Another of the figures looked to be made out of a bluish green crystal, but the majority of his body looked like it was made of bluish-purple rock. His eyes were yellow orange, and he had the same crystal forming spikes that jutted out of his back.

Another one was a Galvan like Azmuth, but he was younger and lacked the facial appendages.

Next came a full blood Kineceleran male that was wearing a similar jumpsuit that Helen does, only it was made for a man, and the upper part wasn't green.

Next up was a ten foot tall man with the build of a professional wrestler. He had four orange eyes, dark crimson skin, four arms with three spikes on each forearm, and twin sets of pectorals. He was wearing a white tee shirt with holes under the sleeves for his other arms, and a pair of black pants.

Then came a figure that looked like a classic ghost. Its skin was greyish-white with black lines all over. He also had a single vertical facing purple eye in the center of where his face would be.

Flying in next was an insectoid alien that had four big orange eyes with a small pupil in each one. His wings are semi translucent, and curved to look like blades. He has four insectoid legs, two on each side, a bladed tail, and three clawed fingers on each hand. His exoskeleton is a swamp free color.

Out of the water emerged something that looked like a cross between a man, and an angler fish. He has webbing between his clawed fingers, green fin-like appendages on his elbows, and from the back of his head along the back of his neck. The black membrane that made up his tailfin split to form a loin cloth of sorts, his mouth was full of huge dagger-like teeth, and he had three gills on each side of his neck.

A Galvanic Mechamorph that was mostly gold with Sapphire blue circuitry walked up as well.

Finally, a Vulpimancer with bright orange fur, dark red stripes along his back, and a long dark orange tail ran in.

Ben was astounded by this. Even though there were some differences with some of them, he recognized these as the first ten aliens he started out with when he got the Omnitrix six years ago. But what were they doing here? Heatblast, Ben could understand, but the others?

"What's going on? Why are they here?!" asked Gwen.

"I believe I can answer that!" said Kami as she stepped out from behind a tree.

She walked up to Ben, and lit her hand with holy energy. The ten aliens transformed into bunches of particles that were absorbed into the Kaminatrix. The device lit up with the eye mark open, and its voice spoke again.

"DNA Samples, acquired. Ten new alien species available for use!"

"I have given you the DNA of your first ten aliens. They will aid you well in your adventures. Now, I believe Frank and Natalie have something to say to you." explained Kami.

Ben and Gwen got confused at this. They looked back at the two grown ups to see the two of them looking sad, and guilty. But before either of them could say anything, Kami beat them to the punch.

"Better yet, let me download the information into your mind." said Kami.

Before Ben could ask what she meant by that, Kami's eyes began to glow white. A link was established between Ben, and the others, causing their eyes to glow as well. Ben soon began to see what had happened on the day of his birth. It turns out that Ben is Gwen's older twin brother by about two hours, but on the day of their birth, an old enemy from their grandfather's plumber days kidnapped Ben with the intention of using him as a bargaining chip. However, a mishap with a teleporter ended up putting Ben on the doorstep of Carl and Sandra. The rest is history.

When the vision ended, Ben looked at Frank and Natalie. At first, the two thought that Ben was going to give them a major tongue lashing. But instead, Ben ran up and hugged them crying tears of sheer happiness. They were slightly taken aback by this, but soon began to hug back.

"Mom... Dad..." said Ben through his tears.

All was now well as a family that was broken began to fix itself. Gwen walked over, and joined in on the hug, happy to have her big brother back in her life.

* * *

_**Alpha Forms**_

_**Alpha Heatblast.**_

_**Charcoals turn jet black, and the flames his body generates become pure white. He grows a set of dragon wings on his back, spikes made of white fire grow out of his arms, legs, tail, and he now has black lightning surrounding his tail. Powers include; white fire control, flight, black lightning manipulation, greater geokinesis, all other powers are enhanced.**_

_**Alpha Stinkfly**_

_**He now takes on the form of a butterfly, he grows a secondary set of arms that are those of a praying mantis, his tail becomes like a dragonfly's with twin hooks at the end, and has eggs made of his trademark goo attached to his back. He can also shoot a special liquid that can burn through anything, as well as ignite these goo bombs for a powerful explosion. His wings are also far more durable, so he can fly even when his wings are wet. But he can also swim in this form.**_

_**Now I need an Alpha form for the following members of the high ten.**_

_**Ghostfreak**_

_**Wildmutt**_

_**Diamondhead**_

_**Four Arms**_

_**Ripjaws**_

_**Upgrade**_

_**Greymatter**_

_**XLR8**_

_**Please help me out by sending in ideas for these aliens Alpha forms. And I need the description to be VERY well detailed, and specific. Also, I plan on giving Ben and Gwen the power to use Mamodo spells. If anyone has any requests, send them in with the following requirements.**_

_**1\. Which mamodo the spells belonged to.**_

_**2\. The spell category. Elemental, Armor, Transformation, etcetera.**_

_**3\. A well detailed description of the spell's abilities.**_

_**4\. Who the spells are for.**_

_**5\. A complete list of spells. Must have proper spelling and grammar!**_

_**Thank you, and good luck to everyone! Until next chapter, read and review! Flamers will perish by the hands of Demolt!**_


	9. Town Meeting Song!

_**Brook: Yohohohohohoho! It's such a pleasure to meet you! Hello, and good day to you all! As of today, we will be filling in for the Author's Notes! Once dead, now bones, my name is Brook and I do hope that we can get along!**_

_**Zatch, Usopp, Don Patch, and Saito: Are you kidding me? What the heck IS this thing?!**_

_**Brook: Yohohohoho! Oh my, what a tough crowd you are!**_

_**Zatch: Wait, weren't we supposed to let the readers know about something?**_

_**Saito: Yes we were, Zatch. SaurusRock625 has posted a new poll on his profile pertaining to something called 'Devil Fruits'. Do you know anything about that, Usopp?**_

_**Usopp: Oh yeah! He wants to give Devil Fruit powers to Ben, Gwen, and Lilo! I don't know how that'll work, but please remember to vote, readers!**_

_**Don Patch: Yeah, I mean SaurusRock625 works hard on these chapters, and your opinions really help him with that!**_

_**Brook: By the way, before it slips out of my brain, SaurusRock625 still doesn't own anything pertaining to Ben 10, OR any of the other shows and such in this crossover. And let me tell you, that's saying a lot since skeletons don't even HAVE a brain! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! IT'S A SKULL~ JOKE!**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes Zoids, Leroy and Stitch, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Lion King 1 ½, The Halo Series, Sonic The Hedgehog, Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans, MLP Equestria Girls, Bionicle; Web of Shadows, and Dragonball Z.**_

_**Contains elements of Zatch Bell, Rurouni Kenshin, One Piece, and BoBoBo-Bo-Bo-BoBo.**_

_**Final Harem; Same as last chapter!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

"**Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_(Zatch...Bell!)_

_You know who's got the power! You know who's got to cast that spell, if we're gonna take the day!_

_(Zatch Bell!)_

_Courage and heart can not be lost, torn apart!~ Together we will pull each other through!~~~_

_You know who's got the power!_

_(The power!)_

* * *

_**Town Meeting Song!**_

* * *

Ben woke up from his little family reunion in his mindscape, and came face to face with Lilo. She looked pretty worried about Ben, and this puzzled him.

"Are you okay, Ben? You were crying in your sleep." asked Lilo as she explained her concerns to him.

That got Ben's attention. He reached up to check for tears, and sure enough, his face was wet from crying. He sat up, and stretched the kinks out of his joints.

"I'm fine, Lilo. Just got a little lost in my memories." said Ben.

Lilo still looked a little worried, but she decided not to press matters any further. She could see Halloween Town in the distance, and decided to prepare for what was sure to be one heck of a meeting.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, In Halloween Town*****_

* * *

"Did ANYONE think to dredge the lake?" asked a tired mayor.

"This morning." yawned one of the vampires.

Suddenly, one of the witches heard barking from a very familiar dog.

"Hear that?" asked the tall witch.

"What?" asked the short witch.

The tall witch shushed her sister, and held her hat to her ear to act as a sort of hearing aid. The barking got louder, and soon the rest of the citizens began to perk up as they recognized just who's dog barked like that.

"Zero!" cried a vampire in joy.

Sure enough, Zero flew through the gate that led to Halloween Town barking up a storm. And a very familiar skeleton drove in on a snowmobile with Ben and Lilo still sitting on the sack that was tied to the end. Some of the citizens began to swarm the vehicle that Jack was driving shouting out in sheer joy from having their leader back.

Apparently, these people are not used to having Jack away for very long. Not that anyone can really blame them. Jack parked next to the mayor's car, and removed the goggles he was wearing.

"Where HAVE you been?" asked the mayor with his joyful face.

"Call a town meeting, and I'll tell everyone all about it!" instructed Jack.

The mayor's face once again switched from happy to worried.

"When?" asked the mayor.

"Immediately!" said Jack.

The giant bell in the Town Hall's tower began to ring throughout the town. The mayor drove throughout the town at a slow pace as he called for a town meeting.

"**Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight!"** called the mayor into his ever present megaphone.

Night fell on Halloween Town, and all of its citizens began to pile into the Town Hall for the meeting. Ben peeked out from behind the curtain. He and Lilo were sitting on the stage which was now decorated with all of the things that Jack had collected from Christmas town, holding on to a Christmas present. Like Lilo, he too was having second thoughts about this whole 'Christmas combined with Halloween' thing.

"I'm not so sure about this, Lilo." said a nervous Ben.

"I know exactly how you feel, Ben. This sounded like a good idea When we first heard of it, but now I'm not sure." said an equally anxious Lilo.

Suddenly, Jack walked out onto the stage, and the lights began to dim.

"Listen, everyone!" said Jack to the audience.

The remaining citizens found a seat, and turned their attention to the skeleton on stage.

"I want to tell you about… Christmas Town!" said Jack.

The mayor turned on a spotlight which scared away a few bats, and the lights fully dimmed. Music began to play once again, and Jack began to sing as the meeting began.

_**Jack:**__There were objects so peculiar they were not to be believed! All around, things to tantalize my brain!~_

_It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen, and as hard as I try… I can't seem to describe. Like a most improbable dream!~_

_But you must believe when I tell you this… It's as real as my skull, and it DOES exist!_

_Here, let me show you!_

The curtain rose to reveal all of the things that Jack, Ben, and Lilo collected from Christmas Town, and the light blinded Ben and Lilo for a brief moment. The townspeople gasped in shock and awe at all of the strange, and wondrous things. Jack took the present from Ben, and began to sing once again.

_**Jack: **__This is a thing called a present! The whole thing starts with a box…_

_**Devil, Werewolf, and Harlequin: **_"A box?"

_**Devil:**__Is it steel?_

_**Werewolf:**__Are there locks?_

_**Harlequin:**__Is it filled with a pox?_

_**Devil:**__A pox! How delightful, a pox!_

"If you please!" said Jack, feeling a little irritated at being interrupted.

_**Jack: **__Just a box with bright colored paper, and the whole thing's topped with a bow!~_

The two witches flew up to the present in order to get a closer look at it. They too joined in on the song.

_**Tall Witch:**__A bow?_

_**Small Witch: **__But why?_

_**Tall Witch: **__How ugly!_

_**Both: **__What's in it? What's in it?!_

_**Lilo: **__That's the point of the thing! Not to know!_

A Mechanical hand reached up onto the stage, and took the present from Jack's hand. A few other citizens began to sing as well, each having their own opinions, and questions about this stuff.

_**Clown:**__It's a bat!_

_**Creature under the stairs: **__Will it bend?_

_**Clown: **__It's a rat!_

_**Creature under the stairs: **__Will it break?_

_**Undersea Girl: **__Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake!_

_**Jack: **__(Taking back the present) Listen now, you don't understand! That's not the point of Christmas land!_

'_I'll say, it isn't!'_ Ben thought with a snicker.

He couldn't believe how ridiculously hilarious this meeting was turning out to be. Every time Jack tried to explain something, more questions popped up out of nowhere! But still, Ben couldn't help but feel a little pity for the skeleton. He was trying so hard to explain things, but he kept reaching impasses. Jack took the Christmas stocking from Lilo, and resumed the song.

_**Jack: **__Now pay attention! _

_We pick up an oversized sock, and hang it like this on the wall!_

_**Mr. Hyde: **__Oh yes! Does it still have a foot?_

_**Medium Hyde:**__Let me see! Let me look!_

_**Little Hyde: **__Is it rotten, and covered with gook!_

"Um, let Ben and Lilo explain!" said Jack.

This got Ben's attention. He hadn't been expecting to have to explain something about Christmas to these people. Rather than refuse, or delay the meeting, Ben just decided to roll with it.

_**Ben: **_Uhhh… _There's no foot inside, but there's candy!_

_**Lilo: **__Or sometimes it's filled with small toys!~_

_**Bat Demon, and Mummy Kid:**__Small toys?!_

_**Bat Demon:**__Do they bite?_

_**Mummy Kid: **__Do they snap?_

_**Bat Demon: **__Or explode in a sack?_

_**Corpse Kid: **__Or perhaps they just spring out, and scare girls and boys!_

_**Mayor: **__What a splendid idea! This 'Christmas' sounds fun!_

_I fully endorse it! Let's TRYYYYYY it at once!_

The mayor ended up stepping on a dead piece of wood that broke, and nearly made him fall. His loss of balance made the spotlight go all over the place, until it once again settled on Jack. Said skeleton began to sing once again.

_**Jack: **__Everyone, PLEASE! Now not so fast!_

_There's something here that you don't quite grasp!_

The citizens began conversing amongst themselves. They were more confused on the subject of Christmas than they were before. Ben could see where this was going, and made a mental note to speak with Kami about this later. Jack meanwhile, let out a sigh.

"Well, I may as well give them what they want." said Jack.

_**Jack: **__And the best I must confess I have saved for the last! For the ruler of this Christmas land is a fearsome king with a deep, mighty voice!_

_Least that's what I have come to understand. And I've also heard it told that he is something to behold, like a lobster huge, and red!_

_When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on, carting bulging sacks with his big, great arms! that is so I've heard it said!~_

_And on a dark cold night, under full moonlight, he flies into the fog like a vulture in the sky!_

_And they call him… Sandy… CLAWS!~~~ Hn, hn, hn!_

The crowd was now applauding like no tomorrow! they wanted to try out this Christmas thing for themselves. The curtain closed, and Jack walked over to a snow globe. He gave it a small shake, and watched the snow fall inside the little trinket.

_**Jack: **__Well at least they're excited, but they don't understand… That special kind of feeling in christmas land!_

_Oh well…_

While Jack was busy with the snowglobe, Ben and Lilo had stepped out to get some fresh air. Ben was reflecting on what was happening, and Lilo was thinking about her ohana. She really missed everyone back home on Hawaii, but at the same time, she was happy that she had chosen to go on this little adventure.

Suddenly, the two felt a tug on their consciousnesses, and were pulled into their mindscape. They were unaware that Gwen was also on her way to their mindscape to receive a blessing from Kami. The question is… What?

* * *

_**Don Patch: Wow, this story is really heating up!**_

_**Saito: I know! I wonder what Kami is going to give the three of them?**_

_**Brook: It could be those Devil Fruits. Or it could very well be something else…**_

_**Zatch: Oh, that reminds me! We still need you to send in your ideas for Mamodo Spells that are going to be given to Ben, Gwen, and Lilo! The requirements are still as follows!**_

_**1\. Which mamodo the spells belong to.**_

_**2\. Spell category. Elemental, Armor, Transformation, Etcetera.**_

_**3\. A list of all the spells used by that mamodo.**_

_**4\. A well detailed description of the spell's abilities. Must have proper spelling and grammar.**_

_**5\. Who the spells are for. (Choose between Ben, Gwen, or Lilo.**_

_**Brook: As always faithful readers, we ask you to kindly leave a constructive review at the end of the chapter!**_

_**Brook, Usopp, Saito, Zatch, and Don Patch: See you next chapter!**_


	10. Power of the Blessed Fruits!

**_Brook: "YOHOHOHOHOHO! It looks like we have ourselves a new Alpha form for a member of the High Ten! Alpha Four Arms is his name!"_**

**_Zatch: "This form sounds plenty powerful, guys!"_**

**_Usopp: "Of course he's powerful! I mean he's an evolved Tetramand, so of course he's gonna be strong!"_**

**_Saito: "Well, one thing is certain, we still haven't gotten any requests for mamodo spells from anyone. So the author has decided to hold off on giving the three their mamodo spells until later on."_**

**_Don Patch: "Yeah, but if you send in your ideas with these, he'll give you a chance to send in your opinions."_**

**_Saito: "That reminds me, we know it's only been a day, but the author has made his decision about the Devil Fruits that are going to be used in this story. It was close, but the winners are the Cat-Cat Fruit; Leopard type with eight votes, the Mutt-Mutt Fruit; Wolf type with six votes, and the Ice-Ice Fruit with six votes!"_**

**_Zatch: "By the way, SaurusRock625 still doesn't own anything in this crossover! Only the the devices that are in the same class as the Kaminatrix!"_**

**_Mass crossover! Includes Zoids, Leroy and Stitch, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Xiaolin Showdown, MLP Equestria Girls, The Lion King 1 ½, the Halo series, Sonic The Hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Bionicle; Web of Shadows, and Teen Titans!_**

**_Contains elements of Zatch Bell, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, and BoBoBo-Bo-Bo-BoBo!_**

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_(Begin One Piece Season 1 Opening)_

_YO!_

_Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Dreamin'; Don't give it up, Luffy!_

_Dreamin'; Don't give it up, Zolo!_

_Dreamin'; Don't give it up, Nami!_

_Dreamin'! Don't give it- Give it up! Give it up! Give it up! Give it up! Give it-_

_NO!_

_Here's how the story goes we find out, about a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt! The Pirate whose eye is on it he'll sing "I'll be king of the pirates! I'm gonna be king!"_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Uh-Oh!~_

_His name is Luffy! (That's Monkey D. Luffy!) Gonna be king of the pirates!_

_He's made of rubber! (How did that happen?)_

_Yo-ho-ho! He took a bite of Gum-Gum!_

_Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_His name's Zolo, he's just like a samurai! And an l.a.d.y. Nami's not shy! Usopp's doing that marksman thing! Sanji's cooking! Chopper's doctoring!_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Uh-Oh!~_

_Set sail for One Piece! It's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line!~_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo!_

_Set sail for One Piece!_

* * *

**_The True Enemy Revealed! Power of the Blessed Fruits!_**

* * *

Ben woke up in his mindscape, and saw that Lilo, and Gwen were there with him. Both looked to be pretty confused about the current situation, and Lilo was looking around in an attempt to figure out where the heck she was.

"Ben, what's going on?" Lilo asked before her eyes landed on Gwen. "And who is she?"

Walking over to his recently discovered sister, Ben started on a little introduction.

"Lilo, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Gwen Tennyson! Gwen, this is Lilo Pelekai. She's been traversing the multiverse with me, and is the avatar to Ryujin." said Ben.

Gwen was surprised to see that there was another who had been chosen as an avatar to a Japanese god, but she shook hands with Lilo, not wanting to be rude to a friend of her brother.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Lilo. Let me just tell you that any friend of Ben's, is a friend of mine!" said Gwen.

They would've talked more, but a bright light began to shine in the middle of the clearing. Ben, Gwen, and Lilo looked to see three people standing there. Ben and Lilo immediately recognized Kami and Ryujin, but the third figure was a mystery to all three teenagers. He was a tall man standing at about six feet, seven inches, and he was wearing a strange ethereal samurai armor that was black with gold trim in color. But he also wore a mask that resembled the face of a demon, and had a Wakizashi strapped to his hip. The three teens were a little bit scared of him though. Whereas with Kami they felt a calming aura of life and light, there was an aura of darkness and death coming from this guy in the armor.

However, the strange thing was that they were each holding an odd fruit in their hands. In Kami's hands was a dark grey fruit that had the appearance of a mango. Ryujin held an ice colored fruit that looked similar to a pineapple, and the stranger held a gold colored fruit that looked exactly like a pear. The one thing that was the same between these od fruit was that they all had a strange swirl pattern on their skin.

The three of them walked to the teens who bowed in response as a sign of respect. Kami put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Rise, young ones. There is no need for our avatars to bow to us." reassured Kami.

Having been reassured by the goddess of life and light, Ben and Lilo rose from the ground. Gwen however, was still bowing as low as physically possible. The man in the armor placed a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Rise, young one. Like my doofus sister said, there is no need for our avatars to bow down to us." said the armored man.

Kami slapped the man upside the head with an anime tick mark on her temple. "Yami, you dweeb!" said Kami with a twitching eyebrow.

This made Gwen stand to her feet faster than Fast Track can run. Her eyes were as big as bowling balls at this point. She could only say two words in her current state of shock.

"Yami? BROTHER?!" asked a severely shocked Gwen.

Ben guided his little sister over to a stump so she could sit down, and process this newly acquired information.

"Take a break, sis." said Ben. He turned his attention back to Kami.

"So tell us, why have you brought the three of us here? Lilo I can understand, but why Gwen?" asked Ben.

Yami conjured up a table and a few cushions for the group to sit on. He took a seat, and brought a pot of what smelled like Ginseng Tea out of nowhere.

"You all should sit down. We will discuss our reason for being here over a nice hot cup of tea." said Yami.

The three teenagers looked at each other with matching looks of confusion mixed with concern. Whatever they wanted to talk about, it must be very important. They each took a seat at the table, and accepted the tea that was offered. They had a feeling they would need something to calm their nerves. Yami took a sip of his tea, before looking at our heroes with nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"I wish we could say that this was just a casual visit, but I'm afraid that danger lurks on the horizon." said Yami.

"Allow us to explain something. You see, there was once a time when there were but a single god and goddess in the land of Japan. Together, they kept the balance of life, light, death, and darkness in Japan. However, as time went on, the two became weary from the constant output of their powers. They realized that they were in desperate need of help, so they began to formulate a plan. Together, they chose a total of eighteen champions, nine each, and bestowed upon them great power in exchange for becoming the new gods and goddesses of Japan. For many centuries to come, their world flourished under their protection, and guidance!" explained Kami.

Ben, Gwen, and Lilo were astounded by what they were hearing. This all sounded way too science fiction to be real, but they just couldn't find anything to say against this new information. They were about to ask questions, but Kami began to speak again. Only this time, her voice was one of dread, pain, sorrow, and hatred.

"But as time grew on, one of the gods grew jealous of all of the other gods and goddesses. They were held in high regard, and worshipped like the deities they were, but he, the Shinigami, was used only as a scary bedtime story and mocked like a small child who has yet to find their purpose in life. At first, he was easily calmed by me and Yami, as he saw us as his elder siblings. But this would not remain as it did forever. All was peaceful… Until THAT day…" said Kami, trailing off at that last sentence.

* * *

_*****Flashback Start*****_

* * *

A shadowy figure was standing over the corpses of the first god and goddess. His scythe was dripping with fresh blood, and from what little of his lower face you could see, he had the most sinister grin on his face one could ever find. Even that of Vilgax paled in comparison to this guy's. Kami and Yami were standing in the doorway with their weapons drawn, but the looks on their faces were ones of pure disbelief.

"Shinigami… Why? Why would you commit such an atrocity as this one?! This isn't like you at all!" yelled Yami in denial.

"Brother, please! Why have you done this?!" asked Kami.

Shinigami's smirk faded slightly. But soon, his shoulders began to shake with laughter as he let out an evil chuckle. He looked back up at Kami and Yami, but the rest of his face still was not revealed.

"Ahhh, Kami. You and your brother's naivete would be refreshing, were it not so annoying!" mocked Shinigami.

He turned his back on them, and slung his sickle over his shoulders. He spoke again in the same menacing tone.

"I did this to gain the power to destroy these ungrateful maggots calling themselves humans! I will plunge the multiverse into a world of unrelenting darkness!" declared Shinigami as he melted into a shadowy void.

"**Wait! Don't-"** yelled Kami.

"We'll meet again one day, Kami… Yami… For what it's worth, you two were the best siblings I could've asked for." said Shinigami with the last brotherly smile that they would ever see.

* * *

_*****Flashback End*****_

* * *

"...That was the day we lost one of our own, and the seed of evil was planted in the world!" said Ryujin.

Ben, Gwen, and Lilo looked remorseful over what happened all of those years ago. However, Yami caught their attention with what he had to say now.

"This is why we have called you to this plane of existence today. Gwendolyn Tennyson… You have been chosen to be my avatar, and to aid Ben from your homeworld." explained Yami as he and his fellow immortals gave the three the fruits that they had brought. "These are three blessed fruits. They may look like ordinary fruits with odd colorations, but if you eat them you will gain special powers! Powers which will aid you in the upcoming battles!"

"The fruit that I give to you, Ben, is a Zoan type fruit known as the Mutt-Mutt Fruit; Wolf Type. With it, you will gain the power to change into a mighty wolf, and many stages in between!" said Kami.

"Gwen, your blessed fruit is similar to Ben's in terms of abilities, but yours is the Cat-Cat Fruit; Leopard Type! With it, you will gain the same powers as Ben, only with a Leopard." explained Yami.

"And for you, Lilo, the Logia type blessed fruit known as the Ice-Ice Fruit! With it, you can control ice, and turn your body into living ice!" declared Ryujin.

With one final glance at each other, Ben and the girls began to eat their individual blessed fruit. They could feel the power surging through them with each bite of the fruit. Soon, the fruits were completely ingested, and Ben, Gwen, and Lilo had fallen asleep so their bodies could adapt to the powers that the fruits provided.

* * *

_**Brook: "Well, this chapter certainly got interesting!"**_

_**Saito: "Yes. It makes you wonder what else is going to happen later on in this story.**_

_**Don Patch: "I'll say! I MUST READ MORE!"**_

_**Usopp: "Whoa, calm down there my spiky friend! There'll be more later!"**_

_**Zatch: "Oh yeah, and the author has posted a poll on his profile for the mamodo spells! Check it out, and don't forget to vote!"**_


	11. Jack's Obsession!

_**List of Alpha Forms for the High Ten.**_

_**Alpha Heatblast**_

_**Alpha XLR8**_

_**Alpha Ghostfreak**_

_**Alpha Ripjaws**_

_**Alpha Upgrade**_

_**Alpha Greymatter**_

_**Alpha Four Arms**_

_**Alpha Wildmutt**_

_**Alpha Diamondhead**_

_**Alpha Stinkfly**_

_**Don Patch: "SaurusRock625 would really like to thank the guest reviewer who put in so much time and creativity into these Alpha forms! I've read the reviews, and I nearly wet myself when I read about Alpha Ghostfreak!"**_

_**Zatch: "And Alpha Four Arms has GOT to be the strongest Tetramand in existence!"**_

_**Brook: "YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Now, now! Let's not give the readers too many spoilers! Why don't we start the chapter, and they can find out that way?"**_

_**Saito: "The author still doesn't own Ben 10, or any other shows used in this story!"**_

_**Mass Crossover! Includes Zoids, Leroy and Stitch, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Halo Series, Xiaolin Showdown, MLP Equestria Girls, Dragonball Z, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teen Titans, Bionicle; Web of Shadows, and the Lion King 1 1/2!**_

_**Contains elements of One Piece, Zatch Bell, Rurouni Kenshin, and BoBoBo-Bo-Bo-BoBo!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_YO!_

_Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Dreamin'; Don't give it up, Luffy!_

_Dreamin'; Don't give it up, Zolo!_

_Dreamin'; Don't give it up, Nami!_

_Dreamin'! Don't give it- Give it up! Give it up! Give it up! Give it up! Give it-_

_NO!_

_Here's how the story goes we find out, about a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt! The Pirate whose eye is on it he'll sing "I'll be king of the pirates! I'm gonna be king!"_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Uh-Oh!~_

_His name is Luffy! (That's Monkey D. Luffy!) Gonna be king of the pirates!_

_He's made of rubber! (How did that happen?)_

_Yo-ho-ho! He took a bite of Gum-Gum!_

_Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_His name's Zolo, he's just like a samurai! And an l.a.d.y. Nami's not shy! Usopp's doing that marksman thing! Sanji's cooking! Chopper's doctoring!_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Uh-Oh!~_

_Set sail for One Piece! It's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line!~_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo!_

_Set sail for One Piece!_

* * *

_**Demonatrix received! Jack's Obsession!**_

* * *

It was about two hours past when Ben, Gwen, and Lilo woke up. But when they did wake up, Ben noticed that they were all staring at him for some odd reason or another. It was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Ben.

Ben put a hand over his mouth when he noticed that his voice sounded like two of him talking at the same time. He looked down at his hand seemed to be composed of pure energy that was glowing crimson red. Ben walked over to the lake and looked at his reflection. What he saw startled him.

His body was now composed of pure energy, but it felt different than mana. His muscles were now built like those of a martial artist, and his eyes were now a solid white color. His hair had grown to epic proportions now reaching to his ankles, and it was spikier than before._**(Basically, Ben's hair has the same shape and length as super saiyan three Goku. His frame and muscle mass are also the same.)**_

"I can't believe this! Ben, you've awakened your Anodite powers!" said an astounded Gwen.

"But how is this possible?" asked Ben. "I thought I didn't have the spark needed to unlock that part of my heritage?"

No one, not even any of the three Japanese Gods could answer that question. Fortunately, the Kaminatrix had the answer that they desired.

"Dormant Anodite DNA within human DNA was unstable. Repairs were made during resting period." explained the device that was somehow still around Ben's neck.

They all looked astonished by this information. To think that Ben wasn't able to awaken his Anodite form because his DNA was unstable. How Verdona could've missed something like this is beyond any of them! Bout out of the corner of Ben's eye, he noticed something wrong. Gwen's entire right arm was missing!

"Gwen, what happened to your arm?!" asked a frantic Ben.

Gwen looked at the stump where her arm used to be. She knew that her brother would find out eventually, but she didn't want him to find out like this. She almost teared up as she recounted what had caused her loss of a limb.

It turns out that Albedo didn't wanna take any chances with the remaining members of the Alien Force, so he hired this guy who went by the name of Khyber to kill them. They had managed to drive him off, but at a heavy price. During the battle, Khyber had managed to slice Gwen's entire right arm clean off. She survived, but she was now handicapped due to her missing limb.

By the end of her tale, Gwen was in tears. Ben held on to his sister, and let her cry out her frustrations. Yami spoke up having a solution to this.

"That is quite the tale, Gwendolyn. However, this loss of a limb is not the end of the world." said Yami. "I have something that will help you out greatly."

This caught the attention of the three teens. Yami walked up to Gwen, and took out a device that looked like a combination of the Ultimatrix, and a prosthetic arm. It was mainly black in design, but it had golden markings that looked similar to Upgrade's circuitry. On the forearm was a gauntlet that had a faceplate resembling the Ultimatrix. However, the mark was a gold colored inverted four pointed star against a black background. _**(Think one of Bass's arms from Megaman Net Warrior, only more like a woman's arm.)**_

"This is known as the Demonatrix. It serves the same functions as Ben's Kaminatrix, but it lacks the Alpha function. However, it makes up for this by acting as a replacement limb. It can also function as a biomechanical weapon." Explained Yami.

He cut off the right sleeve of Gwen's shirt, and placed the Demonatrix at the stump where her arm used to be. Gwen could feel the device attaching to the nerves, connecting to muscle, veins, arteries, bones! It felt like she had her old arm back. She moved the Demonatrix, and found that she had greater range of motion than with her old arm, and when she hit it against a tree by mistake…

"**OW! that hurt!"** yelled Gwen. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait a minute… That hurt?"

"Surprised, aren't you? I designed it so that you could still feel with it just like you could with your old arm!" explained Yami.

Yami then took out a black cube, and pressed it against the faceplate of the Demonatrix. It turned into particles that were absorbed into the device, and the mark started to glow black and gold.

"DNA samples successfully downloaded. Ten knew alien species available for use." said the Demonatrix.

Gwen was astounded. Now she could go alien, and provide sufficient back up for Ben without having to rely on her Anodite powers! She was about to ask about the device, but the three of them began to fade from the mindscape showing that they were about to wake up. Ben and Gwen shared one last hug, before the three of them disappeared from the mindscape.

* * *

_*****Back In Halloween Town*****_

* * *

As Ben and Lilo began to wake up, they became aware of music playing in the air, and the sound of a clock ticking. They wondered what was going on, but their unasked question was answered by the citizens of Halloween Town who began to sing about the situation at hand.

_**Vampire Brothers: **__Something's up with Jack! Something's up with Jack! Don't know if we're ever going to get him back!_

_**Werewolf: **__He's all alone up there locked away inside!_

_**Corpse Mom: **__Never says a word._

_**Corpse Kid: **__Hope he hasn't died!_

_**All: **__Something's up with Jack! Something's up with Jack!_

Ben and Lilo looked back to the house of their skeletal friend with worry clear on their faces. They wondered what it was that Jack was doing up in his house.

Meanwhile, Jack was pacing around in his house in frustration. While Ben and Lilo were busy in the mindscape, Jack had started doing some experiments in an effort to understand this new holiday. But he had no luck in doing so. Soon enough, Jack as well began to sing.

_**Jack: **__Christmas time is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be? I cannot tell!_

_There are so many things i cannot grasp! When I think I've got it, and then at last. Through my bony fingers it does slip, like a snowflake in a fiery grip!_

_Something here I'm not quite getting! Though I try, I keep forgetting! Like a memory long since past. Here in an instant! Gone in a flash!_

_What does it mean? What does it mean?_

Jack walks up to a few beakers with toys and a gingerbread man in them.

_**Jack: **__In these little brick-a-brack a secret's waiting to be cracked! These dolls and toys confuse me so! Confound it all, I love it though!_

_Simple objects nothing more, but something's hidden through a door! Though I do not have the key._

_Something's here I cannot see! What does it mean? What does it mean?!_

"What does it mean…?" asked Jack as he tossed a doll into Zero's dog bed. "Hmmm…"

Zero was woken up from the noise, and the doll. He looked at his master with worry clear on his ghostly face. Jack sat on top of a ladder, and was skimming through a Christmas book.

_**Jack: **__I've read these Christmas books so many times! I know the stories, and I know the rhymes!_

_I know the Christmas carols all by heart! My skull's so full it's tearing me apart!_

_As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my bony finger on._

While Jack was busy singing about his dilemma, Zero floated up with a framed picture. Jack took it from his dog, and continued to sing.

_**Jack:**__Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been lead to think. Am I trying much too hard? _

_Of course! I've been too close to see! The answer's right in front of me!_

"Right in front of me!" said Jack as he saw himself dressed as Sandy Claws in the picture Zero gave him. In his excitement, Jack began to dance around his bedroom with the Christmas tree he had.

_**Jack: **__It's simple really! Very clear, like music drifting in the air! Invisible, but everywhere!_

_Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it!_

_You know I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems!_

_And why should THEY have all the fun? It should belong to anyone!_

_Not anyone in fact, but ME! Why I could make a Christmas tree! And there's no reason I can find, I couldn't handle Christmas time!_

_**I bet I could improve it too! And that's exactly… What. I'll. DO! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!**_

Jack ran over to his window, and opened it so he could announce the news he had for the town.

"Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...**OURS!"** yelled Jack.

The citizens of Halloween Town started to cheer their heads off even though they had no idea what Jack meant. But Lilo and Ben didn't look so happy. However, they would at least TRY to help Jack with his holiday ambition.

* * *

_**Usopp: "Oh, this does NOT look good, boys!"**_

_**Brook: "No it doesn't."**_

_**Zatch: "Let's hope Ben and Lilo can do something about this."**_

_**Saito: "And I'm certain that when a certain Tetramand princess hears about what happened to Ben, there's gonna be some serious trouble!"**_

_**Don Patch: "We're just gonna have to wait, and see."**_


	12. Kidnap the Sandy Claws!

**_Don Patch: "TETRAMAND SMACKDOWN!"_**

**_Saito: "You're not far from the truth, Don. Princess Looma is heading for Earth, and has already heard about what happened to Ben! She is no doubt PISSED!"_**

**_Zatch: "Well, it's official… They're dead!"_**

**_Brook: "No they're not, Zatch."_**

**_Usopp: *Building a bunch of coffins* "They're not?"_**

**_Brook: "Nope! Since Gwen has her Demonatrix, she can now go alien, and fight on even grounds with princess Looma! Ah, but that reminds me, the poll for the Mamodo Spells is as of now closed! Which ones are the winners? Let's find out!"_**

**_Mamodo Spells: _**

**_Ben = Zatch's lightning spells, and some of Zeno's white lightning spells._**

**_Lilo = Kido's mecha spells._**

**_Gwen = Ponygon's armor spells._**

**_Zatch: "SaurusRock625 still doesn't own any of this! Enjoy!"_**

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

"**Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**Kidnap The Sandy Claws! Rise of Appoplexian Pain!**_

* * *

**"Patience everyone!~ Jack has a special job for each of us!"** called the Mayor into his megaphone.

Everyone in Halloween Town was lined up to receive an assignment from Jack. They were going to attempt to bring Christmas, and Halloween together. The mayor looked at his list, and called the next person for their job.

"**Dr. Finkelstein!~"** called the mayor. **"Your Christmas time is reckoning!"**

When Sally heard the name of who was being called next, and she hid behind a wall. The good doctor meanwhile stopped midway to the Town Hall. He was looking for Sally intent on giving her a good talking to. He was broken from his thoughts when the mayor called for him again.

**"Dr. Finkelstein~, to the front of the line!"** called the mayor.

growled a bit before moving to the Town Hall. He decided to look for Sally later. Meanwhile, one of the vampire brothers was holding a baby doll in one of his hands. He tilted it back which made it let out a baby noise. The vampires were appalled by such a sound.

"What kind of noise is THAT for a BABY to make?!" asked the eldest vampire.

"Perhaps it can be improved?" suggested Jack.

"No problem!" replied the short vampire.

"I KNEW IT!" said an excited Jack. That's when wheeled up. "Doctor, thank you for coming!" Jack then took out a book, and opened it to show the doctor his assignment. "We need some of these."

It was a picture of Santa's sleigh being pulled through the sky by three of his magical flying reindeer. leaned in for a closer look at the deer.

"Hmmm…" pondered the doctor as he examined the deer. "Their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think."

"How horrible our Christmas will be!" said the mayor.

"No," corrected Jack. "How jolly!"

"Oh… How JOLLY our Christmas will be. OOF! OW! OH! Grrrrrr!" yelped the mayor as he was hit by a tennis ball, a bone, and a candy corn. He looked down, and recoiled in fear. **"What are YOU doing here?!"** he asked in fear.

"Jack sent for us!" "Specifically!" "By name!" said three children who were dressed as a devil, a witch, and a skeleton in that order. They each took off their mask, and introduced themselves in the same order that they arrived.

"Lock!" "Shock!" "Barrel!" Barrel licked a black and orange lollipop after his introduction.

"Jack! JACK! It's Boogie's boys!" said the mayor in fear.

"Ahhh, Halloween's finest Trick-or-Treaters!" said Jack as he knelt down to the kids level. "The job I have for you is top secret! It requires craft! Cunning! Mischief!"

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." said Shock in an innocent voice before she and the two boys began to cackle evilly.

"Absolutely no one is to know about this. Not! A! Soul! Now…" said Jack before bringing the kids into a group huddle.

The mayor tried using his megaphone as a hearing aid so he could listen in on their conversation, but for some odd reason, he couldn't hear a word that was being spoken. He slapped the entrance of the megaphone a few times, then looked inside. He stuck his arm into the device to try and find the problem.

"Ow!" yelped the mayor as he pulled out his spider tie.

So THAT'S where it went! The mayor put the tie back where it belonged, and slapped it to keep it in place. That's when Jack ended the conversation.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Jack as he dragged Lock back to the group by his costume's tail. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie **OUT OF IT!"**

"Whatever you say, Jack!" said Barrel"

"Of course, Jack." followed Shock.

Wouldn't DREAM of it Jack!" finished Lock

The three stooges began to cackle evilly, and crossed their fingers behind their backs. Jack, being none the wiser, sent them on their way. As the three kids traveled to the outskirts of Halloween Town, music began to play once again. They soon came upon a tree house, got inside the cage elevator, and began to sing about their devious plan.

_**Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **__Kidnap mister Sandy Claws?!_

_**Lock: **__I wanna do it!_

_**Barrel: **__Let's draw straws!_

_**Shock: **__Jack said we should work together._

_**Barrel: **__Three of a kind!_

_**Lock: **__Birds of a feather!_

_**All three: **__Now and forever! Wheee!_

_La-la-la-la-la-la~_

_lalalalala!~_

_La-la-la-la-la-la~_

_lalalalala!~_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight!~ Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!_

_**Shock: **__First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait!_

_When he comes a sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate!_

_**Lock: **__Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man!_

_Let's pop him in a boiling pot, and when he's done we'll butter him up!_

_**All Three:**__Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box!~ Bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks!_

As the three stooges were singing, they baited a cage with a piece of candy. An unsuspecting cockroach walked into the trap in order to get the candy, but he ended up getting caught. It was then boiled alive in a cauldron filled with a poison of some sort, and when it was pulled out, it was surprisingly still alive! But, now it looked like a stick thingy with eyeballs. Shock took the cage from Lock and took it to a strange altar which Lock, and Barrel were bowing to.

_**Shock: **__Then mister Oogie Boogie man…_

_**Shock and Lock:**__Can take the whole thing over then!_

_**Lock and Barrel: **__He'll be so pleased I do declare…_

_**All Three: **__That he will cook him rare! Wheee!_

Lock threw the cage down the tube of the altar which led the bug into a room that looked a lot like a casino room. It wasn't alone, however, as a creepy shadow was moving about the walls. It appeared in front of the cage, and literally inhaled the roach, swallowing the poor bug whole! Meanwhile, upstairs, Lock and the others continued the song.

_**Lock: **__I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times, and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more!_

_**Shock: **__You're so stupid, think now! If we blow him up to smithereens we may lose some pieces,_

_**Shock and Lock: **__And then Jack will beat us black and green!_

_**All Three: **__Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag!~ Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad!~_

_Because mister Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his boogie list I'd get out of town!~_

As they sang, the kids got into a bathtub. Barrel turned a faucet handle, and the thing sprang to life! It started walking to an armory of sorts, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel started gathering various weapons to use for 'trapping' Sandy Claws. But these things were for anything BUT trapping.

_**Barrel: **__He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too I bet!_

_**All Three: **__Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

_Of snake and spider stew! Mmmm!_

_We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride! We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side!_

_**Shock: **__I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!_

_**Barrel:**__I'm not the dumb one!_

_**Lock:**__You're no fun!_

_**Shock: **__Shut up!_

_**Lock: **__Make me!_

_**Shock: **__I've got something! Listen now! This one is real good, you'll see! We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read!_

_Now in the box, we'll wait and hide until his curiosity…_

_**All Three: **__Entices him to look inside, and then we'll have him! One! Two! THREE!_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick!~ Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!~_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits!~ Mister Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks!~_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see!~ Lock him in a cage and then throw! Away! The! Keeeeeeeeeeyy!_

_(Evil cackles)_

While the three stooges rode off in their walking bathtub to the Hinterlands, the now named Oogie Boogie was pondering what his three little henchmen had sang about.

"Sandy Claws, huh?" Oogie said to himself.

He gave an evil chuckle as he rolled a pair of dice which landed on snake eyes. Two small snakes slithered through the holes of the dice while hissing menacingly.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, Back In Bellwood*****_

* * *

Gwen had woken up some time ago, and explained everything to the other's. To say Verdona was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"I am so STUPID! I should've known that the reason Ben couldn't access his Anodite form was because of his DNA being unstable!" said Verdona as she facepalmed from her own stupidity.

"Come on, grandma, you had no way of knowing. None of us did." said Gwen as she looked through her aliens. These ones were entirely knew to her, except for one.

She would've kept checking out her aliens, but there was an explosion nearby. From her own distraction, Gwen accidentally activated the Demonatrix, and transformed for the first time.

Her body started to become more muscular, but it retained its feminine form. Her body grew fur, and seemed to take on the appearance of a humanoid tiger. A single claw was jutting out of each wrist. Her fur was primarily black with gold colored stripes, and she still had her original hair style, and her eyes were completely blue. She clenched her fists, and shouted out only one word as the transformation was complete.

"**PAIN!"** yelled the Appoplexian female.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry! Species; Appoplexian**_

_**Appoplexians are a species of aliens that resemble humanoid tigers. They are known for their high levels of aggression, and prefer to solve their problems using their fists. They are incredibly athletic, and have a single retractable claw on each wrist. Despite their power, however, Appoplexians do have their fair share of weaknesses. While they are incredibly strong, they aren't exactly the smartest of any of the aliens. In fact, they prefer to charge in head first when fighting rather than think things through. While this may look good on paper, it doesn't always get the job done.**_

_**When angered enough to fight, Appoplexians have a tendency to say "Let me tell you somethin'!" followed by the full name, or title of whoever it is they're fighting. They also tend to refer to themselves in the third person.**_

* * *

Gwen, who right now is known as Pain, looked around and saw the others. Then she looked down, and saw that the had no clothes on. Unlike Rath who would pay this little fact no mind, Pain screamed and covered her private regions, even though she's covered in fur, and technically not naked.

"HEY! Let me tell you somethin' family and friends of Pain! You turn around so Pain can get some clothes on, or Pain is gonna smash you!" threatened Pain.

Not wanting to get beat up, they did as instructed.

"So, tell me… What exactly is the life expectancy of a female Appoplexian?" asked Kevin.

"She'll outlive us all." Informed Verdona. "It's always the spiteful ones that live the longest."

* * *

_**Don Patch: "Well, I'd say that we've got a major cat fight on our hands next chapter!"**_

_**Zatch: "I hope they don't destroy Bellwood!"**_

_**Saito: "Me too!"**_

_**Brook: "No bones about that."**_

_**Usopp: "See you all next chapter!"**_


	13. Gwen vs Looma Part 1!

_**Hey y'all! SaurusRock625 is back again! Now you may be wondering where the others are. Well, I gave them some time off for this chapter, because I have some very important news for you all! It has come to my attention regarding the harem in this story that I left out a very important character! Now, between these two girls, I can't decide who to add to the harem. **_

_**Princess Attea**_

_**EightEight**_

_**Both**_

_**I'd like you all to send me your opinions on who you think I should add. It will be very helpful to the story! Also, I've decided to add Boa Hancock from one piece to the pairing. Now, this chapter is going to include lots and lots of fighting, so break out your popcorn, soda, and pickled garlic! This is gonna be one fight that I'm sure you won't EVER forget! YOHOHOHOHOHO!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_(Zatch...Bell)_

_You know who's got the power! You know who's got to cast that spell, if we're gonna take the day!_

_(Zatch Bell!)_

_Courage and heart can not be lost! Torn apart!~ Together we will pull each other through!~~~_

_You know who's got the power!_

_(The power!)_

* * *

_**Gwen VS. Looma! Tetramandian Strength VS. Mamodo Armor Spells! Part 1!**_

* * *

Downtown Bellwood was a disaster area right now. Cars were being thrown around like toys, pavement was destroyed in several places, and lots of buildings have chunks missing. Citizens were running around screaming their heads off, and for a good reason too! The princess of the Tetramand race, Looma, was on a rampage. No Looma isn't your typical Tetramandian female.

Like all others of her species, Looma has red skin, four yellowish orange eyes, and four arms with three fingers on each hand. However, unlike most of her species, Looma wasn't as masculine as most of her kind. In fact, she had more of an hourglass figure that many males preferred. She was wearing customized Tetramand battle armor, and was swinging her war hammer around violently in an attempt to smash everything in sight. But just when she thought that she could destroy this town, she was hit in the side by mana blasts.

She looked to see Gwen with both hands charged up with mana, ready to fight. Looma however, was in no mood to deal with any of this, and cut right to the chase.

"**Where is that corrupt Galvan known as, Azmuth?! Tell me, and I MIGHT spare your lives!"** yelled Looma in her rage.

Gwen rose an eyebrow at this, but decided to answer.

"I don't know where they are, but all of this mindless-"

"**LIES! You are hiding him in order to protect him! For this you must PAY!" **yelled Looma as she charged at Gwen.

Gwen couldn't put up a forcefield in time, so she knew that if she was hit by that hammer she'd be broken beyond repair, if not outright killed. Thinking fast, Gwen thought back to when she exited the mindscape where she met up with her brother. While she was returning to her body, she saw these words that looked like spells. They were unlike any spells that she had ever seen, but she had no other options right now! Focusing her power, runes began to glow on the side of Gwen's neck, and she chanted the spell.

"**SHUDORUK!"** yelled Gwen as the spell activated.

A shock wave was released that managed to push Looma back a few feet, and halt her attack.

"What in the name of Khoros?!" said Looma, her anger forgotten.

Gwen was covered in a glowing orange aura that seemed to be causing her to transform. But this wasn't an alien transformation. Gold colored armor began to form over various parts of Gwen's body, and her hair grew slightly longer. _**(Just imagine Ponygon's armor when he transforms, only built for a human.)**_ With the armor complete, Gwen looked herself over.

"I don't know what this spell really does, but if fighting is the only way to convince you that we're not on Azmuth's side, then you've got a fight!" said Gwen.

She charged at Looma running as fast as XLR8 in his younger years. Looma retaliated by throwing a powerful punch with her two left arms, but Gwen easily sidestepped the attack proving that she was faster and more agile than the Tetramandian princess. Gwen throws a punch of her own and scores a direct hit right in Looma's face.

The two just stand there like that for a moment, and upon closer inspection... Gwen realizes that despite her recent power up, her attack did zero damage against Looma! Said Tetramand smirks at this, and easily swats Gwen away like an armored bug!

**"Ha! You fool! **Even though you now have superior speed, it means nothing if you have no power to back it up!" said Looma with an over confident smirk.

Gwen gets up groaning in slight pain. Thankfully, her armor absorbed most of the damage from Looma's attack. But now she knew that losing was not an option in this fight!

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter was short, I know. Next chapter will be longer, and consist of mainly fighting! I promise! It'll take a while to write though, so don't be expecting an immediate update! Also, I have two new alpha forms that I'm adding to Ben's arsenal. **_

_**Alpha Alien X**_

_**Alpha Way Big**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you next time!**_


	14. Gwen vs Looma Part 2!

_**Don Patch: "CAT FIGHT!"**_

_**Saito: "You're right about THAT, old friend! It's Gwen's armor spells versus Looma's natural Tetramandian strength!"**_

_**Zatch: "Who do you think is gonna win?"**_

_**Usopp: "I'm betting on Gwen!"**_

_**Brook: "Well, we just have to read on, and see! Who knows how this will turn out?"**_

_**Zatch: "Before we forget, SaurusRock625 still doesn't own any of the shows used in this story!"**_

_***Ben's Harem***_

_**Older Lilo**_

_**(From One Piece) **_

_**Boa Hancock**_

_**(From Ben 10)**_

_**Looma, Attea, Helen, Julie, and EightEight.**_

_**(From Equestria Girls)**_

_**Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and Trixie Lulamoon.**_

_**(From Teen Titans)**_

_**Blackfire**_

_**(From Xiaolin Showdown)**_

_**Wuya**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link/Kaminatrix A.I."

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

_**Alien index**_

* * *

_(Zatch...Bell!)_

_You know who's got the power! You know who's got to cast that spell, if we're gonna take the day!_

_(Zatch Bell!)_

_Courage and heart can not be lost! Torn apart!~_

_Together we will pull each other through!~~~_

_You know who's got the power!_

_(The power!)_

* * *

_**Gwen vs. Looma Part 2!**_

* * *

For a moment, the two warrior women circled each other, waiting for their opponent to make a move. They were both pouring out enough power to intimidate a normal human. Good thing those who are watching aren't NORMAL humans. Gwen's armor however was pretty damaged from that backhand she received from Looma. It had numerous cracks in it, and was chipping a bit due to absorbing more force than it could handle.

Looma, however, hadn't taken any damage from Gwen's punch. It would appear as though her spell may dramatically increase speed, but it can't increase physical strength. Another set of runes appeared on Gwen's left forearm, and began to glow as she summoned more power in an attempt to gain an edge over her opponent. But instead of casting the new spell, Gwen decided to try something else.

**"SHUDORUK!" **Gwen yelled, casting the spell.

Once again, Gwen's body began to glow, but instead of creating more armor on her the spell instead repaired the damage done to Gwen's armor. Once again, Gwen charged into battle.

"Don't you humans learn? Your armor is useless against me!" Looma said as she threw a dual armed punch.

However, Gwen dodged the initial blow and started to run circles around the Tetramand warrior. Looma tried to follow, but our earthling hero was moving too fast for even a seasoned warrior to follow.

"Who said I was attacking? I know for a fact that you can't hit what you can't catch!" Gwen said, her confidence having been restored.

As she ran circles around Looma, Gwen began to sucker punch her at random intervals in hopes of wearing away her strength. This only served to anger the Tetramand female even further. Looma unleashed a battle cry, and spread all four of her arms out wide.

**"YIELD, HUMAN!"** Looma yelled.

She clapped her four hands together and sent out a sonic boom that disrupted Gwen's attack pattern. This gave Looma the opening she needed to nail Gwen with a wicked haymaker right in the stomach! Gwen was sent flying, and smashed through three buildings. The impact destroyed more of her armor, and caused her to cough up blood. Looma started advancing on Gwen in order to finish the fight, but to her surprise the Anodite halfling got back up.

Gwen was bruised, bloody, and her legs were kinda shaky, but her determination was unwavering. The second set of runes started glowing with more power than before, and Gwen cast the second spell.

**"GO SHUDORUK!"** Gwen yelled.

An aura of power even bigger than before exploded outward as Gwen began to change again. Her armor repaired itself and became even stronger. This time it was colored gold with red on some pieces, the armor on her forearms became powerful gauntlets with what looked like long, sharp unicorn horns acting as weapons. Her hair grew longer, and on her head was a helmet that resembled that of a Roman soldier's. To complete the transformation, Gwen's lower body turned into that of a war horse. Armor also grew onto the back, sides, and legs giving Gwen the appearance of an armored Centaur.

"In the immortal words of my brother; this fight's not over, till it's over!" Gwen said.

Looma's eyes narrowed and she charged with her fists at the ready. Gwen ran at Looma as well, only NOW she was running twice as fast as before. They both threw a punch that collided with one another, causing a massive crater to form underneath them! This time, however, LOOMA was the one who was blown back by the force of the blow!

Ladies and gentlemen, it would appear that the spell, Go Shudoruk, not only enhances the caster's speed even further, but it also increases their physical strength beyond normal parameters. Looks like Gwen can now fight toe to toe with Looma no problem!

As for Looma, she was pulling herself out of the rubble from the abandoned warehouse that she hit. She got a good look at Gwen's new form, and smirked.

"At long last! A worthy opponent on this planet!" Looma declared.

Once again, she charged at Gwen with the intent of pummeling her into the ground. But this time, Looma had her war hammer with her. Gwen ran at Looma as well, and was using the horns on her gauntlets as weapons. The two clashed once again, using their own strength to try and gain an edge over the other. Sparks flew with each clash of weaponry. Looma started shooting energy blasts from her war hammer, but they were easy to dodge with Gwen's newly acquired speed.

Gwen finally decided that enough was enough, and charged at Looma full speed! Her horns were poised to strike, and moderate amounts of mana started swirling around them. Looma held her hammer up in defense to block the strikes, but this proved to be her undoing. Once Gwen's right horn knuckle hit the hammer, Looma's weapon shattered due to the massive power output.

"**Impossible!"** Looma yelled in surprise.

Her reaction was actually well warranted. Tetramandian weapons were much, much stronger than those of most other races, so for the weapon of an Earthling to shatter her war hammer like that… Well it just seemed downright impossible! But Gwen didn't stop her assault, and slammed the other horn knuckle into the side of Looma's head!

The resulting force was enough to shatter the Tetramand princess's helmet like a thin sheet of ice, but the force also managed to knock her out. Gwen let out a relieved sigh at this, and canceled out the spell. When she did, Gwen too lost consciousness and fell to the ground out like a light. Neither warrior saw, or felt themselves being picked up by those who are on Ben's side, and loaded into the Rustbucket for medical treatment.

* * *

_**Saito: "Oh ho man! I thought this was gonna SUCK! That was AWESOME!"**_

_**Brook: "Yohohohohohoho! Indeed! Who knew that Gwen could fight like that?"**_

_**Zatch: "The legacy of Ponygon lives on!"**_

_**Ponygon: "MERU-MERU-MERU-MERU-MERU-MERU-ME!~~~ (My real name is Shneider!)**_

_**Usopp: "I think he's saying that his real name is Shneider."**_

_**Don Patch: "Ahh, you don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, we really hope you guys like this chapter even though it's short. Our pal, Saurus has a hard time writing good fight scenes, and was in a creative slump. Also he forgot to mention, but he is definitely using All the other suggestions he got from Guest Reviewer Omnipotent 18. He just doesn't know how to integrate them into the story yet.**_


	15. Making Christmas!

_**Rath: "Let me tell you something guest reviewer Omnipotent 18! Rath is not Humongousaur, but if you don't stop telling SaurusRock625 to hurry up with the updates, and let him work at his own pace, RATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU HUMONGO-SORRY!"**_

_**Brook: "Please, Rath calm down!"**_

_**Saito: "Well, we had a short break from The Nightmare Before Christmas arc, but it's time we get back to that."**_

_**Zatch: "Yeah! More holiday mayhem! And you know what they say. 'When the student is ready, the teacher appears'."**_

_**Usopp: "That does it, Zatch! No more fortune cookies for you."**_

_**Brook: "Now, now! Let's be civil everyone. Why don't we get this chapter started?"**_

_**Don Patch: "Good idea! SaurusRock625 doesn't own any of this, by the way."**_

_**New Alien For Ben: Heavenly Angel.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Making Christmas!**_

* * *

"It goes something like this." Jack said to the band.

He was holding up some sleigh bells, and started to play the tune 'jingle bells' on them. A lot of the citizens had just got their jobs, and things were running smoothly so far. Once Jack finished, he turned to the band.

"How about it? Think you can do it?" Jack asked.

"A one, and a two, and a three, and a..." said the head in the bass.

The band played the tune that Jack had, but it was different. It sounded dreary and out of tune, instead of cheery and full of happiness. The last note literally almost blew away the mayor, but he shook it off.

"Next!" The mayor called into his megaphone.

"Fantastic!" Jack said. He handed the band a book of Christmas carols, and sent them on their way. "Now why don't you all practice those, and we'll be all set!"

While jack was giving out jobs, Ben and Lilo were busy trying to figure out how to stop Jack from this holiday disaster. So far, they were drawing up a blank on what to do. Ben had tried to talk to Jack a multitude of times, but the skeleton was too excited to listen to reason. Lilo was about to try and talk to him again, but a familiar rag doll walked onto the stage.

"Sally! I need your help more than anyone's!" Jack said, rummaging through a chest full of Christmas stuff.

"You certainly do, Jack! I had the most terrible vision!" said Sally.

"That's splendid." Jack said, not really paying attention.

"NO! It was about your Christmas! There was smoke, and fire!"

"That's not MY Christmas!" said Jack, cutting Sally off. "My Christmas is full of laughter. And joy. And… THIS!"

Jack held up a framed picture of himself in his Pumpkin King suit, then flipped over a drawn picture of himself in a suit that looked identical to Santa's. This unnerved Sally a bit.

"My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it." said Jack.

"You don't understand! It's going to be a disaster!" said a frantic Sally.

"How could it be?" asked Jack. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white."

"It's a mistake, Jack!"

"Now don't be modest!" said Jack, not really understanding what Sally was trying to say. "Who else is clever enough to make the outfit?"

"Next!" hollered the mayor.

"I have every confidence in you!" said Jack, as he gently pushed Sally off the stage.

"But it seems wrong to me. Very wrong." muttered Sally.

Lilo noticed how worried and apprehensive Sally was about this whole situation. She decided to help her with the costume while Ben tried to stop Jack from doing something he may regret.

Jack had decided to show Behemoth how a Christmas Nutcracker worked, and Ben decided that now would be a good time to go alien. Activating the Kaminatrix, Ben started cycling through his aliens. Soon enough, he came upon one that was perfect for this particular world.

"It's been a long time…" said Ben.

He closed his eyes, and was engulfed in a golden light. Ben's skin turned ashen grey with black lines all over. The Kaminatrix symbol was in the center of his chest, and most of his face disappeared. All that remained of Ben's face was a single vertical facing purple eye. His legs had turned into a ghostly tail, and small spikes jutted from his elbows.

"**GHOSTFREAK!"** yelled Ben.

* * *

_**Alien Index**_

_**Species Name: Ectonurite**_

_**Given Name: Ghostfreak**_

_**Ghostfreak is one of Ben's first aliens that he had when the Omnitrix was still around. Ectonurites are a ghostly species of alien that are composed of a type of protoplasm. As they have no mana to speak of, these things are an Anodites worst nightmare! Ectonurites have a serious aversion to any kind of natural light, such as sunlight, and prefer to remain in the darkest quadrant of the Anur system. Naturally, being a ghost like alien, Ghostfreak is capable of invisibility, intangibility, and possession of other life forms.**_

_**But the REAL nightmare begins when they peel away their protective outer skin to reveal their true forms. Each Ectonurites true form varies between each individual of their species, but each one looks like something straight out of a horror movie. When in his true form, Ghostfreak can shoot purple beams of corrodium energy which is lethal to most species.**_

* * *

"Okay, I'm still in control. So far, so good." Ghostfreak said to himself.

"**JACK! JACK! We caught him! We caught him!" **cried Lock, Shock, and Barrel as they ran in with something big stuffed in a candy bag.

"PERFECT!" said Jack.

He left the Nutcracker in Behemoth's hands, and leapt off the stage. He stopped in front of the kids, ready to see the possible fruits of their labor. Oh, if only he were to know where THIS was going to go. _**(Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Zecora.)**_

"Open it up, quickly!" ordered Jack.

The kids did as they were told, but instead of Sandy Claws coming out of the bag, it was something else entirely. It was a pink rabbit with a sash that said Happy Easter, and a basket full of colorful eggs clutched in its paws.

"If I may interject? Call me crazy, but I don't think that THAT'S Sandy Claws." said Ghostfreak.

"It isn't?" asked Shock.

"Who is it?" followed Barrel.

The rabbit hopped up onto the stage, and started to sniff Behemoth. Unfortunately, rabbits are skittish creatures.

"**BUNNY!"** said Behemoth.

This however was loud enough to scare the Easter Bunny. He hopped off of the stage, and jumped back into the sack, trembling like no tomorrow. Jack did not look pleased in the slightest.

"That's… NOT Sandy Claws. TAKE HIM BACK!" demanded Jack.

The tone in Jack's voice was enough to make the kids very nervous. They started to back up in fear of facing Jack's wrath.

"But we followed your instructions!" said a fearful Lock.

"We went through the door!" added an equally fearful Barrel.

"WITCH DOOR? There's more than ONE!" said Jack with his patience wearing thin. "Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like THIS!"

Jack took out a Christmas Cookie that was shaped like a Christmas Tree, and showed it to the kids so they'd know what to look for.

**"I TOLD you!"** Shock yelled as she proceeded to strangle Lock.

Pretty soon, the three stooges were fighting amongst themselves, and arguing about who's fault it was. Jack just irritably shook his head. He was about to do something drastic, but Ghostfreak beat him to the punch.

"Please... Allow me." Ghostfreak said.

Wordlessly, Ghostfreak grabbed the front of his outer skin, then quickly peeled it back to reveal the horror that lay underneath! A mass of writhing black and white tentacles sprang out as Ghostfreak let out a terrifying shriek! This made the kids gasp in fright, and cease their bickering.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." Jack said to the bunny who was still trembling in the sack. "Take him home first! And apologize again!"

Without so much as a word of protest, the kids and their walking bathtub made their way out of the town hall. They were going to do better for sure this time.

"Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him! Treat him nicely!" Jack called.

"Got it!" Lock replied.

"We'll get it right next time!" The three said in unison.

When those three annoying kids were out of range of hearing, Jack turned to Ghostfreak with a huge grin on his face.

"That scare technique was one of the most horrifying things I've ever seen in all my years as Pumpkin King!" said Jack. "And I mean that in a good way!"

Ghostfreak scratched the back of his head with a sheepish eye-smile on his nonexistent face.

"Oh, that was nothing really. I pulled that trick when I was ten." said Ghostfreak.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, in Dr. Finkelstein's Lab*****_

* * *

Doctor Finkelstein was busy trying to find the perfect skull for his newest creation. It looked like he was trying to revive a woman, but he couldn't find the right skull.

"You'll be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally!" Dr. Finkelstein said to himself.

None of the skulls he had in his collection were any good for this particular creation. Dr. Finkelstein decided to put away this experiment for now, and focus on some other work. Like building those reindeer that Jack had asked for.

"Master!" said a voice.

Dr. Finkelstein looked behind himself to see someone carrying a set of blueprints walking up to his desk. It was a man with bluish grey skin, a hunched back, and a face that not even a mother could love. Like the doctor, this guy was wearing a white lab coat, and a pair of black rubber gloves.

"The plans!" said the ugly hunchback.

He laid the blueprints on the table to reveal the designs for skeletal reindeer. The good doctor looked to be quite satisfied by the work of the hunchback.

"Excellent, Igor!" said the doctor.

He took out a box of dog biscuits, and tossed one to Igor. Igor caught it in his mouth, and ate the biscuit with a surprising amount of gusto.

* * *

_*****In Halloween Town*****_

* * *

Music began to play yet again as the whole town started to break out supplies for their creation of Christmas. Without so much as a warning, the people of Halloween Town began to sing about how they were making Christmas.

_**Chorus: **__This time! This time!_

_**Ghosts: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Accordion Player: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Mayor: **__Making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine!_

_**Corpse Parents, Cyclops, and Bat Demon: **__It's ours this time, and won't the children be surprised?_

_It's ours this time!_

Over by another station, Corpse Kid and Mummy Kid were busy destroying a couple of toys. Corpse Kid flattened a toy truck with a mallet while Mummy Kid sliced off a dolly's head with a miniature guillotine.

_**Corpse Kid: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Mummy Kid: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Both: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Witch Sisters: **__Time to give them something fun!_

_**Undersea Girl: **__They'll talk about for years to come!_

_**Mayor: **__Let's have a cheer from everyone!_

_**Devil: **__It's time to party!_

_**Vampire bros.: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Duck Toy: **__Making Christmas!_

_**Vampire Bros.: **__Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice! With spider legs, and pretty bows!_

_**Bat Demon: **__It's ours this time!_

_**Corpse Dad, Werewolf, and Melting Man: **__All together! That and this! With all our tricks we're making Christmas time!_

"Here comes Jack!" Werewolf announced.

Sure enough, Jack walked outside with Ghostfreak to inspect everyone's progress. Ghostfreak had decided to join in on the song, if only to try and correct things here.

_**Jack: **__I don't believe what's happening to me!_

_My hopes, my dreams..._

_My fantasies! _**HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!**

_**Harlequin: **__Won't they be impressed? I am a genius!_

_See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat!_

_**Jack: **__Hmmm..._

_My compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat! Consider though this substitute. A bat in place of this old rat. Huh!_

Ghostfreak saw the Melting Man trying to use a roadkill turtle as a present, and decided to correct him on the matter.

_**Ghostfreak: **__No no no, now that's all wrong! This thing'll never make a present!_

_It's been dead for much too long! Try something fresher, something pleasant!_

_Try again, don't give up!_

_**Mr. Hyde, Medium Hyde, and Small Hyde: **__All together, that and this! With all our tricks we're making Christmas time!_

Ghostfreak tried everything he could to try and stop the citizens of Halloween Town, but he had to admit these guys work fast. There was an incident that involved a python, and the Corpse Dad, but other than that everything got done. Ghostfreak internally sighed as he knew of what was to come. A Christmas full of horror instead of joy and laughter. The citizens began to finish the song as Jack guided the coffin to the main body of the sleigh.

_**Chorus: **__This time! This time!_

_**Jack: **__It's OURS!_

_**Chorus: **__Making Christmas! Making Christmas! La la la!_

_It's almost here, and we can't wait! So ring the bells and celebrate! 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out..._

_**Jack: **__It's Christmas time!_ **Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!**

Ghostfreak and Lilo looked worried about what was happening. Things were already bad enough with how things were going! How could this situation POSSIBLY get any WORSE?!

* * *

_*****Christmas Town*****_

* * *

Back in Christmas Town, we find Santa checking his list one more time before the big night. He was currently looking over the list of those in Bellwood.

"Let's see... Kevin. Verdona. Gwendolyn. Yes, Gwen has been nice. As has Ben! Nice, nice, oh! Naughty. Nice, nice, nice. There are hardly ANY naughty children this year!" Santa said with joy.

Just then, the doorbell rang to the tune 'jingle all the way', signaling that someone was at the door. Santa looked up from his list.

"Now who could that be?" Santa asked himself.

He answered the door, only to find no one there. Until he heard three voices belonging to children.

"Trick or Treat!~" said the three stooges sang.

Santa looked down in time to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel leap up and trap him in a giant candy bag!

* * *

_**Zatch: "AAAAAAAAAHHHH! THEY CAUGHT SANTA!"**_

_**Brook: "This can NOT be good!"**_

_**SaurusRock625: "You're right it's not! Hi guys!"**_

_**Saito: "Saurus! What're you doing here?"**_

_**SaurusRock625: "Well, I just stopped by to deliver a message. To all of my reviewers out there; While I appreciate your positive and negative criticism, I DON'T like being rushed with writing new chapters! I understand that you all like this story, but I have OTHER STORIES that need updating too! All I respectfully request is that you no longer send in reviews that demand for me to update faster, and have patience so I can write my chapters properly! That means YOU guest reviewer Omnipotent 18. Those kind of reviews make me feel like you're rushing me. But know that I do like your idea of the Crystal Blue Dragonballs. I will consider it! See you all next chapter!"**_

_**Zatch, Saito, Brook, Usopp, Don Patch, and Me: "GOOD BYE!"**_


	16. Explaining The Plan!

_**I'm glad that I'm still getting so many great reviews from all those who read this story! And now, you're in for a new chapter that gets us closer and closer to the end of the Nightmare Before Christmas Arc! But for now, let's check on the team in Bellwood, shall we? And for those of you who are wondering where Brook and the others went to, they're taking a break for a few chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Kaminatrix A.I./Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_Dreamin'; don't give it up Luffy!_

_Dreamin'; don't give it up Zolo!_

_Dreamin'; don't give it up Nami!_

_Dreamin'! Don't give it-_

_Give it up! Give it up! Give it up! Give it-_

_NO!_

_Here's how the story goes. We find out 'bout a treasure in the Grand Line. There's no doubt!_

_The pirate who's eye is on it, he'll sing "I'll be king of the pirates! I'm gonna be king!"_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~ Ho-Ho!~_

_His name is Luffy! (That's Monkey D. Luffy!) Gonna be King of the Pirates!_

_He's made of rubber!(How did that happen?) Yo ho ho, he took a bite of gum gum!_

_Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~_

_His name's Zolo, he's just like a samurai! And a L.A.D.Y. Nami's not shy!_

_The pirate crew coming through, doing their thing with the King of the Pirates! He's gonna be king!_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo!~ Ho-Ho!~_

_Set sail for One Piece! It's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line!~_

_Ya-Yo! Ya-Yo!_

_Set sail for One Piece!_

* * *

_**Explaining The Plan!**_

* * *

_*****Back In Bellwood*****_

* * *

In a hidden base deep underneath Bellwood, those who were on Ben's side were in a medical room. Looma and Gwen were each laying in their own individual hospital beds. Both Gwen, and Looma were covered in bandages, and Gwen had a cast on her left leg. The Demonatrix was very durable, as it didn't have so much as a scratch on it.

"...And that's how it happened." said Gwen.

"That's quite the story. I wouldn't have believed most of it if you didn't show me these guys." Looma said, gesturing to experiments 630 to 636.

Gwen and the others had just finished explaining everything to Looma, and the Tetramandian Princess had taken it rather well. She was surprised to hear that Helen had a crush on Ben, but she didn't voice any form of disapproval. In fact, she could understand why Helen would choose Ben as a potential husband. But she didn't understand why Julie, Ben's ex girlfriend, was here at a meeting with them. _**(For the record, Julie looks the same as she did in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. As do Gwen, Kevin, Max, Verdona, and Gwen's parents.)**_

Julie was in tears as she explained how her parents had forced her to break up with Ben, and then set her up with some French pedophile photographer. So she ran away from home, met up with the others, explained everything, and broke down crying. Verdona and Helen were still comforting Julie as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"There, there, Julie. Ben will be okay." said Verdona. "And I'm certain that once you explain everything to him, Ben will gladly get back together with you."

Julie just sobbed harder than before. There was already a puddle of her own tears underneath her, and it was only getting bigger. The poor girl was certain that Ben wanted nothing to do with her anymore. But just as she was about to voice her thoughts, a familiar voice rang throughout the hospital room.

"Trust me, Julie. Ben will definitely take you back!"

Everyone in the room looked to see Kami leaning against the wall. She had a smirk on her face that none of them seemed to like.

"In fact, I'm sure he'll be happy to get together with Julie, Helen, AND Looma!" said Kami.

The whole group raised an eyebrow in confusion at what the goddess had said. Kevin was the one to voice their thoughts, as he was a little more confused than he'd like to be.

"Wait a sec, I thought polygamy was..."

"Before you finish that statement, hear me out." Kami said, cutting off the Osmosian hybrid.

She waited until everyone was quiet, and listening before she began to explain what it was that she meant.

"You see, Ben is not just my Avatar. I have chosen him to be my permanent successor. And the other gods and goddesses of Japan also have chosen successors, but aside from that, Ben suffered a massive heartbreak. He needs as much love as he can get, which is why he must have multiple wives." Kami explained.

She then got a sly smirk as she looked at Frank, Natalie, Max, and Verdona.

"And look at the bright side to this situation. You four will get lots of grandchildren and great-grandchildren!" Kami finished before disappearing.

Helen, Looma, and Julie were blushing something fierce from that last comment, but Julie was also filled with a sense of hope. She still had a chance to be with Ben! Now if only she weren't such a weakling so that she could fight alongside Ben without having to rely on Ship all the time. She was unaware that a certain Japanese goddess of the moon was about to answer her prayer.

* * *

_**I apologize for making the chapter so short, but this was all I could think of for the moment. Remember that I am still accepting ideas for new aliens that Ben can use. And if you have any ideas for other aliens for Gwen to use, that would be very helpful. Right now, I only have an Appoplexian as one of Gwen's aliens.**_


	17. Meeting with the Pirate Empress!

_**Sorry to have made you wait, but now we move on to a greater challenge that Lilo, Ben, and Sally are gonna have to face. Stopping Jack's Christmas! I promise that it's only gonna be a few more chapters until Ben and Lilo leave Halloween Town! Their next stop will be Canterlot High School in the realm of Equestria Girls. But right now there's something that Kami will have to do in the realm of one piece. And to Omnipotent 18. Your requests for the harem... I'll think about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the shows!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**Meeting with the Pirate Empress!**_

* * *

Princess Boa Hancock was just minding her own business like she does any other day. However, she was most certainly not expecting a woman with beauty greater than her own showing up today. Hancock could tell that the woman standing before her had greater power than her own, but what she wanted to know was how she even got past her guards in the first place.

"You are Boa Hancock the pirate empress, are you not?" asked Kami.

"Indeed I am. To whom may it concern?" Hancock asked, answering a question with another question.

Kami didn't blame Hancock for being so suspicious. Given what she and her two sisters went through at the hands of the Celestial Dragons, Kami honestly couldn't find any fault in the woman for maintaining such levels of suspicion. Kami, however, kept a calm and assertive composure.

"To answer your question, I am Kami the goddess of life and light." said Kami, smirking at the surprised look on Hancock's face. "And I have come to tell you about a certain man. A man who will change your views on men for the better.

In response to this, Hancock scowled and looked away. If there was anything she hated more than anything in this world, it was men. How they saw women as nothing more than property, how they abused them for their own sick pleasures. She HATED it! As if reading her thoughts, Kami placed a gentle hand on the pirate empress's shoulder.

"I understand that you find men to be evil creatures, but please have faith in my judgement. I know that this man will give you the one thing that you have ever really wanted in life. True love." said Kami.

Hancock turned to argue with Kami, but saw that the goddess was gone. Not so much of a trace of her was left. She was about to chalk this up to a daydream until something next to her foot caught her eye. She picked it up, and saw that it was a full body photograph of a certain dimension traveling, shape shifting hero. Hancock actually allowed herself to smile at this picture.

"Even I will admit this boy does appear quite handsome." said Hancock as she placed the photograph under her pillow for later. But not before reading the name of the person in the picture. "Ben Tennyson… Just what sort of man are you?"

* * *

_**Wow, haven't even met in person, and Hancock already seems to have a little crush on Ben. I apologize for putting out such a short chapter, but now I have a very important question for all of you. Should I put the DNA samples found in the Nemetrix into the Kaminatrix? If so, here's a list of the eleven predators residing in it.**_

_**Nemetrix Predators Include;**_

_**Panuncian**_

_**Tyrannopede**_

_**Terroranchula**_

_**Omnivoracious**_

_**Mucilator**_

_**Psycholeopterran**_

_**Crabdozer**_

_**Buglizard**_

_**Virus that preys on To'kustars**_

_**Slamworm**_

_**Vicetopus**_

_**And if you have any ideas for Ultimate forms for any of the other ten aside from the Panuncian, feel free to leave a review. This goes double for you, Omnipotent 18! You have some very AWESOME ideas! Also, I want you to know that I am most DEFINITELY adding Android #18 to the harem. Thank you, and goodbye for now! I probably won't be updating this story for a while though, so don't rush me!**_


	18. Fright of Ultimate Ghostfreak!

_**Alright people! I wanna give a major shout out to Omnipotent 18 for those AMAZING Ultimate forms for these the predatory aliens that reside in Ben's Kaminatrix! I do have one question though. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if i use these ultimate forms in my story Dan 10. Check it out if you don't know which story I'm talking about. I'd love to hear some feedback from you about that story, Omnipotent 18! Now, enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: As always, I own NOTHING!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Life Form Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Fright of Ultimate Ghostfreak!**_

* * *

_*****Meanwhile In Bellwood*****_

* * *

Julie was sitting in the recovery room of the old plumbers base in Mount Rushmore. She had been in a fight with her parents about their meddling in her lovelife, and let's just say that it could've gone better. After refusing to date Hervé anymore and calling her parents out on caring only about themselves, Julie's father lashed out in a fit of rage and beat her to within an inch of her life! Thankfully, Gwen and Kevin busted in before she could be killed and restrained her father. While Gwen called for an ambulance, Kevin had radioed those who were still loyal to Ben and had Julie's parents arrested for attempted murder.

However, there were consequences. During the beating, Julie's father had gotten a bit sadistic and decided to carve out her right eye. In addition to this, as Julie's parents were being hauled away to prison, they had disowned her as their daughter saying that she was nothing more than a 'Xeno loving whore', as they put it.

So here she was, just looking at the wall with a dead look in her lone eye. A bright flash of light appeared in the room, and Kami walked over to the poor girl. She put her hand on Julie's shoulder, and said something that made her snap out of her self pity induced trance.

"Let's go and see Ben." said Kami.

Before Julie could voice an opinion on the matter, the two had disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

_*****Halloween Town. Christmas Eve*****_

* * *

"You don't look like yourself, Jack." said Sally as she finished sewing Jack's Sandy Claws outfit. "Not at all."

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Jack. "It couldn't be MORE wonderful!"

"But you're the Pumpkin King!" argued Sally.

She picked up the picture of Jack in his Sandy Claws outfit, and peeled it back to reveal Jack in his old outfit. But Jack took the picture from Sally, and raised it into the air.

"Not anymore!" said Jack. He then broke the picture in half by hitting it over his knee. "And I feel so much better now!"

As she began to resume her sewing, Sally wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

"Jack, I know you think something's missing, but-"

"Ow!" yelped Jack.

Sally hadn't been watching what she was doing, and ended up pricking Jack's finger with her sewing needle. Jack had put his finger in his mouth to try and ease the pain. _**(Zatch: "The dead can be hurt?!")**_

"S-sorry!" said Sally.

Jack suddenly grinned as realization hit him like a bowling ball to a row of twelve pins!

"You're right, something IS missing!" said Jack. He frowned as he looked in the mirror. "But what?! I've got the beard, the coat, the boots, the belt…"

Sally shook her head in defeat. She loved Jack very much, but sometimes he could be so thick skulled. _**(Brook: "YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! IT'S A SKULL~ JOKE!")**_

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Ben and Lilo were looking pretty upset. They couldn't stop Jack's preparations for this Christmas mixed with Halloween, and now all of the children on the planet were going to pay the price. They had to do SOMETHING, but they didn't know WHAT! Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Kami stood next to them. However, she was not alone. Next to the Japanese goddess of life and light was a girl who was very familiar with Ben. But her head was down for some reason.

"Julie!" said Ben in surprise.

"You know her?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend. We were forced to break up a while ago." informed Ben.

But that's when Ben saw something horrifying. Julie was covered in cuts and bruises, and her right eye was wrapped in medical bandages. Ben walked to Julie's side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The poor girl flinched at the touch due to pain from an especially large bruise on her shoulder.

"Julie... What happened to you?" asked Ben, genuinely concerned about Julie's well-being.

"She was beaten to near death by her father for refusing to date that pedophilic photographer anymore." explained Kami.

This information caused Ben to grow enraged and subconsciously activate the Kaminatrix. He transformed into Ghostfreak, and then did one better! He slapped the dial on his chest, and four sun flares popped out of the sides. He was engulfed in a golden light, and evolved into a new form.

His protective outer skin removed itself to show rotting purple skin. His head became skull that was upside down, and still had the vertical facing purple eye. His fingers became long black talons that looked like they could cut you just by looking at you, and his chest had some black and white striped tentacles sticking out of it.

**"ULTIMATE GHOSTFREAK!"** He yelled.

Now this REALLY got a scare out of Lilo, Kami, and Julie. Literally! They screamed so loudly that it got the attention of the whole town. Jack went up to investigate, and when he got there and saw Ultimate Ghostfreak he did the most logical thing one can do. He screamed, and literally fell to pieces.

"I didn't think I was THAT scary." Ultimate Ghostfreak said to himself.

"Scary?" asked Jack as he finished putting himself back together. "You're a true GHOUL! Ha ha ha! I haven't been scared like that in years! I may have to check under my bed next year and see if YOU might be there."

"We're gonna have to take a short break so I can wrap my skull around what just happened." said Ultimate Ghostfreak to the audience.

* * *

_**Just so you know, Ultimate Ghostfreak's design is based off of Zs'Skayr from the original Ben 10 series. Enjoy the chapter! And this is a message to guest reviewer Omnipotent 18. Please remember to let me know if I can use the Ultimate forms you've provided for the predators in this story in my story Dan 10. Once again, read that fic if you don't know what I'm talking about.**_


	19. Avatar of Inari!

_**Brook: "YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WE'RE BACK~!"**_

_**Zatch: "Yeah, and we've got TWO songs in this chapter! I'm pretty sure that Alpha Ghostfreak is on his way to appearing!"**_

_**Don Patch: "Yeah, and we're going to be seeing our first encounter with that no good bag of bugs, Oogie Boogie!"**_

_**Saito: "I sure can't wait to see how that goes!"**_

_**Usopp: "Saurus doesn't own any of this stuff, by the way! Enjoy the chapter!"**_

_**Harem Additions: Android #18, Anthro Celestia, Anthro Luna, Anthro Chrysalis, and Eris(Female Discord). I apologize to Omnipotent 18 for not using all of the girls that were suggested, but I know nothing about those other ones. I hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Avatar of Inari!**_

* * *

After getting over the little scare fest that just happened, Kami managed to get herself straightened back out and focused. She looked at Ben, Lilo, and Julie and remembered why she was there in the first place. But before she could speak, three certain trouble makers arrived on the scene.

**"Jack! Jack! This time we bagged him!"** called Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

They were riding up to the town square in their walking bathtub, but this time there was something really big in their bag. And whatever it was, it was alive. Ultimate Ghostfreak narrowed his lone eye in suspicion at the three costumed children.

"This time we really did!" cheered Lock.

"He sure is big, Jack!" Added Barrel.

"And HEAVY!" finished Shock.

The kids undid the string that was holding the bag closed, and a certain elf burst out of it. However, he was in no way jolly like he usually is.

**"Let me out!"** demanded Santa.

The citizens of Halloween Town gasped in horror and recoiled back at the sight of Santa. Ultimate Ghostfreak, Lilo, and Julie recoil back in shock at the sight of one of their childhood heroes. They just couldn't believe their eyes!

"No way!" cried Lilo.

"Oh my gosh!" added Julie.

"Holy guacamole! He's real!" finished Ultimate Ghostfreak as he changed back into Ben.

Jack ran up to the old elf, whose hat was currently blinding him. Our favorite skeleton could barely contain his excitement.

"Sandy Claws! In person! What an honor to meet you, sir!" said Jack as he shook Santa's... "Wha-? Why you have HANDS! You don't have claws at all!"

Santa finally managed to get his hat off of his eyes, and was surprised by the things he was seeing in his blurry vision. It was plain obvious that he wasn't in Christmas Town anymore.

"Wha? Where am I?" Santa asked himself.

"Surprised, aren't you?" asked Jack. "I knew you would be! You don't have to have another worry about Christmas this year!"

Santa tried to protest to this proclamation, but he just couldn't find the words he needed.

"Consider this a vacation. A reward! It's your turn to take it easy!" said Jack as he plucked a piece of candy corn from Santa's beard.

"Bu-Bu-But there must be some mistake!" protested Santa.

"See that he's comfortable." Jack said to the three stooges.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were about to close the bag, but just as they were about to close it, Jack stopped them for something.

"Just a second, fellas!" said Jack.

He looked a bit puzzled when looking at Santa, until Jack noticed something about Santa's outfit that was different from his own.

"Of course! THAT'S what I'm missing!" declared Jack as he took Santa's hat. "Thanks."

"Wait, you can't-!" Santa tried to protest, but the three troublemakers closed him in the bag again. "Hold on! Where are we going NOW?!"

As the three kids left for wherever it was they were going, Jack started practicing his 'Ho-Ho-Ho'. But there were still a few people who didn't like where this situation was heading. Mainly Sally, who seemed more distressed than when this ridiculous idea began.

"This is getting worse. Much worse! I know!" said Sally as she got an idea.

She ran off for her room in Dr. Finkelstein's house to get something important to her cause. Meanwhile, the three stooges were busy thinking about where they were gonna stash Santa.

"ME on vacation?! ON CHRISTMAS EVE?!" Santa asked himself.

"Where are we taking him?" asked Barrel.

"Where?" added Shock.

"To Oogie Boogie, of course!" said Lock as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There isn't anywhere in the WORLD more comfortable than that! And Jack did say to make him comfortable, didn't he?" Lock asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes he did!" agreed Shock and Barrel with matching grins.

**"Haven't you ever heard of peace on earth, and good will toward men?!"** asked Santa from inside the bag.

**"NO!"** yelled the three dimwits.

They began to walk towards their tree house cackling evilly all the way. Meanwhile, Kami was speaking to Ben and Julie while Lilo had gone to Bellwood to meet up with Ben's allies. But they were not alone. Standing next to Kami was the Japanese Goddess of Kitsunes, Inari. She wore a ceremonial kimono with foxes embroidered on it. She had golden eyes, and long white hair reached her mid back.

It turns out that she wanted to make Julie her avatar in the human world. She had even given Julie her own matrix called the Vixenmatrix. It was designed to look like a replacement eye that was silver in color with a green slit pupil. Julie was just happy that now she could fight alongside the man she loves, but they didn't notice a spark move between Ben and Julie's matrix's as the screen faded to black.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm gonna need to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas a few times to refresh my memory. Until then though, I hope you enjoy this! And here's some things I plan to give Ben that I'd like to thank Omnipotent 18 for sending in.**_

_**Infinity Gauntlet**_

_**Eternity Gauntlet**_

_**Alpha Rune**_

_**Dwarf Star**_

_**Crystal White Dragonballs**_

_**If there are any that I missed, feel free to let me know. Enjoy the chapter!**_


	20. Oogie Boogie Song!

_**New additions to Ben's harem: Anthro female Gardevoir, Anthro female Glaceon, Anthro female Vaporeon, Anthro female Jolteon, Anthro female Flareon, and female Majin Buu.**_

_**Powers for Ben that I forgot: The Daigon sealed in him, the crown of infinity, materializing alien parts like with Skurd, the Potis Altiare, his Anodite powers, and magical Omnipotence.**_

_**Aliens that Ben is gonna get back: Humungousaur, Big Chill, Nanomech, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Swampfire, Cannonbolt, Arctiguana, Rath, and Gravattack.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

"**Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**The Oogie Boogie Song!**_

* * *

_*****Bellwood*****_

* * *

In the secret base of the group that was allied to Ben, Maxwell Tennyson was currently going over some weapons creation with a certain creature and two Galvans. One of the Galvans was sort of portly, and a bit on the short side by Galvan standards. He was wearing the standard Plumbers uniform. He is called Driba.

The other Galvan was thinner and taller than the first one, and seems to have a darker skin color suggesting that he works out in the sun a lot. He was wearing a pair of baggy overalls without a shirt, and a red and white baseball cap with an antenna sticking out of the top. This guy is Blukic, a Galvan from a more rural part of Galvan Prime.

The last one is a mystery to most, but Max knows this guy quite well. It was a Galvanic Mechamorph that has red circuitry instead of green, sharp spines on the back of his neck. He also has a rhombus shaped eye, and open mouth showing yellow energy, and his left arm is a powerful cannon. He is also a lot bulkier than most others of his race. This is Malware, an incomplete Mechamorph. His life coding was interrupted upon creation, and thus left him incomplete.

Unlike the others of his kind, Malware wasn't able to simply copy technology. Instead it BECAME him, but ended up destroyed in the process. He used to hate Ben's guts, but after finding out that Ben had inadvertently made him whole, Malware began to respect Ben. He joined the resistance against the Plumbers along with Blukic and Driba, and right now was being interviewed by Max.

"Okay, next question. If you could fight against the Plumbers for what was done to Ben, would you?" Max asked.

Malware didn't even need time to think about this question. After hearing about what Azmuth and Albedo did to the human that made him whole, Malware had been furious! The other Mechamorphs understood what he was going through, and supported his decision.

"Well, I believe the answer to that question is as clear as day. Yes I would!" Malware declared.

"So would I!" declared Driba.

"No you wouldn't." said Blukic.

"Yes I would!" argued Driba.

_**Blukic:**_ "No you wouldn't!"

_**Driba:**_ "Yes I would!"

_**Blukic:**_ "No you wouldn't!"

_**Driba:**_ "Yes I would!"

These two went at it like this with their petty arguments on a near daily basis, and it tended to drive everyone to near insanity. Max was just BARELY resisting the urge to facepalm or slam his head against the desk in annoyance. Malware, however, had no such restraint. He was slamming his head repeatedly against the desk full force. There was only one thing on both Malware and Max's minds.

'_I wonder how things are going on Ben's end?'_ Max and Malware thought at the same time.

Oh if only they knew what was happening in Halloween Town right now. It wasn't anything good, that's for sure.

* * *

_*****Halloween Town*****_

* * *

Inside of a room in Dr. Finkelstein's home, Sally pulled a large bottle out of a hidden compartment in her room's floor. It was a large and heavy bottle that was labeled 'Fog Juice'. Sally grinned in satisfaction.

"This'll stop Jack!" Sally said to herself.

Suddenly, the sounds of the doctor working on something made Sally rush out of her room with the bottle of Fog Juice. As she walked closer to his lab, Sally saw that the doctor appeared to be working on another creation. This one seemed to be female in design, but the head looked a lot like the doctor's.

"What a joy to think of all that WE'LL have in common! We'll have conversations WORTH having!" the doctor said as he took half of his brain out of his head.

He put the half into the head of his creation, and from what Sally could tell, she was being replaced. The doctor kissed the half of the brain that he put in his creation's head, but the top of the head closed on his mouth. Sally walked away and didn't look back. She also ignored the doctor's muffled grunts of pain.

* * *

_*****With Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Santa*****_

* * *

Evil laughter from three very familiar troublemakers rang throughout the old treehouse. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had Santa in their evil clutches, and were attempting to bring him to their evil master! Santa was not pleased with this at all!

"Don't do this! Naughty children never get any presents!" demanded Santa as the three stooges attempted to stuff him down the tube that lead to their master's lair.

"I think he might be too big!" Shock said.

They were trying to push Santa into the tube using an old broom, a toilet plunger, and a pitchfork. But they weren't getting very far.

"No he's not! If he can go down a chimney, he can fit… Down… Here!" Lock said with each push.

Finally, after much effort, the kids managed to push Santa down the tube. As he slid down, he proved that he was too big as the bolts holding the tube together popped out each time he passed. Finally, Santa landed in a room that looked like some kind of whacked out casino. The lights started dimming and everything began to glow in neon colors. The bats, the skeletons, the torture devices, even Santa himself!

Music began to play from nowhere, and Santa heard rolling dice. Sure enough, a pair of dice rolled in and landed on snake eyes. A bright light shone from the roof, and Santa looked up to see what appeared to be a living potato sack standing above him. A rhythm soon began to play, and the sack of bugs began to sing.

_**Oogie Boogie: **__Well, well, well. What have we here?_

_Sandy Claws, huh? OOH~, I'm really scared!_

_So you're the one everybody's talking about?_

_Ga ha ha ha!_

_You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes!_

_You're jokin' me! You gotta be! This CAN'T be the right guy!_

_He's ancient! He's ugly! I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first!_

_Mister Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand!~_

_You'd better pay attention now! 'Cause I'm the boogie man!~_

As Oogie was singing, he picked Santa up by the front of his coat, and began to dance around with the old elf.

_**Oogie Boogie: **__And if you aren't shakin' there's something very wrong!~_

'_Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song!_

_Whoa-oh~_

_**Skeletons: **__Whoa-oh!~_

_**Oogie Boogie: **__Whoa-oh!~_

_**Other Skeletons:**__Oh!~_

_**Oogie Boogie:**__Whoa-oh!~_

_**Bats:**__Whoa-oh!~_

_**All:**__I'm/He's the Oogie Boogie Man!~_

Santa was not at all happy about the situation he was in, and decided to speak his mind. Or should I say SING his mind?

_**Santa: **__Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences!_

_The children are expecting me!_

_So please, come to your senses!_

_**Oogie Boogie: HA! **__You're joking! You're joking! I can't believe my ears!_

_Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears!_

_It's funny! I'm laughing! You really are too much!_

_And now, with your permission…_

_I'm goin' to do my stuff!_

_**Santa: **_"Well, what are you going to do?"

_**Oogie Boogie:**_ "I'm gonna do the best I can!"

_**WHOA!~~~~~**_

_The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air!_

'_Cause I'm a gamblin' boogie man, although I don't play fair!_

_It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line!~_

_Not mine of course, but YOURS old boy, now that'd be just fine!_

While Oogie was singing that verse, he grabbed a hook that was attached to a thick cable from the roof, and attached it to the ropes around Santa's wrists. Oogie started turning a crank that lifted Santa into the air as the song finished.

_**Santa: **__Release me fast, or you will have to answer for this heinous act!_

_**Oogie Boogie: **__Oh brother! You're something! You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending the position that you're in!_

_It's hopeless! You're finished! You haven't got a prayer!_

'_Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie… And you. Ain't goin'. Nowhere!_

With the song finished, Oogie gave a loud evil laugh that rang throughout the casino. His henchmen joined in on the maniacal laughter, and things were beginning to look very bleak.

* * *

_**Well, here's the new chapter! I really hope you all like it! By the way, I've posted a new story. It's called Danny Fenton, Wielder of the Power Watch. I'm pretty sure that if you've seen the show Ben 10 Omniverse, you know what the Power Watch is. Check it out, and leave a review when you get the chance!**_


	21. Be Prepared!

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GUEST REVIEWER OMNIPOTENT 18! And to celebrate, I am posting this special new chapter of my story for you! There won't be much action in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll feel some semblance of nostalgia from reading this particular chapter. It takes place primarily in Bellwood, but I'm certain that it won't be as bad as you think it might. And if anyone can tell me how to get in contact with someone by the name of newyorkx3 on Deviantart, let me know because I'd like for him to do some artwork for my story Ben 10: Hero of Equestria!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Shen Gong Wu/Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**Be Prepared! Ben 10 Style!**_

* * *

"So, if we're fighting against the Plumbers, what are we supposed to call ourselves?" asked Malware.

Those who were loyal to Ben were gathered in the meeting room of their base to try and think of a good name for their group. Something that would strike fear into their enemies, and yet make their allies know that they were friendlies. So far they had the Malwaric Rebels, the Anodite Strikers, the Speed Squad, and the Four Armed Assault Force.

"I think we can all agree that none of those names work for our group." said Gwen.

"That is true. They focus too much on a single member of our team instead of showing how diverse we are." said a Revonnaganger named Rook Blonko.

"Somethin' tells me tha' this woulda been a lot easier if Ben was here." said Blukic. "From what Ah've heard, Ben had a real knack for namin' his aliens."

No one could argue with that. With a lot of Ben's aliens, Ben gave them some very fitting names. Aliens like Feedback, Ditto, Heatblast, even Upgrade. If Ben was here, choosing a name for this team would be SO much easier than it is now. That was when they heard a voice that they didn't think they'd hear for a long time.

"How about we call ourselves the Freedom Fighters?"

All heads turned to see a single person that shouldn't be in this dimension right now. It was Ben! He came back and was still as healthy as he was before! Gwen immediately ran up to her brother, and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of him! She had missed him so much, and thought she wouldn't see him for a long time still! But what she didn't notice was that he was turning blue.

"Gwen… Choking! Not breathing!" strained Ben.

Looma had managed to pry Gwen off of Ben so that the poor boy could breathe, and his face started turning back to normal. Ben shook his head a bit to get his blood circulating to his brain again, and looked at everyone in the room. He didn't even seem alarmed that Malware was in the room.

"It's good to see everybody again, but I don't have long. I'm only here on a subconscious level. So I'll need to be quick!" informed Ben.

The others started hearing music playing from out of nowhere, and they could tell from the rhythm that it was definitely battle music. Ben had transformed into a bipedal wolf with golden fur, but he hadn't transformed into Blitzwolfer. These were his Blessed Fruit powers showing through. He took a few more steps towards the gathered troops, and with one final step, Ben started to sing.

_**Ben: **__I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside._

_But thick as you are… PAY ATTENTION!_

_My words are a matter of pride!~_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions(waves his hand in front of Blukic's face)_

_The lights are not all on upstairs._

_But we're talking kings and successions!_

_Even YOU can't be caught unawares!_

As Ben sang, Rook and Kevin ended up sitting on a couple of natural geysers. The pressure from the steam built up, and they were soon launched upwards screaming as Ben continued the song.

_**Ben: **__So prepare for the chance of a lifetime!~_

_Be prepared for sensational news!~_

_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer!_

_**Rook:**_ "And where do we feature?"

_**Ben:**_ "Just listen to teacher."

_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues!_

_And injustice deliciously squared!_

_Be Prepared!~~~_

"You heard him! Be prepared! Because I am prepared!" said Malware before he became confused. "For what?"

"For the downfall of the Plumbers!" declared Ben.

"Why, are they sick?" asked Kevin.

"No you dunderhead, we're gonna fight them and win! We won't let them stop us!" explained Ben.

The others seemed to get the picture, and Helen got a crazy idea. But hey, since Ben was already Kami's avatar so he was already like a demigod or something like that.

"You know… Ben would probably do better as a king! He could bring this universe into peace and prosperity!" suggested Helen.

"Atta girl, Helen! That's using the ol' skull!" said Verdona.

Ben entered his Anodite form, and the others along with a small squad of Galvanic Mechamorphs began to join in on the song.

* * *

_**Mechamorph Chorus + Malware:**__It's great that we'll soon be connected._

_With a king who'll be all time adored!_

_**Ben:**__Of course, quid pro quo. You're expected…_

_To take certain duties on board._

_The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee…_

_The point that I must emphasize is…_

"**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!"**

_**Blukic, Driba, and Rook:**__(So prepare for the coup of the century!)_

_**Ben:**__So prepare for the coup of the century!_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

_**Galvanic Mechamorphs:**__(Oooohh~ LA LA LA!)_

_**Ben:**__Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll…_

_**Be king undisputed! Respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!**_

_**Yes my teeth and ambitions are barred!**_

_**Be Prepared!~~~**_

_**Ben:**__(Yes my teeth and ambitions are barred!)_

_**Gwen, Kevin, and Lilo:**__Yes our teeth and ambitions are barred!_

_**All: BE PREPARED!~~~~~~**_

_**(Crazy laughter ringing through the lair)**_

* * *

_**Well Omnipotent 18, here you go! Updates to both stories like you requested! Consider these a little token of my thanks for everything you've done to help make my stories such a huge hit! Also, I'm planning on having Malware create a small part of himself that is like Ship so Ben can have a Malware style battle armor. If anyone can think of any designs for it along with powers and abilities it'll have, drop me a line! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMNIPOTENT 18!**_


	22. Sally and Julie's Song!

_**And now, we find ourselves at the newest chapter of the story! I understand that you're all tired of being on this arc of the story, but it's almost over. Just bear with me on this! And we're all that much closer to seeing the first Alpha Form that Ben has! And to those of you wondering if there's a Simba to Ben's Scar, no there isn't. I just felt like doing a Lion King moment. Now, enjoy the new chapter that I have written for you all!**_

_**Harem addition: Zangya**_

_**Additional powers to the Kaminatrix: Ben can use his aliens powers without transforming.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or anything else used in this story!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu description"**

* * *

_**Sally and Julie's Song!**_

* * *

The night of Christmas Eve has finally arrived, and the whole town was in full celebration. The band was playing 'there goes Santa Claus' while the mayor conducted, and all of the denizens of this town were having a grand old time. But Sally and Julie were sneaking around in an attempt to stop Jack from potentially ruining this joyous holiday. Sally had told Julie of the plan, and she knew that the fog juice would really help out here. But as for Ben? He had turned into Ghostfreak in order to fly with Jack as he flew through the sky in his coffin sled.

Ben's plan was to ride along in the bag of toys while Jack flew the sleigh so that he could have a talk with the skeleton. He wanted to try and convince Jack that this whole Christmas with Halloween thing was a terrible idea, but he didn't know how he was gonna accomplish this.

_'I sure hope I can think of something before things head south. Otherwise, this could get ugly.'_ Ghostfreak thought to himself.

The whole town had also been decorated for Christmas this year, and all of its citizens were also wearing a bit of Christmas stuff. The mayor had a bit of holly leaf decorating his hat, and everyone was just having a jolly time! Well, all except Julie and Sally. They were busy trying to get to the fountain unnoticed.

Just as Sally and Julie made it to the back of the fountain, the sleigh opened up, and Jack rose up out of it vampire style. The crowd applauded their Pumpkin King for such a spectacular entrance. The mayor walked up onto the podium, and unraveled a long speech that he had prepared for the occasion.

"Think of us as you sail through the sky, your silhouette a black dot against the light of the moon..." recited the mayor.

Jack ate up the praise in a way that only a celebrity possibly can. While everyone was distracted, Ghostfreak fazed into the sack of presents and silently changed back into Ben. Meanwhile, Sally had popped the cork on the fog juice and began to pour it into the fountain. True to its name, a thick fog started to rise out out of the fountain water. It proved to be fast acting as the fog soon began to cover the whole area, thus impairing everyone's vision.

"You, who are our pride! YOU, who are our glory! YOU, who has frightened BILLIONS into an early grave! You, who have... Uh... Devastated the souls of the living?" stuttered the mayor as the fog made it hard to read his speech.

"Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!" Jack exclaimed.

Sally and Julie sighed in relief that their plan had worked. It definitely made them feel better knowing that Christmas wouldn't be ruined this year. The townsfolk however, started to voice their own opinions on how this fog was ruining their Christmas.

"This fog is as thick as... As..." the eldest vampire started.

"Jelly brains!" Cyclops finished.

"Or THICKER!" the eldest vampire added, not wanting to be outdone.

While they were talking, Ben peeked out of the bag to see what was going on. When he saw the fog, he had a hunch that this was the work of Julie. But if they had saved Christmas, then why did it feel so wrong? Jack slumped down into the sleigh with a heavy sigh.

"There goes all my hopes. My precious plans! My glorious dreams!" Jack said in depression.

"There goes Christmas..." Corpse Kid said as he started to cry.

Seeing how sad the citizens of Halloween Town were made Ben, Sally, and Julie feel guilty. If they were saving a holiday, why did it instead feel like the holiday was being ruined? Was it because of the sadness they were seeing? Or was it because they didn't want to see everyone's hard work be wasted like this.

_'If what we're doing is the right thing... Why does it feel so wrong?'_ Ben thought to himself.

That was when they heard barking. Zero had floated up to the sleigh, and was trying to cheer his master up.

"No, Zero. Down boy." Jack said, still depressed over this whole thing.

A bright light started to shine in the skeleton's face, and he had to cover his eye sockets. Jack started grinning as an idea came to him.

"My, what a brilliant nose you have!" Jack said. "The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Zero!"

Hearing this made the denizens of Halloween Town perk up faster that Eatle can eat and shoot lasers! The ghost dog floated over to the front of the reindeer so that he could use the light from his nose to guide the way. Ben could instantly tell that this was NOT going to end well, and attempted to get out of the bag. However, his foot got stuck between two of the heavier presents, and he couldn't get out.

"We're off!" Jack said as he cracked a whip.

Ben felt the bag jerk as the sleigh began to take off into the sky. He could hear Sally calling out to Jack in a last ditch attempt to stop him, but he couldn't hear the poor rag doll. Ben knew that he couldn't transform in time to get out of there, so he decided to try and send out a telepathic message to Julie. He closed his eyes and focused on Julie's mind, and began to send his thoughts into hers.

"Julie? Can you hear me? If you can, just think what you're gonna say!" Ben instructed over the mind link.

"Ben?! Where are you?!" Julie asked frantically.

"Relax, Julie. I'm speaking to you through the use of telepathy. I got stuck in Jack's sack of Christmas presents and am on the sleigh. What I need you to do is try and free Santa Claus before Jack ends up ruining this joyous holiday! Can you do that?" Ben asked.

While Julie was scared for what could possibly happen to Ben, she knew that if Santa wasn't saved then Christmas would be ruined! She made up her mind right then and there.

"I'll do it!" Julie said confidently.

"I knew I could count on you! Good luck!" Ben said as he cut the telepathic connection.

Julie and Sally watched sadly as the sleigh soon flew out of sight. The mood became very depressing very quickly as the two girls watched the Pumpkin King fly away from Halloween Town.

"Good bye, Jack. Oh, I hope my premonition is wrong!" Sally said to herself.

They began to walk through Halloween Town as the band started to play some sad jazz music, and figure the best way to let out their frustrations was to sing. And what a sad song it was.

_**Sally: **__I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand!~_

_Although I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have.~_

_The worst is just around the bend! And does he notice... My feelings for him?~_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be.~_

While Sally sang her part of the song, Julie couldn't help but reflect on the events that led up to this point. The Ultimatrix being destroyed, Ben leaving for new worlds, getting beaten to within an inch of her life and then disowned by her parents. Wow. That really hits home when you see it written down. But even so, Julie felt powerless compared to Ben in this situation, and felt like she couldn't do anything to help. She took the initiative to take over the song as tears began to gather in her eyes.

_**Julie: **__What will become of our dear friends? Where will their actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd,~_

_In their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last!_

_**Julie and Sally: **__And will we ever~_

_End up together?~ No we think not. It's never to become!~_

_For we are not the ones.~_

* * *

_**Brook: *sob* "That was the saddest song I've ever heard in my life as a skeleton."**_

_**Saito: "I know what you mean, Brook. I know what you mean..."**_

_**Don Patch: "Can somebody get me a hanky?"**_

_**Zatch: "Here, dry your tears."**_

_**Don Patch: "Thanks a bunch, Zatch."**_

_**Usopp: "Well, we hope you all enjoy this chapter and can bear with us on the rest of this arc of the story."**_

_**Zatch: "Yeah, because I just got word that the Plumbers are gonna make an attack next chapter."**_

_**All: "WAIT, WHAT?!"**_


	23. Midnight Flight!

_**New powers for Ben: The Dream Stone, the Dark Stone, Spiral Power, and the Kaminatrix ups his aliens powers by 100%!**_

_**Unfortunately, this chapter won't be very long. I'm gonna try and hurry along to where Alpha Ghostfreak shows up so that Ben, Lilo, and Julie can head to the next world.**_

_**Harem: Older Lilo, Blackfire, Wuya, Boa Hancock, Helen Wheels, Looma, Attea, EightEight, Julie, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Celestia, Luna, Eris(female Discord), Android 18, Zangya, Female Majin Buu, Anthro Flareon, Anthro Glaceon, Anthro Vaporeon, Anthro Gardevoir, and Myaxx. If I missed any, let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Midnight Flight!**_

* * *

We find ourselves back on Galvan Mark II where a certain pair of Galvans are banging their heads against a desk full force. Both of them were saying things like 'stupid' between each hit, and were probably gonna have a mild concussion after this. And watching with a mix of concern and amusement was a member of Vilgax's species. She had long tentacles that fell to the small of her back acting as hair, solid red eyes, and a figure that many earth women would possibly kill for.

This is Myaxx, one of Azmuth's assistants who helped to create the original Omnitrix. She was against Azmuth and Albedo destroying Ben's old Ultimatrix from the very beginning. She knew that Ben was worthy of such a device and would never misuse it, but her boss could be as stubborn as a mule! But then why is she smirking like this?

Well, that's a funny story. After Azmuth and Albedo got back to Galvan Mark II, they attempted to create a new Ultimatrix that would hopefully return Albedo to his Galvan form. That's when things got a little complicated. They managed to finish the new Ultimatrix, but the darn thing refused to work with Albedo! Every time he tried to touch it, Albedo would get shocked and a female voice would yell 'don't touch me!' at the top of her lungs. But on the bright side, at least Albedo is a Galvan again.

"You know, boss. I hate to tell you 'I told you so', but I TOLD YOU SO!" Myaxx snarked like a smartaleck.

"Oh, shut up." Azmuth said, placing an ice pack on a recently formed bruise.

"How could things POSSIBLY get any WORSE?!" Albedo asked.

Myaxx rose an eyebrow at that question. From what she experienced, asking that question was just BEGGING for the universe to mess with you. And it did just that. By squashing Albedo with an anvil that came out of nowhere!

"I had to ask..." Albedo said from under the anvil.

And as if to add insult to injury, as soon as Albedo managed to get out from under the anvil, he got splut by a coconut cream pie! Then he bloated like a balloon!

"Stupid coconut allergies!" Albedo said with a squeaky voice.

"Well look on the bright side, Albedo," said Azmuth. "At least nothing else can go wrong. Right?"

That was when a female Galvan by the name of Luhley flew in with her jetpack. She looked more worried than a squirrel during a hurricane.

"First thinker Azmuth!" Luhley said. "We just got word that Dr. Psychobos has just created an evil version of the Omnitrix! And Khyber's using it!"

The response she received was Azmuth slamming his face on the desk again.

"Me and my big mouth..." Azmuth said.

While she thought that her boss was getting what he deserved, Myaxx couldn't help but let her mind wander to a certain world traveler. That's right. She was thinking about her long time secret crush... Ben Tennyson.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

Malware was in the lab of the Freedom Fighter's base putting the finishing touches on a gift for Ben. It looked to be a clone of Malware himself. However, this version had the body type of a young Rottweiler, and was about the same size. Like when Malware was first created, the dog was made of a black techno-organic substance with yellow circuit lines all over its body, but it also had six yellow spikes on its back that curved backwards. But unlike Malware, this dog had two solid yellow eyes, and a mouth that was capable of movement for speech.

"I'm certain that Ben is going to adore you, Rover! With your help, Ben shall be the strongest being in ANY universe!" Malware said to the dog.

The dog gave a yip before leaping off the table, and curling up by the Christmas tree that the team had set up. You may not be one to peg Malware as an animal lover, but he always did appreciate the wildlife found on all planets. He yawned and took a look at the clock.

"I suppose I should get to bed. Santa will be showing up at any minute." Malware said to himself.

He went over to Rover, tied a bow around his neck with a note attached, and then headed off for some well deserved rest. He was unaware, however, that Ben would be arriving sooner than he thought.

* * *

_*****With Ben*****_

* * *

Ben could feel that he and Jack were still flying through the air at speeds that could possibly match Jetray. Curious about where they were, Ben used his finger to rip open a hole in the side of the bag. He looked out to see them pass a sign that said 'Welcome to Bellwood' in big bold letters.

_'I'm back in Bellwood!'_ Ben thought to himself.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt the sled stop with a loud crash. The sack was then hefted off of the sled with a loud grunt, as it felt heavier than Jack remembered.

"I guess I packed more presents than I thought." Jack said to himself as he slid down the chimney.

As Jack was busy putting the presents under the tree and filling the stockings, a little boy started walking down the stairs. He stopped by the door as he saw what he thought was Santa, but it didn't look too much like him. The kid thought that Santa would've been bigger and less like a skeleton.

"Santa...?" the child asked.

Jack turned to the small boy, and smiled at him. He started to use his Santa voice as to not give himself away.

"Merry Christmas! And what is your name?" Jack asked.

The poor boy just didn't know what to say to the skeleton. It was kind of unnerving to meet someone like Santa Claus only to find out that he looks nothing like how people say he should. But the skeletal Santa Claus just laughed before reaching into the bag of toys.

"That's okay! I have a special present for you anyway!" Jack said.

Ben grew very nervous as Jack's hand grew closer and closer to him. Thinking fast, he grabbed a random present and gave it to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack said, seeming to not notice what had happened. "There you go, sonny!"

Jack gave the kid his present, picked up the sack, and went back up the chimney with a great big 'ho ho ho'. While confused by what just happened, the kid was still curious about what he got for Christmas. He ripped off the bow and wrapping paper from the box, then opened the box itself. What he saw was not at all what he was expecting.

"And what did Santa bring you?" asked the boy's mother.

In response, the boy pulled a shrunken head out of the box and showed it to his parents. The two of them screamed at the top of their lungs in fright from seeing this, and promptly fainted dead away. But all was not going to be well this holiday.

In the main Plumbers base, a Revonnaghanger by the name of Rook Blonko was busy with monitor duty. The phone rang and Rook answered it with utmost haste.

"Hello, this is Plumber Base. State your emergency." Rook said.

Panicked screaming flowed over from the other line, and Rook was pretty confused by what was said.

"Attacked by Christmas toys? How unusual. That is the second toy complaint we have had." Rook said to himself.

It was the same thing happening all over town! Every time Jack dropped off gifts at a house, they came to life and started attacking the recipients! Jack thought that all of the screaming he was hearing was a good thing, but as it turns out, he was wrong. Being curious about what was going on with all of the explosions, Ben peeked out of the bag to see why they were happening.

That's where it all went bad. Ben saw that two Plumber ships were shooting at the sleigh! He quickly tried to dial in an alien, but he realized that he had no time. The last thing Ben heard before it all went black was Jack yelling a familiar line.

**"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good niiiiiiiggggghhhhtt!"**

* * *

_**The next chapter will definitely be longer. We will soon be seeing Alpha Ghostfreak, so hold on to your hats!**_


	24. Poor Jack!

_**Okay, the Halloween arc is coming to an end, and the first of many Alpha forms is making his grand appearance! This one might not be one of the longer chapters that I was hoping for, but at least the first of many Alpha forms gets to make their grand appearance! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Poor Jack! Rise of Alpha Ghostfreak!**_

* * *

Ben groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was smoke, fire, pain, and falling. That's when his eyes snapped open and he remembered something. Or more specifically, someONE.

_'Jack!'_ Ben thought to himself.

That's right. Jack had used himself as a shield to protect Ben from the majority of the missile fire! Sure he may have fallen from dizzying heights, but Jack had taken the majority of the damage to keep him alive! Ben got up and saw that he was in a graveyard. Halloween style Christmas toys were scattered all over the place, and they were destroyed. Burning parts of the sleigh were scattered about as well.

"Jack? JACK?!" Ben called.

He was borderline hysterical with worry for the skeleton that he has come to call friend, and he hoped Jack wasn't dead forever now. That's when Ben saw Zero carrying Jack's lower jaw bone, and saw a sorry sight.

Jack was laying on a grave that looked like an angel that was holding an open book. His Santa outfit was in shreds, and he was covered in soot. Zero whimpered as he gave Jack back his jaw bone while the skeleton snapped it back into place. Jack got up, took a look at the wreckage that was formerly his Christmas, and began to sing a very depressing tune.

_**Jack: **__What have I done? What have I done?_

_How could I... Be so blind?_

_All is lost,_

_Where was I?_

_Spoiled all. Spoiled all!_

_Everything's... Gone all wrong!_

_What have I done? What have I done?_

_Find a deep cave to hide in!_

_In a million years they'll find me, only dust! And a plaque..._

_**That reads "here lies poor. Old. Jack!~"**_

Hearing the skeleton's song really made Ben feel pretty lousy. He knew how Jack was feeling from experience. All he'd ever wanted to do was be a hero, but that dream had almost been crushed by Azmuth and Albedo. But if that hadn't happened, Ben wouldn't have been able to go on this adventure to grow stronger. But that didn't make this song any less depressing.

He looked down at Zero to see that he was equally depressed at the state of his master. But they both looked up at Jack when he resumed his song.

_**Jack: **__But I never... Intended all this madness._

_Never!_

_And nobody really understood. Well how could they?_

_That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?!_

Ben could see how angry Jack's facial expression became as he continued to sing. Not that he could blame the skeleton. He just wanted to bring the joys of Halloween and combine them with the wonders of Christmas. But look where that landed him! Still, Jack did do his best, and Ben had to remind him of the good that came out of this adventure.

_**Ben: **__Well... What the heck! You went and did your best._

_And by God, you really tasted something swell!_

Jack stopped wallowing in self pity, and looked down to see Ben covered in soot but otherwise okay. He felt a rush of relief at seeing his dear friend alive and well, and hopped off of the grave as Ben continued to sing.

_**Ben:**__And for a moment, why_

_You even touched the sky!_

_And at least you've left some stories they can tell!_

_You did!_

_**Jack:**__And for the first time since, I don't remember when_

_I felt just like my old bony self again!_

_And I… __**JACK!**_

_**The Pump-kin King!**_

"That's right…" Jack realized.

"What?" Ben asked.

Jack ripped his Sandy Claws outfit off to reveal that he was still wearing his old Pumpkin King costume underneath. He had a grin on his face that looked big enough to split his skull.

**"I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! HA HA HA HA!"** Jack declared with a laugh.

Ben also started to laugh with Jack. Our hero was grateful that his new friend had finally gotten his drive back, and couldn't help but watch as Jack continued to sing while dancing around the graveyard.

_**Jack:**__And I just can't wait, until next Halloween!_

'_Cause I've got some new ideas_

_That will really make them SCREAM!_

_And by God,_

_**I'm really going to GIVE IT ALL MY MIGHT!**_

_**Ben:**_ "YOU TELL 'EM, JACK!"

That was when Jack realized something very important. Something that was absolutely vital to the success of this mission!

_**Jack:**__*Gasp!* Uh oh!_

_I hope there's still time…_

_To set things right! *Gasp!*_

_Sandy Claws! Hmmm…_

Ben picked up Santa's hat, and put it in his jacket pocket. He noticed how badly torn up his clothes were from the fall, and decided to rectify that soon after this adventure was over. For now, he had something to do.

Ben turned into Ultimate Ghostfreak, and then did something else. He focused celestial energy into his hand, causing it to glow with an ethereal white light, and slammed the faceplate of the Kaminatrix. The sixteen sun flares turned into real fire, and engulfed the evolved Ectonurite in a cocoon of white fire! The light from this cocoon was so bright, it forced Jack and Zero to close their eyes. When the light and fire died down, they opened their eyes, and if they had hearts they would've died of heart attacks from what they saw.

He has become a bit more muscular, his white skin is now a pitch black, his back now has three sharp spikes that are covered in black fire, now wears a hood over his head and nothing can be seen except for a pair of devil horns poking out of his hood, white eyes that struck fear in the very soul and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He now has dragon wings made of dead skin and bones, on his chest his rib cage can be seen,as well as a rotting beating heart, and his claws became longer and razor sharp.

Inside his torso, there were now what appeared to be faces screaming out in agony and fear trapped in a blob made of a black substance. His arms are now seen but are made of bone and covered in dead skin that seems to be falling apart showing the bone underneath, and has a spike on his elbows and one on each shoulder, his tail has split into three and are now striped black,purple and red, along with a scorpion tail tip at the end.

**"Meet… ALPHA GHOSTFREAK!" **Ben yelled.

He opened up the grave as he somehow knew that it held a portal that leads to Halloween Town, and motioned for Jack and Zero to follow.

"Come on, boys! Christmas isn't over yet!" said Alpha Ghostfreak.

Not needing to be told twice, Jack and Zero followed the Prime-Evolved Ectonurite into the grave portal. They had to free Santa, and still had a certain bag of bugs to deal with. But none of them were aware of a certain group following them into the portal before closing the door to the grave behind them.

* * *

_**That's all we have for this chapter, and since you guys want me to hurry up and get to the next world, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to skip the fight with Oogie Boogie. But there's still a certain song from the Nightmare Before Christmas that I wanna do. Read on, review, and enjoy!**_


	25. Reprise! Restored Relationship!

_**Okay, this is gonna be a short chapter, but it's the final chapter before Ben and the gang move on to the Equestria Girls universe. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope it tides you over while I work on some of my other stories. Oh, and one more thing to go over. Here's a list of powers and abilities that Ben will have.**_

_**Crystal White Dragonballs, the Daigon's power, can use different parts of his aliens like with Skurd, Kaminatrix multiplies his aliens power by 100, can use his aliens power without transforming, magical omnipotence, immortality, Malware Mechamorph Dog(like Ship), The Infinity Gauntlet, the Eternity Gauntlet, Anodite form, Mamodo Spells, Blessed Fruit Powers, The dream Stone, **__**The dark stone, Spiral power, Alpha rune, Dwarf Star, Potis Altiare, and The crown of Infinity.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_"Thoughts"_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**A Relationship Rekindled! Reunion with Friends Old and New!**_

* * *

"Breaking news! It would appear as though the real Santa Claus has finally been spotted! Old saint Nick seems to be moving at the speed of light, correcting the wrongs that have happened tonight, and bringing joy back to this glorious holiday!" said a reporter on the Witches cauldron.

Although, no one was really watching. After Jack's sleigh was shot down, the citizens of Halloween Town stepped away from the cauldron to mourn the 'loss' of their beloved leader. They were currently sleeping to try and forget what had happened, when all of a sudden music started playing from nowhere, and on the Mayor's car rode in... Jack Skellington and Ben Tennyson!

_**Chorus: **__la la la la lalalala~ (X2)_

_**Corpse Dad:**_ "Jack!"

_**Werewolf:**_ "Jack's back!"

_**Undersea Girl:**_ "Jack?!"

_**Bat Demon:**_ "He's alive!"

_**Citizens: **__Jack's okay! Made it back okay!_

_**Corpse Kid: **__He's alright!_

_**Chorus: **__Let's shout! Make a fuss! Scream it out! WHEE!_

_Jack is back, now everyone sing,_

_In our town of Halloween! ~_

"It's great to be home!" Jack said.

Ben smiled as he saw how Jack was well received by the citizens of his hometown. He knew that this was quite the eye opening experience for the both of them, and he was glad that Oogie Boogie was now permanently out of the picture. But as Ben was watching the reunion between Jack and the town, he noticed something running towards him on the horizon.

Ben squinted his eyes to try and see better, and his eyes widened in surprise at what it was. It was Lilo, along with his family and friends! Kami must've brought them to Halloween Town to celebrate the holiday with him! But he didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts as his little sister tackled him to the ground.

**"BEN! OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Gwen yelled in happiness.

Kevin helped Ben up while Ben himself was grinning like a madman.

"What're you guys doing here?! I thought we wouldn't be seeing each other again for a lot longer!" Ben asked in happiness.

"Kami brought us here. Said something about meeting up for the holidays, or something like that. Kevin explained.

Before Ben could say anything else, he was bowled over by a Mechamorph canine. Rover was assaulting Ben with a barrage of doggie kisses as the boy laughed trying to pry the dog off of him. Eventually, Ben managed to get Rover off of him so he could stand, and looked up with the others to see Santa flying over Halloween Town.

**"Ho ho ho! Happy Halloween!"** Santa called down to the town.

**"Merry Christmas!"** Jack and Ben called back.

That's when something magical happened. Snow began to fall over the town as music continued to play. The other townsfolk had never seen snow before, and took the initiative to continue the song.

_**Corpse Kid:**__What's this?_

_**Corpse Dad: **__What's this?_

_**Harlequin: **__I haven't got a clue._

_**Mr. Hyde and Clown:**__What's this? Why it's completely new!_

_**Citizens:**__What's this?_

_**Werewolf: **__Must be a Christmas thing._

_**Citizens: **__What's this?_

_**Mayor: **__It's really very strange!_

The snow started building up all over Halloween Town, and all of its citizens were taking part in some snow based activities. And so were the Freedom Fighters. The vampire brothers were playing ice hockey using a Jack-o-lantern as a puck, Malware was making snow angles with Blukic and Driba, and Kami was helping Mr. Hyde build a snowman.

_**Chorus:**__This is Halloween!_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_What's this? What's this? (Repeat four times)_

Ben looked over at Julie, and saw her walking towards spiral hill with her head down. Our hero had never seen Julie so depressed, and found it hard not to think it was his fault. Ben felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Lilo with a knowing look on her face.

"Go on, Ben. Patch things up with her." Lilo encouraged.

Needing no further instruction, Ben ran off in hopes of finding Julie. He didn't have to go far to find her, since she was sitting at the top of Spiral hill. She was plucking the leaves off of a plant that Ben recognized as a Forget-Me-Not, and seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Ben heard music to a new song playing in the air, and knew that there was only one way to get his message through to his Japanese girlfriend. He started walking up Spiral Hill, and began to sing.

_**Ben: **__My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side.~_

_Where we can gaze into the stars,_

_**Ben and Julie: **__And sit together~_

_Now and forever!~_

_For it is plain as anyone can see,_

_We're simply meant to be!~_

As the two teens finished their song, they wrapped their arms around each other, held each other close, and shared a deep, passionate kiss. In the distance, Ben's family, friends, and a certain goddess of life and light were watching with smiles on their faces. Kami decided to send Ben to the next world later. For now, he and Julie needed to have this moment.

* * *

_**Zatch: *Sob! Sob!***_

_**Brook: "Zatch, are you crying?"**_

_**Zatch: "No... I just have something in my eye..."**_

_**Saito: "That was a very touching scene."**_

_**Don Patch: "I know..."**_

_**Usopp: "I should let you all know that for the next arc of the story, the author needs to take some time to watch the Equestria Girls movie a few times to refresh his memory of the events that took place. So he won't be updating this story for a bit."**_

_**All: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"**_


	26. Omake!

_**Well, my memory of the movie is now refreshed! This is the time where Ben leaves Halloween Town, and goes to the world of Equestria Girls! So you know, this takes place during the Rainbow Rocks movie, but it's not gonna follow the canon storyline of the original movie. But now, let's see how Vilgax is doing, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

_"Thoughts"_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Omake: Revealed Identity!**_

* * *

Back in Ben's universe deep in the outer reaches of space, we find ourselves aboard the warship of a certain squid faced tyrant. Vilgax was busy in the main control room trying to figure out how to control the device on his wrist.

It was similar to that of Ben's old Ultimatrix, but there were some key differences. For one thing, it was black instead of green with black lines, it was a sickly purple color with pale white lines. It also had an entirely different mark on it. Instead of a green hourglass for the mark, it had a black reaper's scythe on the faceplate. The dial was also in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle.

Vilgax already had at least a hundred different DNA samples available for use, but he was still training to master their powers and abilities. These new creatures were like nothing he had ever faced before, and he was certain that they would assure him victory over Tennyson! However, there were certain rules that had to be followed in exchange for such a powerful device.

For one thing, he had to follow the plan to the letter. He also had to follow the commands of the very being that gave him this device. A demonic being that gave Vilgax this deathly feeling no matter how many times he showed up.

"This plan had better work. Otherwise, I'm sure the Shinigami will soon understand why I am to be feared!" Vilgax said to himself.

Unknown to the Chimera Sui Generis, the Shinigami had been listening to him. He merely smirked at the alien's proclamation, and chuckled darkly.

"We shall see about that, Vilgax. For you see... You are merely a pawn in the big scheme of my brilliant plan!" Shinigami said darkly.

He turned away and walked down the corridor with his cape billowing in the wind. A shadowy aura began surrounding him as he began to call forth a villain that was thought to be destroyed.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, but I hope this tides you over until I manage to get the real chapter up. Also, if you guys have any ideas for a playlist of ten aliens that Julie should start out with, feel free to let me know in the reviews!**_


	27. Halloween Town Finale!

_**Jack Skellington: "Hello out there, everyone! Our usual staff for the story's author's notes are on vacation right now, so me and some friends are filling in for them."**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: "Is there an instruction manual for doing this?"**_

_**Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000): "No, Twilight. It's just our job to introduce the story."**_

_**BoBoBo: "Yup! So, here we see Ben getting some training in Halloween Town before moving on to the next world! He also gets a new power up, and some new DNA samples!"**_

_**Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh!): "Well then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that is used in this story!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mind Link"

"_Thoughts"_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Database**_

**"Experiment/Shen Gong Wu Description"**

* * *

_**Training with the Pumpkin King! This is Halloween Finale!**_

Small tremors were happening all over the outskirts of Halloween Town, and people could only figure out one reason as to why this is happening. Jack Skellington had been instructed by Kami to begin training Ben in the scaring arts, as well as using song and dance to fight his opponents. It may seem like a silly way of fighting, but Ben had a feeling that it may prove useful in the near future. He was somehow able to sense that the forces of darkness were growing more and more powerful.

Right now, Jack and Ben are sparring in the Hinterlands to avoid damaging the town, and the two seemed evenly matched. Jack was using his usual combat skills, and Ben was in his Anodite form. As it turns out, hand to hand combat seems to be almost second nature to Ben as he was managing to go toe to toe with Jack.

Jack was using his greater flexibility to dodge as Ben unleashed a flurry of powerful combo's at the skeleton. The boy had come a long way in his training, and he was beginning to become even more powerful as he utilized his newer powers. As it turns out, Ben and Lilo had also gained the ability to use spells just like Gwen could. However, their spells weren't of the same category as Gwen's. And it showed as Ben held his arm in front of him, and red runes on his forearm began to glow brightly.

**"Zaker!"** Ben chanted.

No sooner had the spell been chanted did a torrent of golden lightning shoot from Ben's palm! It held vast amounts of electrical power, but it lacked control. This was Ben's weakest spell, and he could only use three different spells at the moment. Jack dodged the lightning just in time for it to explode on contact with the ground.

"Okay, Ben! That's enough training for today." Jack instructed.

Ben nodded, and levitated back onto the ground. He was engulfed in a flash of red light, and was back in his human form. Ben's training was really starting to pay off. He now had a far more masculine frame compared to before when he wasn't exactly the most muscular kid in his age group. He now was like in his Anodite form having the build of an experienced martial artist. His hair had also grown out some, now reaching to his mid back and being spikier than before.

"I can tell that I still need to work on regulating the control of my Zaker spell. I don't wanna hurt someone I care about by accident." Ben said.

"Well, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Jack said. "For now, let's head back to town. I wanna show you something."

Jack and Ben walked through the graveyard to the center of Halloween Town, and Ben failed to notice that the Kaminatrix had absorbed a bit of DNA from Jack. When they got there, Jack noticed that the entire town had gathered by something big that was covered by a tarp. Even the other Freedom Fighters were gathered there along with Kami and her brothers.

"Huh? What's all of this?" Ben asked in confusion.

Jack smirked, and walked up to the podium that had been set up. He took out an index card, cleared his throat, and began to speak. His voice was filled with both pride and gratitude as he read the speech he had written.

"Dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town! This year has been a most wondrous one to span the ages of our fair town! Not only did we gain new friends through this little escapade, but we also gained the one thing our town needed more than ever. We gained a hero!" Jack declared.

The citizens broke out into a frenzy of cheers from the speech their ruler was giving, but Ben just stood there speechless. He had no idea that he and his friends had made such a great impact on this town. But it seems that Jack wasn't done yet.

"And so, it is with great joy that I reveal this statue that we have erected of Halloween Town's greatest hero!" Jack said, as he pulled down the tarp.

The citizens of Halloween Town along with the Freedom Fighters all broke out into an even greater frenzy of cheers. It was a statue of Ben with the Kaminatrix activated, and holding a Jack-O-Lantern high in the air.

Ben couldn't believe this! Had he really made such a great impact on this town that they had to raise a statue in his honor? But Kami soon walked up to Ben with something held in her hands.

"Ben, now that you are going to be going to a new world to continue your journey, It's time I gave you a little more power." Kami said.

She held up a small golden cube with sapphire colored tribal runes on it, and pressed it to the Kaminatrix. The cube dissipated into light particles, and was absorbed into the device.

"New DNA samples acquired. Heavenly Angel and Hell's Demon catalogued, and available for use."

"And along with those DNA samples, I give you this." Kami said.

She held out her hand, and a beam of light shot into Ben's chest before it died down to reveal something odd. It was a golden medallion with a black background. It had a japanese dragon carved into it, and was glowing gold with power.

"That is the Dragon Medallion. It will enhance your already powerful Martial Arts skills beyond normal parameters. It has also become a part of you, so no one can take it for themselves in or out of battle. Use it wisely." Kami explained.

Ben was at a loss for words. So in response to these gifts, Ben bowed as low as he possibly could as a show of gratitude.

"Ben, we know that you will have to leave for the next world soon. So as a final gift, we shall send you off Halloween style!" Jack said as the sky grew dark.

Just like when Ben and Lilo first showed up in Halloween Town on that very first Halloween night, eerie music began to play from out of nowhere. The tune began to carry, and the townsfolk soon began to sing.

_**Shadows: **__Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_**Siamese Shadow: **__Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween!_

_**Pumpkin Patch Chorus: **__This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

_**Ghosts:**__It's our town! Everybody scream!_

_In this town of Halloween!~_

_**Creature Under the Bed:**__I am the one hiding under your bed! _

_Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing RED!_

_**Creature Under The Stairs:**__I am the one hiding under your stairs! _

_Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair!_

_**Chorus: **__This is Halloween, this is Halloween. _

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_**Vampire Quartet: **__In this town we call home, _

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

_**Mayor: **__In this town! Don't we love it now! _

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_**Chorus:**__'Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can,_

_Something's waiting now to pounce and howl, you'll…_

_**Harlequin:**__SCREAM!_

_**Werewolf: **__This is Halloween!_

_**Harlequin: **__Red n' Black!_

_**Melting Man: **__And slimy green!_

_**Werewolf:**__Aren't you scared?_

_**Witches: **__Well that's just fine! _

_Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! _

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

_**Hanging Tree:**__Everybody scream! _

_EVERYBODY SCREAM!_

_**Hanging Men: **__In our town called Halloween!~_

_**Clown: **__I am the clown with the tear away face! (Rips his face off) _

_HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!_

_**Voices:**__I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there'?_

_**Wind: **__I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

_**Oogie Boogie Shadow:**__I am the shadow on the moon at night, _

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

_**Chorus: **__This is Halloween! This is Halloween! _

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_**Corpse Kid and Bat Demon: **__Tender lumplings everywhere! _

_Life's no fun without a good scare!_

_**Zombie Dad: **__That's our job…_

_**Corpse Mom: **__But we're not mean!_

_**All Four: **__In our town of Halloween!_

_**Chorus: **__In this town…_

_**Mayor: **__Don't we love it now! _

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

As Ben continued to listen to the song, he subconsciously activated the Kaminatrix, and selected his newest transformation. He closed his eyes, and was engulfed in golden flames and began to dance around in a similar way that Jack did. He also noticed that there was a slight change to the song's lyrics from here.

_**Chorus: **__Ben and Jack might catch you in the back,_

_And scream like banshees! Make you Jump. Out. Of. Your. SKIN!_

_This is Halloween! Everybody scream!_

_**Hanging Tree and Hanging Men: **__Wontcha please make way for two very special guys?_

_**Chorus: **__Ben and Jack are kings of the pumpkin patch!_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Kings now!_

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

As the song began to end, Jack and Ben ended their dance routine by swan diving into the fountain. It put out the flames… And revealed just what exactly Ben had turned into.

_**Corpse Kid and Mummy Kid: **__In this town we call home, _

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

_**Chorus: **__La-La-La! Lalala-La-La! _

_Lalala-La-La!_

_La la la! La la la! _

_**WHEEEE!**_

When the song ended, Jack and Ben rose up from the fountain water without so much as a burn, but Ben had turned into something else. He looked the same as he normally did, but now he was made entirely out of bones! Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Ben Tennyson is now Ben Skellington!

The people of the town began to clap and cheer wildly for an excellent performance. Even the Freedom Fighters were going nuts from such a spectacle!

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this chapter! See you all next update! And guest reviewer Omnipotent 18? I haven't forgotten about those other girls, so please refrain from asking about that anymore.**_


	28. Equestria Girls Intro!

_**Okay, NOW we end up at the Equestria Girls arc of the story! Now, you're probably not going to see much action in this chapter. This is merely to introduce the newest arc of the story. Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

* * *

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

_**Bold Italic = Alien Database**_

**Bold Underlined = Experiment and Shen Gong Wu Description**

* * *

_**A Whole New World!**_

* * *

In another world, we find ourselves at what appears to be a high school of some sort. It was made entirely out of pure white marble and seemed to be modeled in a similar way to the most archaic of structures. In front of the school was a statue of a horse that was more than likely the school's mascot. And gathered around that was six teenage girls.

The first one seemed to be kinda tomboyish and the most well versed in sports. She had cyan blue skin, hair that was colored like a rainbow that reached her mid back, and maroon colored wore a blue coat over a white shirt with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on the chest, a maroon skirt with green biker shorts underneath, and red shoes.

Next was one who looked like she was raised on a farm. She wore a stetson hat, a white blouse, a denim skirt with a set of three red apples on it, and brown western boots. She had orange skin with three white freckles on each cheek, green eyes, and long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail.

The next girl seemed to be the most hyper out of all of them. Her hair was dark pink and a poofy mass of curls making it look like freshly made cotton candy. Her skin was a lighter pink color, and her eyes were a bright cyan color. Her clothing consisted of a white shirt with a purple jacket over it, a pink skirt with a set of three balloons on it, and purple shoes that went halfway up her shins.

This next girl was far more elegant than the others. In fact, she seemed like she had been brought up in a rich family. Her hair was a royal purple color and had been done up in elegant curls. Her eyes were as blue as the purest sapphires, and her skin was more of an alabaster color. Her clothing choice was a white blouse with short sleeves, a royal purple skirt with a diamond design on it, and royal purple shoes.

The next girl looked to be incredibly shy around just about everyone. Her clothes were a white, sleeveless shirt, a forest green skirt with pink butterfly design, green and pink shoes, and a pink butterfly shaped hair clip in her hair. Her skin is a butter yellow color with long, bright pink hair, and cyan colored eyes.

The last one of them seemed to have the wackiest look out of all of them. Her hair was long and wavy, but was colored red and yellow giving it the appearance of ketchup and mustard. Her skin was more of an amber yellow color, and her eyes were seafoam green. Her clothing style was kinda like a biker girl's. She wore a magenta colored shirt under a black leather jacket with lots of silver studs on it, a skirt that was orange, red, and pink, and black shoes.

These girls are Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer in that order. And right now they're waiting for someone that can help them with a serious problem at their school.

"I don't think Twilight got your message, Sunset." Rainbow said as she kicked a soccer ball.

"No, I'm sure she got it! That book of mine has never let me down before!" Sunset defended.

"Even if she did get it, how would she even get here?" Applejack asked. "The portal's closed."

That was when they saw what appeared to be a swirling vortex of pure energy materializing in the middle of the path leading to the school! The girls immediately stood at attention due to the sheer power emanating from the portal.

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS THAT THING?!" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but be ready to fight! We don't know what's gonna come out of that thing!" Rainbow said.

A humanoid silhouette materialized in the portal as the girls got ready for a fight. But what stepped through wasn't what they were expecting.

* * *

_**Well, there's the introductory chapter to this arc. And to guest reviewer Omnipotent 18, I haven't forgotten about those other aliens or the extra abilities for the dragon medallion. But maybe you should send in a list of those aliens so that I don't miss any of them by mistake. ENJOY!**_


	29. Meeting the Girls!

_**Sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger last chapter, but that was merely an introductory chapter. But now, we move on to how the Humane Five, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle react to Ben! I also needed to think of a new outfit for him since he's technically no longer just Ben 10. I needed an outfit that just screamed "Kami's Avatar"! And I think you'll like what I've got cooked up in this particular chapter!**_

_**Additional Aliens for Ben: Antispiral, Dreaming Celestial, Omnion and Dragus X, Transcendent Kryptonian, and Saiyan.**_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

_**Bold Italic = Alien Database**_

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Arrival of Kami's Avatar!**_

* * *

Stepping out of the portal was a sixteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a skintight, sapphire blue muscle shirt that showed off his pecs and abs, a pair of gold cargo pants, and a pair of blue and gold sneakers. He was also wearing a sleeveless, silver jacket with a gold colored roman numeral for ten on the back. Around his neck was what appeared to be a golden choker with sapphire blue tribal markings. There was a pendant attached to the choker that had a cross overlapping a closed eye. In the center of his chest was a medallion with a Chinese Dragon insignia carved into it.

But he was also wearing two odd looking gloves that resembled gauntlets. The gauntlet on his right hand was ocean blue in color, and had six gems in it. A yellow gem, a red gem, a blue gem, an orange gem, a purple gem, and a green gem. It also had a white gem in it that seemed to amplify the power of the other six gems.

The other gauntlet appeared to be made out of gold, and like the other gauntlet it had the same six gems on it as the first one. However, this one also had a black gem that seemed to hold even greater power within itself.

"Ah, so this is the place." the boy said to himself.

Rainbow Dash and the others were very much surprised by what they had just witnessed. This boy, who was possibly the most handsome boy they'd ever seen, had just stepped out of some kind of magical portal! Each of the girls had their own thoughts about this guy.

_"Who is this guy? Is he a spy hired by the Dazzlings?"_

_"With them muscles, he could really be some help on the farm!"_

_"Whoever this guy is, he is certainly quite handsome!"_

_"He looks like he likes parties! Is he a fun guy? Oh! I hope he loves candy, soda pop, cake, candy, ice cream, punch and candy!"_

_"He is so handsome. EEP! He's looking at me!"_

_"I can sense a lot of power coming from this guy. I'll need to use extreme caution around him. Even though he is cute... WHAT AM I THINKING?!"_

"Hello, girls. My name's Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben said in a friendly manner.

The girls had no time to reply as two certain someone's ended up flying out of the portal from the statue, and crashing into the boy!

"TWILIGHT!" the girls cried in joy.

Twilight sparkle was a girl with lavender colored skin, royal purple eyes, and long, indigo colored hair with a stripe of purple and magenta in it. Her clothing was like that of a typical school girl, only a little more formal.

There was also a little purple and green dog that had landed on Ben's face. He was looking right into Ben's eyes, and could tell that the boy was not amused.

"Uh... Sorry." said the dog.

"Get off my face." Ben ordered.

Wisely, the dog did so. That's when Ben and Twilight saw that they were in a bit of a compromising position. The two teens blushed furiously, and Twilight quickly got up while dusting off her skirt. Ben got up and tried to get the wrinkles out of his jacket, after he managed to get his blush under control.

"I'm terribly sorry about what just happened! I had no idea you'd be there!" Twilight explained.

"It's alright. I just got here myself. So, would you people mind introducing yourselves?" Ben asked.

Now all of the other girls blushed, but it was mainly from embarrassment. They had been so caught up in waiting for Twilight to get there that they completely disregarded their manners. Sunset Shimmer cleared her throat, and began the introductions.

"Hi. I'm Sunset Shimmer, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie..."

"Hi!" Pinkie waved.

"...Applejack..."

"Howdy, partner!" AJ greeted.

"Rarity..."

"Hello there, darling!" Rarity said in a slightly flirtatious manner.

"Fluttershy..."

The butter colored girl didn't say anything. True to her name, she was as shy as a mouse, and was trying her best to hide behind her hair. But she was having no success in this endeavor.

"And Rainbow Dash." Sunset finished.

Rainbow just glared at Ben. She thought he was someone sent to spy on them for the Dazzlings, so she didn't trust this guy as far as she could throw him. Ben sighed when he saw the look in her eyes. He could see that it was gonna take some time before she would be able to trust him, but Ben planned to find a way to earn that trust.

"Good afternoon. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I'm sure you've already met Spike."

Spike smiled and waved at Ben, and the boy waved back. Although he was still a bit upset at Spike for landing on his face.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. But I was told that your school is having problems involving magic." Ben said.

"You're right about that. And as such we have a lot to talk about. ALL of us." Twilight replied.

Sunset and the others looked a bit worried about this. The Dazzlings had an iron grip over the minds of just about everyone in the school, so if Twilight was worried it couldn't be a good thing. Although, Rainbow Dash was a bit peeved that Twilight was letting a complete stranger in on these events.

* * *

_**Again, I'm very sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be... WHY CAN'T I WRITE A CHAPTER OF DECENT LENGTH?! IS IT A CURSE ON MY CREATIVITY OR SOMETHING?! ...Sorry. Why don't you guys review, while I try to pull myself together.**_


	30. Straight on for You!

_**Well it wasn't easy, but here it is! The newest chapter! My inspiration for this chapter surprisingly didn't come from a review, but from a song I heard from a movie. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway. Because this one is centered around Ben and a certain siren girl who never stops thinking about her stomach.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this! I also don't own the song being used in this chapter.**_

* * *

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

_**Bold Italic = Alien Database**_

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Straight On For You!**_

* * *

We now find our hero and heroines in a local cafe that's a popular hangout for teenagers. And our hero and heroines are gathered at a table with a few milkshakes, ready to exchange information. And possible gossip.

"Oh, I do ever so apologize that you had to return at a time of crisis, Twilight." Rarity said. "We have so much catching up to do!"

"Fer starters, a certain blue haired guitar player was just askin' 'bout you." Applejack informed with a knowing smirk.

"FLASH SENTRY WAS ASKING ABOUT ME?!" Twilight asked with a blush.

She snapped out of it when she saw the smug looks Rarity and Pinkie Pie were giving her. She cleared her throat, and pulled herself together.

"Isn't that nice?" Twilight asked.

She started drinking her root beer float in an attempt to avoid any further conversation. However, Rarity being the gossip queen that she is, wanted to get some juicy tidbits about Twilight's life. But she decided to do so with the utmost subtlety.

"Are you sure you can't share just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked.

"She's got an official title now!" Spike informed from his spot in Fluttershy's arms. "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive! Guess you were Princess Celestia's prized pupil after all." Sunset said in slight depression.

"She's even got her own castle." Spike added.

Now THAT sent Rarity into a bit of a fangirl moment.

"A CASTLE?! You have your own CASTLE?!" Rarity asked.

That was when she caught up to what she had just done. She cleared her throat, feeling a bit embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Um, oh how lovely." Rarity said using a washcloth to wipe off the foam from Twilight's drink that fell on the lavender skinned girl's blouse.

"What's new here?" Twilight asked. "I mean, besides your high school being taken over by magical creatures from Equestria."

"Yeah, that isn't the weirdest thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow informed.

She took out her smartphone, and pulled up a video of her playing her guitar that someone posted on YouTube. Only it wasn't the actual guitar playing that got Twilight's attention. It was the fact that when the rainbow haired girl played her guitar, her hair extended into a long ponytail, and a pair of cyan wings grew out of her back as she floated in the air!

Twilight had a look of bewilderment on her face, while RD took a moment to gloat.

"Pretty cool, huh? It happens to all of us when we play!" Rainbow explained.

Twilight looked a bit puzzled by this turn of events. She was about to ask about how this could've happened, but she saw that someone from the group was missing.

"Hey, where's Ben? Wasn't he with us just a few minutes ago?" Twilight asked.

* * *

_*****With Ben*****_

* * *

Ben had left Sugarcube Corner to try and think about how to best gain Rainbow Dash's trust, when he was confronted by one of the Dazzlings.

It was a sixteen year old girl named Sonata Dusk. She had this bluish gray colored skin, deep red eyes, and blue hair with dark gray streaks in it that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a bright pink skirt with two pockets on the front, a burgundy shirt with cyan blue buttons on the front, and black tennis shoes. Around her neck was a black choker with a glowing red jewel connected to it.

She and Ben were currently just taking a walk through the park to talk things out. And Ben was sensing a very depressed aura around Sonata.

"So tell me. Why is it that you seem so depressed?" Ben asked.

Sonata sighed in depression. She had hoped that Ben wouldn't notice how upset she was. She honestly didn't want to explain anything to Ben. But for some reason, she felt she could trust him with her past. So she started to explain.

She told Ben how she was the youngest sibling of triplets. Her older sisters, Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, didn't want her performing in the school's battle of the bands competition. This was mainly due to her seemingly endless obsession with food.

"Aw, that's no reason for you to not participate in the battle of the bands. It's not your fault that you have a high metabolism!" Ben said.

"That's not the main problem. It's that they plan to use their dark siren magic to feed off of the negative emotions of the entire student body! They were gonna include me, but I can't feed on negative emotions like Adagio and Aria. So they kicked me out of our band." Sonata explained with tears in her eyes.

She was certainly surprised when she felt Ben wrap her in a comforting hug. But that's what caused the dam to break for her. She just broke down and started sobbing into Ben's chest.

He didn't push her away, and just rubbed her back gently. Sonata had a lot of pent up anger and sadness that she needed to vent, and Ben understood this. And he decided to give her some encouragement with a song.

Music started playing from nowhere as Ben got an idea. He listened to the beat for a moment, and began to sing. Sonata could actually feel positive emotions in this particular song.

_**Ben: **__There's no way~_

_You're gonna sit this one out!~_

_Gotta take a chance now, not be a prisoner of doubt!~_

_Gotta knock down the wailing wall!~_

_It ain't no sin!_

_You got the feeling of fortune, fill you in!_

_I'm coming straight on for you!~_

_I've made up my mind!~_

_You're feeling strong now,_

_Now we're coming through!~_

_Straight on~_

_Straight on for you!~_

As Ben sang his song, Sonata could feel something energizing her. Giving her strength. And she didn't notice the beautiful blue aura that her crystal was emitting. The siren smiled, and decided to join in on the song. The lyrics just seemed to flow straight out of her heart..

_**Sonata: **__Now I know~_

_How to play my hands!~_

_What the winner don't know, the gambler understands!~_

_**Ben: **__No! They don't stand a chance~~~_

_**Sonata: **__(They don't stand a chance~~~)_

_**Ben:**__I'm coming straight on for you!~_

_**Sonata: **__(Straight on for you!~)_

_**Ben: **__I've made up my mind!~_

_**Sonata:**__I'm feeling strong now,_

_Now I'm coming through!~_

_Straight on~_

_Straight on for you!~_

_Straight on~_

_Straight on for you!~_

_**Ben:**__(Straight on for you!~)_

_**Sonata:**__I'm coming,_

_**Both: STRAIGHT ON FOR YOU!~~~~~**_

After they had both calmed down a little, Sonata noticed something different about the crystal around her neck. Now instead of being an angry red color, it was now a very serene ocean blue color.

It must've absorbed the positive energy from the song she and Ben had just sang! And she felt a lot stronger than she was before! Ben must've known that the answer to her problem wasn't her. It was the emotions she was trying to feed on!

"Well Sonata, what do you say we show those musical amateurs how it's done?" Ben asked.

"I say..." Sonata smirked. "Let's rock!"

The moment was ruined, however, when her stomach growled from hunger. Sonata blushed as she lost all dramatic effect. Ben just chuckled, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we stop for chili fries first? My treat." Ben said.

Sonata grinned at the thought of food, and followed Ben to get something into her empty belly. But watching from afar was Twilight and the Rainbooms. They had seen what had just transpired, and were still in shock.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah honestly haven't got a clue." Applejack replied.

* * *

_**There we go! The newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, because this is honestly my favorite song from Strange Magic. Next chapter, we'll see just how much power Ben has at his fingertips! With another song! If you have any song requests, don't be shy about letting me know. Oh, and Omnipotent 18? I watched Highschool DxD and didn't like it. Also, I'm afraid I can't add anyone else to Ben's harem. He's got enough girls as it is!**_


	31. The Shinigami's Time War Part 1!

_**This chapter is based off of the Ben 10 Omniverse episode Let's Do the Time War Again. Only there are a few minor changes involved. And yes, I do plan on introducing Skurd here, but not in the way you think. Read on and enjoy! Also, I won't be writing down the exact way Subdora talks due to how hard it is to write something like that. Plus, it's just plain annoying.**_

_**New Power for Ben: Rainbow Anti Spiral**_

_**New Alien: A Genie from Aladdin**_

_**Disclaimer: STILL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

Regular Text = Normal Speech

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

_**Bold Italic = Alien Database**_

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

Currently, we find ourselves in an underground city called Undertown where Sonata and Ben were driving by after a training session. Kami had offered Ben and Sonata a chance to train undisturbed while in Bellwood, while slowing down time in the world of Canterlot High for awhile. This allowed them to train for a full three months without worrying about any form of horrible consequences.

While they were training, however, Kami had also given Sonata what looked like an Omnitrix. Only it looked a lot different compared to the one that Ben used to have. It looked like a very sleek wristwatch that was metallic gray in color with two orange spikes on each side of the band, a square shaped black faceplate, and two orange lines forming an hourglass. The goddess of life and light had said that this Omnitrix once belonged to an evil counterpart of Ben's, but she took it to give to Sonata while leaving "Mad Ben" with a slightly weaker clone of the Omnitrix.

Sonata had quite a playlist of aliens too. She currently had Goop, Rath, Diamondhead, Way Big, (Perk) Upchuck, Terraspin, Echo Echo, NRG, Nanomech, Four Arms, and Bloxx in her arsenal for a total of eleven starting aliens.

But she also had a strange parasite attached to her Omnitrix that helps her in fights using her aliens. This parasite feeds on DNA, and though neither Sonata nor Ben would say it out loud, he was one of their best friends. But right now, we find Sonata and Ben driving through Undertown in a pickup truck with the wreckage of Ben's motorcycle called the Ten Speed in the trunk.

"Next time you should make a more precise visual survey before trying to traverse a gap of that distance." Sonata said, as they waited for an alien child to cross the street.

Apparently, Sonata had also gotten smarter during this training trip, and expanded her vocabulary. Ben, however, wasn't near as smart as Sonata was now. So he couldn't make a lick of sense of what the siren had just said.

"Uh, come again?" Ben asked.

"Look before you leap." Sonata cleared up from the driver's seat.

Unfortunately, she forgot that one is always supposed to keep their eyes on the road when driving. Since Sonata forgot this fact, she didn't notice the alien vehicle coming right at them from the front view. Ben, however, did notice.

**"Look out!"** Ben screamed.

"I'm pretty sure the right expression is-"

Sonata didn't finish her statement, as her eyes widened when she saw the danger. She slammed on the brakes, and turned to avoid the other car. Unfortunately, this made them drive off a small cliff and crush some junk at the bottom. They managed to drift to a stop just before they hit the wall of another cliff. Ben and Sonata panted from fear, before slumping back in their chairs in relief.

"That was close!" Sonata sighed.

"Oh, humans. Always stating the obvious." said the Omnitrix parasite in a charming voice.

The creature in question was a parasite known as a Slimebiot. It resembled a little green squid with wide, narrow eyes, a big head, two small "antennae" on its head, and the orange Omnitrix mark on his forehead. This guy was called Skurd. The Dollop with a wallop, as he likes to call himself.

"Always? Really? One time!" Sonata said in annoyance.

"Twice, actually." said Ben. "You just did it again."

"Don't encourage the Slimebiot! It's bad enough he won't get off my Omnitrix, now he won't get off my back either." Sonata said, waving her arm around to try and get Skurd off.

But as they were talking, neither of the two realized that something was charging at them until it was too late! Whatever it was ran straight into Sonata's truck, breaking it in half before smashing into the wall! Sonata and Ben were screaming their heads off as their half of the truck spun out of control before finally stopping. Right before Ben's Ten Speed landed in front of them.

Sonata got out to assess the damage to her vehicle, and was unpleasantly surprised by what she saw. Needless to say, her reaction to the damage was the same as what anyone would do if their car was literally broken in half.

**"MY RIDE!"** Sonata screamed with her hand on her head.

* * *

_**(Sorry about the current opening theme song. I couldn't think of any lyrics to describe the Kaminatrix that still worked with the song.)**_

_Instrumental Opening_

_BEN 10!_

_He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

_But when you need a superhero he gets the job done!_

_BEN 10!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm,_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

_When trouble's taking place,_

_He gets right in its face!_

_BEN 10!_

_When lives are on the line,_

_It's Hero Time!_

_BEN 10!_

* * *

_**The Shinigami's Time War!**_

* * *

We now find ourselves having flashed back to a few minutes ago to the events that started this whole mess. And a pillar of smoke is just the thing to start with.

Standing next to the wreckage of the Ten Speed was Ben as one of his other aliens. It looked a lot like Ben, but there were some key differences. For one thing, this one was far more masculine than Ben. Also he looked to be in his mid twenties with spiky black hair in his head, black eyes, and a monkey tail that was covered in golden fur. He was wearing a pair of Sapphire blue GI pants held up by a gold colored martial arts belt, a pair of martial artist shoes, and he wore no shirt or GI top. This showed off his muscular build and the Kaminatrix dial and mark in the center of his chest.

* * *

_**Alien Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Saiyan (Transcendent)**_

_**Given Name: ERROR! This alien transformation has yet to receive a name of its own!**_

_**Born to a race of warriors that inhabited the planet Vegeta, the Saiyans were a ruthless people of war! They often were sent to other planets to destroy the native inhabitants so that they could sell it off to the highest bidder. Their fighting prowess is near unmatched due to their sixth sense for combat.**_

_**A Saiyan is capable of flying at hypersonic speeds, and can survive in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. They also have the power to transform into a giant ape monster on the night of a full moon. All Saiyans can utilize a powerful inner energy called Ki, and can fire it in the form of beams and volleys. They're never without a weapon!**_

_**However, all Saiyans share a common weakness that is difficult to overcome. If someone grabs their tails, their rendered immobile and powerless due to the pain.**_

* * *

Ben looked back to see Sonata pulling up in her trusty pickup truck. She rolled down the window as Ben walked over.

"Thanks for the lift, Sonata." Ben said in a deeper, more mature voice.

"Why didn't you just turn into Terminator, and fix up the Ten Speed?" Sonata asked.

"I've been trying to for the last couple of hours!" Ben replied.

"Ugh, it's hardly my fault that you two lack the way to control your individual matrixes." Skurd said.

"I turned into aliens I didn't even know I still had! Then I got Eatle just before turning into this guy! And, well..."

Ben ended up burping out a portion of a tire from the Ten Speed. Apparently, Eatle ate some of the motorcycle when he first transformed. Fortunately, Saiyans have very powerful stomachs. Sonata got out of her truck and took a look at the broken down bike.

"Looks like it can still be fixed." Sonata said. "Good thing you only ate one tire!"

The Kaminatrix timed out as Ben turned back to normal. Unfortunately, the taste of old tire ended up coming with him. Ben nearly puked from the nasty aftertaste of tire rubber.

"Eww! Tastes like feet!" Ben said.

* * *

_*****A Few Minutes Later*****_

* * *

"Next time you should make a more precise visual survey before trying to traverse a gap of that distance." Sonata said, as they waited for an alien child to cross the street.

"Uh, come again?" Ben asked.

"Look before you leap." Sonata cleared up from the driver's seat.

Unfortunately, she forgot that one is always supposed to keep their eyes on the road when driving. Since Sonata forgot this fact, she didn't notice the alien vehicle coming right at them from the front view. Ben, however, did notice.

**"Look out!"** Ben screamed.

"I'm pretty sure the right expression is-"

Sonata didn't finish her statement, as her eyes widened when she saw the danger. She slammed on the brakes, and turned to avoid the other car. Unfortunately, this made them drive off a small cliff and crush some junk at the bottom. They managed to drift to a stop just before they hit the wall of another cliff. Ben and Sonata panted from fear, before slumping back in their chairs in relief.

"That was close!" Sonata sighed.

"Oh, humans. Always stating the obvious." Skurd said.

But as they were talking, neither of the two realized that something was charging at them until it was too late! Whatever it was ran straight into Sonata's truck, breaking it in half before smashing into the wall! Sonata and Ben were screaming their heads off as their half of the truck spun out of control before finally stopping. Right before Ben's Ten Speed landed in front of them.

"Really regretting eating that tire..." Ben said.

Ben tried to hold in his puke, but ended up throwing up in the remains of the truck. While Sonata was grossed out by this, she was more concerned about what had just attacked them.

Sonata got out to assess the damage to her vehicle, and was unpleasantly surprised by what she saw. Needless to say, her reaction to the damage was the same as what anyone would do if their car was literally broken in half.

**"MY RIDE!"** Sonata screamed with her hand on her head.

**"MY DARLING!"** cried a woman's voice in an accent that was a cross between french and Italian.

Sonata looked up from what was once her truck to see a female, humanoid reptile known as a Merlinisapien run over to a cybernetically enhanced humanoid rhino. It looked like that rhino was what had ripped her truck in half.

"OH NO!" cried the Merlinisapien.

The rhino man pried himself from the wall to reveal that there was a hollow cave filled with huge red eggs behind that wall. The eggs looked like they were made out of some kind of crystalline substance.

"Don't worry, love. I'm okay." said the rhino.

"I'm not worried about YOU, Numbskull! It's the eggs! You broke them!" replied the alien woman.

The Merlinisapien picked up one of the eggs, and grinned as she saw it was unharmed along with all the others.

"Not a scratch." said the rhino.

"Excellent!" cheered the Merlinisapien.

The two shared a short kiss to celebrate their victory, but didn't realize they were not alone.

"Exoskull!"

The two looked back to see Ben having gotten out of the truck with his gauntlets at the ready for a fight.

"And-a Subdora, of-a-course-a!" Ben said, mocking the Merlinisapien with her own accent.

"We prefer Subdora, and Exoskull." the now named Subdora corrected.

Ben just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Although you could tell that he was very annoyed with the thief and aspiring dancer. Sonata walked over with a look of rage on her face. She had her Omnitrix at the ready, not wanting to waste her siren powers on these two clowns.

"You're gonna pay for wrecking my truck!" Sonata declared.

"Bah! Put it on my tab, ya lousy read spot!" Exoskull said mockingly.

The fight started when Exoskull shot a blast of energy from his horn at our dynamic duo. Ben and Sonata managed to avoid getting hit, but they knew that they were slightly outclassed. Thinking fast, Sonata pressed two of her fingers to the faceplate of her Omnitrix causing an orange wheel with the faces of her available aliens appeared. Cycling through her aliens, Sonata selected the one that was most likely to be of good help here. Once the DNA was selected, she removed her fingers causing the faceplate to slide back and reveal the core. She pressed down on the core, and was engulfed in a flash of orange.

Sonata became the size of a full grown woman with a figure to match, and her skin became living blue crystal. Her body was covered in a Mad Max style outfit with the Omnitrix attached to four belts going across her chest. She had silver armor with orange spikes on her calves, shoulders, knees, and thighs, and orange bandages wrapped around her forearms. Her build was like that of an Amazon warrior, and Unlike Ben's version of Diamondhead, she lacked the spike on the back of her head and the huge spikes on her back. Her eyes were glowing orange, and Skurd was still attached to the Omnitrix dial.

**"Shard!"** Sonata yelled with the transformation complete.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Petrosapien**

**Given Name: Shard**

**Born to the crystalline planet of Petropia, the Petrosapien race is a very versatile race of aliens. Since their bodies are made entirely out of a powerful mineral known as Taydenite, a Petrosapien is able to use its body as a living weapon. They're capable of shaping their arms into sharp blades for close quarters combat, and can shoot shards of Taydenite at their opponents for long range combat. Their bodies are also highly durable and can reflect energy based projectiles back at their enemies. They also possess mild regenerative powers.**

**Yet despite all of these awesome powers, Petrosapiens do have quite a few exploitable weaknesses. For one thing, the males have huge spikes on their backs which can get them stuck in walls and render them immobile. They are also very vulnerable to ultrasonic waves. If struck with these waves, a Petrosapien will die if hit with enough of this. And since Tayden coins are a form of valuable alien currency, the Petrosapiens were once hunted down for their crystal bodies.**

* * *

Having made the necessary preparations that were needed for this fight, Ben and Shard got ready to fight. Ben drew the Plasma Cannon that he received from Gantu, and started shooting multiple rounds of plasma at Exoskull. The cyber rhino's armored hide was strong enough to protect him and his girlfriend from the hot plasma energy, and he charged at Ben. The boy put away his blaster, and ran at Exoskull.

The rhino man made to punch Ben, but he was tripped up when Ben slid under him to trip him using a double clothesline attack. Subdora seemed to be the most calm in this situation, and tried to diffuse it.

"We're not here to fight! The boss just wants the eggs!" Subdora said.

"Want eggs?" Shard asked.

Subdora looked to see that the Petrosapien was standing near the mouth of the nest. Her hand turned into a crystal shard gattling gun, and she smirked dangerously.

"I can scramble them for ya!" Shard finished.

Thinking fast, Subdora changed her skin pigment to blend in with her surroundings like a chameleon. Sonata had read in the files that Merlinisapiens were capable of such feats, and it takes a trained eye to see them.

"Oh, right I forgot she could do that." Shard said with narrowed eyes. "But  
I can do THIS!"

Shard fired blasts of pure Taydenite from her hands and tried to destroy the eggs, but wasn't having very much luck. They kept missing her target entirely, and only served to anger her enemy.

**"Stop it! You'll ruin everything!" **Subdora yelled.

"Um, yeah. that's kinda the idea… OOF!"

Shard was cut off from her smart remark when Subdora used a rock to bat her away from the nest. She got back up, and charged back into battle. Ben would've gone to help her, but a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see Exoskull standing over him with his fist raised to strike. He struck just as Shard was hit by Subdora.

She got hit with another kick to the face which sent her sprawling on the ground. Skurd thought that this would be the best time to offer help to his host.

"Don't mind me, I'll just sit here and watch. On YOUR watch!" Skurd said.

"Fine! You can help." Shard said with a sigh. "But whatever you're gonna do, make it snappy!"

"Ohh, and excellent idea!" Skurd said.

He activated the Omnitrix, and spread some of his slime over Shard's arms. What appeared in her fists was a set of whips that were made out of Upchuck's tongues. This both confused, and grossed out the girl.

"I don't have Upchuck's powers, duh! What am I supposed to do with this?!" Shard asked.

"Whip it, my dear girl! Whip it good!" Skurd said.

Subdora turned invisible just as Shard started to use the whips. She was whipping those things all over the place in an attempt to unveil the Merlinisapien, and almost hit Ben a few times. Eventually, a dust cloud had canceled out Subdora's invisibility powers, but she jumped over the first whip just as it was about to hit her.

But Subdora didn't count on being hit by the second whip. It made her crash near Exoskull, and made her even madder than before.

"HEY-A! That's-a no fair-a!" Subdora said.

"Says-a you-a!" replied Shard. "Ha! You see what I did there?"

Skurd canceled out the whips, and recalled the slime back to him. Exoskull soon came tumbling in, and tripped as he fell out cold on top of Subdora, thus knocking her out. Ben stood on Exoskull like a hunter standing over a kill.

"Oh, no need to thank me, miss Dusk." Skurd said.

"Thank you?!" Shard asked.

"You are too kind." Skurd answered.

Shard facepalmed from this. Skurd had just tricked her into thanking him, and she fell for it. But she was completely unaware of a creature that was charging at her from behind.

* * *

_**Well, that's all I've got for this chapter. But tune in next time to see just what happens next! Also, I'm afraid that I will no longer be accepting harem requests. And I Am going to need to take a short break to work on some other stories. REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_


	32. Meeting Future Sonata

_**Brook: "Yohohohohoho! We're back on the set for all of our biggest fans out there in storyland!"**_

_**Zatch: "Yeah! And it looks like we've got a major fight in store for Ben and Sonata!"**_

_**Saito: "I have to wonder how these events will play out."**_

_**Usopp: "Yeah, I mean who the heck is behind this creature?"**_

_**Don Patch: "I don't know, but I've gotta get popcorn and soda for this fight!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

* * *

Regular Text = Normal Speech

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Previously on Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix...**_

* * *

_**"HEY-A! That's-a no fair-a!" Subdora said.**_

_**"Says-a you-a!" replied Shard. "Ha! You see what I did there?"**_

_**Skurd canceled out the whips, and recalled the slime back to him. Exoskull soon came tumbling in, and tripped as he fell out cold on top of Subdora, thus knocking her out. Ben stood on Exoskull like a hunter standing over a kill.**_

_**"Oh, no need to thank me, miss Dusk." Skurd said.**_

_**"Thank you?!" Shard asked.**_

_**"You are too kind." Skurd answered.**_

_**Shard facepalmed from this. Skurd had just tricked her into thanking him, and she fell for it. But she was completely unaware of a creature that was charging at her from behind...**_

* * *

_**Present Time...**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_BEN 10!_

_He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

_But when you need a superhero he gets the job done!_

_BEN 10!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm,_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

_When trouble's taking place,_

_He gets right in its face!_

_BEN 10!_

_When lives are on the line,_

_It's Hero Time!_

_BEN 10!_

* * *

_**Meeting Future Sonata!**_

* * *

Ben gasped as he noticed something charging at Shard, and reacted quickly. He ran at Shard, and tackled her to the ground just as the creature snapped its jaws to take a bite out of the Petrosapien girl.

**"GET DOWN!" **Ben yelled.

The two were a bit dazed from hitting the ground, but soon shook it off when they saw the beast that had attacked Shard. Shard was so shocked by the appearance of this creature that a crystal took the shape of an exclamation point above her head. Ben was also quite shocked as he unconsciously sprouted Experiment 221's antennae from his head.

It could only be described as some kind of Capricorn ripoff. It appeared to have the head and body of a dog, with a rotund chest, moderately-sized tail, and paw-like front feet. Its back feet are smaller, and reveal hairless, maroon-skinned feet below its second leg joint. It had two tan ram horns on its head, accompanying its goat-like eyes. It also has a set of jagged teeth that do not necessarily correspond with one another appearance-wise, and a long tongue that was hanging from its mouth. It appeared to have a visible tan spine protruding from its naturally-plated back armor, which is also maroon in color like their hind legs. It has black shoulder braces, with a tan outline on each. Red crystals seem to naturally grow from its body, being on its shoulder braces, and every other vertebrae of its spine.

The beast jumped at the ledge, and seemed to shimmer out of existence with a red hue before materializing above a passing car. It landed on the car, stopping it, and causing a red light to pass over the machine that seemed to age it to nothing but useless scrap metal. The creature ran off into the more heavily populated merchant sector of Undertown while the alien cursed at the creature in its native language.

"Whoa!" Shard said.

"Whoa indeed." Ben added. "We've gotta keep that monster contained!"

As our heroes chased that strange beast throughout the market district of Undertown, alien townsfolk were busy running for their lives. Ben and Shard kept chasing the beast, but it was too fast for them to keep up. Pretty soon, it stopped at a melon stand with one paw on the stand.

Ben gasped in shock as he saw a red light travel from the beast's paw over the stand and its contents. This light caused it to age to dust while the beast ran off with Ben and Shard hot on its heels. Pretty soon, our heroes cornered the creature at another destroyed stand.

**"Over there!"** Shard called.

The creature looked at them, contemplating what to do for a moment. Ben chose that moment to go on the offensive. A pair of holes appeared in the center of his palms through the gauntlets he was wearing, and he fired plasma balls from them! This was the magma power that Ben had trained with Experiment 502 during his time in Hawaii. However, he kept missing since the creature kept teleporting all over the place! It appeared fright in Ben's face which freaked him out a lot! Fortunately, Shard managed to hit it with her Taydenite crystals thus knocking it away.

The creature got back up, and teleported to the top of a few buildings before rusting away a portion of a pipe. It jumped through the hole in the pipe, and headed for a familiar town that Ben and Sonata knew about.

"It's heading for Bellwood!" Ben cried in worry.

Skurd created Feedback's hands and Shard charged up electrical power into her now plug-like fingertips.

"Not on my watch!" Shard declared.

She used the electricity from her fingertips to propel herself up to the surface, and almost shocked Ben in the process.

"**Careful, Sonata!"** Ben yelled.

* * *

_*****Up in Bellwood*****_

* * *

In Bellwood, everything was perfectly normal after Looma's initial attack in which Gwen learned about her new spells. But that all changed when a large hole appeared in the middle of the street causing a car to screech to a halt. The odd Capricorn ripoff climbed out of the hole, scaring off a truck driver. And the funny thing about that is, the driver's scream sounded like the screaming goat from that YouTube video! The beast roared in anger because of an unknown reason.

Shard shot out of the hole, and landed on some power wires. Looking at her surroundings, the Siren girl got an idea. One that Skurd really didn't like.

"If you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing, I suggest you think again!" Skurd advised.

"Now listen, slimy! I've had this Omnitrix a lot longer than you, Ben and I have saved the world at least a dozen times before you came along! So just let me do my thing!" Shard demanded.

"Mmm, if you insist! Please, astound me." Skurd said, unconvinced.

Using Feedback's arms, Shard began to focus huge amounts of electrical power into a huge ball of lightning. But the creature wasn't one to be outdone. It gathered red time energy into its mouth, and fired a time blast just as Shard launched the ball of electricity.

The resulting clash of energy was too much to handle, and time ripples moved about the town. This caused everything to be frozen in time. People walking, children playing, people at Mr. Smoothy, everything! Even Shard as she turned back into Sonata, and the creature were frozen in time.

A golden portal appeared in the middle of all of the time debris, and two people walked out. One of them was an older version of Sonata, and the other was Kami holding a sheathed Kodachi. Kami surveyed the damage to both the environment and the time stream, and she did not at all look all that happy. But she didn't look mad either.

"Dear me, this won't do at all." Kami said, pushing a floating piece of debris.

"Sorry, Kami. I didn't realize what would happen at the time." Sonata 10,000 apologized.

"Clearly." Kami replied in a flat voice.

"Do over?" Sonata 10,000 asked.

"Of course. But," Kami took out a pocket watch. "We're running out of time."

Kami pressed a button on the pocket watch, and time rewound to before this whole incident started.

* * *

_*****A Few Minutes Earlier*****_

* * *

Standing next to the wreckage of the Ten Speed was Ben as his Transcendent Saiyan form. It seems like Kami's obtained the ability to rewind time to reset certain events. And this was one of those times she would use it. But neither Ben, Skurd, nor Sonata were any wiser to that fact.

Ben looked back to see Sonata pulling up in her trusty pickup truck. She rolled down the window as Ben walked over.

"Thanks for the lift, Sonata." Ben said in a deeper, more mature voice.

"Why didn't you just turn into Terminator, and fix up the Ten Speed?" Sonata asked.

"I've been trying to for the last couple of hours!" Ben replied.

Meanwhile at the site where that monster appeared, Subdora and Exoskull were receiving the order from their boss to break into the nest. Their current boss was a man wearing black clothing with purple circuit lines, and a black helmet with a see through purple visor. His face was the only part of his skin that was visible. His face was thin with really pale skin, and thin black lips.

"It's an easy smash and grab." the man said.

"If it's so easy why don't you do it?" Subdora asked.

Clearly, she was irritated by her boss giving them such an easy job to do. But the man at least had enough patience to deal with them. So, he decided to explain his reasons for not doing it himself.

"Because he's the smash, and you're the grab. I'm playing to your strengths!" the man explained.

"What're your strengths, Eon?" Exoskull asked.

"You don't want to find out!" Eon said with purple colored time energy crackling dangerously in his hand.

Meanwhile, Sonata was once again not watching the road, and freaked out when that random driver showed up. She slammed on the brakes, and turned to avoid the other car. Unfortunately, this made them drive off a small cliff and crush some junk at the bottom. They managed to drift to a stop just before they hit the wall of another cliff. Ben and Sonata panted from fear, before slumping back in their chairs in relief.

"That was close!" Sonata sighed.

But like before, Exoskull charged and broke the truck in half thus sending out heroes spinning out of control. And like before, what was left of the Ten Speed landed right in front of them when they stopped. Sonata once again got out to assess the damage to her vehicle.

**"MY RIDE!"** Sonata screamed with her hand on her head.

**"MY DARLING!"** cried a familiar voice.

Sonata looked up from what was once her truck to see Subdora running over to Exoskull. But, she was mainly making sure that the klutzy rhino man didn't break their objective.  
**  
"OH NO!"** Subdora cried.

Meanwhile, Eon was watching this go down from the cliff where Ben and Sonata drove off into the ditch.

"Time for a diversion!" Eon said to himself.

He phased out in a beam of purple time energy just as Sonata activated her Omnitrix. Like before, she was really mad that her truck got destroyed by these hooligans.

"You're gonna pay for wrecking my truck!" Sonata declared.

"Bah! Put it on my tab, ya lousy read spot!" Exoskull said mockingly.

The fight started when Exoskull shot a blast of energy from his horn at our dynamic duo. Like before, the two of them fought back while Exoskull charged at them. Only this time instead of waiting by the nest, Subdora ran in to join the fight. Eon rematerialized near the nest, and saw that everyone was preoccupied with the fight to notice him. The rogue time traveler walked up to the nest and grinned at what he saw.

"The eggs are real!" Eon said to himself.

Using his time acceleration powers, Eon hatched one of the eggs and sped up the aging of the little embryo inside. It rapidly grew until it resembled its matured state that Ben and Sonata fought earlier, and opened its red, goat-like eyes in rage. Perhaps this rage was caused by the acceleration of its rate of maturity. But Eon merely put a hand on its snout.

"An actual Time Beast! Amazing!" Eon said.

He looked over to see that Exoskull and Subdora were defeated by Ben and his "whore" as Eon like to call any girl that has a connection to Ben. He smacked the Time Beast's behind causing it to charge and attack Sonata, who had once again turned into Shard. And like before, Ben rushed in to keep Sonata from being hurt.

Shard saw Ben running at her, but was distracted when a golden time portal opened up right next to her. A familiar figure tackled Shard to the ground along with Ben.

**"GET DOWN!"** they yelled as the Time Beast missed its initial strike.

It growled, and Ben and Shard gasped at the sight of such a creature. Another golden portal opened up to reveal Kami walking out, but she wasn't dressed in her usual formal kimono. Instead she was wearing a set of battle armor that looked like a mix of ninja attire and samurai armor. _**(Like what the Third Hokage in Naruto wore in his battle against Orochimaru, only made for a woman.)**_

"Ah, here we are!" Kami said.

The Omnitrix beeped a few times, and in an orange flash Shard turned back into Sonata. Well, one of the Sonatas anyway.

"Kami! And... Future me?!" Sonata asked.

Both Ben and the current Sonata got a good look at the siren's future self. She still had her bluish gray skin pigment and her hair was the same color, but she no longer wore it in a ponytail as it cascaded freely down her back. She was also now wearing a suit of what looked like Rook's Proto Tech Armor, only it was more of a maroon and black color with the mark on the chest being a great bald eagle with its wings raised in mid flap. She also had a different style of Omnitrix on her arms. Instead of being a single spiky wristwatch, it was now twin gauntlets with black hourglasses on them, and orange spikes jutting out of them. The gauntlets wheny from the wrists to just below the elbows.

Future Sonata also had matured quite a bit, physically. She was now a good five foot eleven inches tall, and now had more defined curves in all of the right places. But that wasn't what caught Ben's attention. No, it was that fire of pure confidence he saw in Future Sonata's eyes. Normally the current Sonata was a bit under confident and lacked much self esteem. Ben wondered what had changed.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was staring at a goddess in human form!" Sonata said.

Sonata 10,000 scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't so used to compliments from herself, but like the party pooper he is, Skurd just had to ruin the moment.

"Mmm, there's that stating the obvious thing again." Skurd remarked.

The current Sonata glared at Skurd, but her future seen a ghost.

"The Slimebiot! I remember you. It's been ages! Thanks for the..." Sonata Ten thousand was cut off by a stern look from Kami. "Never mind!"

The four of them gasped when the Time Beast roared at them again. Just like before, it used its teleportation powers to get out of the ditch and into Undertown. Our group could only look on in shocked astonishment.

"Whoa!" said the current Sonata.

"Whoa... Indeed." Ben said with a serious case of déjàvu.

* * *

_**Brook: "Eon?! He's there too?!"**_

_**Saito: "So it would seem. And it looks like Sonata's future self has shown up as well."**_

_**Don Patch: "Yeah. Now, we've got a message for all of the people reading this. SaurusRock625 won't always be able to update."**_

_**Usopp: "Yeah. There are gonna be days where he can't update any of his stories. He working on making the chapters longer, and he doesn't spend all of his time on the computer!"**_

_**Zatch: "We hope you all understand. And if you'd rather see Ben use his Mamodo Spells against the Time Beast in the next chapter, or his Blessed Fruit powers, or even his full Anodite form in the next chapter, let us know and we'll see what we can do!"**_

_**All: "SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!"**_


	33. Attack of the Time Beast Part 1!

_**Saito: "Welcome back, Folks!"**_

_**Usopp: "Now we REALLY get to see some action here!"**_

_**Zatch: "I wonder what kind of powers Ben will use this time?"**_

_**Brook: "Maybe we'll see him use some new alien powers!"**_

_**Don Patch: "Well, only one way to find out. READ ON!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NONE OF THIS!**_

* * *

Regular Text = Normal Speech

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

**_Previously on Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix..._**

* * *

**_"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was staring at a goddess in human form!" Sonata said._**

**_Sonata 10,000 scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't so used to compliments from herself, but like the party pooper he is, Skurd just had to ruin the moment._**

**_"Mmm, there's that stating the obvious thing again." Skurd remarked._**

**_The current Sonata glared at Skurd, but her future seen a ghost._**

**_"The Slimebiot! I remember you. It's been ages! Thanks for the..." Sonata Ten thousand was cut off by a stern look from Kami. "Never mind!"_**

**_The four of them gasped when the Time Beast roared at them again. Just like before, it used its teleportation powers to get out of the ditch and into Undertown. Our group could only look on in shocked astonishment._**

**_"Whoa!" said the current Sonata._**

**_"Whoa... Indeed." Ben said with a serious case of déjàvu_**.

* * *

_**Now...**_

* * *

Back with the bumbling duo of rhino and lizard, Subdora had just managed to get out from underneath her downed boyfriend. She glared in the direction of our heroes and used her natural ability to turn invisible. Meanwhile, Kami turned to look at our teenage hero and siren heroine.

"You have to keep it contained!" Kami ordered.

She had to side step as Subdora tried to launch a sneak attack at the goddess of life and light. The female Merlinisapien only succeeded in giving herself away as she turned visible after the initial strike. She landed on her feet, and growled a bit in challenge.

"You're not going anywhere!" Subdora declared.

"Famous last words. Jynx! You owe me a taco!" said both Sonatas.

The current Sonata gasped as she saw Exoskull attack. Sonata 10,000 looked back just in time to get hit by an energy blast from Exoskull's horn. She grunted as she landed on her back. The current Sonata was about to reach for her Omnitrix to fight back, but Kami stopped her.

"Sonata 10,000 and I will handle these two lovebirds," said Kami.

She paused as Exoskull pounded the ground with his forelegs causing tremors. Two strange devices popped up from his shoulder blades, and he got ready to charge again.

"You and Ben have to stop the Time Beast before..."

Kami was once again cut off when she saw Exoskull charge at them with rocket boosters. In response to this, Kami pushed Sonata out of the way before teleporting away as Exoskull just missed. But due to this, she didn't get the chance to tell Sonata what she was so worried about.

"BEFORE WHAT?!" Sonata asked.

Exoskull gradually slowed down until his rocket boosters stopped. He landed and changed direction intent on turning our siren heroine into a shishkabob! But her future self was ready to fight. She ran at Exoskull, and crossed her arms in front of her thus activating her Biomnitrix.

In a flash of orange light, the older version of Sonata had turned into what appeared to be a combination of the aliens that Sonata calls Leatherback and Shard. Her body type was that of Shard, but she had the same shell with holes in the chest like Leatherback. She was wearing the same clothing that Shard usually wears, and the Biomnitrix mark was relocated to her forehead.

**"LeatherShard!" **yelled Sonata's future self.

She stopped running, and unleashed powerful gale force winds at Exoskull. The winds were so strong, they forced him back about twenty five feet. While LeatherShard ran off to deal with Exoskull, Sonata activated her own Omnitrix. After careful selection, Sonata pressed down on the core. In a flash of orange, Sonata began to transform into a different alien.

Her body melted, clothing and all until she was nothing but a pile of orange goo. A small device that looked like a flying saucer appeared over the pile of goo, and brought it up until it resembled a feminine humanoid blob with orange eyes that have a black outline around them. This flying saucer was really a device called an Anti-Gravity Projector. The Power Watch mark was located on the top of the Anti-Gravity Projector.

**"GOOP!" **Sonata yelled. Her voice sounded like she was talking underwater.

Having transformed, Ben and Sonata as Goop took off after the rampaging Time Beast. They had no doubts in their minds that Kami and Sonata's future self could handle themselves against a couple of pathetic thieves like Exoskull and Subdora.

Like before, the Time Beast was rampaging through the market district of Undertown. It destroyed everything in sight, and was sending all sorts of aliens running for the hills. But like before, Ben and Sonata were on its tail! Thankfully, Goop was faster than Shard so they had no trouble keeping up with the Capricorn reject!

They managed to corner the beast at a fruit cart, and Ben drew his custom made Plasma Cannon that was given to him by Gantu during his training with the Galactic Federation.

The cannon itself was modeled after a Winchester Rifle; the weapon of choice for Jessie James. However, this one bad two different settings. Gatling gun for rapid fire action, and Rifle for more precise shots. Ben currently had it set to rifle, but he gasped when he saw the Time Beast rapidly age the fruit its paw was on along with the whole cart!

It ran off again, forcing Ben and Goop to give chase. That's when they spotted it near the remains of an old shop.

**"Over there!"** Goop cried.

Ben took aim with his Plasma Cannon, and started firing shots in rapid succession. But the Time Beast kept teleporting out of the way. It even teleported right in front of Ben's face, causing him to close his eyes with a yelp.

It was a good thing Sonata was there, as she whacked the Time Beast back by throwing a rock at it. The beast didn't take too kindly to this, and repeated its earlier actions to get to the surface world.

"It's heading up to Bellwood!" Ben said.

"Not on my watch!" Goop replied.

Ben pointed his hands at the ground, and began to focus his strength from within into the spell runes on his right shoulder. They began glowing red as Ben chanted a spell that would get him up there.

**"Zakeruga!"**

With the spell chanted, Ben shot hyper condensed beams of golden electricity from his palms at the ground. The force of the spell was more than enough to propel Ben to the surface while Sonata followed.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, with LeatherShard and Kami*****_

* * *

Exoskull stood no chance against this powerful fusion alien. Every time he tried to attack, he was blown back by a powerful whirlwind and then punched in the face by a crystalline fist! And what made it worse for him was the fact that it seemed like this woman was toying with him!

The humanoid rhino tried shooting another laser blast at LeatherShard, but she just used her crystalline shell to deflect it. It ended up hitting Exoskull right in the face and knocked him out cold! The Biomnitrix began to make twin beeping sounds, and LeatherShard transformed back into Sonata 10,000 in a flash of orange. She stood victoriously over the half human half rhino with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, guy. That's just the way the turtle defends." Future Sonata said.

Kami suddenly struck out with her sheathed kodachi, revealing Subdora trying another sneak attack. The Merlinisapien was sent to the ground out of breath from fighting someone far more powerful than her.

"Enough! Life is too short to work this hard for eggs!" Subdora whined.

Future Sonata bent down and cuffed Subdora's wrists behind her back with a pair of stasis cuffs. Kami looked up, and stifled a gasp of shock. Eon was by the nest loading a pair of Time Beast eggs into a protective case! He closed the case, and put it on his back while standing up. But he didn't get very far since Kami stood in front of him with her kodachi drawn.

"Time's up, Eon!" Kami declared.

"On the contrary, goddess of light," Eon said with a smirk.

He drew a purple laser blade, and deflected Kami's sword towards a wall along with the goddess. She got back into her stance as Eon began charging up his time powers.

"Things are just getting started! **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

And with that, Eon vanished in a pillar of purple energy before Kami or Future Sonata could stop him.

"Why do they always have to laugh?" Kami asked.

Knowing that her question wouldn't be answered, the two women made their way to the wreckage of Ben and the current Sonata's vehicles. A look of nostalgia appeared on Future Sonata's face as she took in the carnage of the two vehicles.

"My old truck... And Ben's Ten Speed! Man I miss those things!" Future Sonata said to herself.

"I'm afraid our adventure isn't over just yet! We still need to help our young allies stop that Time Beast!" Kami said. "Maybe their rides need an upgrade?"

Sonata 10,000 smirked from that suggestion. And she had just the alien for the job!

"Better yet... An UpRigg!" Future Sonata declared.

She crossed her arms and once again transformed. But this time, she turned into what looked like Jury Rigg covered in a Galvanic Mechamorph overcoating. But there were a few differences. The circuitry lines were orange instead of green, she looked more feminine, had a smaller nose, and there was a plug at the end of her tail. The Biomnitrix was located where her eyes would be.

**"FIX, FIX, FIX!"** UpRigg said as she climbed onto the wreckage of Sonata's truck.

Her limbs began to extend as she grabbed the parts she needed to accomplish her work. She was also moving like a blur as she did so.

"I'll put this piece here, and this one here, and this..."

"Might I suggest..." Kami interrupted.

UpRigg looked at the goddess of light to see a very interesting ball of light the size of a ping pong ball in her fingers.

"Ohhh! A Chronoton Particle!" UpRigg said excitedly. **"GIMME! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

* * *

_**Well, that chapter is done! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and before I forget. Omnipotent 18, you asked me to do a crossover of Ben 10 and Five Nights at Freddy's. Well I just wanted to say... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Read, review, flamers shall be sent into the Rancor Pit!**_


	34. Three Way Time Encounter!

_**Ben's Alien List: Heatblast, Stinkfly, Wildmutt, XLR8, Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Greymatter, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Alien X, Gravattack, Eatle, Namekron, Transcendent Saiyan, Air Strike, Zorin, Mechadragon, Cyberwolf, Crystalbeast, Way Big, Carapace, Demon, Nemesis, Terminator, Darkwing, Plasmoid, Thresher, Heat, Hammerface, Short Circuit, Fairy, Genie, Omnion, Transcendent Kryptonian, Antispiral, Dragus X, Dreaming Celestial Hell's Demon, Heavenly Angel, Ben Skellington, Palkia (Soon to be unlocked), Xerneas (Soon to be unlocked), Shiny Charizard (Soon to be unlocked)**_

_**Sonata's Alien Playlist: Bloxx, Rath, Terraspin, NRG, (Perk) Upchuck, Echo Echo, Way Big, Goop, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Nanomech, Dialga (Soon to be unlocked), Yveltal (Soon to be unlocked)**_

* * *

_**Twilight: "This fight's REALLY heating up!"**_

_**Sunny Bridges: "I know, right?"**_

_**BoBoBo: "I hope those kids can handle her this time."**_

_**Jack Skellington: "He's a SHE?!"**_

_**Atem: "Okay, even I didn't see that one coming!"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

* * *

Regular Text = Normal Speech

Underlined = Mind Link

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**Bold = Yelling**

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Three way Time Encounter!**_

* * *

Back up on the surface, the Time Beast was once again wreaking havoc on the citizens of Bellwood. People were running for the hills, screaming their heads off in pure fear. This probably would've been a whole lot worse had Ben and Goop not shown up at that time, stopping the Time Beast in its tracks.

But the Time Beast wasn't going down without a fight! It opened its mouth, and shot a powerful time blast at Ben! But he was ready for this, he quickly dodged the blast and activated his Blessed Fruit powers.

His head became that of a wolf while his hands became clawed. A tail grew out of the small of his back, and he was covered from head to toe in a coat of black fur. His mouth and nose became a canine muzzle that was filled with sharp teeth, his human ears receded into his head, and a pair of wolf ears grew in at the top of his head. His eyes were pure gold in color, and Ben's stance was now slightly hunched over.

This is the effect of the Mutt Mutt Fruit: Wolf Type, and it was plain obvious that Ben was not afraid to use it! He howled loudly as his transformation was complete, and he lunged at the Time Beast with the intent of sinking his fangs into its throat.

Fortunately for the Time Beast teleported out of the way just before Ben could reach it. But now it was heading for downtown Bellwood! If it got there, then hundreds if not thousands of people could be hurt or killed! Ben and Goop managed to get to the top of a building near a railroad way that the Time Beast was now running along. Skurd decided to use this time to give Goop an edge for long range fighting.

He spread some of his goo to the back of the orange colored Polymorph and created what looked like an ammo feeder made of Lego blocks on her back. Then his slime traveled to her hand, and turned it into the barrel of a gun that was made of an orange Lego block. Finally, the ammo that was connected from the feeder to the gun barrel was formed. This ammo was actually giant orange, black, and silver colored Lego blocks. This was the Bloxx Lobber, the signature weapon of Sonata's version of Bloxx; Durachimp.

"Okay. This is pretty cool!" Goop said.

She began to shoot Lego blocks from her Bloxx Lobber in controlled bursts, and hit the Time Beast. But at the same time, she ended up knocking a car into a light post. Fortunately, the driver ran away unharmed while screaming in fright. Goop and Ben began a relentless assault of block blasts and plasma shots, causing a small explosion around the Time Beast.

But somehow, the Time Beast survived the onslaught of powerful attacks and used Ben as a springboard to try and get away. They turned to look at the creature just as Skurd put away the Bloxx Lobber. Both teenagers noted how the Time Beast seemed to teleport every few feet.

"This thing seems to move faster than light itself!" Goop said, turning back into Sonata.

"Yeah. And High amounts of gravity can affect the speed of light!" Ben added.

"I'm stunned!" Sonata said with a grin. "You actually know a special property of Einstein's Theory of Relativity!"

"Yeah, it was a bonus move in Sumo Slammers 4; The Wrath of Kenko." Ben explained.

"My faith in the Order of the Universe is restored." Sonata said.

Ben outstretched a wolfish hand, which was engulfed in a golden aura. This caused the gravity of Gravattack to activate and form a golden dome over the Time Beast. Ben and Sonata ran over and Ben activated Gravattack's power by extending his other hand to reinforce the dome.

"Now if I increase my own gravity enough, I can slow down the Time Beast!" Ben said to himself.

He reverted back to his human form and sat down in a lotus position with his hands put together like he was praying. He then started to levitate in the air as things began to be pulled towards him with a small whirlwind forming under him. Sonata had to grip a light post just to not be sent flying from the ever increasing gravity.

"Ngh! That's not how it works, Ben! You'd have to turn into a Black Hole!" Sonata informed.

Ben groaned from having to maintain such a powerful increase in his own natural gravity.

"Now… You… Tell… Me…!" Ben grunted.

The Time Beast began to De-age until it was in its previous embryonic form, but it still wasn't an egg yet. Ben grunted as he felt his gravity powers about to fail. When they did, there was a small explosion that sent Ben barreling into the side of a truck trailer. The winds began to pick up as a small Black Hole was formed from where the Time Beast once was. Sonata managed to get to Ben so she could explain how this happened.

"The Time Beast's powers were fighting against your Gravity Powers. Now that the "rope" between you has snapped…" Sonata trailed off.

Ben pretty much understood what Sonata was getting at. He stood back up and said only one thing.

"This never happened in Sumo Slammers 4; The Wrath of Kenko!"

Both teens dodged a car door that went flying towards the strong gravitational pull of the Black Hole. Neither of them knew what to do in this kind of situation. Sonata didn't have any aliens that were strong enough to stop this thing, and Ben was still figuring out how to use the Infinity and Eternity Gauntlets and his Dragon Medallion! That's when they heard something akin to a motorcycle heading right for them.

Sure enough, it was a couple of motorcycles. Both were sleek and built for speed and mobility. One was gold and sapphire in color, and the other was gray with orange spikes on the sides. Both cycles pulled up in front of the two teens and opened the cockpits to reveal Kami and Sonata 10,000 were the ones driving them.

**"The Time Beast! It's…"**

"No time, Ben!" said Kami.

"Get on!" ordered Sonata 10,000.

Neither teen was in the mood to argue, so Ben got in with Kami and Sonata got in with her future self. The aforementioned drivers closed the cockpits of their vehicles and drove away at full speed! That was when the Black Hole began expanding quickly! Ben and Sonata's irises shrunk as they saw all of Bellwood being absorbed right before their very eyes. Kami and Sonata 10,000 looked back with grim expressions.

"Dear me! This won't do at all!" Kami said to herself.

"Sorry, Sonata." apologized Sonata 10,000. "I didn't know that would happen this time!"

"Any chance of a do-over?" Sonata asked desperately.

"Certainly!" Kami answered. "But we're running out of time!"

The Time Cycles suddenly boosted into the air, and began to transform! Each one became half of an aerial vehicle, and combined with the other to form a Time Shuttle of some kind! It was engulfed in a dome of golden Time Energy, and shot forward back to where this whole mess began! Let's hope they can prevent any more catastrophes from happening!

* * *

_*****A Few Minutes Ago*****_

* * *

Once again, Sonata and Ben were driving through Undertown while arguing about Ben's reckless driving. Only this time when that random truck turned the corner, the dome of time energy from the Time Shuttle appeared in the middle of the road!

**"Look out!"** Ben screamed.

"I'm pretty sure the right expression is-"

Sonata didn't finish her statement, as her eyes widened when she saw the danger. She slammed on the brakes, and turned to avoid the other car. Only this time, the Time Shuttle flew out of the dome of time energy. Unfortunately, this didn't stop them from driving off that small cliff and crushing the junk at the bottom. They managed to drift to a stop just before they hit the wall of another cliff. Ben and Sonata panted from fear, before slumping back in their chairs in relief.

However, once again this was the point where Exoskull charged in and split Sonata's truck down the middle before crashing face first into the Time Beast nest. Ben and Sonata were once again screaming their heads off as they spun out of control while the windshield cracked. They once again stopped spinning, the Tenn Speed landed in front of them, and this time the windshield shattered.

And the Time Shuttle arrived at the top of that cliff. It split back in two, turned back into twin Time Cycles, and landed right there. Everyone disembarked from the fabulous devices, and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Ah, here we are!" Kami said.

Ben and Sonata didn't waste any time, and jumped over the edge to help their past selves. Kami and Sonata 10,000 followed them to make sure nothing bad happened to them.

Sonata got out to assess the damage to her vehicle, and was unpleasantly surprised by what she saw. Needless to say, her reaction to the damage was the same as what anyone would do if their car was literally broken in half. Only now, Ben was nervously peeking out of what used to be the Windshield of Sonata's "baby".

**"MY RIDE!"** Sonata screamed with her hand on her head.

"We can mourn our ride later!" said current Sonata.

Past Sonata and Past Ben looked to see their future selves and Kami standing right in front of them. And from the looks of them, they'd just recently been in a pretty bad fight.

"Right now, you two have to stop Subdora and Exoskull while we stop the Time Beast!" Current Sonata said.

Past Ben and Past Sonata looked behind what was left of the old truck to see the aforementioned thieves. But that was when Past Ben asked an important question. One that was most vital to the success of this mission!

"What's a Time Beast?" Past Ben asked.

"The one Eon is about to hatch!" Sonata 10,000 explained.

"Eon?! He's here too?!" Past Ben asked.

"Yes, but you and I will take care of him!" Kami said, putting a hand on Current Ben's shoulder. "Future you, that is. Not the you's that you are currently!"

Past Ben looked to Past Sonata for her opinion. His response from the Siren girl was a shrug. She was just as much in the dark as he was. So he decided to get the information straight from the horse's mouth.

"Wait. So, who's butt am I supposed to kick?" Past Ben asked.

**"THEIRS!"** Kami and the other Ben and Sonatas yelled while pointing at the targets.

Subdora and Exoskull looked a bit nervous at the odds they were currently facing. Ben got out of the truck as electrical energy crackled in his hands, while Past Sonata made a move to activate the Power Watch. However, Past Skurd popped up and stopped her with one of his smartaleck remarks.

"Hmm yes, that you should be able to handle." Past Skurd said.

He soon regretted that. Past Sonata shook her wrist up and down really fast to shake up the Slimebiot. By the time she was done, Past Skurd had anime swirls in his eyes and was seeing stars and woodpeckers. Past Sonata activated her Power Watch, and slammed her hand down on the core.

She was engulfed in a flash of orange, and turned into her Tetramand form. She actually resembled Looma in build and height, only she had Sonata's skin color and hair style. She was wearing a Mad Max style version of the Amazon Warrior clothes that Looma usually wears. The only differences being that she lacked the fur cape, Valkyrie helmet, and had the Omnitrix mark on her stomach. She also had silver armor with orange on her shoulders, forearms, and calves. Her four eyes were also glowing orange.

**"TETRA!"** Sonata yelled.

Tetra took a mighty leap into the air, evading Exoskull's horn blast, and managed to bring the Rhino Man's head down upon impact. But she soon had to hold on for dear life as he shook her around in an attempt to dislodge her. He managed to throw Tetra off before charging at her. Meanwhile, Subdora looked like she wasn't going to have an easier time as she was constantly dodging Ben's Zaker spells.

However, Subdora managed to get close enough to corner Ben and render his stronger spells useless. But Ben saw all of the metal scattered about, and extended his hand while chanting the name of his third spell.

**"JIKERDOR!"**

From Past Ben's hand launched a slow moving ball of static electricity that hit Subdora. The spell proved its usefulness when Subdora launched back and stuck to Exoskull's armor! Past Ben smirked as this made it easier to fight. He ran in to join Tetra in taking down these two jokers.

While these guys were distracted, Eon appeared near the Time Beast nest with a smug grin on his ugly mug. But he didn't count on a golden portal appearing in front of the nest. And he certainly didn't count on Kami and Sonata 10,000 stepping out of the portal looking ready for a fight!

"Goddess of Light!" Eon said vehemently. "And a late modeled Sonata Tennyson. I should have known you two would interfere!"

"You're the one interfering, Eon! With the very fabric of time, as usual!" Kami argued.

She drew her kodachi blade, and got into a battle stance. She was ready to destroy the rogue time traveler at any reasonable cost!

"We didn't start this time war!" Kami began.

"But we're gonna end it!" Sonata 10,000 finished.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and transformed into what looked like a fusion of Way Big and Rath. However, there were some major differences. Her main body type looked like Rath, but her fur was white with orange stripes. She had Way Big's head fin and arm blades, only the fin and arm blades were orange in color and had serrated edges. Her face looked more like a feminine version of Way Big's, and she wore silver armor with orange spikes on her shoulders, calves, and wrists. The Omnitrix was in the center of her stomach, and her eyes glowed orange.

**"BIG RATH!" **Sonata 10,000 yelled.

**"Let me tell you somethin' Eon, rogue time traveler who's always messing with time! BIG RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

Eon was about to attack, but he was easily swatted into the remains of Past Sonata's truck. But Eon was a clever bastard. He launched an age acceleration blast at Current Ben, who deflected it to keep from being aged to dust. Unfortunately, that's what Eon was counting on this time!

The blast hit a Time Beast egg, and hatched a full grown version of the beast. It snorted steam from its nostrils, and ran off in a fit of rage. The current Ben and Sonata could guess what Kami wanted them to do.

"Let me guess. Time Beast?" Current Ben Guessed.

The two ran off after the creature, not caring that they had stepped on Eon in the process. Kami voiced her thoughts on this particular situation as she watched her chosen one and his friend climb into their Time Cycles and race off after the creature.

"I hope they can handle her this time!" Kami said.

"He's a SHE?!" Big Rath asked.

* * *

_**Jack: "Hey, I just asked that!"**_

_**Atem: "Let it go, my skeletal friend. Just let it go."**_

_**Twilight: "You know, the author would really like everyone's opinion on whether or not Ben and Sonata should officially get together next chapter."**_

_**BoBoBo: "YEAH, SO BE SURE TO LET HIM KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS! On a side note, he hopes to update Teen Titans Omniverse next. And after that, he'll update Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's. Whatever that is."**_

_**Sunny Bridges: "We'll see y'all next time! Thanks and goodbye for now!"**_


	35. The Dimension Hopper and the Siren!

_**Twilight: "Here we are! The finale!"**_

_**Sunny Bridges: "We're gonna need popcorn and soda pop!"**_

_**Jack: "I wonder if Sonata and Ben are gonna get together soon?"**_

_**BoBoBo: "I know for a fact that they-"**_

_**Atem: "Ah, ah, ah! No spoilers!"**_

_**BoBoBo: "Sorry. I'm just glad that Time Beast is finally gonna be stopped."**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ben will be giving the girls that join him a bit of an enhancement using his powers soon. But this will not happen for at least a few more chapters.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this, so don't ask!**_

* * *

"Regular Text" = Normal Speech

"Underlined" = Mind Link  
_  
"Italics" = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Songs_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

**Bold Underlined = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**The Dimension Hopper and the Siren!**_

* * *

The Time Beast once again was stampeding through Undertown in its rage with Ben and Sonata once again on her tail. But this time, the two of them were speeding after it on their trusty Time Cycles. The two of them were determined to stop that overgrown goat, and they had nothing to lose!

That Time Beast was bobbing and weaving through various stores and homes, but Ben and Sonata were determined not to lose sight of the darn thing! However, this thing wasn't making it easy for them. It also started knocking debris into their path!

But their Time Cycles weren't just fast. They were also extremely agile. They were weaving through the debris like nobody's business! But that wasn't the best part about these Time Cycles. When the Time Beast stopped on a rooftop, it fired a time blast at Sonata's Time Cycle... But it had no effect whatsoever!

"Our Time Cycles are impervious to time attacks!" Sonata said over the comm link.

"How awesome is that? A MILLION AWESOME!" Ben replied, answering his own question.

The Time Beast decided that it had wasted enough time rampaging in Undertown, and once again used its time powers to get to the surface world through the sewer pipes. Neither Sonata nor Ben liked this situation, and planned to stop it before it began.

"It's heading up to Bellwood!" Ben exclaimed.

"Not on our watch!" Sonata declared.

Ben was about to drive off after the Time Beast, but he saw on the Holo Screen that his Siren compatriot had something on her mind. Not wanting her to possibly endanger herself or others when fighting the Time Beast, Ben got out of his Time Cycle and walked over to talk to Sonata about what might be bothering her.

"Hey, Sonata? Everything okay?" Ben asked.

Sonata just rubbed her arm nervously as she had a hard time with this. She knew what her feelings for Ben were, but she didn't know how to tell him about them. So, she just decided to wing it. She grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards herself. She then proceeded to kiss him right on the lips!

Ben's eyes widened in shock from this action. He could sense that the young siren girl had some form of feelings for him, but he had no idea she'd be so bold about it! But instead of fighting her off, Ben just decided to go with the flow and started to kiss back.

"_Is he really…? He is! HE'S KISSING BACK!"_ Sonata thought to herself.

Sonata and Ben felt like they were on cloud nine with how things were going here. Sonata had never been in a romantic relationship before, but the kiss she was having with Ben felt like her own little slice of Heaven. She never knew such things could happen to a creature like her. Unfortunately, they had to break the kiss when Skurd decided to remind them that they had a job to do.

"Desist, you addled adolescents! We've got a rampaging Time Beast to stop!" Skurd informed.

Reluctantly, the two got back into their respective Time Cycles and drove off after the Time Beast. Little did they know that Kami and Sonata 10,000 were having troubles of their own! Troubles that involved a certain rogue Time Traveler and a certain fallen reaper.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	36. Time Best: Final Confrontation!

_**Twilight: "Okay, NOW we get to see Ben and Sonata take down that Time Beast!"**_

_**BoBoBo: "YEAH, LET'S SEE IT!"**_

_**Atem: "BoBoBo, please calm down!"**_

_**Sunny Bridges: "Yeah, man! You're gonna hurt somebody!"**_

_**Jack: "Just so you all know, our good buddy SaurusRock625 still doesn't own any of this stuff!"**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

"Underlined Text" = Mindlink

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

**"Bold Underlined" = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**End of a Time Beast!**_

* * *

While Ben and Sonata were taking care of the Time Beast, Sonata 10,000 and Kami stayed behind to help Ben 2 and Sonata 2 against Subdora and Exoskull. But just as Big Rath was about to charge in to help, Eon made his move!

"Now to keep you two busy!" Eon declared.

Eon's hands lit up with dark purple time energy as he opened up a huge, purple colored portal above them. From that portal a group of Eon's soldiers jumped down with purple laser katanas in hand! Four of them managed to dogpile Big Rath to the ground while the other two went after Kami. However, the goddess of life and light was stronger and far more agile than she let on.

She drew her Kodachi and easily used her martial arts skills to take down the drones. She defeated them with a series of jabs and kicks that easily defeated the mechanical minions of the rogue time traveler. She now stood in front of Eon with her Kodachi blade glowing with light energy.

"Now why don't you pick on someone your own size, skinny face!" Kami taunted.

Her taunt did what it was supposed to do as Eon took the bait.

**"You have meddled in my affairs FOR THE LAST! TIME!"** Eon yelled.

He drew a spare sword from his trenchcoat, and charged a Kami with a war cry. The two soon ended up in a one on one sword fight that would be told of for centuries to come! But Big Rath was getting angrier and angrier due to being ganged up on. Especially since one of Eon's drones ended up accidentally touched her breast. That really ticked her off. She roared and stood up with murder clear in her eyes.

**"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MINDLESS ROBOTS WHO WORK FOR EON! NOBODY TOUCHES BIG RATH LIKE THAT, EXCEPT FOR HER HUSBAND!"** Big Rath yelled.

Using her strength she threw Eon's drones into the walls, destroying them in the process. She grabbed one that had managed to hold onto her head fin, and ripped it in half with her bare hands!

But just as Eon and Kami jumped up onto a ledge, the rogue Time Traveler opened up a second portal directly over Big Rath. More of Eon's drones ended up landing on top of her, causing her to be pinned again. With that, Kami and Eon continued their little fencing match while Sonata 2 and Ben 2 were having difficulties with their own enemies.

Sonata 2 had ended up timing out and turned back to normal, and was now running for her life. And as for Ben 2? He was running too low on strength from within and had to switch to his Blessed Fruit powers to fight Subdora at close range! Although fortunately, his Dragon Medallion was enhancing his own martial arts abilities to those of some of the greatest warriors to ever live. This allowed him to keep up with the Merlinisapien woman easily, despite her own speed and agility.

Big Rath noticed that another drone was about to jump into her in order to plunge a lasersaber into her spinal cord, and got an idea. She let it jump onto her, and used her own serrated head fin to saw the thing in half! She then used her enhanced strength to bat away the others, and melted an unlucky drone that was gripped in her hand by using cosmic energy!

"Okay, that was seriously cool!" Big Rath said.

She batted away another drone that was coming to strike her, and it ended up causing a gas tank to explode near Kami and Eon! This made them fly upwards and have to grip onto a thick pipe to keep from falling. Kami managed to pull herself up while gripping her Kodachi in her teeth, before once again clashing blades with Eon.

"Getting tired, old lady?" Eon taunted.

Kami didn't take the bait. One thing she had to learn when she first became a goddess was the art of emotional control. So she continued to parry and strike like a pro.

"I could keep this up for years!" Kami declared. "And have more times than I can remember."

She finally managed to disarm Eon just as Sonata 10,000 got up to where they were.

"Looks like your time is up, bucket head!" Sonata 10,000 said.

She pulled Eon's hands behind his back, and cuffed them there with a pair of stasis cuffs. It looked like a total victory until...

"Careful, Sonata. Stasis cuffs aren't gonna hold Eon for-"

Kami was too late in her warning. Eon used his time acceleration powers to speed up the rust time of the cuffs thus freeing himself. He then slammed the back of his head into Sonata 10,000's face before going back to his own timeline. Kami went to Check on Sonata 10,000 and could see that while a bruise was forming on her cheek, the thing that hurt most was the woman's pride.

"I should've seen that coming..." Sonata 10,000 said to herself.

"A war is made of many battles, my old friend. Some more important than others." Kami explained.

The two looked back down to where Ben 2 and Sonata 2 were still locked in battle with Subdora and Exoskull. Ben 2 had finally managed to kick Subdora over to Exoskull, but he was running out of steam from all of the fighting. Sonata 2 took this moment to activate her Power Watch, and transformed into a new alien.

She turned into what looked like a female version of Big Chill, but there were some differences that distinguished the two. Sonata 2's version of Big Chill was as white as the purest snowfall, had orange eyes, and also had an hourglass figure. She also had orange bandages on her upper arms and shins, and silver armor with orange spikes on her knees, elbows, and shoulders. The Power Watch mark was on her stomach area.

She had no time to ponder this new form, and shot a stream of freezing fog at Subdora and Exoskull. The rhino man tried to counter with a laser blast from his horn, but that just caused an explosion that froze the two of them quicker. The Power Watch timed out with Ben 2 deactivating his Blessed Fruit powers just as Kami and Sonata 10,000 landed next to them.

"Hey, perfect timing! We…" Sonata 2 started to say.

Unfortunately, Exoskull and Subdora were teleported away by Eon's power just then. Their icy prisons shattered just as they left.

"...Just let the bad guys get away." Ben 2 said, slouching over.

"We'll deal with them later! Right now that Time Beast is the real problem!" Kami declared.

"If we hurry, maybe Ben and I can see ourselves in action!" Sonata 2 said.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, in Bellwood*****_

* * *

Back up on the streets of Bellwood, Ben and Sonata were hot on the Time Beast's tail. The two were determined not to let the beast get away, and it was determined to destroy everything! It turned its head back in Ben's direction, and fired a time blast at him!

However, the blast passed harmlessly over the Time Cycle's frame as Ben and Sonata sped up to keep up with the Time Beast. The two of them managed to corner the Time Beast at the nearest construction site, and were ready to enact the next phase of their plan.

"Get ready to-DAH!"

Ben didn't get the chance to finish his statement as the Time Beast rammed into his Time Cycle, and knocked him out of it. While Ben was down, the Time Beast had shot a time blast at the downed boy! Thinking fast, Ben threw his hands out and chanted his defensive spell.

**"RASHIELD!"**

A huge rectangular shield made out of red electrical energy with a golden charm with a ruby in the center rose up from the ground, and stopped the time blast. It held the blast at bay, before shooting it back at the Time Beast with an electrical charm added! It hit the Time Beast and began to do something to the Time Beast.

It started to shrink the Time Beast down until it was an embryo before it was engulfed in a flash of golden light. When the light died down, it revealed that the Time Beast had been turned back into an egg! Sonata got out of her Time Cycle and ran to hug Ben.

**"You did it! You deaged the Time Beast!"** Sonata cried in happiness.

"Eggs-actly!" Ben said.

In a flash of Gold, Kami and Sonata 10,000 had arrived with Ben 2 and Sonata 2. But Ben Prime noticed that they were missing someone.

"Where are Eon and the others?" Ben Prime asked.

"The Time Beast was the real danger today." Kami informed as she picked up the egg. "One that you very effectively neutralized! Good work everyone! I'll be back to send you and Sonata back to Canterlot High in a week's time."

Kami opened a portal and was about to walk through, when Sonata 2 brought up a very important factor.

"Uh, Kami? It looks like we still have an extra pair of… Well… Us." Sonata 2 informed.

"And I could get used to this! Finally, and intelligent life form!" Skurd cheered.

"Why thank you! The feeling is mutual!" Skurd 2 replied.

"I needed a co-op player for Sumo Slammers Online, anyway!" Ben 2 said. "Go Team Tennyson, am I right?"

"Oh ho, totally!" Ben Prime said.

Unfortunately, Kami decided to burst their collective bubble.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys but that can't be done. You see, UpRigg now has to make a second pair of Time Cycles from the wreckage of your vehicles," Kami said to Ben and Sonata 2 before turning back to the primes. "Which the two of you will then pilot back to your timeline, thus closing the loop! At that point you, he, and she will become them. They in turn will continue on as you since you won't be "you" anymore after you become them. It's simple, really!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite as simple as Kami thought it was. None of them could make a lick of sense from Kami's explanation as they couldn't understand what she was talking about. Sonata Prime even asked Skurd Prime with her eyes, but only got a shrug in response.

"I… Think we should get started on those other bikes, before I forget which one I am!" Sonata 10,000 said while scratching her head.

* * *

_*****In Eon's Timeline*****_

* * *

Standing there waiting for Eon with the Shinigami was what appeared to be a zombie viking version of Sonata. You could tell she was a zombie from the amounts of rotting flesh on the side of her face still dripping a bit of fresh blood, and on her left shoulder was in the shape of a skull and crossbones. But it had a circular dial that had an open mouth symbol that had sharp teeth on the top and bottom, and its color scheme was half gold and half silver. It was also worn in the form of a pink, plaid mechanical trench coat with a skull and crossbones on it.

This was an evil version of Sonata Dusk that was taken as an apprentice by the Shinigami. But they had no time to interact as Eon arrived carrying a silver case.

"Mission accomplished! Despite the constant intrusion of the goddess of light and that brat Ben Tennyson, you will have Time Beasts," Eon said, opening the case to reveal the two eggs. "To implement the final phase of your plan, Shinigami."

Eon took a moment to hand the case off to Zombie Viking Sonata.

"And this Dimensional War will be over… Before it begins!" Eon declared.

* * *

_**Twilight: "THEY WON! THEY WON! WOO!"**_

_**Jack: "I honestly didn't know what could've happened this time!"**_

_**Sunny Bridges: "Just goes to show that crazier things have happened!"**_

_**Atem: "Well, so long for now readers!"**_

_**BoBoBo: "Don't forget to fave, follow, and review!"**_


	37. I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night!

_**Okay, I have recently gotten a story request from guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 asking for a Ben 10 crossover with something called Manyu Hiken-cho. And I want you to know that I will watch a couple of episodes of that show before I decide to do it or not. And please don't rush me on something like this! But now, we'll see a performance from Sonata and Ben in the Battle of the Bands at Canterlot High!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this! So don't ask me if I do! I also don't own the song that is used in this chapter. KISS does!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

"Underlined Text" = Mindlink

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

**"Bold Underlined" = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night!**_

* * *

"Okay, Sonata. Do we know what song we're doing for our big performance?" Ben asked.

Ben and Sonata had recently got back to Canterlot High where they were gonna perform for the students and the principals of the school. They had to choose their song carefully, as it had to fit both of their strengths. Ben was gonna be playing on his trusty electric guitar while Sonata played drums and helped out on backup vocals.

They had their instruments at the ready, and they were perfectly in sync for their performance. However, their problem was that they had yet to choose a song for their endeavor. And they could see from how Rainbow Dash was trying to be a glory hog with the Rainbooms during their band's performance that it would be difficult to make a comeback with these judges. Especially since Adagio and Aria had everyone under their control with that song spell of theirs.

Sonata was scratching her head as she tried to think of a song for them to perform. Even Skurd was no help here since he possessed little to no knowledge about Earthling music. Finally, a metaphoric cartoon lightbulb appeared over Ben's head!

"I've got it! Sonata, do you remember that band called KISS?" Ben asked.

"Yeah! They're my favorite band!" Sonata replied. "Why?"

"I think I have the perfect song for us to play." Ben answered.

Seeing her raise an eyebrow, Ben leaned over and whispered the plan in her ear. Her grin started to become so big that it threatened to split her face if it got any bigger.

"And now, for our final performance for the evening… Benjamin Tennyson and Sonata Dusk the Rockers of Omni!" Principal Celestia said on the microphone.

Ben and Sonata walked up to the stage, and readied their instruments. Ben picked up the mic, and began to give a short speech to the crowd that had gathered.

"Thank you all for coming to our band's first performance tonight! Now before we begin, I just wanna say that I'm dedicating this song to some very special friends of mine. Without that group of friends, I'd be lost right now. Enjoy the show, everyone!" Ben said.

The lights began to dim as Ben and Sonata began to play. It was a very special song that I know all you KISS fans out there are very familiar with. I personally would recommend that you listen to the song as you read the next part.

_Instrumental Opening_

_**Ben: **__You show us everything you've got!_

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot!_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!_

_**Sonata: **__You say you wanna go for a spin!_

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in!_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!_

_**Ben and Sonata: **__You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting!_

_**Ben and Sonata: **__I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

As the two heroes sang their song, positive energy from Sonata's pendant began to travel through the audience. It not only snapped them out of their Siren induced trance, but it also caused a very positive reaction from the crowd. Slowly one by one, the students began to cheer for our heroes. Their positive energy was not only weakening Adagio and Aria, but it was also making Sonata even stronger than she already was.

"What? I don't understand! How is this happening?!" Adagio asked herself as she began to feel weaker.

"I don't know… But whatever it is, I don't like it!" Aria said.

_**Sonata: **__You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while!_

_You're looking fancy and I like your style!_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!_

_**Ben: **__You show us everything you've got!_

_Baby, baby that's quite a lot!_

_And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!_

_**Ben and Sonata; **__You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting!_

_**Ben and Sonata: **__I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting!_

_**Ben:**_ "**COME ON, JUST THE AUDIENCE THIS TIME!"**

_**Audience: **__I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_**Ben and Sonata: **__I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

Once they finished their performance, everyone in the audience was cheering like mad! Sonata had happy tears in her eyes as she and Ben bowed to the audience.

"_They loved us! They really loved us!"_ Sonata thought in happiness.

It was unfortunate, however, that while these two were enjoying the spotlight the shadow of a past enemy slipped through the halls of Canterlot High school. And this particular evil made Adagio, Aria, Sombra, and Tirek look like little baby bunny rabbits in comparison!

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all like this chapter and the song I chose! And at this point, I am now combining the Equestria Girls arc with Oogie's Revenge! So I hope you're ready for some musical mayhem next chapter!**_


	38. Oogie's Revenge Ben Skellington Style!

_**Looks like Oogie Boogie is about to strike, folks! And at Canterlot High of all places! It's sure to be a bunch of musical mayhem now that Oogie has the other two Dazzlings, and someone else working for him instead of Lock, Shock, and Barrel!**_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! SO DON'T ASK!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

"Underlined Text" = Mind Link

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_"Italic Underlined" = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

**"Bold Underlined" = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Oogie Boogie Song; Ben Skellington Style!**_

* * *

Ben and Sonata were in the halls, waiting for Principal Celestia to announce the bands that would be moving on to the finals in the battle of the bands. They knew that there was a chance that Adagio and Aria would manipulate Celestia into letting the Rainbooms move on, even though their overall performance was amateur at best. Even Skurd had to agree that those girls could stand to learn a few lessons in unity.

"I can't believe Rainbow Dash actually had them play that hideous song!" Sonata said.

"I know! It's clearly obvious that RD was only trying to praise herself and hog the spotlight with that particular song. Disappointing, isn't it?" Ben asked.

Skurd laughed a bit as he remembered the pathetic performance of the Rainbooms. But none of them were as pathetic as Rainbow Dash.

"That rainbow haired girl is such a blowhard." Skurd said.

The three of them walked outside to head to another world for some more training, when Ben saw a couple of familiar figures standing in front of the statue. Someone directly from Halloween Town.

"Mr. Hyde?! Jack?! What're you guys doing here?" Ben asked, walking up to the ghoul and skeleton.

"You know them?" Sonata asked.

"I know a lot of people." Ben replied.

"Hello, Ben! It's very good to see you again." Jack said before he noticed Sonata. "Hello, young lady. I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween!"

"Hi, Jack! I'm Sonata Dusk, musician in the making." Sonata said before introducing the creature on her Power Watch. "And this is Skurd the Slimebiot."

"That's right! Skurd's the name. The Dollop with a wallop!"

"We can exchange pleasantries later! We have a very big problem on our hands now!" Mr. Hyde said.

Ben straightened himself out, and turned into his Ben Skellington form in a flash of gold. He and Sonata looked at Mr. Hyde with a look that told him to continue. And continue he did.

"Kami sent us with a message for you. Shinigami has revived Oogie Boogie!" Mr. Hyde started.

"Bugs, bugs, and all!" Medium Hyde continued.

"Oogie's back!" Little Hyde finished.

Ben looked shocked at hearing that someone like Oogie Boogie had returned. And if he really was back, then all of the students of Canterlot High were in even more danger than before! Ben had told Sonata about Oogie Boogie, and even she was scared of what might happen to the school because of this guy!

Jack seemed to know exactly what the two teens were thinking, and pulled out a large white sack.

"And that's why I'm here. Kami sent me with a few new weapons to aid you in your quest." Jack said.

Jack reached into his bag and pulled out... Keychains? He handed two keychains to Ben, and two keychains to Sonata. Each one looked different in some way. One of Ben's keychains looked like the same jack o lantern that is the head of Jack's scarecrow costume attached to a chain link. The other looked like a diamond that had been carved into the form of an eight pointed star that was attached to a golden chain link.

Sonata had two keychains that were different than Ben's. One of her keychains had the appearance of a wooden carving of a blue butterfly with orange tipped wings with a small green vine as the chain. The other was a golden genie's lamp attached to a sapphire colored chain link. But this didn't make any sense.

"Uh, Jack? I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but how are keychains supposed to help us?" Ben asked.

"Ahh, those aren't ordinary keychains my young friend. Those are the link to unlocking even more powerful weapons to help you fight Oogie's army." Jack explained. "I have to go now. We'll keep in touch."

And with that, Jack and Mr. Hyde walked back into the portal and went back to Halloween Town. Ben and Sonata were still plenty confused, but decided not to dwell on it. They put the keychains into their pockets, and ran back to the school. But no sooner did they get to the stairs did they see Oogie Boogie's shadow standing in front of them. And boy, did he look pissed!

**"TENNYSOOOON!"** Oogie bellowed.

"Uh oh! It looks like Oogie Boogie still remembers you, Ben." Sonata said.

"Mmm, there's that stating the obvious thing again." Skurd said.

Sonata scowled at the Slimebiot, but it didn't last long as music began to play out of nowhere. Ben and Oogie looked like they were about to fight while singing at the same time. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, Sonata wisely backed up just as Oogie started singing.

_**Oogie: **__Well, well, well,_

_Ben, the Omni King!_

_Finally made it, huh?_

_Ohhh, I've been waiting._

_So how do ya like my Oogie school?_

_GA HA HA HA HA!_

_**Ben: **__It's over! It's over!_

_This time you've gone too far!_

_It's over! I'm serious!_

_Just who do you think you are?!_

_Just because you've fooled the school,_

_Doesn't make you King._

_You'd better give up! Surrender now!_

_We're fixing everything!_

_**Oogie: **__That's what you think! HA!_

_But you couldn't be more wrong!_

_And this'll be the last time,_

_You hear the Boogie Song!_

_Whoa-oh~!_

_**Ghosts: **__Whoa-oh~!_

_**Oogie: **__Oh ho~!_

_**Ghosts: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~!_

_**Ghosts: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

"What have you done with everyone?!" Ben asked in rage.

"They're all under MY control!" Oogie replied arrogantly.

Sonata and Skurd were at the end of their patience with this guy. If he really did have the others under his control, then they had to try and free them! But for now, the Siren girl and the Slimebiot decided to just sing out their frustrations.

_**Skurd: **__We see you're pretty proud of,_

_All your booby trapping schemes._

_**Sonata: **__But we can say you'll rule this school,_

_Only in your dreams!_

_**Oogie: **__HA! That's funny, kids!_

_It was a dream,_

_But now it's coming true!_

_'Cause even my mere shadow knows,_

_Ben's days as King are through!_

_Whoa-oh~!_

_**Ben: **__Whoa-oh~!_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~!_

_**Sonata and Skurd: **__Whoa-oh~!_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~!_

_**All three:**__Whoa-oh~!_

_**Ben:**__I'm the Omni King!_

With the finishing blow dealt, Oogie's shadow began to dissipate. But not before it decided to do a little taunting.

"HMPH! Beginner's luck! But don't worry, you'll have plenty more chances to face... The Seven Holidays King!" Oogie gloated.

He laughed that disgustingly evil laugh of his and disappeared further into the school. Ben and Sonata wasted no time going after Oogie Boogie. They had a school to save! But they didn't notice the fact that their keychains were now reacting to their hearts.

* * *

_**Ben's Keyblades: Diamond Dust, and Pumpkin Head**_

_**Sonata's Keyblades: Jungle King, and Three Wishes**_

_**If anyone can send me an accurate description of what these four Keyblades look like, that would help me a lot with this story! Until next time... Later gators!**_


	39. New Henchmen!

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking_**  
**_  
"Underlined Text" = Mind Link_**  
**__  
"Italics" = Thinking__**  
**__  
"Italic Underlined" = Singing__**  
**_**  
"Bold" = Yelling**_**  
**_**  
"Bold Underlined" = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**New Henchmen!**_

* * *

As Ben and Sonata continued to run through the school, they noticed that the halls were strangely empty. There wasn't a single student or teacher anywhere. Not to mention the spider webs that were all over the walls.

Both heroes found these factors to be very suspicious. How did these webs even get here as quickly as they did? And more importantly, how did they get there in the first place? So many questions and factors that just put the two teens and one Slimebiot on edge.

Sonata yelped as she tripped over a particularly thick strand of web that wasn't very sticky. She ended up landing on Skurd along with her hand, and Ben stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, guys...? I have a bad feeling about this..." Sonata said.

"Is it like the feeling you get when you're squashed under your best friend's butt?" Skurd asked irritably.

That's when they found the source of the webs. It was none other than... A bunch of spiders that were roughly the size of a human head! And boy did they look angry, clicking their mandibles as venom dripped from their fangs.

**"Giant spiders! Run, guys! Run!"** Ben screamed as he started to run.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGH!"** Sonata and Skurd screamed.

They ran for dear life as the spiders gave chase. This was odd behavior to Ben, as he never heard of spiders ever chasing down their prey. This was a fascinating new discovery for Ben, but he resolved to run first and be impressed later!

They didn't stop running until they heard lyrics of a song from three familiar voices. But it didn't make any sense as to how the third voice came about.

_**?: **__Lala-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_Hail to mister Oogie,_

_Ben will never win!_

_When you find our booby traps,_

_They will do you in!_

"Say hello to Adagio..."

"Aria..."

"And Rainbow Dash!"

Ben and Sonata couldn't believe their eyes. Adagio, Aria, and Rainbow Dash were working for Oogie Boogie now?! The first two, they could understand. But Rainbow?! Clearly something was wrong here if Rainbow Dash, Canterlot High's most loyal student, was working for a creep like Oogie Boogie! Each of the girls now wore a different Halloween costume.

Adagio was dressed as a reaper. She wore a tattered, black hooded cloak with long sleeves, her face was painted to look like a skull, and clutched firmly in her hands was a scythe. The handle was very ornate, and the blade looked to be razor sharp.

Aria was dressed as a swamp beast. Her face had been painted a swampy green color, while she wore a more reptilian suit. She also had contact lenses in her eyes that made them yellow with thin slit pupils.

Rainbow Dash was dressed in a strange purple and black flightsuit. Over her eyes was a pair of gold colored goggles with black tinted lenses.

Ladies and gentlemen, it would appear that Oogie Boogie now has three new henchmen. Only this time, they were far more competent than those three bumbling idiots known as Lock, Shock, and Barrel. But this just didn't add up.

"Rainbow Dash, what're you doing working with the Dazzlings? And for a creep like Oogie Boogie, no less?!" Ben asked in shock.

"Simple, Ben. To get rid of you!" Rainbow sneered. "Ever since you and pale blue over there showed up my band at that concert, the Rainbooms have been a laughing stock! So I joined Oogie Boogie to show the world that I am the most awesome girl around!"

"Ben, something isn't right with Rainbow Dash." Sonata whispered.

Ben nodded in agreement. Rainbow Dash may be brash and arrogant at times, but she is by no means a traitor. Ben took a closer look behind the goggles that the rainbow haired girl was wearing. There was this evil red glow in her eyes that could mean only one thing.

He looked in the eyes of Adagio and Aria, and saw that same evil glow in them. But it wasn't from their pendant's power. It was something else entirely.

"It's worse than I thought." Ben said. "All three of them... They've been brainwashed!"

* * *

_**Well, this is a fine kettle of fish, isn't it? Now, in running kinda low on inspiration for this story, so I'm gonna take a small break from this story. And if anyone can guess what episode of Mucha Lucha that spider part is from, you get a box of cyber cookies! Next on my update list is Omni Pirate of the Straw Hat Crew.**_


	40. Sonata's Song!

_**NONE OF YOU GOT THE MUCHA LUCHA REFERENCE! IT WAS FROM THE MOVIE FEATURING EL MALEFICO!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own ANYTHING used in this story.**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

"Underlined" = Mind Link

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_"Italic Underlined" = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

**"Bold Underlined" = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Sonata's Song!**_

* * *

"They've been... Brainwashed?!" Sonata asked.

She couldn't believe it. Her older sisters had been brainwashed by the no good, bag of bugs that had taken over the school! This did not spell good news for either of them, and all of the spiders that were closing in on the two weren't helping either.

"Have fun with the spiders, you two. We've gotta check on the prisoners." Adagio taunted.

She and her two cohorts cackled maniacally before climbing into a... Walking bathtub? The tub began to walk off just as Ben had turned back into Ben Skellington using the Kaminatrix, while Sonata tried to turn into Rath using the Power Watch. The operative word being "tried".

The spiders had wrapped her watch in silk, preventing her from transforming into one of her alien forms! This meant that it would be a serious challenge for the siren girl.

"**Watch out!"** yelped Skurd.

Sonata turned around just in time for a huge Tarantula to jump at her face. She screamed just before the spider landed on her face, and released a sonic scream that sent the spider flying into the wall. This in turn squashed the evil creature like the bug it is!

"Whoa! Did I do that?" Sonata asked herself.

She had no time to ponder this anymore, as she had to keep screaming to keep many of the spiders at bay. These spiders were destroyed, bringing a sense of relief to the two Arachnophobic teenagers.

Unfortunately, this didn't last long. A huge strand of spider silk wrapped around Sonata's upper body, pinning her arms to her sides, and bringing her to hand from the ceiling.

"**BEN!"**

"**Sonata!"**

Ben didn't know how this could've happened, but he was soon answered when something huge, hairy, and eight legged landed in front of him! It was a huge spider that was easily as big as a coach bus, and dwarfed the now skeletal teenager.

The spider clicked its mandibles in challenge at Ben. Our hero knew he had to save Sonata, and accepted the challenge of the spider.

"Alright, bug boy! Let's dance!" Ben taunted.

Music started playing from nowhere just as Ben started fighting and destroying the smaller spiders. He somehow knew that doing so would weaken the giant spider that was making all of the smaller ones. Sonata began to sing as her guilt over what was happening began to take root. If she and her sisters hadn't tried to take over this world in the first place, NONE of this would be happening!

_**Sonata:**__We should have known not to believe,_

_Then things would not have turned so bad._

_**Ben: **__It's true his plan was to deceive,_

_But that should not make you so sad!_

_**Sonata:**__But danger waits at every turn!_

_**Ben: **__And I am ready,_

_To set things right here!_

_**Sonata: **__How can you say,_

_That you will be okay,_

_And come back another day?_

"I'll save you, Sonata!" Ben called.

"I don't deserve to be saved!" Sonata said in self loathing.

_**Sonata: **__What will become of our dear town,_

_Now that we've let our leader down?_

_**Skurd:**_ "What?!"

_**Ben: **__You know Sonata, that's not true!_

_We can take this town back, me and you!_

_**Sonata: **__There's so much danger yet to face!_

_**Ben: **__But I'm not worried!_

_Back home I hurried!_

_**Both + Skurd: **__Now we must stop,_

_That evil Oogie's scheme!_

_And save our Halloween!_

"I'll have you down in no time, Sonata!" Ben said.

"**Ben, look out!"** Sonata screamed.

Ben narrowly dodged a pair of fangs that were dripping with venom. He narrowed his eye sockets at the fact that this bug wasn't squashed yet.

"This guy's tougher than he looks…" Ben said to himself.

_**Sonata:**__We should have known not to believe,_

_Then things would not have turned so bad._

_**Ben: **__It's true his plan was to deceive,_

_But that should not make you so sad!_

_**Sonata:**__But danger waits at every turn!_

_**Ben: **__And I am ready,_

_To set things right here!_

_**Sonata: **__How can you say,_

_That you will be okay,_

_And come back another day?_

"Why must you blame yourself, Sonata?" Skurd asked.

"This whole mess was caused by me and my sisters!" Sonata said. "I'm just as much at fault as Adagio and Aria! I'm not worth saving!"

"Do you honestly think Ben cares about that?" Skurd asked. "He's down there fighting that beast because he feels that you ARE worth saving!"

_**Sonata: **__What will become of our dear town,_

_Now that we've let our leader down?_

_**Skurd:**_ "What?!"

_**Ben: **__You know Sonata, that's not true!_

_We can take this town back, me and you!_

_**Sonata: **__There's so much danger yet to face!_

_**Ben: **__But I'm not worried!_

_Back home I hurried!_

_**Sonata: **__You surely will!_

_Now we all count on you,_

_To see this trouble through!_

"Almost done here, Sonata!" Ben said in happiness.

Sonata's eyes watered as she saw Ben's actions. Her mind wandered to what Skurd had told her. It was true that she and Ben were now an item, but what could possibly be so important about her that Ben would risk his life for her? Was this… Love?

_**Sonata:**__We should have known not to believe,_

_Then things would not have turned so bad._

_**Ben: **__It's true his plan was to deceive,_

_But that should not make you so sad!_

_**Sonata:**__But danger waits at every turn!_

_**Ben: **__And I am ready,_

_To set things right here!_

_**Sonata: **__How can you say,_

_That you will be okay,_

_And come back another day?_

Sonata could see that Ben was growing more and more tired as he kept fighting. He hasn't fought this much in this particular form before, so it was physically taxing for our hero. Sonata began to let her tears fall as she decided to try and cheer Ben on.

"**YOU CAN DO IT, BEN!"** Sonata cried.

Hearing the voice of the girl he was trying to save, Ben's strength returned. He began to danced in a similar way that Jack does as he began to power up for one final attack.

_**Sonata: **__What will become of our dear town,_

_Now that we've let our leader down?_

_**Skurd:**_ "What?!"

_**Ben: **__You know Sonata, that's not true!_

_We can take this town back, me and you!_

_**Sonata: **__There's so much danger yet to face!_

_**Ben: **__But I'm not worried!_

_Back home I hurried!_

_**Both + Skurd: **__If we work hard,_

_We'll overcome our shame,_

_And beat him at his game!_

With one final move, Ben Skellington launched a barrage of holiday powered musical notes at the spider and destroyed it! This in turn destroyed all of the other spiders around the school along with their webs! Including the web that was holding Sonata!

Sonata yelped as she fell from where that web was once holding her. Fortunately, Ben turned back to normal before catching her in his arms, bridal style. This position caused Sonata to blush so bad she would make the reddest of roses green with envy. She leaned up and kissed Ben right on the lips just as two other girls who had their eyes on Ben showed up with Kami.

Both girls looked extremely jealous, but they were held back by Kami.

"Hold up there! Let the two of them have their moment." Kami ordered.

* * *

_**I hope you guys and gals like this chapter! But now for the next part I'm having trouble with. I plan to give Boa Hancock and Helen matrixes of their own, but I need help with the designs. If you have any design ideas, heres a list of requirements to follow.**_

* * *

_**1\. A unique design**_

_**2\. Which Japanese God/Goddess it should be named after.**_

_**3\. A one of a kind symbol**_

_**4\. Activation method**_

_**5\. Alien Selection Method**_

_**6\. Whether it has an evolution function or not.**_

* * *

_**The lucky two matrixes that win will have their matrixes drawn by me, and displayed on my Deviantart account! So be creative, but not TOO creative.**_


	41. Review Diner

_**Review Diner!**_

* * *

At a special diner in the world of fan fiction, we find ourselves with a group of people that consisted of Dead Bones Brook, BoBoBo-Bo-Bo-BoBo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Twilight Sparkle, and a certain half Vulpimancer author are going over reviews for previous chapters. That particular author is me; SaurusRock625.

"You know guys, when I first wrote this story, I didn't expect it to gain this much popularity so quickly." I said to the others. "And now look at it! Forty chapters strong, and over four hundred reviews!"

"I know! You sure do know how to write a story!" BoBoBo replied.

"Yohohohohoho! It certainly was an unusual idea when you thought about it! But I mean that in a good way." Brook laughed.

Twilight takes a sip of the milkshake she had ordered, and looks at the surprisingly tall stack of reviews that I had brought with me. She raises an eyebrow at the types of reviews she was reading.

"There are quite a few here. Why did you bring them here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, there are quite a few good reviews here. And I wanted to respond to some of them." I explained. "Especially since a lot of these reviews come from guests."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I read off the first review of the day?" Don Patch asked eagerly.

"Okay, spiky! Go ahead." I say.

_**Don Patch: **_"This one is from a guest reviewer called Omnipotent 18."

All right nice to see this story updated again. But I was hoping for Ben to use his angel form to free the sirens from the mind control. Now for you request, I'll see what I can do.  
For Boa Hancock, how about this:  
1: her matrix would look like the ultimatrix, only it looks more like a glove like the kind Jessica rabbit uses, it has miniature hearts and rubies decorating the device, it's main color is a magneta pink.  
2:Her Japanese Goddess would be kichijōten, the goddess of beauty  
3: her symbol would be a heart with a background of clouds  
4:activation method would be to press the two buttons on both side of her matrix  
5:alien selection method would be the holograms  
6: it has the evolutionary function  
It may take me a while to come up with a matrix for Helen so give me some time. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this idea.  
P.S: do you think you can update my story request in a little bit? I even came up with a name for it: Ben 10: the light of the manyuu.

_**Response: Looks like we got ourselves a winner! This matrix definitely works for a woman like Boa Hancock! Thanks for all of the helpful reviews you've leaft for all of my stories! Now I just gotta get a matrix design for Helen.**_

_**Brook:**_ "Now, we have a review from God of the Challenge."

Quick questions:  
1\. What happened to Lilo?  
2\. When are he experiments going to work with Ben?

_**Answer: 1: Lilo is currently training in Bellwood.**_

_**2: The Experiments will work with Ben at a later part of the story.**_

_**We hope this helps.**_

Daxen123  
I couldn't stop reading ring tails and vulpe's lines with sly and Carmelita's voices

_**Jelly Jiggler: "Oh, tell me about it! That was arguably my favorite part of the story!"**_

_**Twilight:**_ "This next one is from an author called masterart."

dun,dun,dun,dddddddduuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn it look like ben and sonata must rescue the three girls and sonata sister will turn good and help ben beat oogie boogie alone rainbow dash as well and the qestion is how oogie is alive and end up in eqestria girls world?

_**Response: Those are all questions that will have to remain unanswered. But you're right, this is a very serious situation!**_

"Wow, that review had such bad spelling and grammar." Twilight said to herself. "And did you even notice the lack of punctuation?"

"While the bookworm over there is rambling, I'll just go ahead and answer the next review." BoBoBo said.

Omnipotent 18  
Aww what a touching moment between them. And thanks for including my idea in your author's note. I really appreciate that. So by any chance are we gonna see any more alpha forms? I want to see either Alpha Heatblast, Alpha Four arms, or Alpha Way big in action.

_**Response: Man, trust me when I say that Alpha forms are well on their way!**_

_**Me:**_ "Okay, last review of the chapter. Here it is! God if the Challenge says..."

Diamond Dust: This Keyblade appears to be made of ice, and both the teeth of the blade and the Keychain's token are snowflakes. It bears some resemblance to the Oathkeeper Keyblade. The chain part of the Keychain is attached to the Keyblade by a gold ring and is made up of gold links, except for the first link, which is shaped like the Ice Titan's head. When Diamond Dust is swung, it leaves a trail of frozen mist in its wake.

Pumpkin Head: The Pumpkinhead is almost entirely black in color. It has a simple handle, a facsimile of Jack Skellington's head adorning the hilt, and a jagged guard with thin, white veins that is modeled after Jack's bowtie. The shaft of the blade is thin and long, and the teeth resemble a stylized bat hanging from the blade. The Keychain token is a jack o' lantern. The name "Pumpkinhead" references Jack's position in Halloween Town, the "Pumpkin King". Both Jack's head and a jack o' lantern are part of the Keyblade's design.

Jungle King: The Jungle King appears to be made of wood and other materials from nature. Its handle is orange and surrounded by a circular, tan guard with two spikes near its top. The guard is almost entirely covered by a dark purple material wrapped around it. The shaft is very thin, tan, and long, to the point that the Jungle King is one of the longest Keyblades in existence. Its teeth are made of five blunt, tan spikes separated by the same dark purple material from the guard. The first link of the Keychain appears to be a silver carabiner, while the rest of the Keychain appears to be a strand of creeper vine. The token resembles a blue butterfly with orange wingtips.

Three Wishes: The Three Wishes has a simple, brown handle with a yellow pommel that resembles the top of a building in Agrabah. The guard is predominantly gold, though its base is sky blue, and is shaped like a curled heart. The base of the blade is sky blue, but the rest of the blade is gold. The teeth arc downward from the tip of the blade and they vaguely resemble the handle of a Genie's lamp. The Keychain is made of several blue links, and the token is a Genie's lamp.

_**Response: Well, thank you very much for sending in the designs for those Keyblades! This is sure to help out in the next chapter of the story! Once again, thanks a bunch!**_

"Well, that's all the reviews we have time for this chapter." I say to the audience. "But be sure to continue leaving all of these excellent reviews! I promise, we'll answer as many as we can next time. But until then... Check please!"


	42. Take Our Town BackHail to Mister Oogie!

_**FINAL HAREM ADDITION: Naomi Fluegel (Zoids Universe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own NONE OF THIS!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

"Underlined" = Mind Link

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_"Italic Underlined" = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

**"Bold Underlined" = Experiment Description**

* * *

_**Take our Town Back! Hail to Mister Oogie!**_

* * *

As Sonata and Ben continued their way through the school, they tried to find any signs of the other students and faculty. They were still unaware of the two that Kami had brought over, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, they were more focused on finding everybody else and saving this dimension.

So far, they hadn't found anybody yet. There were thankfully no more spider webs, but it didn't hurt to be careful. After all, Oogie Boogie did have quite a few more powerful allies on his side. But this also left them with a few questions of their own.

"Why did Jack give us those keychains?" Ben asked. "And more importantly, what's so special about them?"

"I don't know, Ben. But whatever they're for, we'll just have to wait and see." Sonata replied.

Skurd was still thinking back to when Sonata killed those spiders using her sonic screams. He found it hilarious that Sonata could kill a bug just by screaming at it.

"Hm ha ha ha ha! What a blowhard!" Skurd laughed.

"You do realize that if I go down, you're going with me." retorted a scowling Sonata.

"Hmmm... True." Skurd said in defeat.

Suddenly, Ben stopped as he heard something. Sonata stopped with him, and started listening. They could hear screams of "let us out", and " it's downright cramped in here"! These screams were coming from the janitor's closet. Ben, Sonata and Skurd looked at each other, and nodded in agreement that they had to free whoever was in there.

Ben carefully gripped the handle of the door, turned it, and opened the door. The three of them yelped as six familiar girls toppled out of the closet. It was Twilight and the others! They had been stuffed in the closet! No doubt Adagio and her fellow cronies did that to try and keep them from interfering with Oogie Boogie's plan, then brainwashed Rainbow Dash by enhancing her feelings of jealousy for Ben upstaging her at the Battle of the Bands.

"Girls! Are you all okay?!" Ben asked, helping them to their feet. "Who did this to you?!"

"It was Adagio, Aria, and that Oogie Boogie character!" Twilight said. "They brainwashed Rainbow Dash, then stuffed us in the janitor's closet after locking it from the inside!"

"Well then, we've gotta do something!" Sonata said. "Twilight, Sunset, you girls are with us! No doubt Adagio and the others are up on the roof, and we're gonna have to beat some sense into them!"

"But then what should the rest of us do?" Fluttershy asked. "Um, if you don't mind me asking."

Ben activated the Kaminatrix and started cycling through his aliens. He knew that there was only one alien that had enough holy energy to free the others from their corruption, and knew that this new form would be needed.

"The rest of you go and free the other students and faculty. We're going to need everyone's help to stop Oogie this time." Ben ordered.

Applejack and the others snapped a quick salute, and began to go around the school freeing the others. As they did, a tune that was familiar to Ben started to play. The students and faculty didn't know what compelled them to, but they began to sing a song that was so familiar to Ben, yet so different.

_**Students: **__It's time!_

_It's time!_

_**Teachers: **__Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_**Principals Celestia and Luna: **__Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_We can win!_

_**Students + Teachers: **__We were deceived,_

_And now it's time to set things right!_

_**All: **__We'll see Oogie fall!_

_**Rainbooms:**__Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_**Sonata +Students: **__Time to work hard everyone!_

_On the job 'till it is done!_

_Then we'll get back to teenage fun!_

_**Skurd: **__It's time to battle!_

_**CMC: **__Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_Just like you, we'll have our dear place!_

_Now that Ben is on the case!_

_**Sunset: **__We were deceived!_

_**Twilight: **__You were all deceived!_

_**Everyone: **__All together, that and this!_

_With all our tricks,_

_We'll make things as they were!_

_...BEN!_

_**Ben: **__I don't believe what has happened here!_

_Our town! Our own..._

_Our Halloween... __**RAAAAAAAHH!**_

Ben, Sonata, Skurd, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle began their trek up the stairs to the roof of the school. Spike wanted to come along, but Twilight made him stay with the others. Spike's a messenger, not a fighter. But they were definitely ready to take down these bunch of troublemakers once and for all! The students and teachers began to pick up random objects to use as weapons as they finished up the song.

_**All: **__Hurry now!_

_Hurry now!_

_**Applejack:**_ "Let's get 'em!"

_**All: **__Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_La la la!_

_It has begun! We cannot wait!_

_So be on guard and concentrate!_

_'Cause when the full moon starts to climb,_

_We'll all sing out..._

_**Ben:**_ **"It's payback time! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**

Right before Ben and the others went through the door to the roof, Skurd used his powers to create a sword and shield out of Taydenite for Sonata. Ben used his Mutt Mutt Fruit powers to go half wolf, while Twilight and Sunset used metal pipes for weapons. With preparations made, our heroes ventured out to the roof... Only to find exactly who they were looking for.

"Well, well! If it isn't the three little pranksters again." Ben said in irritation while changing back to normal. "You're not still working for Oogie, are you?"

"Must you ask?" Skurd fired back.

Adagio and the others didn't seem fazed by the appearance of Ben, and the others. Instead, they taunted our heroes like a bunch of immature brats.

"We're not working, we're playing!" Adagio said.

"And winning!" Aria added.

"Another round, Ben?" Rainbow Dash asked.

**"As if you had a choice!"** They finished in unison.

Sonata and the others were in no way pleased with their behavior, but it was Sonata who told them off.

"It's time you three learned all games must come to an end!" Sonata declared. "Especially THIS one!"

A flash of gold caught the attention of the girls and Slimebiot, and made them look at Ben. What they saw made them all nearly faint from shock.

Ben's body retained its humanoid structure, but he was now much taller than before as he now stood at a height of "6'7. He has golden armor with holy blue markings, golden blond hair that sparkles and flows like a river, and his face is a combination between feminine beauty and masculine handsome. His hands are a pale gold and nails a holy blue, legs are slender like a woman, but thick and buff like a male. A pair of Eagle wings that are a majestic golden color with Holy blue markings decorating them grew out of his back. And finally, a golden halo appeared above his head covered in blue flames.

"Corrupted teenage girls... Meet your salvation; **ANGELO!"**

While the girls that were on Ben's side, as well as Skurd, were in awe at this transformation, Adagio and her two cohorts were just teasing them. It was obvious that they wanted a fight.

"Over here!"

"This way! This way!"

"Ha!"

None of our heroes said anything as music once again began to play out of nowhere. They just glared at the enemy before them, before... You guessed it. The singing began.

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash: **__La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_Hail to mister Oogie_

_Ben will never win!_

_When you find our booby traps,_

_They will do you in!_

_**Aria: **__First we brought the master back,_

_To take this town from one like Jack!_

_We knew he'd fight to set things right,_

_So we brought bad guys to attack!_

_**Twilight: **__Stop! I've had enough of you!_

_Your punishment is overdue!_

_You've instigated chaos here,_

_And turned this town into its ear!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__Hail to mister Oogie,_

_Put Ben to the test!_

_Keep him guessing all the time,_

_Never let him rest!_

_**Adagio: **__Them mister Oogie Boogie Man,_

_**Aria: **__Can take the whole town over then!_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__He'll be so pleased I do declare,_

_**All three: **__The whole world should beware!_

_WHEEE!_

"You can't win this time, Ben!" Adagio taunted.

"You're in big, big trouble!" Angelo said as his halo began to glow brighter.

"Understatement of the year, my friend." Skurd added.

_**Adagio: **__Now that Oogie is the king,_

_We get away with everything!_

_You cannot scold us for our pranks,_

_The new king Oogie let's give thanks!_

_**Skurd: **__Don't be foolish! Think now!_

_All this danger isn't fun and games!_

_**Sonata: **__When this town is back to normal,_

_Do you really want the blame?!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__Hail to mister Oogie,_

_This is so much fun!_

_We make mischief day and night!_

_Our work is never done!_

_**Sunset: **__If Ben's told you once, he's told you twice_

_To straighten out your act!_

_You'll never get away with this,_

_And that you brats is fact!_

_**Angelo: **__I've had enough of this disgrace!_

_So take me to the hidden place!_

_Where my friends sit locked in a cage!_

_OR YOU WILL FACE MY RAGE!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__WHEEEE! HA HA HA HA!_

"Having fun yet, Ben?" Aria taunted.

"You girls are in big trouble!" Angelo growled.

"Rainbow, you've got to control yourself!" Twilight said.

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash: **__La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_Hail to mister Oogie_

_Ben will never win!_

_When you find our booby traps,_

_They will do you in!_

_**Aria: **__First we brought the master back,_

_To take this town from one like Jack!_

_We knew he'd fight to set things right,_

_So we brought bad guys to attack!_

_**Adagio: **__Ghosts and skeletons galore!_

_Brainwashed fighters wanting more!_

_They're rising up from every tomb,_

_To torment Ben, and seal his doom!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__Hail to mister Oogie,_

_Put Ben to the test!_

_Keep him guessing all the time,_

_Never let him rest!_

_**Adagio: **__Them mister Oogie Boogie Man,_

_**Aria: **__Can take the whole town over then!_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__He'll be so pleased I do declare,_

_**All three: **__The whole world should beware!_

_WHEEE!_

"You're gonna pay for taking my spotlight at the Battle of the Bands, Tennyson!" Rainbow growled.

"You musn't give in to your jealousy, Rainbow Dash!" Sonata said, blocking a punch.

_**Adagio: **__With mister Oogie as our king,_

_We'll get away with everything!_

_No more scolding for our pranks!_

_The new king Oogie let's give thanks!_

_**Rainbow: **__A trick a day! Oh, why stop there?_

_We'll do whatever! We won't care!_

_And everyone will come to know,_

_We run the show! Hey life's unfair!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__Hail to mister Oogie,_

_This is so much fun!_

_We make mischief day and night!_

_Our work is never done!_

_**Aria: **__Because mister Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around!_

_**Adagio:**__If I were on his Oogie list,_

_I'd get out of town!_

_**Rainbow: **__He'll be so pleased by our success!_

_**Aria: **__That he'll reward us too, I bet!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow: **__I wonder what it's going to be!_

_We cannot wait to see!_

_WHEE!_

Angelo continued to gather holy energy as he prepared to use an attack that would purify the dark energy from Adagio, Aria, and Rainbow Dash. He was glad that the others were capable of keeping the three of them busy long enough to power up.

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash: **__La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_La la-la-la-la-la_

_Lalalalala_

_Hail to mister Oogie_

_Ben will never win!_

_When you find our booby traps,_

_They will do you in!_

_**Aria: **__First we brought the master back,_

_To take this town from one like Jack!_

_We knew he'd fight to set things right,_

_So we brought bad guys to attack!_

_**Twilight: **__Stop! I've had enough of you!_

_Your punishment is overdue!_

_You've instigated chaos here,_

_And turned this town into its ear!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__Hail to mister Oogie,_

_Put Ben to the test!_

_Keep him guessing all the time,_

_Never let him rest!_

_**Adagio: **__Them mister Oogie Boogie Man,_

_**Aria: **__Can take the whole town over then!_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__He'll be so pleased I do declare,_

_**All three: **__The whole world should beware!_

_WHEEE!_

With the final verses ready to be sang, Angelo began to dance in a similar manner to Jack Skellington while still gathering holy power into his hands. While this began, everyone began to finish up their song.

_**Adagio: **__Now that Oogie is the king,_

_We get away with everything!_

_You cannot scold us for our pranks,_

_The new king Oogie let's give thanks!_

_**Skurd: **__Don't be foolish! Think now!_

_All this danger isn't fun and games!_

_**Sonata: **__When this town is back to normal,_

_Do you really want the blame?!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash:**__Hail to mister Oogie,_

_This is so much fun!_

_We make mischief day and night!_

_Our work is never done!_

_**Sunset: **__If Ben's told you once, he's told you twice_

_To straighten out your act!_

_You'll never get away with this,_

_And that you brats is fact!_

_**Angelo: **__Trusting him's a big mistake!_

_One that you don't want to make!_

_He might reward you this is true!_

_BY COOKING YOU INTO A STEW!_

_**Adagio, Aria, Rainbow Dash: WHEEEE!**_

"**Begone, demonic forces! PURIFICAVE!"**

With a blast of sapphire blue holy energy, Angelo blasted the darkness of Oogie Boogie's power right out of the three girls. However, the pain from having vast amounts of darkness ripped out of them caused the three of them to pass out. Angelo changed back into Ben, and took notice of the gems on Adagio and Aria's choker's. The gems were now the same ocean blue as Sonata's.

"Looks like it worked. The three of them have been purified of their darkness!" Ben said.

* * *

_**There's our newest chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! REVIEW AWAY!**_


	43. The Only Omni King!

_**The Only Omni King!**_

Ben was now walking to the boiler room of the school. But this time, he was going it alone. Sonata and the others wanted to go with him, but he had talked them into staying behind to take care of the wounded. Namely Adagio, Aria, and Rainbow Dash.

They didn't like the fact that Ben was forcing them to stay behind, but they complied. Sonata especially, since her sisters needed her help. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were busy rallying the troops to make sure no new enemies made it through into the school. This was a very likely scenario, since Oogie was making evil skeletons and ghosts attack the school.

But, the students and faculty had managed to fight back with things like blunt pipes, sharpened pencils, and other objects that could be used as weapons. However, the males of the students were beginning to feel the tolls of war on their bodies. And it showed as music began to play. A Chinese war melody began to play, before the males began to sing.

_**Male Student Chorus: **__For a long time we've_

_Been fighting in this battle._

_**Shining Armor: **__In a thundering herd,_

_We feel a lot like cattle._

_**Male Student Chorus: **__Like the pounding beat,_

_Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore._

_**Flash Sentry: **__HEY! Think of instead,_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

The screen split vertically to show Ben and Twilight looking confused by the last thing Flash said. Sure Ben may not like the guy, but didn't Flash already have the hots for Twilight? Ben just had to listen to what this blue haired guitar player had to say.

_**Twilight: **_"Huh?"

_**Flash Sentry: **__That's what I said._

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_I want her paler than the moon,_

_With eyes that shine like stars!_

_**Shining Armor: **__My girl will marvel at my strength!_

_Adore my battle scars!_

_**Big Mac: **__I couldn't care less what she'll wear,_

_Or what she looks like._

_It all depends on what she cooks like:_

_Beef, pork, chicken..._

_Mmm!_

Twilight looked disgusted by the whole meat thing, but she did know that Oogie Boogie still needed to be stopped. But as she replaced the moist cloth from Rainbow's forehead, her thoughts drifted back to Ben. She gained this dreamy look in her eyes as she remembered all of his good traits.

Those brilliant green eyes, those perfectly sculpted muscles, that wonderful smile, that vicious determination... So many great traits that Ben had. And apparently, the rest of the girls thoughts so too. So Twilight decided to pick up the song in her mind.

_**Twilight (thinking): **__I know the girls think_

_That Ben is quite the charmer._

_Yet I wonder why,_

_Cadence is not with Armor._

_**Male Student Chorus: **__You can guess what we have missed the most_

_Since we went off to war!_

_**Flash Sentry: **__What do we want?_

_**Male Student Chorus: **__A girl worth fighting for!_

_**Shining Armor: **__My girl will think I have no faults,_

_**Big Mac: **__And I'm a major find!_

_**Ben: **__I like a girl who's got a brain._

_Who really speaks her mind._

_**Mac, Armor, and Flash: **_"Huh?"

_**Flash Sentry: **__My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!_

_**Shining Armor: **__He thinks he's such a lady killer._

Midway through the song, an older student known as Blueblood joined into the song. Apparently, he still thought he was a lady's man even though he treats everyone like crap. And even Adagio had to sing about how much she dislikes him.

_**Blueblood: **__I've a girl back home_

_Who's unlike any other._

_**Adagio (whispering): **__Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother._

_**Male Student Chorus: **__But when we come home in victory_

_They'll line up at the door!_

_**Flash Sentry: **__What do we want?_

_**Male Student Chorus: **__A girl worth fighting for!_

_**Flash Sentry: **__Wish that I had..._

_**Male Student Chorus: **__A girl worth fighting for!_

_A girl worth fighting-_

Ben stopped listening to the song when he came across a horrendous sight. The entire boiler room had been turned into what looked like a big casino wheel. Only everything was equipped with deadly weapons that seemed perfect for killing any trespassers.

In fact, it looked a lot like the one that Oogie had used to fight against Ben and Jack in Halloween Town. But now it was on a much smaller scale than before. Ben heard something, and looked up to see something else that horrified him.

All of the other holiday leaders other than Jack Skellington and Santa Claus were locked in cages. Ranging from the Thanksgiving Pilgrim to Independence Day's Uncle Sam. And boy did they not look happy.

"I want YOU... To GET US OUT OF HERE!" declared Uncle Sam.

Suddenly, the lights began to dim and everything turned neon in color. And standing in the middle of the casino wheel was the no good bag of bugs himself. But he seemed to be waiting for Ben to arrive.

"Oogie, release the holiday leaders right now!" Ben ordered.

But Oogie merely shook his head as he gave his ludicrous answer.

"Ben, Ben, Ben. Don't you see? The holiday leaders are standing right in front of you. Because I'm the SEVEN HOLIDAYS KING!"

Sharp spikes rose up from behind our hero to ensure that he couldn't escape. Ben wasn't surprised by these actions due to the fact that Oogie had used the same tricks back in Halloween Town. So he just wordlessly turned into Ben Skellington, and got ready to fight.

"The Oogie Casino is... **OPEN!" **Oogie declared. **"CUE THE MUSIC!" **

No sooner than that did a familiar tune begin to play as Ben began to dodge any attacks that Oogie threw at him. But the song was only just beginning.

_**Oogie: **__Well, well, well!_

_Look what the bat dragged in!_

_Ben, you made it this far?_

_Oooohhh... I'm really scared!_

_**Ben: **__Oogie, I'm here to finish this once and for all!_

_**Oogie: **__You're joking! You're joking!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

_You're joking! You gotta be!_

_Best laugh I've had in years!_

_**Ben: **__I hope you did amuse yourself,_

_With this your little fling._

_You'd better pay attention now,_

_'Cause I'm the Omni King!_

_**Oogie: **__You think you are a-winning,_

_But that's a lotta noise!_

_Just to be a sport dear Ben,_

_I'll share my Oogie toys!_

_Whoa-oh~_

_**Ghosts: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Ghosts: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Ghosts: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Ben soon began to charge up for the final attack as he and Oogie began to dance to the final lyrics of the song. One thing was certain. After this, only one would be left standing.

_**Ben: **__The leaders of the holidays,_

_Must right now be set free!_

_Release them all at once,_

_Or you'll have to deal with me!_

_**Oogie: **__You beat my men,_

_So what? Big deal!_

_You even ran the maze._

_You still can't stop me,_

_I'm the king of seven holidays!_

_Whoa-oh~_

_**Ben: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Ben: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Oogie: **__Whoa-oh~_

_**Ben: **__Whoa-oh~_

_I'm the only Omni King!_

Ben launched his final attack at Oogie Boogie, which hit home. He seemed to writhe around in pain for awhile... Until he revealed that he was only a shadow! That really took Ben by surprise this time.

"What's this?!"

"Congratulations, Ben. You defeated my shadow." Oogie gloated. "Too bad the real me is with the big boss man! I ain't tellin' ya who he is, but I will say you don't stand a chance against him yet."

Ben absorbed Oogie's words. He knew that Oogie Boogie was speaking the truth. He really wasn't going to put up much of a fight against the ring leader if he didn't get stronger.

"Well, if nobody needs me I guess I'll be going now. So long, Benjamin Tenny-DORK!" Oogie mocked.

Just like that, Oogie's shadow melted away. And it took all of its evil skeletons and ghosts with it. But little did Ben know that Kami had taken a fraction of Oogie's dark energy along with the Siren's former dark power, and preserved them. What she planned to do with them was a mystery.


	44. Hero!

_**Brook: "YOHOHOHOHOHO! Looks like it's time for Ben to move on to the next world!"**_

_**Saito: "He'll also gain two more powers in this chapter."**_

_**Zatch: "I really hope we get lots of good reviews for this chapter!"**_

_**Usopp: "I know how you guys feel. It'd be nice to get an outside opinion on which world Ben should go to next."**_

_**Don Patch: "The worlds that the author is tied on sending Ben to next include; Xiaolin Showdown, Zoids, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Teen Titans. Be sure to leave your opinion on which world should be next in the reviews!"**_

_**Zatch: "SaurusRock625 still doesn't own any of this, just so you know. He also doesn't own the song that will be used in this chapter!"**_

* * *

_**Final Concert!**_

* * *

A month after the battle with Oogie Boogie the Holiday Leaders had been freed and sent home, the school was cleaned up, the students were healed, and Ben was just hanging out with Twilight, the girls, Sonata, and her sisters. He was just taking this little bit of time he had with them to relax and rest up from all of the constant fighting. He and the girls had done a lot of different things together that also helped Ben to hone some of his new powers.

Ben had often helped Applejack at her family's farm. He learned how to control his newfound strength by punching and kicking the apple trees to make the fruit fall into the baskets.

Rarity had actually talked Ben into joining her and Fluttershy's trips to the spa, as much if a blow to his manliness as it was. But, he did come out with cleaner pores, at least.

Ben and Rainbow Dash often play extreme sports.

Ben would often help Pinkie Pie with her part time job as a baker at Sugarcube Corner, and would help to babysit the Cake twins, Pound and Pumpkin. This not only helped him out in the kitchen, but it also increased Ben's patience with small children. Infants, especially.

Ben also helped Fluttershy with the animals that she takes care of at the shelter. And despite being a Mechamorph dog, Rover gets along surprisingly well with all of the other animals.

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight also help Ben with his book learning. They knew that actual power was a good thing to have, but without the knowledge of how to control it, it could have disastrous consequences. Naturally, Ben didn't want to take any chances and studied as hard as he could.

Ben also took Sonata out on a few more dates since he drove Oogie Boogie out of this world. But he was still pretty cautious about this "big boss" that Oogie mentioned before he left. Something told Ben that he would be in for the fight of his life pretty soon.

But he also took the time to get to know Adagio and Aria better. It turns out that Adagio had to be the strong one of the three sisters both physically, and emotionally due to the fact that their mother died when they were just children. Ben comforted them when the three Sirens cried over the loss of their mother, and promised that they would never be alone again.

Sunset also taught Ben how to control his new magical abilities that he had gained from exposure to Sonata's new Siren Magic. The boy was a natural at it, and pretty soon both Sunset and Twilight had nothing left to teach Ben!

Now we find Ben and the girls hanging out on the stage and doing some last minute practice with their instruments. Both Twilight and Ben would be leaving this world soon, and Ben wanted to perform one last song for the school before he left. The Dazzlings had decided to help out by being the band's backup singers, now that the three of them no longer gained power from absorbing negative energy with their songs.

However, Ben was still thinking about a song to use for his last concert here in this world. Plus, he was still going to need a major power up if he was going to stand a chance against the likes of the Shinigami and his cronies.

"Need some help?"

Ben looked up to see Fluttershy walking up to him. She was still a little more reserved than most others, but Ben had helped her with her confidence problems and helped her learn to be a little more assertive without becoming a big jerk. He also knew for a fact that Fluttershy was an excellent songwriter, and had actually written the song that the Rainbooms were originally going to use to defeat the Dazzlings while they were still evil.

"Yeah, I just can't decide on what song to use for the concert tomorrow." Ben answered as Fluttershy sat next to him. "This is going to be a big event. The song I choose has to be major!"

"I know you'll think of something." Fluttershy said.

Hmmm... Yeah, I can try, at least." Ben replied.

He was about to get up and go find some inspiration for a song, when he remembered something. Fluttershy is a songwriter! She could help him!

"Hey... I could use your help with something, Flutters." Ben said.

"Anything, Ben. What do you need?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm really not much of a songwriter. So I was wondering if you might be able to write a song for us to perform at the concert next week."

"I'll certainly try." Fluttershy said.

"That's all I'm asking." Ben said while giving Fluttershy a hug.

Ben walked off to the park to clear his mind a little bit, totally unaware of the massive blush on Fluttershy's face. As Ben was walking through the park, he felt a very familiar holy power level behind him. He turned around to see Kami sitting on a bench behind him.

"Hello again, Ben." she greeted. "Are you ready to head off to the next world for more training?"

"Almost. I've got a concert coming up in a week, so I need to prepare for that first." Ben explained.

"I'll be there. And I've got a couple more items here that will grant you even more power." Kami said.

She reached into the sleeve of her kimono, and pulled out two objects. The first was a ring that looked like it was supposed to go on Ben's pinky finger. Imbedded in the ring was a small, round stone that was glowing with the seven colors of the rainbow and was emitting a powerful light energy.

The second object looked like a golden necklace. The charm of the necklace looked like a Chinese Dragon paw with a round, pitch black stone clutched in its claws. The stone seemed to exude a dark aura that was both calming and sinister at the same time.

"The ring holds a stone that I forged from some of my own light energy, as well as a portion of the magic of the Elements of Harmony from Twilight Sparkle's world. The necklace has a stone that I forged using the dark energy that once was wielded by the Dazzlings, along with a portion of Oogie Boogie's dark energy. They are the Dream Stone, and the Dark Stone." Kami explained.

She put the ring containing the Dream Stone on Ben's right hand, and put the necklace around Ben's neck. Ben began to exude a small amount of some sort of seafoam green aura as he felt the power welling up inside of him. The aura faded as Ben suddenly got an idea for the song he would go with at his concert.

"I'll see you next Thursday, Kami. I gotta get that concert ready to go!" Ben said as he ran back to the others.

Kami just smiled and shook her head at Ben's antics. She knew he would feel a lot more power from those artifacts, and didn't even know that she had secretly tweaked the Kaminatrix before he left.

* * *

_*****Concert Night*****_

* * *

It was the night of the concert, and the whole school auditorium was packed with students and faculty. Word of Ben's final performance at the school had reached the whole student body, and they were all looking forward to this.

The lights dimmed, and principal Celestia walked up onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Welcome, students and faculty of Canterlot High!" Celestia welcomed. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce the Rainbooms, and their grand performance!"

As the principal walked off the stage, the room erupted into applause. The music started, and soon enough, Ben began to sing a song that reflected his old life as an alien superhero.

_**Ben: **Im just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
**Adagio: **(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_**Ben: **I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**Aria: **(I'm not superhuman)  
**Ben: **Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_

_**Sonata: **(Falling from my faith today)  
**Ben: **Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_**All: **I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_**Ben: **I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
**Fluttershy: **(My voice will be heard today)_

_**Ben: **I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
**Sunset: **(I'm not superhuman)  
**Ben: **My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_

_**Twilight: **(My voice will be heard today)  
**Ben: **It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_**All: **I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
_Who's gonna help us survive_

_**Ben: **We're in the fight of our lives  
**Dazzlings: **(And we're not ready to die)_

_**All: **Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
**Ben + Dazzlings: **I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

_**All: **I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
**Ben: **And if it kills me tonight  
**Dazzlings: **(I will be ready to die)_

_**Ben: **A hero's not afraid to give his life  
**All: **A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_**Rainbooms: **I need a hero  
**Ben + Dazzlings: **Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

_**Rainbooms: **I need a hero  
**Ben + Dazzlings: **Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

_**All: **A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The end of their song was met by an even greater eruption of cheers. They loved the song, and the Dazzlings could feel themselves growing even stronger from the positive energy they were absorbing. It was plain obvious that this band would be remembered for many years to come.

_"I'm going to miss this place, and all of my friends a lot when I leave. But at least it won't be goodbye forever." _Ben thought to himself.


	45. Arrival! (DBZ Arc)

_**For those of you who are wondering why Twilight and the others aren't going with Ben yet, it's because they're going to train on their own. And on a separate not to Omnipotent 18, about those "changes" you asked to happen to Twilight and the others... I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Before you get mad at me, at least read on until the ending Author's Note to hear my reason for my decision.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own ANYTHING used in this story! Except for the story idea itself!**_

* * *

"Kamehameha!" = Talking

"Masenkō HA!" = Mind Link

_"KI EN ZAN!" = Thinking_

**"Special Beam Cannon!" = Yelling**

_**"What is your wish? You may have only one!" = Shenron Talking**_

* * *

_**Arrival! (Dragon Ball Z Universe)**_

* * *

In a different universe, we find ourselves at an Earth completely different from the one our favorite transforming hero is familiar with. This world is inhabited by many powerful warriors who can utilize a powerful energy source known as Ki to do things like fly, and fire energy based attacks.

And currently at a lookout palace way up in the sky, we find a Namekian standing in the garden with a black skinned humanoid that wore clothing like that of an Arabian. He seemed to be an elderly version of Ben's Alien known as Namekron. He wore a blue cloak with a white robe underneath, a pair of brown shoes, and was holding a staff that seemed to act as a walking stick. On the front of his robe was the Japanese character for God, and he seemed to have a smaller power level compared to those of the other warriors that inhabit this plane.

This is the Kami of the Dragon Ball Z universe. And the black Arabian looking dude standing near him is his good friend, Mr. Popo. They were currently awaiting the arrival of one Ben Tennyson as the Grand Kami, as the gods of other worlds call her, had requested for Ben to be trained in martial arts and Ki Attacks. They had been told of how the Galactic Law Enforcers known as the Plumbers in Ben's world had gone rogue, so Ben would need as much power as possible to defeat these threats to all life.

Kami and King Kai had readily agreed to teach the boy what they knew, and now Kami and Mr. Popo were just waiting on Ben and King Kai to get there.

"Kami, do you really believe that this Ben Tennyson has the potential to be a great warrior?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I'm certain of this." Kami replied. "Goku once came to me for training quite some time ago, and has become a splendid protector of Earth. I'm certain that Ben will become a great protector of all worlds!"

"...Mr. Popo... Has mixed feelings."

There was a shimmer of speed next to Kami, and a new individual appeared. One that seemed to have more power than the elderly Namekian.

This individual was obviously a male, and seemed to be a mix of a human and a fly. He had blue skin, was a bit on the short side, and had these odd appendages on the sides of his face, along with two long black lines on his head that resembled antennae. He wore these odd black and red robes with the Japanese character for King Kai in a white circle on the front of his robe, black martial arts shoes, and a pair of black glasses.

"So, am I too late to greet our newest pupil?"

"You just made it, King Kai." Kami said. "He should be arriving right now."

True to his word, a golden portal opened up in front of the three martial artists, and our hero walked out of it. He definitely did have power... That much all three could sense. But they knew that if he didn't learn how to focus that power, he'd never last against the Androids that would appear in three years time! So they mentally began working on a training schedule for him, and planned to teach him everything they knew.

* * *

_**Now to why I won't be doing Omnipotent 18's changes to Twilight and the girls It's because they're still teenagers. Their bodies just wouldn't be able to handle the strain of such changes. It was different for Lilo, because Kami and Ryujin accelerated her aging as well, not just changing her body. I understand if you're disappointed, but know that there will still be some changes that happen to them when they grow up.**_


	46. Kami's Plan for the War!

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! SO DON'T BOTHER ASKING IF I DO!**_

* * *

_**Kami's Plan for the War!**_

* * *

Up in the realm of the Japanese gods and goddesses, Kami was looking down at all of the chosen avatars. She knew that without proper training, they'd be sitting ducks in the upcoming war that the Shinigami was waging. And with a powerful and highly skilled warlord like Vilgax as Shinigami's own avatar, it means that these girls would need all of the training they could get.

Especially since Shinigami was also rounding up a few evil versions of these characters. Perhaps she would see about bringing some of the other good Bens into the fight for a little backup.

"You know that they stand no chance against the dark forces as they are now, don't you?"

Kami turned around to see that she had been joined by another one of the Japanese goddesses.

She was a very tall woman standing at about "7'6". She had long green hair that fell to her ankles, vibrant forest green eyes, and lipstick that was the same color as her eyes. Her skin was more of an earthen brown color, and she was wearing a battle kimono that seemed to be made from tree leaves, plant fibers, and vines. Strapped to her back was a giant sword known as a Zanbatō. The blade itself looked like it belonged on an oversized Crusader's Sword.

"Tozi. What brings you here, sister?" Kami asked.

The Goddess of Nature merely walked over to the viewing pool, and peered down at her chosen avatar. It was a certain Kineceleran hybrid that was doing a patrol around Bellwood.

"It concerns my chosen avatar. She has so much latent power that is simply being wasted staying in the mortal plane." Tozi said. "She, along with the other avatars will need to train here in order to survive the upcoming war. This way, Ben will not have to worry about them as much as he would if they went into battle with no training whatsoever."

Kami didn't want to admit it, but her sister was right. It was going to take a lot of work to get them ready for the war.

So she decided to do what was best. She would go down to the worlds where the avatars were residing, and bring them up to heaven for training.

"I'll get the dojo ready so that we can begin their training." Kami said.

Tozi nodded in affirmative, and walked off to do just that. Kami turned back to the viewing pool, and saw Ben training vigorously with the Kami of that world along with the King Kai, and mister Popo. Ben seemed to be struggling a little bit with the Kaiō Ken, but he was showing that he had quite a bit of potential with that technique.

She had no doubts that Ben would be able to use the move that she created and taught to King Kai in the first place; the Spirit Bomb! But then she looked at the mechanical combat units that she had brought from that one world she visited, knowing that they'd be useful in the war.

_"I suppose it's worth giving these to them."_ Kami thought to herself.

But she also knew that Sonata and the rest of the girls that Ben hung out with in that one world, along with a girl named Trixie Lulamoon, wanted to be with Ben in a romantic way. But they thought they wouldn't be able to catch his eye with how their bodies were now.

_"I think I can help them out with that." _Kami thought mischievously.

* * *

_**Just what is Kami planning this time? And how does it involve the girls? Stay tuned, and find out!**_


	47. Successor of the God of Destruction

_**Successor to the God of Destruction!**_

* * *

Back in Canterlot High School, a certain girl that was really a purple Unicorn mare was crying her eyes out. Why? Because the boy she thought loved her, Flash Sentry, cheated on her! And now she sits there broken hearted over what had happened, and couldn't even look at Flash without wanting to rip the blue haired guitar player's head off his shoulders.

Twilight was currently being comforted by the human version of her friends, the Sirens, the human version of Trixie, and even the principals of the school. Twilight had been crying, and crying, until her eyes could create no more tears to shed. The only thing missing from this scene was a stack of chick flicks and a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Please stop crying, Twilight." Fluttershy begged. "Everything will be okay."

"Well... We had our good times..." Twilight managed to say through her sobs. "I just don't know why he'd just... THROW AWAY OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"Welcome to the club, sister. Trixie knows exactly what you're going through!" Trixie said, speaking in the third person.

Twilight resumed crying at the full peak of sadness while Pinkie Pie rubbed her back in a soothing manner. It was really not a very good thing, what happened to Twilight. And Adagio just wished that she could walk up to Flash Sentry and hang him from the top of the Empire State Building. By his manhood!

Unfortunately, that would no doubt result in either suspension or expulsion from school. Which is a shame too, because that plan would've been hilarious!

"I can't very well say that I know what you're going through, young one." said a new voice. "But I do know that what this "Flash Sentry" did to you was wrong."

Everyone looked up to see two strange knew individuals. The taller of the two looked human enough, but there were a few differences. His skin was light blue, perhaps a shade lighter than Rainbow Dash's, his nails, lips, and eyes were a very light lavender color, and his hair was totally white. Although Twilight and the others could sense the power radiating from him, his overall demeanor and posture made it clear that he didn't wish to fight.

The shorter of the two could only be described as a purple, humanoid, hairless housecat with rabbit ears. His muscles were very lean and compact so as to not hinder his speed, and his outfit looked like a cross between a martial arts uniform and Egyptian clothing. Although he did look pretty darn lazy. But one thing was certain, despite his lazy attitude this guy definitely had the power to back up any of his threats.

"Who are you...?" Twilight asked.

"Ah, yes, do forgive me. Where are my manners?" the blue humanoid said sheepishly. "My name is Whis, and the humanoid feline next to me is the great Lord Beerus, God of Destruction."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Beerus said with a grin.

Forgetting all about her sadness and self pity, Twilight immediately got to her feet and bowed to the powerful deity before her. The others knew that if Twilight was panicking like this in front of a deity, then it must mean something. So they all wisely followed her example. Even the ever hyper Pinkie Pie.

Beerus chuckled at this show of forced respect. He could tell that many of these humans don't just give their respect to just anyone, and knew that this must've been a bitter pill to swallow. But they did it anyway.

Now, now. There's no need to bow. This is merely a casual visit between master and apprentice." Beerus said.

Now that got everyone's attention, especially Twilight's. Beerus casually walked over to the lavender skinned girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Grand Kami herself has requested that I take on a student of my own to one day take up the mantle of God of Destruction. And I've chosen you, Twilight Sparkle, to become the very first Goddess of Destruction; and my eventual successor!" Beerus explained.

"Me?! Why me?" Twilight asked. "Surely there must be far stronger warriors than myself who could easily become your successor."

Beerus gave a good natured chuckle. He knew that this would be Twilight's first response.

"While it is true that many great warriors have been bred throughout all universes and timelines, none of these warriors have the qualities I'm looking for in the one who is to succeed me. And you, my child, have all of those qualities and more!" Beerus explained.

"And what exactly are those qualities, Lord Beerus?" Applejack asked.

"The qualities that I seek in my successor include the following. Knowledge, Selflessness, a kind heart, someone who is willing to strive for perfection even when it is not required! But most importantly, I'm looking for someone who values their friends and family above their own life." Beerus answered. "Plus I know true latent power when I see it, and yours is formidable, Twilight Sparkle!"

Beerus then raised his hand above Twilight's head, and began to focus a bit of his energy into it.

"For these reasons and more, I name you my successor and the eventual Goddess of Destruction!"

Twilight was engulfed in a ball of energy that began to change some of her outer appearance. Mainly her current outfit. When the light died down, Twilight was wearing something else entirely.

It looked to be a GI that was made for a woman. The GI itself was a very dark blue, while the shirt was a golden orange color. But she was also wearing a pair of gloves and shoes that were white and seemed to be slightly like armor. On the left side of the chest and the back was the Japanese character for Destruction in a circle.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus. I will make you proud!" Twilight said with a bow.

Whis turned to Sunset Shimmer, and motioned for him to come to him. While a little wary of this, she did as silently requested. Once she was a few feet in front of the man, Whis held a hand over the girl's head. Thinking she was going to be attacked, Sunset closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

But it never came. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that her old outfit had been replaced by something totally new.

It looked like a martial arts GI that was made for a woman. The GI itself was bright yellow while her shirt, wrist guards, belt, and shoes were a dark red color. Her trademark sun mark was on the left side of her Gi's chest area. She was definitely confused about the outfit, so Whis decided to elaborate.

"Twilight is not the only one who has become the apprentice of a god. You, Sunset Shimmer, have been selected as the apprentice of the very first Super Saiyan God." Whis explained.

Now this definitely threw everyone for a loop. But they had no time to voice any concerns as Beerus opened up a portal.

"Come along now. We must go to Grand Kami's domain to begin your training at once." Beerus said. "That includes the rest of you teenagers as well."

"Training? What are we training for?" Trixie asked.

"For war." Beerus replied.

"WAR?!"

"Yes, war. A rogue God known as the Shinigami has amassed a small army of unsightly characters who wish for nothing more than the complete and utter destruction of the multiverse. And if we are to stop him, then all friends that Ben has made throughout his travels will need to come to Heaven to train in combat skills! It is the only way for mass genocide to be avoided and all worlds saved!" Whis explained.

"It is as my aid here says. Even now, Ben Tennyson is training to further his own combat skills and stop the destruction of another dimension! So I ask you all this... Will you help us save the Multiverse from Shinigami's evil clutches?" Beerus asked.

No one really knew what to say to that. Fighting to save their world was one thing, but a full on war? None of them were sure if they were ready for something like that. Especially Fluttershy, since she never liked violence in the first place. But to their surprise, Twilight, Sunset, and Sonata stepped forward with determination clear on their faces.

"I'm in!" Twilight declared.

"Don't think I'm gonna miss out on all the fun!" Sunset added.

"Count me in!" Sonata said.

"Your ways of persuasion are simply uncanny." Skurd added, appearing on Sonata's shoulder. "If Sonata's gonna fight, then I'll fight alongside her!"

To say the others were shocked would be a bit of an understatement. They never thought that these guys would ever go into battle like they were. But then again, since they've been fighting threats to their world for who knows how long!

So the others stepped forward as well. They were ready to fight to protect all worlds!

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long, but I've got a serious case of writer's block for most of my stories. But here's a list of what I plan to update next.**_

_**Mad Dan**_

_**Daniel Ride**_

_**Danny, Tiger of Light**_

_**Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's**_

_**Danny, Warrior of the Mint Watch**_

_**Ben Tennyson's Aerophibian Love (Possible Update)**_

_**Descendant of the Pale Rider**_

_**Hiccup: Dragon Prince of Equestria**_


	48. Demon Sauce Wasabi

_**Just so you know, the changes that happen to Twilight and the other girls in the chapter after the next one were guest reviewer Omnipotent 18's idea. So if any of you find these changes to be at all perverted, don't blame me, blame the guy who wanted these changes to happen. Now, without further delay...**_

_**BRING ON THE PAIN!**_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**_

* * *

_**Arrival in Otherworld! The Demon Sauce Known as Wasabi!**_

* * *

As soon as everyone stepped out of the portal, all of the girls gasped at what they were seeing. They were standing in some sort of lush forest with the perfect amount of light and shade. Many of the trees and bushes were teeming with delicious fruit and berries that were ripe for the picking.

Trixie immediately ran over to a lake that was filled with crystal blue water and was connected to a waterfall that kept it from drying out, and a river that kept water flowing throughout the rest of the forest.

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash! Come here and tell me what you see!" Trixie ordered, without speaking in the third person for once.

The two girls were confused, but did as instructed. Aside from their own reflections in the water's surface, they couldn't see anything wrong with the water.

"I don't see anything." Rainbow said.

Pinkie picked up the perfect water skipping stone, and chucked it. It skipped across the water four times before sinking to the bottom.

"EXACTLY! No tires, no beer cans, no broken glass, no raw sewage, no toxic waste, no dead fish, just... Water! Clean, clear, beautiful water!" Trixie replied.

The others took a closer look at the water, and saw that Trixie was right. This water was totally pure! But how can this be? It just seemed impossible with how the world was wasting resources faster than people could try to save them.

They all had similar questions, but Spike was the one to ask the million dollar question this time.

"Where in the wide, wide world of Equestria are we?" Spike asked.

"You all are in my domain, young Dragon."

Everyone turned around to see none other than the Grand Kami herself. Everyone immediately bowed down to her in a show of respect and humility. Even Beerus and Whis bowed to her! And Beerus is someone who normally never bows down to anyone, no matter what their status is!

It made them all wonder just how strong the Grand Kami really was if Beerus was actually bowing to her. But there was also someone else who was with her. Someone with power that was just as great as that of Beerus.

He was a tall man with the build of an Olympic athlete, black hair that spiked in a backwards direction and fell to his mid back, black eyes, and dark brown skin like that of a person who lives in Africa. He also had a black monkey tail swaying freely behind him. His choice of clothing was a set of green GI pants, blue martial arts shoes, and a dark blue sash tied around his waist that acted like a belt. He also had a pair of strange, spherical, orange earrings in his ears.

"Rise, everyone. There is no need to bow in my presence. After all, you are my guests here in the beautiful land of Heaven." Grand Kami said.

**"HEAVEN?! WE'RE IN HEAVEN?!"** Rarity asked.

The others were a little bit freaked out by this outburst, but couldn't blame her for her reaction. If you suddenly found yourself in Heaven, you'd probably react the same way. However, that didn't stop Beerus from bonking the fashionista on the back of the head. Hard.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR A DEITY OF HER CALIBER! AND DON'T HAVE AN OUTBURST LIKE THAT IN GRAND KAMI'S PRESENCE AGAIN!" Beerus scolded.

Rarity was indeed listening, but it was kinda hard to do so when she was nursing the huge lump on her head. The man next to Grand Kami began laughing up a storm at the God of Destruction and his crazy antics.

"Always a stickler for honorifics, ain't ya Beerus? Ah, but where are my manners? I am called Toma, the very first Super Saiyan God. Now, which one of you is the one they call Sunset Shimmer?"

The girl stepped up to the one who would be training her, and kept her head held high. She knew from what Beerus and Whis told her that there are three things that Saiyans respected the most. Pride, honor, and power.

"Ah, there you are! Please, come with me." Toma requested.

Sunset did as instructed, and was surprised when he led her to a couple of rock pillars. They both sat down on one, and Toma handed her a wrapped box that she instantly recognized as a bento box.

"Before I begin your training, I would like you to join me for a meal. This is a Japanese cuisine that is called Sushi. I think that you'll enjoy it." Toma said.

They both opened up their bento boxes, and Sunset was indeed amazed at what was inside. Even though she knew it was meat, her mouth was watering from the sight and scent of this Japanese delicacy.

"Well, it does look good. Where should I start?"

"You're supposed to put a little bit of this liquid called Soy Sauce, then eat one piece at a time." Toma explained.

"And what's this pale green lumpy stuff on the side?" Sunset asked, showing Toma the aforementioned condiment.

"Hmm, let me think... Oh! Right, now I remember! It's called Wasabi. You can eat it if you like, but I'd avoid it if I were you. It has a bit of an overwhelming flavor." Toma explained.

"I see. Well, bottoms up!"

And with that, Sunset Shimmer put the whole piece of Wasabi right into her mouth. But after a few seconds of chewing, her eyes widened and began tearing up, her whole face turned a burning red color, sweat started pouring down her face, and steam came out of her nostrils.

**"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"** cried Sunset.

She sprang up from her seat with streams of Fire coming out of her mouth due to the heat. One of them almost hit the others had they not ducked in time.

Fortunately for her, Toma had just the thing for this situation. He forced open the poor girl's mouth, and started pouring down a few gallons of ice water. This made a cloud of steam come out of her mouth, but it did cool her mouth down. She sighed in relief as she sat back down.

"Are you okay, Sunset?" Toma asked.

"Let's just say... Never eat the demon sauce they call Wasabi..." Sunset said to the audience.

* * *

_**Like I said before, there will be some physical changes that happen to Twilight and the other girls, but they won't happen until AFTER next chapter. So please be patient until then.**_


	49. Danger From Another World!

_**Danger from a Different World!**_

* * *

Another peaceful day in Bellwood, and a few of our Freedom Fighters were currently enjoying a nice quiet day in the park. But that's what worried them. The fact of the matter is that there hasn't been any sign of danger for the last couple of months now. This obviously meant that the Shinigami and his forces were biding their time. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

But aside from that, Kami had given the Freedom Fighters blueprints for an Artificial Gravity Chamber. One that could go up to six hundred times the normal gravity of Earth. In fact, Julie had been using the Gravity Chamber for quite some time since she returned to Bellwood. And she was currently up to two hundred times Earth's gravity.

It astounded the others how Julie was so determined to no longer be useless in a fight, and how she was willing to stop relying on Ship for combat. While she had been training herself, both she and Gwen had been training in their alien transformations as well. But so far, they each only had one alien mastered. Gwen could now completely control her Appoplexian transformation, Pain, while Julie could turn into her Xenomorph Praetorian Caste and not lose control to her primal instincts.

Currently, Julie was having a small conversation with Gwen and Looma about their training. As well as what she thought was an anomaly within her body.

"I just don't understand it, girls. Ever since that incident with my former parents, I felt this odd boost in power within me. It also happens every time I'm healed from a near death experience when training in the Gravity Chamber." Julie explained. "What do you think it means?"

"I've read about a warrior race in a comic book that has these same abilities. The Saiyans always gain a power boost whenever they come back from a near death experience." Looma said.

"You don't seriously think that Julie is one of these Saiyans, do you?" Gwen asked.

Looma put a hand to her chin in thought. The Tetramand Princess may know that there was a connection between Julie's description of this anomaly and the powers of the Saiyans. But at this time, she had no proof to back up her claims. One thing was certain, though, Julie was certainly no ordinary human. No ordinary human could possibly handle two hundred times Earth's gravity with no repercussions.

She was about to explain her theory to her fellow females, but something in the sky caught her attention. It was a huge fireball streaking through the sky, and getting closer to the Earth with each passing moment. It didn't take long for it to crash land in the desert just outside of Bellwood, and the tremors from the impact were something else.

"What the heck was that?!" Julie asked.

"Only one way to find out. Come on!" Gwen said before using her Go Shudoruk spell to speed off to the crash site.

Julie and Looma followed, and were easily able to keep up with Gwen using this spell. Turns out that their training in the Gravity Chamber really has upped their speed in normal gravity. But let's not dwell on that, and get to the reason why they were heading towards the crash, shall we?

It didn't take long to make it to the crash site. There was a crater there that was about fifteen feet deep and thirty feet across. There was still smoke rising out of the crater so whatever had landed was still pretty fresh.

"Be ready to fight. We don't know what could be in there!" Gwen warned.

They got closer to the crater and saw that at the bottom was some sort of escape pod. But it looked damaged, and not from the impact. The three girls slid down into the crater, and carefully approached it. There was still a high percent chance that it could be an enemy.

The door to the pod opened with a loud hiss as pressurized air was released from the pod, and the door opened to reveal that it was one of the Freedom Fighter's undercover agents. The Incursion Princess Attea! And she looked horrible!

Her once vibrant spring green skin had paled considerably as purple colored blood exited serious wounds, and there were third degree burns on her arms, hands, and abdominal area. Her purple and white outfit was charred black from laser fire, her goggles were shattered, and one of her legs was bent at a very awkward angle. All in all, the poor girl looked like she'd gone through hell and back.

Attea groaned as she managed to crack open one eye and saw her fellow Freedom Fighters, and weakly uttered only one word.

"...Help...!"

And with that, she blacked out. Looma was quick to get her fellow princess out of the damaged escape pod, and the three of them rushed her to Freedom Fighters HQ for immediate medical attention.

_*****Meanwhile, Just Outside of Earth's Atmosphere*****_

An evil being known as an Icejin was in his ship, pondering what to do with this new life of his. Obviously, he would start up the Planet Trade Federation once again, since it didn't exist in this dimension. But he wanted a challenge this time, as he had power that would make that Super Saiyan he fought against all those years ago look like an insect in comparison.

The figure chuckled darkly. He knew that there was a Saiyan on this planet. That foolish Incursion creature, or whatever she is, had unwittingly led him to where that Saiyan was hiding out.

"Unlike my foolish descendant in my home dimension, I shall see to it that those wretched Saiyan monkeys are eliminated! Right down to the very last atom!"

So his ship began to enter the Earth's Atmosphere, and this figure knew that things were going to get interesting. But then again, if things were always the same, where would the fun be in living life?

* * *

_*****Freedom Fighters HQ*****_

* * *

"How is she Blukic?" Gwen asked.

She and the others had managed to get the wounded Incursion to the med bay in time, and she was still fully clothed as she rested in a tank full if a strange blue healing liquid. Kami had also been generous enough to supply the Freedom Fighters with special medical machines that would speed up the healing process of whoever was in it. Unfortunately, they were older models so the healing process was still relatively slow.

"Well, in her current condition I'd estimate she'll be fit as a fiddle in about forty five minutes or so." Blukic replied.

Looma sighed in relief, but was also wondering just what kind of enemies Attea ran into. She knew that it would take a lot to bring down the frog-like alien girl. After all, Attea was born into a warmongering race. But this sinking feeling in her gut told her it was nothing good.

"Is she going to be okay, Looma?" Malware asked.

"Yes, she'll be just fine in fifteen minutes." Looma replied. "But I just can't help but wonder what could've caused that much damage to Attea."

"Yes, I've been thinking about that as well." Malware admitted. "Attea would not be taken down so easily against warriors like the Incursions, or bounty hunters like the Sotoroggians."

Looma thought about this. She knew that Malware was right about her fellow royal, but they were unsure as to what she faced. But whatever it was, it's powerful, and highly hostile as well as a skilled fighter.

"I don't like this..." Looma said to herself.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Update List**_

_**Rurouni Ben**_

_**Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's**_

**_Dan 10 V2_**


	50. Training!

_**Ben's Harem: Older Lilo, Boa Hancock, Looma, Attea, Helen, Julie, and EightEight, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Trixie Lulamoon, Blackfire, Wuya, Female Gardevoir, Anthro female Glaceon, Anthro female Vaporeon, Anthro female Jolteon, Anthro female Flareon, female Majin Buu, Zangya, Celestia, Luna, Eris(female Discord), Naomi Fluegel and Android 18.**_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**_

* * *

_**Training!**_

* * *

_*****Year 1...*****_

* * *

The sounds of grunting along with fists, knees, shins, and feet impacting against flesh resounded through the area. Twilight and the others were training their absolute hardest to get strong enough to fight in this dimension war, and it was beginning to pay off. The other girls were now wearing Gi's that were similar to Twilight and Sunset's, but they were in their own signature colors. But in addition to that, each one was wearing weighted clothing to increase their speed and strength.

During her training, Toma had given Sunset a transfusion of Saiyan blood to help her become a Super Saiyan Goddess. Now, she had a gold colored monkey tail hanging freely from the small of her back.

Whis was teaching these five how to harness their Ki in battle, as well as different martial arts fighting styles. Applejack was learning the Tiger Style, Rarity was taught the fundamentals of the Crane Style, Pinkie was learning the Monkey Style, Rainbow Dash was in the process of mastering the Mantis Style, and Fluttershy had only scratched the surface of the Snake Style. It was a long and arduous process, but they were making great progress.

Currently, Rainbow Dash was sparring against Pinkie Pie while Applejack sparred with Rarity in their own martial arts styles. Spike was also learning how to fight since he didn't want to be useless in the fight, and Grand Kami understood. So, she taught him how to use his natural Dragon fire for combat use as well as sending messages. She also taught him the basics of a few Ki Attacks that weren't even hers.

Of course, Trixie, Sonata, and her sisters weren't left out. Sonata was learning the Owl Style of martial arts, Aria was taught the Horse Style, Trixie was taking to the Shark Style like a fish to water, and Adagio was just beginning to grasp the basics of the Lion Style.

**"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"**

The young Drake fired a bright blue beam of Ki at a nearby mountain, causing an explosion that rocked the area slightly. When the smoke on the mountain's face dispersed, it was revealed that Spike had left a decent sized crater in the rock.

_"That's good... But I can still do better."_ Spike thought to himself. _"Just you wait, Shinigami! This dragon's not going down so easily!"_

**"RAINBOW BLITZ!"**

**"PARTY CANNON!"**

Rainbow fired a seven colored beam at Pinkie, while the poofy haired pink girl fired her own beam attack that had small traces of blue Ki in the yellow colored attack, giving it the appearance of confetti. The attacks collided and battled for dominance before exploding in the middle.

While this was going on, Applejack had launched a powerful scissor kick at Rarity which was blocked by the fashionista. Rarity countered by grabbing the farm girl's leg, and throwing her off balance before launching a barrage of swift kicks, punches, and jabs at the blonde. Applejack managed to dodge a few of them, but most of them hit home causing Applejack to fall to the ground in defeat.

The others noticed this, and ceased their own training for a moment.

"I'd say you just got smoked, Applejack." Sunset said as she stopped her spar with Toma.

"Indeed. Applejack still has much to learn about patience." Grand Kami said.

"Yeah, girl! You need to learn to keep cool like the rest of us." Twilight added.

Beerus nodded in agreement, before walking off to a separate tree stump to have lunch. The others followed his example, and decided to take a break. But while the other girls all socialized as they rested and ate their meals, Whis noticed that a certain butter colored girl was sitting alone.

"Fluttershy, is something the matter? Why don't you sit with your friends?" Whis asked.

"Oh, Whis, I should just face the facts. I'm a pathetic fighter! I just don't have the heart to fight against anyone, even if they might be evil! Not to mention I can't even access my Ki." Fluttershy explained. "I'm such a useless person!"

It's true. Fluttershy was still having a very hard time grasping the concept of summoning her Ki. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to use it for anything. This has lowered her self esteem even more than it usually is.

And Whis could see that this lack of self esteem was indeed acting as a blockage to her latent power. He knew that this girl has great power hidden within her, but she can't unleash it unless she learns to let go of her own insecurities.

_"It seems as though I shall have to work with Fluttershy a tad bit more than the others so I can bring her out of her shell."_ Whis thought to himself.

"Fluttershy, listen to me. I know that you perhaps didn't have the best childhood growing up, but you mustn't let the events of the past keep you from moving forward to the future! You must let go of your insecurities in order to unleash the power that you have locked deep within you!" Whis explained before asking "Don't you want to get stronger for Ben?"

"Of course I do!" Fluttershy said.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to put your insecurities and fears aside, and become a strong woman for Ben." Whis said, getting up. "Why don't I get us a drink while you think about that?"

As her teacher flew off to get the drinks, Fluttershy looked back down at her knees. One thing is certain, she had quite a bit of thinking to do. Most of it about Ben.

* * *

_*****Year 2...*****_

* * *

"Come on, Sunset! Your rage is the key to ascending to the Super Saiyan state! Harness it! Use it as a tool!" Toma ordered.

He had finally gotten Sunset Shimmer up to a high enough power level that her body would be able to handle the strain of the transformation. And right now, she had to harness her anger to reach her transformation. But this was something that was DEFINITELY easier said than done. Sunset was able to increase her power with no problems, but transforming was something else entirely.

A white aura of Ki was already flaring around Sunset as she tried to ascend. Her anger was rising higher and higher as she thought of someone trying to kill Ben. It was beginning to cause something to happen to the girl. She felt the barrier keeping her from transforming shatter as she screamed out beyond the heavens... And finally ascended.

Her eyes turned teal, and her hair stood up and became spiky. Her hair also lost its red streaks and became gold in color, as did her Ki. A small crater formed underneath her, and Toma grinned. His student had finally done it!

"Very good, Sunset. Now you must let the power flow just like you normally do. Don't force it!" Toma ordered. "Steady... Easy now..."

Sunset tried to do as instructed, but it was difficult to maintain this extreme influx of power. She gasped and fell to her knees, panting and sweating profusely as she turned back to normal. Once she caught her breath, she clenched her fists in the dirt.

"I can't do it... It's too hard...!" Sunset said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Now that is no way to talk, Sunset! No one gets it right away. I speak from experience when I say that even I had a hard time maintaining the Super Saiyan stage when I first transformed." Toma said. "I'll cut your hair. It's getting a little too wild and unruly."

Ain't that the truth. Neither Sunset, nor Twilight had gotten their hair cut for a whole year, so it was now long enough to reach the floor. Twilight was currently getting her hair cut by Whis while the other girls were speaking with the Grand Kami about something. Something very personal.

"You want me to what?"

"We'd like you to make us more physically appealing to Ben." Rarity said. "As we are now, we just don't feel as though we are physically appealing enough to catch his eye. So, will you please help us with our dilemma?"

Kami gained a smirk on her face. She knew that this question would arise sooner or later, and was already very much prepared for this situation.

"Of course I'll help. I just need you girls to do one thing." Kami said, forming small, golden energy balls in her hand. "Don't move."

She thrust her hand out, and the orbs were absorbed into all of the girls there. They could feel holy power surging through their systems, but nothing seemed to be happening immediately. Although Twilight and Sunset hadn't seemed to notice since they had just recently gained a massive power boost. Looking at Kami with a questioning look in their eyes, the Goddess of Light decided to answer their unasked question.

"These changes won't happen right away. They'll slowly happen over the course of the year so your bodies can adapt to the extra power that was sent into your systems." Kami explained. "By the time the third year is up, Ben won't be able to take his eyes off any of you!"

The girls started grinning like mad at this. Finally, they'd be able to get Ben's attention as soon as they got to his world! No way were they gonna be thrown out of the competition for Ben's love; even if he DOES have to have more than one wife!

"Well, what're we waiting for?! It's time for the Great and Powerful Trixie to get back to her martial arts training!" Trixie declared, running off to start swimming laps.

"You heard her! Let's do this, girls!" Applejack declared.

**"BOOYAKASHA!"** Pinkie yelled, running after the others.

* * *

_*****Year 3...*****_

* * *

This was it. The girl's martial arts training was finally complete. All of them had grown in both power, wisdom, speed, and confidence. It showed as they stood tall in front of the gods and goddess that had trained them to become the warriors they were meant to be.

Sunset's training with Toma had progressed very well. Not only had she managed to learn how to maintain her Super Saiyan form, but she could now stay in it as if it were her base form! She was now also able to transform BEYOND the Super Saiyan stage. This was something that Toma didn't think was possible, yet she did it! They were both entirely different forms from the first Super Saiyan stage, but for simplicity sake, they're just called Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. And after much time and patience, Sunset had also managed to become a Super Saiyan Goddess.

She also learned how to use moves like the Kamehameha, the Special Beam Cannon, the Solar Flare, the Kaiō-Ken, and the Spirit Bomb.

Twilight had also advanced greatly in her training. Beerus had taught her many powerful Ki techniques as well as martial arts, and had also helped her to create some attacks of her own. But Twilight was also taught how to use moves like the Galick Gun, the Super Explosive Wave, the Super Energy Wave Volley, and even Frieza's trademark Death Ball Attack.

But along with these, Twilight had actually managed to unlock a transformation of her own which boosted her power immensely. This form was actually her Goddess of Destruction form, but she wasn't able to maintain it yet.

Spike had also gone through some physical changes of his own. Kami had actually accelerated his body's physical growth until he was at the teenage state. His neck was now longer and more visible than before, his snout had gotten longer and had a sharp beak at the end, and his body got longer and more slender. Even his tail had gotten longer and thinner. The spines running along his back were now curved backwards, longer, and sharper than before. And on his feet were wicked sharp talons that could be used in battle.

Suffice it to say that the training was more than successful! And now here we are with the girls about to go to where they'll be staying in Heaven as they continue to train in their own to get stronger still.

"Well, it's been fun, girls. You've all progressed farther along than any of us originally expected!" Whis said with pride in his voice. "I honestly wish we had a little more time to work in your culinary skills, but other than that, we've taught you everything we can."

"We are certain that you'll be able to face off against any threat that comes your way with the power you all now possess." Beerus said.

"Not to mention that you'll REALLY catch Ben's eye with how you look now." Grand Kami added with a smirk.

And she would be right. Thanks to that additional power that Grand Kami had given the girls earlier in the second year, they now had figures that every other girl in their age group would kill for! Metaphorically and literally!

Twilight, the Humane Five, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, and the Dazzlings now had fully developed hourglass figures. Their hips were wider than before, their rears were now bigger and bubble-shaped, and their relatively small chests from when they were sixteen had gotten bigger. A lot bigger. Their breasts were now H-cups and were very plump and round. They also had a bit of visible muscle on their arms, but it wasn't so big that it took away from their feminine looks.

Fortunately, they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves when they got back to Ben's world. Their Gi's did a very good job in toning down their figures.

"Aw, yeah! Just wait until Ben sees us now!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Simmer down there, Rainbow! We still have to wait until Ben goes back to Earth before we can see him again. So until then, we still gotta train as hard as we can!" Applejack interjected.

"AJ's right. So for now, we just need to make sure we support Ben as best we can from where we are." Fluttershy said confidently.

Whis smiled at this show of confidence. It had definitely been a long process, but he had managed to help Fluttershy get out of her shell and bloom into the beautiful flower she was meant to be. If they only knew of the threat that was approaching the Earth of Ben's world at this time.

* * *

_**If anyone wants an accurate image of what Twilight and the others look like now, look up COGbrony on Deviantart. And once again, if anyone thinks these changes to the girls seem perverted and wants to blame anyone, blame guest reviewer Omnipotent 18. Anyways, leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**_


	51. Omake 2!

_**Omake #2: Mastering the Spirit Bomb!**_

* * *

Today was the day that Ben met up with the Z-Fighters once again. He'd already told them about his mission given to him by the Grand Kami, and they were skeptical at first, but they believed him when he showed them his alien forms and different weapons and powers. Even the ever stoic Vegeta and Piccolo were slack jawed and buggy eyed when they saw his abilities.

As for Ben himself? Well he had changed drastically in the three years he's spent training. He got very tall as he had in actuality aged by five years since he spent the first two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get a better start on martial arts and Ki manipulation. It also helped him adapt to fighting in greater levels of gravity. But the stronger levels of gravity also helped him to bulk up quite a bit.

His build was now a lot like Goku's after he finished training in a hundred times Earth's gravity. He had also let his facial hair grow out and now had a beard. His clothing was ragged and torn from his training, but now he was standing in front of his teachers.

"Well, it's been fun, Ben! I wish we had a bit more time to work on your comedy, but other than that, we've taught you everything we can!" King Kai said.

"You are indeed a very good student, Ben. I can perfectly understand why you were chosen for this mission by the Grand Kami." Namek Kami said.

"But for now, I think we should test you on whether or not you got the Spirit Bomb mastered or not." King Kai suggested.

Ben nodded in affirmative, and raised his hands into the air as if he was in prayer. His body began to light up as he began to gather up the energy he needed for the attack. He didn't want to take too much, so he kept it at a miniscule amount of energy taken from the planet's populace.

Once he had enough, Ben lowered his hands and started focusing the gathered energy into his hand. Thanks to all of his training, it didn't take too long for him to form the energy sphere.

"Hey, how am I doing so far?" Ben asked revealing a now deeper and more mature voice.

"Very good, but there's still one more step to complete." King Kai answered.

Using his own natural telekinetic abilities, the blue skinned Kai levitated a large brick into a throwing position.

"Sense where this brick is going to be, and then try to destroy it with the Spirit Bomb while it's going at super speed." King Kai ordered.

Ben got into position, and King Kai launched the brick! It was already moving at incredible speeds, so one would be wondering if he could hit the brick going at Super Speed.

**"SUUUUUPER SPEED... GOOOOOOO!"**

Too late to ponder that now. With a battle call, Ben launched the Spirit Bomb and hit his intended target. The resulting explosion caused King Kai, Namek Kami, and Popo to fly back a few feet. It's official, all you readers out there in Fan Fiction! Ben Tennyson has mastered the Spirit Bomb!

* * *

_**Stories to be Updated**_

_**1\. Chaotic: Ben 10 Style**_

_**2\. Mad Ben's Siren Love**_

_**3\. Chaotic: Ben 10 Style**_


	52. Arrival of Lord Chilled!

_**Final Harem Member: Anthro Queen Chrysalis. (Thank you guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 for reminding me about this one.)**_

* * *

_**Arrival of Lord Chilled**_

* * *

"So you're telling the truth about this, Attea?" Gwen asked.

It's been three days since Gwen and the girls found Attea near death in that escape pod, and they were a bit shocked by what she'd told them. Apparently, the Shinigami was getting bolder in his attempts to conquer the planet. He actually revived the ancestor of some guy named Frieza and gave him a major power boost, thus making him even more deadly. Attea had gone undercover as one of his fighters, but was discovered and barely made it back alive!

Currently, Attea was out of the medical pod and was just wearing a bathrobe. And apparently, she's proven that female Incursions do have hair on their heads. Her own wavy, emerald green hair was held up in a ponytail since her cap/helmet was destroyed. Although her goggles were easy enough to salvage.

"Yeah, and that guy means business! He's after some alien called a Saiyan that's supposed to be hiding out here on Earth. But I've never heard of a Saiyan until this point." Attea explained.

Julie seemed a bit concerned about this. She knew that it was possible for certain alien races to live far enough away from other inhabited planets that they can go unnoticed for eons, but this doesn't seem like the case. Her own anxiety began to grow, and her blood began to boil in excitement at the prospect of a good fight as shown by the swaying of her tail. Wait a minute, her TAIL?!

The tennis playing Freedom Fighter looked behind her, and sure enough, there was a black furred monkey tail growing out of the base of her spine. Naturally, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS A TAIL DOING GROWING OUT OF THE BASE OF MY SPINE?!"**

The others were just as shocked as Julie was. How did she grow a monkey tail in the first place? I mean, come on, she's a human! Isn't she? Julie then remembered what Looma had said regarding the Saiyans and their powers. Is it possible that she _**(Julie)**_ could be a Saiyan survivor that was raised by a human family?

"_Maybe a DNA test will shed some light on this."_ Julie thought to herself.

She went off to find Blukic and Driba to get her DNA tested so she could find out her true heritage, but she still had a sinking feeling in her gut. Like something really bad was going to happen today. Something that would push her to her absolute limits.

* * *

_*****Downtown Bellwood*****_

* * *

The citizens of Bellwood were going about their day as they usually did. Parents took their children to school before going to work, businesses continued to sell their wares, and a certain alien space shuttle had just flown over the city. Wait, what was that last part?

It's true, the ship was actually flying over Bellwood using special cloaking equipment to stay hidden. So while everyone did hear the ship's engines, they thought it was just a plane flying overhead. Oh, but this was something much, much worse!

The ship touched down in the same neck of the woods where Attea's escape pod had crash landed, and deactivated its cloaking shield. Once there, it opened up a door that was on the top of the ship and a certain Icejin, along with about four of his finest soldiers, exited before floating over to the crash site. One of them took out a small device that was meant to track DNA signatures and scanned the escape pod for any traces of DNA left by that Incursion spy. What he got was something far more than they bargained for.

"Sir, the scanner has detected more than just Incursion DNA at the crash site." said the minion.

"Oh, really? Does it say what species these others are?" the Icejin asked.

"Yes sir. We have a mongrel that is ¾ human and ¼ Anodite, a Tetramand, and the Saiyan you are looking for. All female." the minion replied.

This caused the Icejin to think about the odds of conquering this planet. Before coming to this universe's Earth, he took the time to study up on the other species that inhabit this universe, so he knew of the creatures he was dealing with.

"_Hmm… that Tetramand could pose a problem since the females of their species are traditionally stronger than the males. And if that Anodite has any real battle experience under her belt, she could pose a problem as well. And then there's that Saiyan these humans are harboring."_

Thinking about the Saiyan made the Icejin's blood boil. And not in a good way. He was thinking about how he was done in by one of those wretched semi evolved monkeys in his home dimension. He gritted his teeth as he remembered that feeling of humiliation before grinning.

"_If she's anything like her own ancestor, then this fight should actually be worthy of me using these new powers I've been given."_

"Search for the DNA patterns of the Incursion and these accomplices of hers! Soon this world will know the full fury of the mighty Space Pirate… the Invincible Lord Chilled!"

And with that, the five warriors working for the Shinigami flew off towards Freedom Fighter's HQ. Their objective? To destroy the Saiyan and anyone associated with her! Something tells me that this fight will be one for the record books, folks!

* * *

_**GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP! I plan on giving Ben and the Freedom Fighters a mascot that is one of the predatory aliens from Ben 10 Omniverse, but I don't know which one to use! The choices are as follows.**_

_***Tyrannopede, Anubian Baskurr, Panuncian, Mucilator, Psycholeopterran, Buglizard, Omnivoracious, Vicetopus, Crabdozer, Slamworm, Terroranchula***_

_**Please help me out with this! Thanks a million, and I hope to get some good reviews for this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Stories to be updated**_

_**Chaotic: Wrath of the Assimilated**_

_**Portal Master Phantom**_

_**Phantom of Perim**_

_**Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_


	53. Heritage Discovered!

_**Training with Whis: DNA of a Heroine Confirmed!**_

* * *

_*****Grand Kami's Domain*****_

* * *

Up in heaven, all was as peaceful as can be. Birds were singing, bees and butterflies were flying from flower to flower, and Whis was in a sparring match with Applejack and Rainbow Dash! Yup! Totally peaceful as can be!

...Wait, what was that last part? Applejack and Rainbow Dash in a sparring match with Whis?!

It's true. The farm girl and the rainbow haired jock girl didn't want their skills to get rusty, so they've been training almost nonstop every day. And they knew they needed to learn how to fight together should the need arise, so they asked Whis to train them to do so. They would've had Twilight and Sunset join in on the action, but those two girls had picked up some of their master's personality quirks. Twilight picked up Beerus' sleeping habits, and Toma was helping Sunset break in her now Saiyan sized appetite.

Though, currently, we find Whis effortlessly dodging several punches, kicks, and elbow jabs from the two girls. In fact, he wasn't even blocking. He was just dodging with his hands behind his back! He seemed to be testing them for something, but I just can't tell what it is. Finally, Whis caught their punches and spoke up.

"Okay, girls, I think that's enough for today."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash dropped from their fighting stances, and landed in a garden where Whis was standing. The two girls were panting hard, and sweating profusely from training against someone as powerful as Whis.

"I must say, I'm quite disappointed. Neither of you yet possess the necessary speed. Look, I even signed both of your tops." Whis said, pulling a black marker from nowhere.

The two looked at the tops of their Gi's, and sure enough, Whis' insignia was written there in black ink.

"HUH?! When the heck did you do that?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

He didn't answer the question right away, and instead walked over to a flower to smell it. But while he did this, he ended up going into lecture mode. Something that was common in the girl's three year training period.

"You two are still thinking before you move, rather than just moving. I'm afraid this habit is especially strong in you, Applejack. This overthinking is limiting your fighting speed."

As Whis spoke, he swiftly grabbed a honey bee by its wings right out of the air. He kept a firm, yet gentle grip on the wings so that he wouldn't hurt the poor insect, and set it on the flower to feed and pollinate.

"Messages can only travel through your body so fast. When you rely on thoughts for physical action, you lose precious fighting time."

"Ha ha! You really do like to overthink everything, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Aw, shut yer face!" Applejack fired back, clearly not amused. "Yer only thinkin' less because yer an idiot!"

Whis didn't let their bickering deter him from giving his students some helpful advice. He knew that they needed it now more than ever. What with the Shinigami and his forces now on the loose.

"Your end goal should be for you to have each part of your body move independently from the other parts, but I admit that this is exceedingly difficult. In fact, not even the Grand Kami has mastered it, and she's the most powerful of all Japanese Gods and Goddesses. If you can learn to overcome the learning curve, you'll be able to avoid any danger! No matter how severe!"

The two girls followed Whis out of the garden to a walkway that was lined in stones. Whis seemed to know what he was doing.

"I will teach you all that you need to know to achieve this ability. In exchange for delicious foods, of course." Whis said.

"So, y'all mean ta tell me that yer body moves on its own?" asked a skeptic Applejack.

"That's exactly right!" Whis replied.

"Um, but, mister Whis? It looks like you just stepped in some poop." Rainbow Dash added.

Whis looked down to see that he had indeed stepped in some poop, no doubt left behind by one of the many animals inhabiting this plane of existence. The usually calm and collected man began to panic as he frantically scraped his shoe against one of the rocks lining the path. When he was done, he turned back to the girls with a sheepish smile.

"Well, my feet may move on their own, but I said nothing about my shoes!" Whis said with a chuckle before turning serious again. "Now, let's get back to you, Applejack."

"Yeah? What 'bout me?" Applejack asked.

"You are clearly a superb fighter on your own, yet for whatever reason, you're always one step behind Rainbow Dash. Am I right?"

Now that REALLY got on AJ's bad side.

"Oh, ya just HAD ta bring that up, didn't ya?"

"No matter how hard you train, or how great of a fighter you are, you always seem to be one step behind your rainbow haired friend. And do you know why?"

"Please, teach me, oh wise one."

Whis heard the orange skinned, farm girl's sarcasm, but he chose to ignore it.

"You walk with a chip on your shoulder, and your nerves wound too tight. This tension makes it difficult for you to fight to your full potential." Whis explained. "Therefore, your first lesson is to relax. When you see an opportunity to rest, you must take it. Like Rainbow does."

"Ha ha, yup! I do love me a good nap!" Rainbow said in a jolly manner.

"But YOU have problems too." Whis said with narrowed eyes.

Rainbow Dash stuttered and tried to understand what Whis was talking about, when all of a sudden… WHAMMO! She got nailed right in the side with a jab from her gentlemanly teacher! She doubled over in pain, clutching her hurt side as she tried to hold in a shriek of pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Rainbow asked through her pain. "THAT WAS A TOTAL SUCKER PUNCH!"

"You're overconfident to the point of arrogance. I've noticed many a time where you're so sure that victory is yours, that you let your guard down and almost lose the fight. No matter how strong you are physically, if you let your focus waver, you're set up to fail." Whis explained.

"He's got ya beat there, Rainbow." AJ added.

"What's going on over here?"

The others looked up the path to see Twilight walking over in her nightgown while yawning. Her hair was also done up in a bun to keep it from getting messed up. It was obvious that she had been taking a nap earlier, and had been woken up by all of the action.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, you know!" Twilight yawned.

"Yeah! And you guys are missing one heck of a picnic lunch. And Sonata's the one who's cooking!" Sunset informed, taking a bite out of an oddly shaped drumstick. _**(Well fry my jiblets!)**_

While these guys sort out their problems, let's see how things are going on Julie's end.

* * *

_*****Back on Earth (Ben's Dimension)*****_

* * *

Julie nervously paced around the room as she waited for Blukic and Driba to come back with the results of the blood test. Her tail nervously flicked from side to side, clearly showing her high anxiety levels.

"_I'm never gonna get used to having a tail."_ Julie thought to herself.

And Julie is mostly right about that part. Her tail was still a fairly new appendage that she had no knowledge of how to control, so it was going to take a LOT of getting used to. But, on the upside, she at least had enough control over her tail to keep it wrapped around her waist like a belt. That made it a lot less noticeable.

Finally, the doors opened and the two Galvans walked out with a couple of medical charts. They looked quite elated by what they'd found out, and this put Julie a little on edge.

"Well? What's the prognosis, guys?" Julie asked.

"I'll tell you what we found, Julie." Driba said.

"No you won't." Blukic argued.

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

Neither Galvan noticed that their arguing was making a bunch of tick marks appear on Julie's forehead, and a vein bulge in her hand. They didn't notice the killing intent until… OOP! Too late!

"**STOP YOUR RIDICULOUS ARGUING, AND JUST TELL ME THE F**KING RESULTS!" **_**(I apologize for dropping the F-bomb if it offends any readers.)**_

NOW the others were concerned. Julie only ever cursed if she was really pissed off, and right now she really didn't want Blukic and Driba to waste her time with their pitiful arguments. Good thing that these two weren't stupid enough to keep arguing in the presence of an angry Julie.

So, Driba looked back to his clipboard, and took a look at the results. He seemed to know exactly what she was and why the changes were happening now of all times.

"Well, according to this, you are exactly ¾ Saiyan, and ¼ of a Force Sensitive race known as the Twi'lek. We don't know how it happened, but we do know that your Saiyan DNA is the dominant Gene." Driba explained.

Julie was absolutely speechless. It seemed impossible! But this did explain why she never really bonded well with her former parents. There was no real bond to establish. It also explained why she was so ready and willing to put herself in danger when fighting aliens like the Highbreed.

Julie needed to do some serious thinking about her recently discovered alien heritage. And the only way she knew how to do that was by training in the Gravity Chamber. She was ready to amp the Gravity up to four hundred times Earth's gravity!

"_Just you wait, Ben! I'll show everyone that I'm NOT some defenseless civilian girl! Not anymore!"_

* * *

_**Stories to be updated**_

_**Ghoul of Flames**_

_**Samurai of Manyū**_

_**Random Crossovers with Chaotic**_

_**Guardians of Twilight**_

_**Chaotic: Ben 10 Style**_

_**Chaotic: Wrath of the Assimilated**_


	54. Freedom Fighters vs Chilled Force!

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL! NOT IN A TRILLION YEARS!**_

* * *

_**Super Saiyan Rising: Freedom Fighters vs. Chilled Force!**_

* * *

Julie grunted in pain as she was thrown against the rock face of Mount Rushmore. Things weren't looking good for the Freedom Fighters today. Thanks to those Scouters of Chilled's, he and his whole army found their way to the Freedom Fighter base. And now, they were fighting what seemed like a losing battle.

So yeah, everyone's having a hard time in this particular fight. But before they get pummeled anymore, let's go back a few minutes to when this whole battle began.

* * *

_*****KAIŌ-FLASHBACK! (Vegeta: Kaiō- what?)*****_

* * *

It was another day in Bellwood. Julie was busy resting after a long day of training in the Artificial Gravity Chamber, and was sawing logs with a chainsaw. That's how soundly she was sleeping. However, in the meeting room, the others were busy gearing up for battle.

They sensed a very high power level accompanied by several hundred smaller yet still formidable power levels. And as such, they needed to prepare for combat before the enemy arrived.

"Why are the Shinigami's forces invading now?" Looma asked. "Does he want to conquer the mortal plain while our strongest fighters are away?"

"I am fairly certain that this is not his full invasion force." Rook replied. "It is more than likely a smaller strike team that has been sent out to weaken us for when the full invasion really begins."

Attea, however, wasn't listening. She was too busy quivering in the corner as she recalled her encounter with the owner of the highest power level. Just feeling that power again was enough to make her freeze up in fear. She desperately wished that Ben was there to hold her in her time of need, but knew that it was very unlikely that he'd arrive in time. Helen saw how badly Attea was faring, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Stay out of this one, soldier." Helen said. "You've seen more than enough action."

Attea just nodded, not really wanting to speak at this time. After arming themselves for battle, the Freedom Fighters who specialized in combat went topside to confront this army. And what an army it was.

There, floating in front of our heroes and heroines was Lord Chilled surrounded by demons that were wearing armor of some sort. But it was more like the armor that the Saiyans wear, minus the shoulder pads. I'm talking gargoyles, hydras, and trolls, OH MY! And obviously, each one was skilled in all ranges of combat. But none of them had any of the traditional weapons that one would expect.

Instead, it seemed like they were all better at fighting with martial arts. But that's what the Freedom Fighters had also learned in preparation for such enemies. They also learned how to manipulate Ki as a contingency plan.

"I'll give you pitiful life forms one chance to live. If you tell me where you're harboring the Saiyan I traced here, then I will let you leave with your lives." Chilled declared.

This put the Freedom Fighters on edge. So that's why he was here. He wants to get rid of Julie before she can become strong enough to pose a threat to him. He may have said that he'd let them live if they told him where Julie was, but our heroes and heroines could tell he was lying from miles away. So they held strong.

"We aren't going to tell you anything!" Malware said.

Chilled merely smirked cruelly at the Galvanic Mechamorph's proclamation.

"Very well, but don't say that I didn't give you a chance at life." Chilled said. "Soldiers, show them no mercy!"

With a battle cry, the demons in Chilled's army charged at our group of warriors with full intent to kill them. They all got into battle stances with Gwen activating her Go Shudoruk spell. She wanted to save her matrix for if she had no other choice. Verdona went into her full Anodite form, and Max used his Ki to enhance his physical capabilities. This in turn caused him to convert his body fat into pure muscle, giving him the build of a bodybuilder while still maintaining speed and agility.

"Right! Let's do this!" Max declared.

"So, by my estimation, your quota's a hundred and seventy soldiers each. That should hold the line until Julie gets here!" Verdona added.

The others braced themselves as the demons descended on them. All hell was about to break loose. Literally! Each fighter had to use a variety of different close range moves to keep their enemies at bay, but it was a bit difficult since these were no ordinary enemies.

Just as a group of gargoyles was about to dogpile Max, he leapt up out of range and made them pile on each other. A familiar blue ball of Ki appeared in Max's hands as he readied his attack.

"**Kamehameha!"**

The familiar blue blast of energy shot out of Max's palms and hit the pile of gargoyles, knocking them out instantaneously. Max landed by the pile, and began to block and deflect any attacks thrown at him.

Verdona was faring just as good as her husband, and was knocking her opponents out with jabs and chops that were aimed at pressure points. The way she moved when in martial arts combat made here appear to have the grace and fluid movement of an elite dancer. Although she did also throw enemies at each other using her prehensile hair, but that's normal for an Anodite to do.

Looma was probably the one having the easiest time with her opponents due to her being a Tetramand. Her already monstrous strength made it easier for her to take on any of the bigger enemies while at the same time flinging aside any of the smaller ones. But even she was beginning to get a bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of demons that joined the fray.

Malware had a far easier time providing cover fire for those in close range. Using his powers, he had absorbed a beam gun that was meant to fire concentrated beams of Ki at enemies. He fired at some of the hydras, and knocked them out with relative ease.

"What a clever device. It must have over a million different fighting forms!" Malware appraised. "But I am only interested in one!"

That was the only warning his enemies got before blasting his enemies again. This time, it was an unlucky group of trolls that got hit by the Ki blast. And as for Helen? She was utilizing her speed and the power of her legs to kick any and all enemies that got too close. All was going well, until a troll got her in a full nelson. But he didn't immobilize her for long.

She headbutted him with the back of her head, and began kicking again. It was all going well, but soon everyone was getting overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Gwen noticed this, and knew she had to do something.

"**The odds are stacked too high against us! Don't fight in one place! Spread out!"** she ordered.

And spread out, they did. They had to divide up the enemies as evenly as possible, or they'd be doomed. However, they also knew that on their own this was going to be one of their greatest fights of their lifetimes. And what they didn't know was that Julie had just woke up and has engaged Chilled in battle. A battle that would take her powers as a Saiyan behind normal limits.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, so let's see just how the battle goes on. And now I've got a few other stories I plan to update next.**_

_**No Watch Ben and the Corpse Bride (possible update)**_

_**Random Crossovers with Chaotic**_

_**Master of M'arrillians**_

_**Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's**_

_**Random Crossovers with Chaotic**_


	55. Chilled vs Julie

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! WAAH!**_

* * *

_**Super Saiyan vs. Lord Chilled: The Terrible Transformations!**_

* * *

While Chilled's army dealt with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Julie decided to take on the big boss himself, alone. She was now wearing a pink martial arts GI, only hers had shorts instead of pants, a dark red belt, and dark red shoes and wrist guards. On the back was the Japanese symbol for Saiyan in a circle.

She and Chilled stared each other down as they assessed each other's power level. It seemed like a stalemate at their current levels, and if you felt their power while this was going on, I have no doubts that you'd lose your sanity.

"So you're Chilled?" Julie asked. "You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be."

"Indeed. And you are far punier than I imagined." Chilled fired back. "With my new level of power, not even your best will be enough to defeat me! **I AM GOING TO WIPE EVERY LAST TRACE OF YOU SAIYAN MONKEYS OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"**

As the Icejin got angrier and angrier, his power level began to get higher and higher. So much so, that fierce tremors began to happen, and the rocks around them began to break off from the mountain. Julie winced as she knew that even with all of her training in the Gravity Chamber she might not be able to win this fight. But that wasn't gonna stop her from trying.

She powered up as Chilled rushed at her with a fist ready to punch her. However, before the attack could hit her, she caught him by the wrist! This did surprise the Icejin quite a bit. He knew the Saiyan would probably have been training, but he didn't know how far along she'd come.

He tried to punch her with his other hand, but she caught that one as well. They both powered up even more as they became locked in a grappling match. Chilled seemed even more surprised that the two of them seemed to be evenly matched in terms of raw power and speed.

They broke apart and landed on Ben Franklin's face on Mount Rushmore. Neither one of them was panting from that little test of strength, but they both now knew that their respective opponent was no pushover.

"It would appear as though I underestimated you just a tad bit." Chilled admitted. "Well, rest assured that I shall no longer make that same mistake. In fact, why don't I transform and show you the true terror of the invincible Lord Chilled?"

"_Transform…?"_ Julie thought to herself.

She had no idea that the Shinigami had any minions that were capable of transforming. But for what purpose was this transformation? Chilled seemed to sense the unasked question, and decided to elaborate.

"I can see that your feeble mind cannot process the nature of my statement, so I'll make this as simple as possible. You see, there are many species of alien lifeforms that can change their form as the need arises. Some do so for camouflage, while others do so to minimize energy drainage." Chilled explained with a smirk. "But my transformation differs from any other species. I transform because I have so much power that I am unable to control myself!"

"What? That's impossible! Even if you can transform like you say you can, there's no way the change would be that drastic." Julie said in denial.

Chilled merely chuckled with a cruel smirk on his face.

"They say that denial is the first step toward insanity."

Chilled crouched and began to focus his power as a few veins started bulging in his arms, legs, and tail. Julie could sense a massive power increase coming from her opponent, and put her guard up.

"Watch closely, this isn't something that just ANYONE gets to see. You should be honored to see my transformations up close and personal. **HHHAAAAAA!"**

The ground at Chilled's feet began to crack due to the massive power output, and Julie was really put on edge from this. That's when her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Chilled's torso grew and became more masculine as his transformation truly began! Then his arms and legs grew and became more muscular to accommodate his new body mass, and his tail became longer and thicker. However, Julie noticed that the transformation also seemed to be causing great discomfort to Chilled. His transformation finished when his head and horns grew to better accommodate his new body structure with his horns now resembling longer bull horns, and his face becoming more angular.

Chilled took a minute to catch his breath after transforming, and stood back up as his power had increased dramatically. Julie was still determined to win, but now allowed herself to show more fear.

"Heh heh heh, careful now. This form will make the one prior to it look as gentle as a sleeping kitten!" Chilled said in a now deeper voice.

Julie didn't know how to react to this. Chilled was definitely a lot stronger than before, but she also had more power in reserve still. She tensed and got into a fighting stance as Chilled chuckled again.

"_I never realized... how much power he could gain…!"_ Julie thought to herself.

"My goodness, I have so much power now I doubt I'll be able to control myself! If any instrument could read my power, I'd have to say that it surpasses a million!" Chilled said.

"**Power levels are meaningless, lizard face!"** Julie yelled. "**If you're gonna try and kill me, THEN STOP TALKING AND START FIGHTING!"**

She called upon her Ki and rushed at Chilled with the intent to destroy him. But Chilled wasn't about to go down easily, and got ready to counter the Saiyan's attack.

* * *

_*****With Gwen*****_

* * *

Gwen was currently running away from a bunch of demons as she used her magical power to enhance the speed of her secondary armor form. One thing was certain, these bozos were definitely persistent.

"For Chilled's army, they sure are a weak crew. And that works out just fine for me!" Gwen said to herself.

As a pair of gargoyles got closer to Gwen, she used her hind legs to buck the two of them into a boulder. Then she started batting them away and knocking them unconscious using her arm spears. She didn't even need to use her matrix or her Mana to fight these guys, they were so weak!

Unfortunately, they still have numbers on their side. So they managed to dogpile the girl, and ended up in a cartoon dust cloud. None of the enemies even noticed that Gwen had managed to escape. Until they started to give chase again.

"Don't these guys EVER tire out?!" Gwen asked herself as she kept running.

* * *

_*****Back with Julie and Chilled*****_

* * *

Julie and her Icejin foe were currently locked in a fight that was a high speed flurry of punches, kicks, jabs, chops, tail swipes, and even the occasional headbutt. Neither side was giving an inch, but they both had their share of cuts and bruises from various impacts. Julie managed to land a solid punch into Chilled's face, sending him flying through ten full grown trees and gaining some distance between the two of them.

As Chilled pulled himself out of the rubble, Julie could feel herself getting even more excited by the minute. No doubt it was her Saiyan blood's thirst for battle that was making her want to fight strong opponents even more than usual. But Chilled didn't seem to be amused about this situation.

"_This wretched Saiyan dares to call herself my equal?! Perhaps she won't be so confident once I unleash my NEXT transformation on her!"_

Chilled's smirk certainly set Julie on edge, and for good reason too. The last time he smirked like that, Julie nearly ended up with a Death Beam run through her shoulder.

"I should warn you now that my next transformation might strike you as a shocker, so you'd better hope that you're stronger than this!" Chilled said.

"Next transformation…?" Julie asked in confusion.

Chilled chuckled cruelly and held up three fingers.

"Did you really think that this was my true form?" Chilled asked. "My power increases every time I transform! And I possess three more transformations that you have yet to witness!"

NOW Julie had something to be afraid of. Two more transformations?! This was like something out of a nightmare come to life! And she was living it right here and now!

Chilled crouched and balled his hands into fists as he began his next transformation. This time, three spikes grew out of his back, his shoulder spikes receded into his bio-armor while the shoulder popped out to look like shoulder pads, and his muscles became more compact and streamlined making him look more aerodynamic and less like a bodybuilder.

But his transmogrification didn't end there. His head actually began to elongate until it resembled a Xenomorph Drone's head crest with three curved back spikes jutting out of the sides. He also gained a beak of sorts, and his stature became more hunched over as if his head's new mass was forcing him to do so.

He may not have changed much, but our young heroine could tell that Chilled was a lot stronger than he was before. And she really wished that she had a little back up right now. Preferably in the form of her boyfriend.

"Now, shall we resume our battle?" Chilled asked in a mocking manner.

"Fine, we will! But don't expect it to be any easier!" Julie declared.

The two warriors disappeared in a greater burst of speed, ready to totally destroy their respective enemy! But while this is going on, let's check on some of the other Freedom Fighters, shall we?

* * *

_*****With Maxwell Tennyson*****_

* * *

Max was panting a little as he continued to fight off the trolls that attacked in larger groups than the gargoyles and hydras. But he wasn't about to let them take him out just because he was old.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me… **GAH!"**

Before Max could finish powering up his attack, a troll punched him into a rock. The elderly Tennyson groaned as he got back up while some of the trolls began to try and gang up on him. But Max wasn't about to be done in by a bunch of rogue demons! No siree!

"You should learn to respect your elders! **HAAAAAA!"**

Max fired a one handed Kamehameha at the trolls, blasting the bunch of them into oblivion. Max sighed as he felt his age catching up to him. But he had no time to rest as the rest of the trolls and a few hydras began to close in on him again.

He laughed nervously as he knew that things were about to get worse than ugly on an ape!

* * *

_**Okay, that's all for this chapter! But tune in next chapter where this fight finally wraps up. I hope you guys enjoy this. And here's a list of stories I hope to update next.**_

_**Master of M'arrillians**_

_**Padawan of the UnderWorld**_

_**Ben 10: Spiderman Chronicles**_

_**Star Wars: Chronicles of a Lantern (possible story)**_

_**Hiccup the Galactic Dragon**_


	56. Julie vs Chilled (Finale)

_**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**_

* * *

_**Super**__** Saiyan vs. Lord Chilled (Finale!)**_

* * *

So, this stage is pretty much where you came in when this whole fight started. Looks hopeless, right? WRONG! Because the Freedom Fighters are still winning! Although, now Julie is having an even tougher fight against Chilled than before. The reason? He transformed AGAIN! And this one was a little different from the previous transformations due to the fact that Chilled had SHRUNK!

He now was only the size of an average seventeen year old male. His bio-armor seemed to now be only visible on his upper body, head, forearms, shins, and a bit on his tail. His head was now rounded to look like a dome with no horns protruding from it. If anything, he looked almost human. If not for the more prominent reptilian features. His body was primarily light purple with his bio-armor being white, and orange bio-gems in his head, abdomen, forearms, and shins.

But don't let his vertically challenged appearance fool you, he's gained a LOT more power than he had in his previous form! So much so, that he now had Julie on the ropes! Even with all of her extra training, Julie wasn't faring so well now that Chilled was in this new form. And her new collection of injuries was a testament to that.

Julie's body was covered in dirt and blood, there were multiple tears in her GI, and there were more than a few bruises on her body. She also had a split lip that was bleeding a bit, her right eye was swollen shut, and she could tell that she had developed a mild concussion from that impact with the wall.

Chilled pointed his index finger at Julie, and fired a bright pink beam of Ki at the girl! Julie barely managed to get out of the way as the Death Beam attack blew up the rock face that she was previously imbedded in! Julie looked back to where the Icejin once stood, but was soon nailed in the back by her enemy!

The force of the blow sent Julie speeding into the ground, and a crater formed from her impact with the planet below. Chilled laughed again as he floated down to the top of the crater.

"Well, well, well, where's your Saiyan bravado now?" Chilled asked while mocking Julie. "You should know by now that your place is at my feet, you miserable monkey! Although, I must admit, I certainly didn't expect you to force me to use my true form."

Chilled raised a hand and began to power up a Death Beam.

"But in the end, alas, you simply weren't a challenge for me!"

"**LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU UGLY LIZARD!"**

Chilled and Julie looked to see Attea running towards Chilled without a thought for her own life. She seemed ready to murder Chilled for trying to kill her friends, and showed no signs of fear for her life. But sadly, she didn't last long.

Chilled merely swatted the Incursion princess away using his tail. The force of which was enough to send her careening into a pile of boulders! The other Freedom Fighters arrived just in time to witness this event unfolding before them. Julie's eyes widened in horror as her friend's life signature seemed to be holding on by a thread.

"Ha! You can blame the Incursion superiority complex for her death." Chilled said without a care.

"D… Damn… you…!"

Chilled looked back to see Julie clutching her fist so hard that her knuckles turned white and her palms bled. But despite his confidence, the Icejin could still feel the Saiyan child's power rising to unbelievable levels as her rage grew immensely.

"Why can't I get stronger?!" Julie asked herself as she punched the ground.

"Back then when I needed it the most?!"

As Julie continued this massive power up, she began to have flashbacks of all the good times she had with Ben before her foster parents put an end to that. Including the memory of their first kiss. Dark clouds began to fill the sky, and mighty thunderbolts began to crackle. A few struck the area around Julie as her hair began to spike up and turn golden while her eyes flashed teal.

Each time her power spiked, her hair and eyes flashed before turning back to normal. This continued on for awhile until her hair and eyes settled and she was enveloped in a golden yellow aura of Ki. She screamed to the heavens as her power rose beyond anything she'd ever felt before, and the crater beneath her was utterly destroyed!

"**WHAT?! WHERE WERE YOU HIDING SO MUCH POWER?!" **Chilled asked in shock.

Julie's yells soon died down as she stopped to look at herself. She moved her arms experimentally as she felt all of this new power she had somehow gained.

"_What is this power? I've never felt anything like it!"_

The whole horde of demons that had accompanied Chilled soon arrived on the scene and charged in blindly. An action that our Icejin antagonist did not approve of.

"**Stop, you fools! You'll destroy yourselves!"**

But his warnings went unanswered as Julie reared back her hand and began to gather golden Ki in her palm. She gathered as much energy as she could into her attack, and prepared to wipe out this demonic army.

"**Take this, freaks! GOLDEN GRIFFIN ATTACK!"**

Julie thrust her arm forward, and fired a colossal blast of golden Ki at the demon army! The blast soon took the form of a Griffin's head and let loose a piercing screech just before it hit! The gargoyles, trolls, and hydras didn't even have time to feel any pain as they were instantly vaporized by the sheer amount of power in the attack!

When it was over, Julie lowered her arm and glared at Chilled. The Icejin gritted his teeth as that one Saiyan, Bardock, briefly flashed before his eyes. The Saiyan having the exact same glare as this one. But instead of cursing or lashing out… Chilled merely grinned as a dark portal opened up behind him.

"Well, this is an interesting development. I never imagined that a Saiyan of any kind could obtain this level of power! But, as much as I'd love to stay and kill you all, I'm afraid that I must be going. My superiors are awaiting my report." Chilled said as he began to step through the portal. "Until we meet again, Freedom Fighters!"

And with that, the Icejin stepped through the portal. It closed behind him, so there was no hope of following him. For now, though, our band of heroes had to tend to the gravely wounded. Julie and Attea being the main ones.

* * *

_**Well, that's all for this particular arc. Now, we'll check up on Ben in the next chapter, and I've got some other stories to work on now. They include Master of M'arrillians, Star Wars: Chronicles of the Blue Lantern, Ahsoka Sings, and a possible one shot I'm working on. SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME!**_


	57. IMPORTANT!

_***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!***_

_**I know that you guys were probably waiting for a new chapter after so long, but the fact of the matter is I can't do every world I listed in one single story without getting sidetracked like I did earlier. So, it is with great regret that I end this story where it is.**_

_***Crowd boos while throwing garbage at me***_

_**HEY, HEY, HEY! I DID NOT SAY THAT THIS STORY IS DEAD! Merely, I have an idea of how to solve this dilemma.**_

_***Crowd stops booing, but holds on to their ammo***_

_**Now, I figured instead of doing all the worlds that Ben will go to in one story, I will instead do them all as separate stories. Each story will depict Ben going to different universes and gaining new powers while fighting new and dangerous foes. And the next stories will show Ben in a different universe showing what else happened during his three year training under Kami (DBZ version), Mr. Popo, and King Kai.**_

_***Audience applauds and starts throwing flowers at me. I catch a flower and take a sniff***_

_**Mmm, Azaleas! Now, I really need to work in Master of M'arrillians and then start writing the first chapter of the next story in this series. But before that, here's a list of worlds that Ben will be going to.**_

_**Worlds already visited: Leroy and Stitch, The Nightmare Before Christmas, MLP FIM: Equestria Girls**_

_**Worlds yet to be visited: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Lion King 1 ½, Bionicle Web of Shadows, Dragon Ball Z, Xiaolin Showdown, Halo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Green Lantern: The Animated Series.**_

_**Well, I'm gonna go finish up that chapter of Master of M'arrillians now. Until I post the next story of this series… adios mi amigos!**_


End file.
